El Mago
by Quetzalli
Summary: AU Harry nunca fue a Hogwarts porque al vencer a Voldemort como bebé perdió su magia. Severus por su parte ha estado ausente del mundo mágico por varios años. Ahora que ha regresado Severus, se unirá a la Orden del Fénix para ayudar a vencer a Voldemort.
1. El Cuarto del Tiempo

**El Mago**

**Autor:** Quetzalli

**Resumen:** AU Harry nunca fue a Hogwarts porque al vencer a Voldemort como bebé perdió su magia. Severus por su parte ha estado ausente del mundo mágico por varios años. Ahora que ha regresado Severus, se unirá a la Orden del Fénix para ayudar a vencer a Voldemort. Mas ignora que encontrará el amor en la persona menos esperada.

**Parejas:** Harry-Severus, Harry-Draco, Sirius-Remus

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Si por ventura piensas que estoy ganando algo más que gratificación personal a través de sus comentarios, voy a tener que desilusionarlos porque ni un peso ha entrado en mi bolsillo por escribir esto.

**N/A: **¡Hola a tods! pues si, estoy de regreso con este fic que espero les guste mucho (a mí me encanta) aquí hay mucha acción y romance así que espero se diviertan. Besos Quetzalli.

** Capítulo 1   
El cuarto del tiempo**

Si hay una época en que Hogwarts tiene un aire deprimente es en verano, cuando ningún alumno se encuentra cerca de los terrenos del castillo. Por tres meses el lugar no es más que frías piedras solitarias en donde sus escasos habitantes, elfos, fantasmas y algunos profesores, se mueven por los pasillos con sólo el eco de sus pasos, esperando el momento en que los cientos de chiquillos que ahí estudian regresen.

No hacía mucho que había empezado el período vacacional y un joven delgado, de largo pelo oscuro que le llegaba a los hombros, avanzaba por uno de esos pasillos a grandes zancadas, sin preocuparse verdaderamente por la ruta que debía tomas, conscientes de que era el único por los alrededores.

Tenía que llegar.

Las últimas noticias eran perturbadoras y por decir lo menos, urgentes. El tipo de cosas que tenía que hacer llegar al profesor Albus Dumbledore a la brevedad posible.

¿Quién diablos pensaría que el Señor Tenebroso escogería al mocoso de los Potter habiendo candidatos con mejores "antecedentes". Aunque sólo el Señor Tenebroso entendía al Señor Tenebroso.

Iba mascullando entre dientes lo desafortunado que era teniendo que ser él mensajero del destino de Potter cuando se le unió la gata de Filch. El animal aún desconfiaba de él vigilándolo como si todavía fuera un estudiante. El joven siguió su camino sin aminorar el paso, deleitándose con la idea de que pronto todos tendrían que empezar a tratarlo con el respeto que merecía. Un poco más y sería _el profesor_ Snape.

Estaba a unos metros de la escalera que lo llevaría directamente a la oficina de Dumbledore cuando se encontró frente a frente con uno de los rostros que más aborrecía: Sirius Black.

-¡Mira nada más lo que trajo el gato! -masculló sin ocultar el claro disgusto que sentía de dirigirle la palabra. ¡Cómo si a él le importara la opinión de Black!

-¿Por qué tanta prisa Snape? ¿Acaso viene por ti tu amo y vas a ocultarte tras Dumbledore?

-¡Quítate de en medio, no tengo tiempo para juegos imbéciles!

-Shu, shu, shu -Sirius negó moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado-. No llegarás a ningún lado con esa boca tan sucia ¿por qué no la lavas mientras James termina de hablar con Dumbledore?

-¡Potter está aquí!

¿Por qué todo tendía a complicarse a cada momento? Lo único bueno era que vería la cara de Potter cuando le dijera que su hijo era el de la profecía. Una advertencia hecha por su enemigo mortal: Severus Snape, ¿la escucharía? ¿o se negaría por completo a creer en su palabra?

-¡Apártate de mi camino Black! 

Severus alcanzó a ver un brillo peligroso en los ojos de Black un segundo antes de ser golpeado por un hechizo paralizante. 

-Dije que esperaras a que James terminara su audiencia y eso es lo que harás Quejicus -comentó Black ignorando la mirada asesina de la que era objeto mientras encerraba a Severus en la habitación más cercana.

-Así que vas a quedarte aquí muy quieto hasta que venga por ti ¿entendido?

Y sin decir más, cerró la puerta tras él dejando a un furioso Severus Snape en espera de ser liberado. 

° ° ° ° °

No había duda que cuando se lo proponía Black era el ser más estúpido de la creación. Severus invirtió la mayor parte de su tiempo inmóvil pensando miles de insultos hacia ese cabeza hueca.

¡Y lo peor de todo era que el imbécil estaba retrasando el aviso que podía salvar la vida del hijo de su casi hermano! Obviamente la genialidad no se le daba en lo más mínimo.

Justo cuando Severus comenzaba a creer que Black se había olvidado de él, o peor aún, lo había dejado ahí paralizado para que muriera de inanición, la puerta se abrió para dar paso a un hombre delgado, de mirada dura y cabello largo, en pocas palabras, un completo desconocido.

El extraño parecía desconcertado de estar ahí. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada hasta que sus inexpresivos ojos se posaron en la estática figura hechizada de Severus.

Desde su limitada posición, Severus no podía apreciar mucho de aquel hombre, pero supo de inmediato que estaba siendo estudiado con incredulidad, podía sentirlo.

El extraño sujeto siguió parado en el marco de la puerta por un tiempo indefinido, lo que empezaba a ser más que desesperante. Hasta que avanzó hacia Severus con paso lento, casi indeciso. Su silueta clara ante la luz que cruzaba por la puerta abierta.

-¿Snape? ¡Pero qué diablos! -dijo el extraño con una voz ronca que parecía no tener mucho uso.

Sacó su varita y en lugar de las palabras que lo liberarían, invocó un hechizo aturdidor sumiendo en la bendita inconsciencia a Severus Snape. 

° ° ° ° °

-_Enervate_

Por fin alguien se apiadaba de él y lo liberaba de la tortura que había sido estar inmovilizado por todo un día.

Severus abrió los ojos y frotó sus brazos para intentar contrarrestar la pesadez que sentía producto de la forzada inmovilidad. Estaba en la oficina de Dumbledore, no necesitaba que nadie se lo dijera, todos los artefactos del director le dieron la bienvenida al mundo de los cuerdos.

¡Ya vería Black con quien se había metido! Un ataque a un profesor no podría ser pasado por alto y mucho menos el retraso que había sufrido la importantísima información de la que era portador. No podía esperar a escuchar lo que el profesor Dumbledore dijera a ese incompetente, sin lugar a dudas lo pondría en su lugar.

Sólo había un pequeñísimo detalle que no le estaba gustando en absoluto y era el hecho de que se encontraba mágicamente sujeto a la silla, sin posibilidad del más mínimo movimiento. Frente a él se encontraban los profesores Dumbledore y McGonagall, eran ellos sin lugar a dudas, sin embargo se veían diferentes, Severus no pudo discernir exactamente en qué consistía esa diferencia porque descubrió de inmediato la presencia de dos personas más, el individuo que lo había encontrado y a unos pasos otro tipo de aspecto cansado y enfermizo, ambos hombres le parecían tremendamente conocidos aunque estaba seguro de nunca antes haberlos visto.

-¿Quién diablos eres? -Se escuchó de nuevo la voz rasposa del desconocido que lo habría encontrado. A Severus no le inspiraba ninguna confianza ese hombre y para ser honesto la situación comenzaba ser muy molesta. ¿Por qué Dumbledore permitía esto? ¿Acaso él no había demostrado en donde estaba su lealtad?

-Sirius –se escuchó la voz de Dumbledore- contrólate.

_¿Sirius? ¿Cómo en Sirius Black?_ Pensó Severus sintiendo que su presión arterial se aceleraba.

-¿Qué diablos sucede? –se escuchó a sí mismo diciendo en voz alta.

-Excelente pregunta Severus –dijo el director, su mirada tenía un brillo extraño que no era fácil de descifrar-, eso es algo que todos queremos saber y con algo de suerte podremos entender hoy.

-¿Snape? –Rugió Black queriendo lanzarse sobre Severus, pero el otro hombre se lo impidió sujetándolo por la espalda- ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

-¡Encerrado sin poder moverme por tú maldita culpa, estúpido! –contestó Severus molesto por lo que estaba pasando-. Profesor no tengo el más mínimo interés en seguir conversando con ese inútil que me atacó sin motivo, hay algo de importancia extrema que debe saber.

-Tú dirás Severus –dijo Dumbledore mirándolo a los ojos.

Severus sabía lo que estaba haciendo, no era la primera vez que pasaban por esto con seguridad no sería la última, así que no opuso resistencia y dejó que fluyeran varias imágenes, cada una de las cuales tenía un significado para ambos y en la secuencia correcta le permitía a Dumbledore cerciorarse de su identidad.

Apenas hubo terminado con la prueba, algo en los ojos de Dumbledore se reavivó, como si un peso hubiera sido quitado de sus hombros. Sonrió a Severus al tiempo que lo liberaba de las ataduras mágicas.

-¿Podría ser a solas? –Pidió Severus, no le apetecía en lo más mínimo tener que seguir soportando la presencia de Black y mucho menos en el agresivo estado que mostraba.

Dumbledore negó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

-Será mejor así –dijo-, hay que dar menos explicaciones.

-De acuerdo –suspiró Severus derrotado, el otro hombre soltó a Black después de advertirle que mantuviera su distancia, para después acercarse junto a la profesor McGonagall hacia donde estaba Severus. La luz que entraba por la ventana le permitió descubrir a un Lupin con una apariencia mucho más enfermiza de lo que recordaba. Eso empezaba a inquietarlo.

-Los Potter deben esconderse, el Señor Tenebroso va en su busca porque piensa que su hijo es el elegido para vencerlo –dijo sin más rodeos, esperando que su cambio de apariencia fuera a causa del estrés de la guerra.

La breve declaración tuvo varias reacciones contradictorias, la profesora McGonagall y Lupin intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto, una sombra de tristeza cruzó el rostro de Dumbledore y Black retrocedió casi hasta la puerta, con algo parecido al miedo para cubrirse de inmediato en un arranque de furia.

-¡Tú lo sabías! –Rugió sujetando a Severus por el cuello de la túnica y sacudiéndolo con fuerza-, lo sabías y no dijiste nada, te quedaste lejos mientras...

-¡Claro que lo sabía! ¿Recuerdas que claramente te dije que tenía información muy importante? ¿pero me escuchaste? No, en lugar de eso me encerraste en una habitación oscura para que no interrumpiera la audiencia de tu gran amigo Potter.

-¡Estás insinuando que es culpa mía que James esté muerto! –Gritó Black casi cortándole la respiración a Severus que palideció al escuchar esa declaración. La información había llegado demasiado tarde.

-Basta –ordenó el profesor Dumbledore en un tono que no aceptaba reclamos, Black lo soltó avergonzado y volvió a su lugar cerca de la puerta, como si quisiera huir-. ¿Severus qué día es hoy?

_¡Día! ¿Por cuánto tiempo lo había mantenido inmóvil y encerrado el tarado de Black? ¿Tendría algo que ver con los cambios que se veían? Y si..._

-19 de agosto profesor... de 1981 –agregó para estar seguro. Ese maldito presentimiento formándose en el fondo de su mente atormentándolo.

Esas palabras rompieron el silencio del lugar Lupin comenzó a discutir airadamente con Black mientras los profesores McGonagall y Dumbledore intercambiaban opiniones mientras Severus tenía una sola duda ¿cuánto tiempo había estado encerrado?

-Severus –escuchó a Dumbledore que lo llamaba después de un tiempo-. Voy a ser lo más claro posible. Al parecer has estado dentro de la habitación del tiempo; un lugar en Hogwarts que aparece ocasionalmente una vez cada año, por una hora.  
-Se supone que debe estar sellado -continuó dirigiendo una mirada nada agradable a Sirius- porque quien llega a entrar, desaparece con ella por todo un año. Tomando en cuenta la evidencia, tuviste suerte de que Sirius encontrara la puerta **de nuevo**.

Un silencio pesado llenó la oficina. Black balbuceaba algunas excusas incomprensibles que apenas alcanzaban a llegar a los presentes porque iban dirigidas a los Potter. Dumbledore se acercó a él para intentar razonar ¡cómo si Black fuera capaz de actividad cerebral!

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve ausente? –preguntó Severus intentando asimilar su nueva situación.

-Veinte años –fue la lacónica respuesta de Lupin. Era primera vez que se dirigía a Severus desde que despertó. Su voz también era diferente, más calmada y hasta cierto punto tranquilizante.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿La guerra ha terminado? ¿Ganamos? –Severus necesitaba encontrar algo que lo mantuviera distraído, un tema que no lo dejara caer en el abismo del desconcierto que estaba formándose en su interior. Necesitaba saber que todos sus esfuerzos en esa guerra no habían sido en vano.

McGonagall se alejó un poco, Lupin cabeceó al tiempo que frotaba su frente con las manos, Black por fin quedó en silencio y Dumbledore se incorporó hacia Severus, lo que fuera a decir no era bueno en absoluto.

-Quizás quieras descansar un poco antes de hablar sobre esto –sugirió el anciano mago.

-¿Tan malo es? Necesito saber lo que sucedió, yo...

-Tranquilo Severus –lo interrumpió Dumbledore antes de que Severus se colapsara, debía decírselo todo o podrían perderlo-. Te lo diré con tal de que estés calmado, si veo que estás perdiendo la serenidad suspenderemos esto.

Severus cabeceó su acuerdo, necesitaba saber que había sido del mundo que conocía.

-Empezaré justo donde te quedaste –dijo Dumbledore-. Como no recibí tu información hace veinte años, no tuvimos modo de saber que Voldemort iba tras los Potter, erróneamente creí que el niño de la profecía era el bebé Longbottom, así que pusimos sobre aviso a Frank y él escondió a su familia bajo un fidelus. Cuando nos dimos cuenta del error fue demasiado tarde, el traidor que buscábamos dentro de nuestras filas entregó a los Potter y ellos murieron tratando de proteger a su hijo.

-¿El traidor? –Severus no sabía que había un traidor, de hecho él no tuvo tiempo de ser integrado en la Orden del Fénix. Había esperado que la información sobre los Potter fuera su pase de entrada.

-Peter –musitó Lupin a la distancia, las sombras ocultaban su rostro pero su voz tenía un tinte de rabia contenida.

-¿Petigrew? –Un cabeceo fue su respuesta. _¡Habían preferido aceptar a ese inútil cobarde en sus filas en lugar de a él que había arriesgado su vida!_. El sólo pensamiento era doloroso-. ¿Y el niño? –Preguntó intentando concentrarse en la profecía.

-¡Ah! Un verdadero milagro –comentó Dumbledore con una media sonrisa-, de algún modo Harry sobrevivió a la maldición asesina y no sólo eso, logró que atacara a Voldemort reduciéndolo a algo menos que humano, aguardando por trece años para regresar a una forma física y levantarse de nuevo con todo su poder.

-¿Entonces ha vuelto? –¿Por qué siempre se perdía él los mejores momentos? Trece años sin un Señor Tenebroso ¿y dónde estaba él?, encerrado en una habitación mágica.

-Si –corroboró Dumbledore- y en estos siete años todo ha ido de mal en peor, queda muy poca esperanza.

El Director parecía demasiado cansado,

-¿Y Potter? –Seguramente sería el más engreído mago de todos los tiempos, disfrutando de la gloria que viene después de vencer a un Señor Tenebroso y sobrevivir a un Avada Kedavra. Severus se consoló sabiendo que por lo menos no tendría que verlo porque ya debía haber terminado el colegio.

-Mucho me temo que el señor Potter no puede ayudarnos más –Dumbledore se veía más cansado, como si hablar sobre eso le restara fuerza.

-¿Por qué? ¿Se volvió una calamidad peor que su padre? Era de esperarse que de tal palo tal astilla...

Severus no pudo continuar, nuevamente fue aprisionado por las manos de Black, esta vez contra el suelo. No muy lejos había caído la silla, mientras ellos rodaban por la oficina. Por fin Black ganó control sobre la batalle, era un hombre mucho más fuerte de lo que había sido y Severus seguía siendo demasiado delgado.

Black recargó su peso sobre Severus mientras se sentaba a horcadas sobre él, su respiración agitada llegaba caliente hasta el cuello de Severus y sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente, como si estuviera frente a un asesino dándole la apariencia de estar frente a un furioso toro de lidia.

-No quiero volver a escuchar que hables mal de James –siseó Black lentamente, como si cada palabra requiriera un esfuerzo supremo para ser dicha.

Severus tenía una respuesta aguda y venenosa lista para salir cuando Lupin y Dumbledore reclamaron la atención de Black y éste volvió a su rincón, como un perro guardián.

-Debes perdonar a Sirius, estos años han sido muy difíciles –Lupin le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, por un momento Severus tuvo el impulso de golpearla, pero se detuvo pensando en la reacción de Dumbledore a ese comportamiento.

-Perdimos a Harry Potter justo después de venciera a Voldemort –explicó Dumbledore a la pregunta anterior de Severus.

-Dijiste que había sobrevivido –Severus recordaba cada palabra de esa "reunión" podía recitarla con calma después, analizar cada detalle y estaba seguro de haber escuchado que Potter había vivido después de su encuentro con el Señor Tenebroso.

-Es cierto, pero hay muchas maneras de perder a alguien en la guerra Severus –continuó Dumbledore, por primera vez tomando asiento detrás de su escritorio, McGonagall y Lupin lo imitaron y Severus no tuvo más remedio que sentarse entre ellos procurando así protegerse de Black.

Cuando Harry sobrevivió asumimos que era un mago muy poderoso, que podíamos esperar grandes cosas de él y, que llegado el momento, enfrentaría a Voldemort para lograr cumplir con la profecía –la voz de Dumbledore era tan distante como sus recuerdos-.

Yo quería que él tuviera una vida "normal", que creciera como cualquier otro niño, alejado de la fama, por eso lo llevé con sus únicos parientes con vida, muggles. En ese momento no lo sabía, pero estaba haciendo lo correcto en más de un sentido.

-No entiendo –musitó Severus ¿por qué tendría que saber él cómo fue criado Potter.

-Era lo correcto continuó Dumbledore-. En su encuentro con Voldemort el pequeño usó toda su magia para sobrevivir. **Toda**, cada partícula mágica que había en él. Al sobrevivir, Harry Potter se convirtió en un squib.

-¿Eso es posible? –Fue lo primero que articuló Severus ante la declaración de Dumbledore, si Potter era un squib no había posibilidad de que pudiera enfrentar al Señor Tenebroso.

-Solo hay un caso documentado hasta el momento y es él mismo –la voz de Dumbledore tenía un ligero tinte de culpa-. Hubiera sido un mago excepcional, no tengo duda de eso, si tan sólo hubiera pensado en él como el blanco de Voldemort, hubiera enseñado a Lily un encantamiento de protección que no hubiera drenado la magia del bebé. 

Pero no fue así y Harry simplemente no ha dado indicio de ser un mago desde entonces, su nombre se borró del libro el mismo día que venció a Voldemort. Ha vivido toda su vida como un muggle y no tiene conocimiento del mundo mágico.

-¿Acaso su familia no le dijo nada de sus padres? –Preguntó Severus horrorizado ante la perspectiva de alguien que ignorara sus orígenes.

Dumbledore esbozó una sonrisa melancólica y sacudió su cabeza ligeramente antes de contestar.

-Al parecer la hermana de Lily le tiene fobia a la magia, motivo por el que despreciaba a su hermana. Le horrorizaba la idea de tener a un mago bajo su techo y cedió sólo porque le dije que debía hacerlo y me tuvo miedo suficiente y porque le mentí un poco diciéndole que el niño no había demostrado ser especial hasta ese momento.

Claro que yo esperaba que Harry fuera especial en muchos sentidos y coloqué barreras mágicas alrededor de la casa y a una guardiana squib de confianza cerca para cuidar al niño. Cuando nos dimos cuenta de que en verdad no era un mago fue demasiado tarde.

No pudimos realizarle pruebas hasta que cumplió once años y él tuvo que hacerse los exámenes médicos que exigen en los colegios muggles para ingresar. Arreglamos todo para poder analizarlo sin necesidad de que él o sus familiares lo supieran y el resultado fue verdaderamente desmoralizante.

Al llegar a este punto de la historia la oficina estaba cubierta por una pesadez insoportable, Severus descubrió que incluso los retratos de los anteriores directores de Howgarts tenía un aspecto sombrío. Black seguía en su esquina, sentado, prácticamente hecho un ovillo pues tenía el rostro oculto por su largo cabello y abrazaba sus piernas mientras balbuceaba un perdón que sabía no merecía.

Él había impedido que Severus llevara información que podría haber salvado la vida de su mejor amigo y su esposa y muy probablemente, la magia de su única esperanza.

-El mundo mágico debe haberse vuelto loco al saber que no hay más salvador –dijo Severus resuelto a no sentir pena por Black, era su culpa, lo había encerrado robándole veinte años de su vida y ocasionado un desastre que ya no podía evitarse.

-Muchos aún no lo aceptan –comentó la profesora McGonagall hablando por primera vez-. Todavía esperan que un milagro suceda y Harry Potter aparezca de pronto.

-¿Qué hay con Longbottom? –Preguntó ansioso Severus, no era posible que todos se hubieran dado por vencidos tan pronto-. Él podría seguir siendo el niño de la profecía.

-Neville es un buen mago, no excepcional, pero si calificado –McGonagalla dijo con un leve destello en sus ojos como si estuviera recordando algo particularmente agradable-. Es un auror y parte de la Orden del Fénix más por incentivo de su padre que por propia voluntad. Aún así no es probable que él pueda vencer a Ya-Sabes-Quien.

-Digamos que es un mago promedio –sintetizó Dumbledore.

-Pero ¡él pudo equivocarse al elegir! –Exclamó Sevrus intentando aferrarse a algo-. ¡Otro niño que cumpla las características de la profecía pudo nacer después!

-Olvidas que la profecía señala el definitivo rasgo indicador del niño que podría vencer a Voldemort –explicó Dumbledore lentamente-. El propio Voldemort lo señalará como su igual, cuando intentó acabar con Harry dejó una cicatriz en él. Eligió al que suponía representaba un mayor peligro para él. Y fíjate bien Severus. No eligió la sangre limpia que según su credo, era el único que merecía llamarse mago, sino al sangre mestiza, como él.

Si todo eso no es suficiente –continuó Dumbledore fijando sus azules ojos en Severus-, debo decirte que no ha habido ningún pequeño que cumpla con las características desde entonces, ya no ha habido ninguna pareja capaz de enfrentarlo tres veces y salir con vida que haya procreado un bebé que naciera a finales de julio.

No era justo, tanto tiempo espiando al Señor Tenebroso para salvar a ese mago que podría vencerlo y ahora todo resultaba en un callejón sin salida. Severus se dio cuenta de que estaba de pie, apretando los puños al punto de que sus nudillos estaban casi blancos.

-Todo lo que hice –musitó.

-No te culpes Severus –intentó reconfortarlo el profesor Dumbledore- hiciste todo lo que estuvo a tu alcance.

-¿Qué haré ahora? –Preguntó de nuevo, cayendo en la cuenta de que seguramente otro maestro en pociones estaba en Howgarts y que él había sido dado por muerto.

-Seguir aquí, ha llegado el momento de que formes parte de la Orden –declaró Dumbledore con una sonrisa que no llegó al corazón de Severus, después de todo, ya no era útil como espía y no tenía idea de lo que el mundo había cambiado en veinte años. 

° ° ° ° °

** Continuará **

**N/A:** Espero sus comentarios y opiniones para que esto pueda seguir y mejor.

Besos Quetzalescos


	2. La Orden

**El Mago**

**Autor:** Quetzalli

**Resumen:** A veces comenzar de nuevo permite bajar las defensas lo suficiente para tener una verdadera amistad, lo malo es que también se arriesga demasiado cuando se pierde.

**Parejas:** Harry-Severus, Harry-Draco, Sirius-Remus

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Si por ventura piensas que estoy ganando algo más que gratificación personal a través de sus comentarios, voy a tener que desilusionarlos porque ni un peso ha entrado en mi bolsillo por escribir esto.

N/A: ¡Actualización! Para que vean que no siempre me tardo semanas… bueno agradezcan a Catalina, Yita y Hermione por ser las primeras en mandar comentario. Besos y abrazos para ustedes.

** Capítulo 2   
La Orden**

Era poco después de la medianoche en Gisburn, una pequeña villa cercana a Skipton, que linda con los valles de Yorkshire. Una verdadera ironía si le preguntaran a Severus porque estaba en la tierra del famoso Sir Guy de Gisborne un noble caballero que había avivado la imaginación de Severus cuando niño. Aunque era claro que nadie le había preguntado, de hecho parecía que a nadie le importaba, todos estaban demasiado ocupados en sus tareas como para prestar atención a su alrededor.

Cientos de destellos surcaban el aire llevando el aterrador mensaje por el que eran convocados. No dejar sobrevivientes atrás parecía la consigna de la noche, a decir verdad, parecía ser la consigna de todos los ataques mortífagos.

Un nudo de acidez se formó en la boca del estómago de Severus, acompañado de la misma pregunta: ¿cómo fue posible que todo perdiera su proporción en sólo siete años? Según le habían dicho era el tiempo que tardó en resurgir después de que el niño Potter lo redujera a casi nada. Era espantoso, Severus recordaba perfectamente que el Señor Tenebroso había tardado más de treinta años hacerse de ese poder la primera vez.

Ahora todo era peor. Los ataques, los mortífagos y las maldiciones más crueles mientras los defensores no alcanzaban siquiera a igualar las fuerzas contrarias, no digamos ya vencerlas o como mínimo, retenerlas.

Un estremecimiento lo recorrió mientras intentaba ignorar el escozor en sus ojos y el picor en lasu nariz. Era tanta la violencia de la que era testigo sin poder intervenir directamente por el simple motivo de estar a prueba. Su único consuelo era que la marca en su brazo se había desvanecido, algo que atribuyó a haber sido arrancado del espacio tiempo continúo; lo peor era que se había extendido esa influencia a sus registros en el Ministerio que lo había declarado muerto a la edad de veintiún años; por lo menos no había envejecido esos veinte años, se recordó concentrándose de nuevo en la batalla.

El profesor Dumbledore le había ordenado que fungiera como vigía, analizando cada detalle que pudiera serles de utilidad en el futuro, mientras los integrantes de la Orden del Fénix se convencían de aceptarlo como uno de sus miembros. ¡Cómo si tuviera algo más que hacer! En el último mes había estado devorando información con el afán de estar al día, siendo ayudante ocasional de David O'farrell quien ¡bendito fuera!, planeaba dimitir a final de año del puesto de profesor de pociones. Nada espectacular ni mucho menos útil, ser vigía era lo más que había logrado conseguir y eso era tan molesto.

Los defensores lograron hacer retroceder a los mortífagos después de mucho esfuerzo y con menores heridas de las esperadas a juzgar por sus exclamaciones de júbilo. Severus suprimió el impulso de gritarles ante su patética participación más se detuvo. Black había comandado la misión y todos estaban vivos, suficiente porque alegrarse tomando en cuenta el contingente contra el que se habían enfrentado.

Ahora era cuando empezaba su trabajo, desarrollar el informe por escrito lleno de las observaciones. Lo más aburrido que podía habérsele ocurrido al profesor Dumbledore, aunque revisando los reportes anteriores podía darse una clara idea de porque necesitaban que alguien hiciera ese trabajo. Los reportes nunca aportaban nada que valiera la pena.

Hizo un último recorrido de la zona devastada para no perder nada antes de desaparecer cuando los vio. Un grupo de muggles estaba socorriendo a los escasos sobrevivientes, como si supieran exactamente en donde y en donde no buscar. Severus se encontró analizándolos con un interés que nunca creyó posible diciéndose a así mismo que era algo que hacía para comprender la mente muggle.

El grupo estaba demasiado organizado para ser improvisado, todos tenían un rol predeterminado y lo ejecutaban con la exactitud de un reloj. La figura de un hombre alto y delgado se deslizaba de un lado a otro acelerando el proceso de rescate con sus intervenciones, el líder sin duda.

Estos muggles eran muy diferentes a los que Severus recordaba, veinte años atrás, cuando él llegó a participar en los ataques mortífagos, no lloraban las pérdidas ni deambulaban con mirada perdida, por el contrario, tenían seguridad y decisión. Además habían llegado después del ataque como si se hubieran aparecido, ningún muggle podría haber llegado tan rápido a pesar de contar con su tecnología.

Más interesado de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir, Severus esperó al equipo encargado de modificar la memoria muggle, no los había visto en las últimas redadas y quería ver como reaccionaban estos muggles a su aparición. Pero no llegaron, el grupo de ayuda había terminado de rescatar a las personas vivas y acomodaban los cadáveres en una fila, dentro de bolsas, algunos repartían bebidas calientes o mantas entre los sobrevivientes y parecían estar hablando con ellos.

¿Dónde están los magos? Se preguntó Severus cuando cerca del amanecer desapareció rumbo a Hogsmeade. 

° ° ° ° °

-¡Bendefig!

El grito llegó claro, rompiendo toda una línea de razonamientos que eran cada vez más descabellados, ese grupo de rescate lo estaba volviendo loco, en los últimos dos meses había sido observador de cinco ataques y siempre aparecían al terminar, unas veces incluso esperaban a que desaparecieran los magos del ministerio que sólo se presentaron en tres ocasiones. El profesor Dumbledore le había comentado que sólo aparecían a modificar memorias cuando el ministerio aceptaba un ataque, cosa que sólo sucedía si un mago vivía en la región atacada. Eso era aún más angustiante ¿por qué atacarían los mortífagos una población muggle completamente aislada de magos y magia? No tenía sentido, porque era claro que no eran entrenamientos, sino que había una concentración de mortífagos experimentados en cada ataque.

Molesto sacudió la cabeza agradecido de escuchar aunque fuera por una vez a Lupin pronunciando su "nuevo" nombre. Intentando retomar el control, se detuvo esperando a ser alcanzado por el otro mago. En un par de zancadas, Lupin llegó hasta él.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó esperando no ser objeto de alguna broma demente de Black, quien curiosamente se había mantenido alejado de él ignorándolo casi por completo.

-No en realidad -Lupin tenía esa mirada que Severus no sabía muy bien como calificar, una mezcla de incertidumbre con severidad y algo parecido a la simpatía-, sólo quería conversar un poco contigo, no hemos tenido mucho tiempo y aún debe haber preguntas que esperan respuesta.

¡Genial! Le habían enviado a Lupin en calidad de consejero. Severus controló el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco, no quería sentirse como un alumno del fabuloso profesor de Defensa, su único consuelo era que en unos meses sería su colega y estaría a su altura.

-No intentes negarlo –dijo Lupin antes de que pudiera abrir la boca. Era tan exasperante-. Y no me veas así, no caeré muerto.

-Parece que sabes mucho –comentó Severus con sarcasmo.

-No tanto, pero creo que he empezado a entender el modo de actuar general de los slytherin y puedo lidiar con eso.

-Bien ¿qué más debo saber sobre este futuro que no me hayan dicho? Mi madre ha muerto, he sido declarado muerto así que estoy sujeto a la caridad del profesor Dumbledore que me ha dado alojamiento, comida y algo en que mantenerme ocupado, si me atrevo a declararme vivo tendré al Señor Tenebroso tras mi cuello, eso sin contar...

-¿Té? 

-¿Disculpa?

-¿No prefieres tener esta discusión con una taza de té en la mano, sentado en un cubículo donde ningún estudiante pueda escuchar y tergiversar tus palabras?

El bullicio de varios adolescentes que se dirigían hacia ellos por el pasillo casi lo golpeó ¿acaso Lupin había sido amable con él impidiendo que cayera en el ridículo público por siempre? Ningún alumno lo respetaría si lo veía lloriqueando como un bebé. Eso merecía el privilegio de la duda y solo por eso aceptó esa taza de té.

Lupin lo llevó hasta su oficina, la cual estaba decorada de forma austera y su mayor atractivo eran las criaturas que los vigilaban desde sus jaulas o la interesante colección de objetos oscuros.

-Yo creía que enseñabas Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y no Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

-Muy gracioso –Lupin indicó una silla y antes de que Severus pidiera abrir la boca, se sentó en la silla contigua usando el escritorio como mesita, en un parpadeo una tetera y dos tazas aparecieron junto con algunos pastelitos.

-Sé que estás molesto Severus, yo lo estoy. Tú perdiste veinte años y nosotros a tres magos que hubieran hecho toda la diferencia del mundo –dijo sin esperar algún indicio-. Pero no me voy a detener en lamentar lo que perdí, ya tengo mucho que hacer intentando no perder más.

-No me he quejado –dijo Severus casi sin abrir la boca, haciendo que sus palabras fueran una especie de siseó molesto.

-Lo que es asombroso porque tampoco has pedido la cabeza de Sirius.

-Es porque su estupidez ocasionó que ahora sea yo el más joven y apuesto, Tengo veinte años menos que ustedes ¿no? –el comentario logró arrancarle una carcajada sincera a Lupin quien levantó su taza hacia Severus como si brindara por él.

-¡Merlín! Hasta ahora me di cuenta de cuanto extrañaba tu sarcasmo –dijo pasando una mano por su cabello-. Lamento no haberte valorado antes como debía, aún me comportaba como un chiquillo y no sabía que te necesitábamos tanto hasta que llegó alguien parecido a ti y empezó a hacer el trabajo que tú estabas haciendo.

-¿Tienen un espía? ¿y no pensaban decírmelo?

-Tranquilo, el profesor Dumbledore dijo que toda la información llegaría a tu conocimiento ahora que has sido admitido en la Orden del Fénix.

Lupin dio un sorbo a su té gozando el haber dejado a Severus sin palabras. ¡Había sido admitido! Severus casi saltó de gusto, pero ni movió un solo músculo, ni siquiera facial, su expresión adusta seguía en su lugar.

-¿Quién es el espía?

-No lo conoces, tiene la misma edad que tú tenías al desaparecer pero no comas ansias, ya lo verás en las reuniones. Él nunca va a las redadas, no queremos que sea descubierto. Con algo de suerte estará hoy en tu primera reunión oficial.

-¿Será aquí?

-No, la oficina de Dumbledore es demasiado pequeña, vamos a otro sitio más seguro –dijo entregándole un papel con un breve mensaje-. Tienes que leerlo y memorizarlo para que pueda destruirlo.

Severus bajó la mirada al papel y descubrió la elegante escritura de Dumbledore diciendo en tinta verde: _El cuartel de la Orden del Fénix se encuentra en Grimauld Place número doce_. No era algo difícil de memorizar, un par de segundos y lo devolvió a Lupin que lo convirtió en cenizas casi al instante.

-Ahora debo llevarte al Callejón Diagón para que consigas tu nueva varita, pero antes me gustaría contestar las preguntas.

-Siempre surgen más.

-Piensa en una que te esté dando vueltas en la cabeza y no puedas encontrarle sentido.

La oportunidad había llegado ¿debía decirle a Lupin sus inquietudes sobre los muggles o esperar a descubrir algo verdaderamente importante? La mirada de Lupin era la de un lobo hambriento, él sentía que guardaba algo, no podría mentirle así que se decidió por darle una respuesta intermedia.

-Honestamente me tienen intrigado los muggles.

-¿Los muggles? -¡vaya! Eso si que era una sorpresa, Lupin estaba asombrado de que él viera a los muggles ¿acaso pensaba que los odiaba? En serio tendría que explicar la diferencia entre indiferencia y desprecio.

-Hace veinte años gritaban y lloraban sus pérdidas, ahora salen de los escombros y recogen a los heridos, es un comportamiento muy extraño y a nadie parece importarles, el Ministerio ya ni se molesta en modificar memorias.

-Nunca creí que te interesaran los muggles –aceptó Lupin-. Hace veinte años las cosas eran muy diferentes, ahora hay más violencia en la vida de los muggles, ellos mismos se han creado a sus enemigos, los llaman terroristas y sus ataque no tienen ninguna lógica, su único objetivo es sembrar el pánico, matan y después se justifican o aceptan los ataques. Los muggles han tenido que aprender a enfrentar esa destrucción, ellos mismo encuentran una explicación que les parece lógica, por eso se ayudan entre sí.

Bien esa era una explicación, pero no acababa de convencer a Severus quien a favor de su propia ansiedad aceptó las palabras de Lupin para ir a buscar su varita mágica casi con la misma expectativa que cuando tenía once años. 

° ° ° ° °

Grimauld Place número doce era un asco, como cuartel era un lugar excelente, pero el lugar había estado tanto tiempo en el abandono que los pobres intentos de la señora Weasley y todo su clan apenas lo habían hecho habitable. Lupin le había comentado de eso y no pudo menos que sentir una cierta admiración por la menuda mujer que se había enfrentado a una casa tan oscura como esa.

La peor parte había sido enfrentar las miradas de la Orden en pleno, era mayor el número de integrantes de los que esperaba encontrar pero, una vez más, recordó que habían pasado veinte años y la lucha continuaba.

El profesor Dumbledore lo presentó como Alan Bendefig un galés recién llegado a Inglaterra en busca de sus familiares consanguíneos al descubrir que había sido adoptado a muy temprana edad. Una ridícula historia demasiado melodramática para Severus que sin embargo fue muy bien recibida por la Orden, al parecer ávidos de historias guiadas sólo por la esperanza en tiempo de guerra.

Los profesores Dumbledore y McGonagall se expresaron muy bien de él engrandeciendo sus cualidades y minimizando sus defectos y cosa curiosa, Lupin habló a su favor con verdadera horadez haciendo una presentación bastante objetiva, sólo Black fingió no conocerlo y no dijo una sola palabra ¡cómo si necesitara escucharlo! Con los gritos de su madre había sido más que suficiente, nunca antes lo habían llamado traidor a la sangre y eso había dolido más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Varios miembros de la Orden lo interrogaron a su manera y cuando quedaron satisfechos Dumbledore le pidió hiciera un reporte de sus observaciones, el momento que Severus había estado esperando con ansiedad, aí pues hizo un recuento de cada una de las fallas que había detectado arrancando algunas miradas avergonzadas y recibiendo otras de admiración con lo que se sintió parte del equipo.

Cuando terminó la reunión se quedó conversando con Arthur Weasley y su hijo Bill, algo que nunca antes había hecho. Orgulloso de sí mismo no dejó que se le escaparan los pequeños detalles como Black saliendo de su casa antes que nadie o el joven rubio que no le había quitado la mirada de encima durante toda la junta.

-¿Así que tú eres el famoso extranjero en quien Dumbledore tiene tanta fe? –comentó el joven arrastrando las palabras de un modo casi imposible.

-Y tu debes ser nuestro espía entre las filas de Voldemort, joven Malfoy –dijo Severus con una mueca indicando su intención de no dejarse amedrentar por nadie. Ni iba a morder ningún anzuelo al preguntar quien había hablado de él.

-¿Habías escuchado de mí? –preguntó el rubio sorprendido-. ¿A quién debo agradecer la presentación?

-A nadie, pero viéndote no es difícil adivinarlo, sé que hay un espía y digamos que se de buena fuente que tu padre es partidario de la causa mortífaga, si estás aquí debes ser el espía.

-Ahora entiendo porqué el viejo te estima –comentó Malfoy relajando un poco su postura- no es ningún secreto el modo de pensar de mi padre, pero nadie se atreve a afirmarlo. Eres o muy valiente o muy estúpido para hablar así, será interesante descubrirlo, eso y el por qué no hablas con acento. Draco –se presentó extendiendo ofreciéndole la mano en un gesto amistoso.

Severus estrechó la mano del rubio sin romper el contacto visual, aún así no se le escapó el suspiro aliviado de Arthur o la sonrisa de Bill quien incluyó de inmediato a Draco dentro de la conversación.

-Alan nos comentaba que sus padres adoptivos eran ingleses y que por eso puede usar ambos acentos correctamente.

-¡En serio! –comentó con escepticismo Draco.

Severus dejó que una mueca triunfal se dibujara en su rostro mientras usaba el acento galés para librarse de las sospechas. Había elegido el galés para su coartada puesto que su abuela había sido de aquella región y de niño él acostumbraba imitar su forma de hablar, era algo casi natural en él.

Después de varios minutos en los que se sintió estudiado, su concurrencia se relajó lo suficiente para confiar ciertos detalles. Así descubrió en Draco a un valiente joven ingenioso que estaba cansado de ver lo que el Señor Tenebroso hacía a sus más fieles seguidores, lo odiaba tanto como a su padre por seguirlo en sus sueños de locura obligándolo a tomar la marca a los dieciséis años. Ahora que tenía veintiuno y sabía perfectamente que no podía confiarle toda su historia a un perfecto desconocido como Severus, pero no pudo controlar el que esa ligera información fuera expuesta por sus compañeros.

-No es gran cosa –musitó restándole importancia a los elogios de los Weasley-. Tuve que elegir entre un loco enfermo de poder y un futuro, no fue difícil.

Severus decidió cambiar la conversación a un terreno más seguro centrándose en descubrir más de los cambios que se habían dado con el tiempo, no quería mortificar más a Malfoy, si alguien sabía lo difícil de su trabajo era él y Severus intuyó que la decisión de Draco si fue complicada, ya descubriría los detalles más adelante, ahora lo verdaderamente importante era que por fin sabía lo que era ser aceptado y ese era un sentimiento muy poderoso. 

° ° ° ° °

Con el transcurso de los días Severus se volvió cada vez mas cercano a Draco Malfoy de lo que había sido con cualquier persona de su edad. Conversaban cada vez que se encontraban ya fuera en el cuartel o en el Caldero Chorreante después de comprar ingredientes en el Callejón Diagon.

Severus había descubierto en el joven Malfoy a una persona cuyo ingenio era equiparable al suyo además de compartir el interés por el estudio de las Artes Oscuras, las pociones y molestar a Black. 

Era casi divertido.

-Si me sigues taladrando con la mirada voy a terminar con un desagradable hoyo en la frente.

-De acuerdo, si prefieres conservar tu bonita cara a una conversación inteligente.

Draco rió de buena gana ante las palabras de Severus.

-¡Tu ganas Alan! Acepto que tu sarcasmo no tiene igual.

-¿Así que prefieres mi compañía a ocupar la portada de Corazón de Bruja?

-No hay mucho de donde elegir entre este grupo de gryffindors -declaró Draco encogiéndose de hombros-. Y siempre es mejor hablar con un amigo que sonreír en una estúpida revista.

Amigo.

Severus comprendió entonces que Black le había dado el mejor de los presentes al encerrarlo en la habitación del tiempo: le había regalado una segunda oportunidad. 

° ° ° ° °

Un par de meses después de su presentación se integró a su tercera misión, otra redada en el condado de Yorkshire, por un momento Severus consideró que podría haber un patrón en esos ataques, pero no tenía suficientes pruebas para afirmarlo y estaba demasiado nervioso para detenerse con demasiadas consideraciones en ese momento.

Giró distraídamente la varita entre sus dedos, Olivander casi lo había reconocido, dijo que su firma mágica no le era del todo extraña y mencionó algunos de sus parientes como posibles pistas para que encontrara a "su verdadera familia". Había que reconocerlo, el viejo era realmente bueno en su trabajo, su nueva varita se sentía tan bien como la anterior que se mantenía segura en un pliegue oculto dentro de su manga derecha. Una medida de seguridad adicional que había planeado con Dumbledore, alguien podría descubrirlo si usaba su primera varita y nunca estaba de más tener un "as" bajo la manga.

Estaban ocultos en el bosquecillo a las afueras del pueblo a petición de Draco que había insistido en esta medida por temor a que sospecharan de él. Eso no le gustaba nada a Severus, si alguien tan perspicaz como Malfoy temía ser descubierto era sinónimo de que el Señor Tenebroso lo tenía casi acorralado, si tan sólo se atreviera a compartir su inquietudes con él, pero no, habría que dar muchas explicaciones.

El lugar estaba tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo. Algunas figuras encapuchadas se dispersaron entre las maltrechas casas. Una de ellas dejó a su paso un tenúe resplandor que parpadeó dos veces antes de ser devorado por la oscuridad de la noche.

-Vamos –musitó Black dando las instrucciones pertinentes para movilizar a la Orden.

Sin embargo Severus no se movió, nadie le había dicho que Draco estaría en ese ataque, no que lo esperara apenas había sido admitido, pero de haberlo sabido les habría dicho que algo estaba muy mal.

-¿No te habrás acobardado ahora Bendefig? –lo molestó Black.

-Es una trampa –declaró Severus encarándolo sin temor-, debes detener esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-Siempre es una trampa –ladró Black- eso nunca nos detiene, estamos aquí para salvar todas las vidas posibles.

-¡No para nosotros! –gritó Severus controlando el deseo de arrancarle la cabeza a Black-. Para Malfoy ¡Lo van a matar!

Quizás aún hay esperanza para la humanidad pensó Severus al ver a Black palidecer mientras consideraba todo lo que estaba mal. Malfoy peleando en activo después de darles un soplo, demasiados mortífagos a su alrededor cuando deberían estar dispersos, la lucecita que parpadeó...

En un instante salió corriendo a intentar detener el ataque, algo que no pudo hacer, la lucha ya se había iniciado y un pensamiento era lo único que comprendía: tenía que salvar a Malfoy, no podía perder a otro espía.

Severus lo alcanzó mientras lograba quebrar un hueco en la defensa enemiga y atravesar el lugar, juntos emprendieron la marcha por las callejuelas buscando a Malfoy. Un pensamiento por demás perturbador para ambos, estaban trabajando juntos, protegiéndose mutuamente como antiguos camaradas y en perfecta coordinación. 

Atravesaron medio pueblo verificando que había tres secciones mortífagas: los que atacaban a la Orden del Fénix, los que se deslizaban por las calles como simples sombras tenebrosas sin hacer nada y los que tenían acorralado a uno de los suyo, alguien que había perdido su máscara revelando al joven Malfoy que se defendía con maestría de los múltiples ataques que le enviaban. Sin pensarlo más y sabiendo que había sido descubierto, los dos magos se lanzaron a la tarea de rescatar a su compañero abriendo una brecha para lograr que él huyera.

-¡Desaparece de aquí! –ordenó Sirius mientras lanzaba lo mejor de su repertorio a un par de mortífagos frente a él.

Severus dio la vuelta para permitirle el paso seguro sirviendo de escolta, con Draco a su lado se dispuso a correr cuando un poderoso rayo fue lanzado directamente hacia él, en un segundo levantó el escudo más poderoso que pudo conjurar obligando a la maldición a rebotar sobre un granero, el crujir de la madera y el techo derrumbándose sobre sí mismo le indicó que de haber sido una milésima más lento habría muerto con todos sus huesos rotos.

Molesto dirigió la mirada hacia Draco para descubrirlo de pie, frente al mortífago que lo atacó, sin hacer un solo movimiento, como si estuviera paralizado, algo que Severus creía poco probable. Sin pensarlo más se incorporó para volver al ataque, aunque el impulso sólo duró un segundo quedando paralizado por la impresión.  
"¡Lucius Malfoy!" El mortífago frente a Draco era su padre, Severus no podía dudarlo, reconocería la silueta del hombre en cualquier parte.

El viento deslizó ligeramente la capucha de Malfoy padre permitiendo un asomo de su largo cabello platino. Era él quien evitaba la fuga de su hijo, más lo peor era que fue él quien lanzó la maldición que quebró los huesos de Draco mientras era lanzado a varios metros de ahí.

Lucius Malfoy había matado a su heredero, no tenía sentido. Severus recordaba claramente lo orgulloso que había estado de la criatura el día de su nacimiento y cuando comenzó a decir sus primeras palabras o a gatear con inusual arrojo. Severus sabía que un Malfoy haría cualquier cosa por perpetuar su linaje asegurándose de que siempre hubiera un Malfoy.

Lo que acababa de presenciar no tenía sentido.

Acababa de perder a su primer amigo.

Un dolor antes desconocido rompió el corazón de Severus apretándolo con demasiada fuerza, no era el remordimiento o la reivindicación lo que empujaba sus actos ahora. Era venganza y con una furia ciega lanzó todos los conjuros que conocía sobre Malfoy buscando acabar con la serpiente rastrera que se había atrevido a matar a su propio hijo. Su amigo.

Estaba empezando a usar magia oscura cuando la marca tenebrosa iluminó el firmamento justo sobre sus cabezas. Hasta ese momento había olvidado al resto de la Orden del Fénix y los mortífagos, sólo tenía el deseo de acabar con Malfoy. Y Lucius no lo había desilusionado, se había entregado al duelo con el mismo odio que Severus, como si quisiera con ello descargar su misma alma. Su figura se irguió orgullosa sin dejar de apuntar a Severus con su varita.

-Debo retirarme –comentó arrastrando las palabras con desdén como si lo conociera o lo hubiera descubierto-, confío en que reanudemos este interesante encuentro en otra ocasión, sin ningún traidor de por medio.

Sin más desapareció junto con los demás mortífgos dejando atrás el peor panorama de desesperación que Severus había tenido el horror de presenciar.

Estaba rodeado por escombros, el polvo generado por las construcciones derrumbadas creaba una espesa nube que apenas permitía distinguir algunas siluetas en movimiento. No muy lejos ardía un fuego que orquestaban los gritos de los muggles que comenzaban a despertar para encontrarse en el infierno.

La Orden de Fénix estaba agrupándose a su alrededor, o mejor dicho, al de Black que repartía instrucciones a diestra y siniestra en balbuceos apenas audibles para Severus.

-¿Recuperamos todos los cuerpos? -entendió por fin.

-Casi todos Sirius -contestó Tonks manteniendo la compostura aunque Severus podía distinguir cierta rabia contenida y dolor en sus palabras-. No hay rastro de Draco.

Black cerró los ojos y los puños, un auténtico gesto de desesperanza cruzó sus facciones por un segundo hasta que logró controlarse lo suficiente para hablar sin que su voz se quebrara.

-No lo encontrarás, lo hemos perdido.

Severus recordó entonces que Draco era su sobrino y que Tonks era su prima. El que no demostraran un gran afecto para cubrir las apariencias no quería decir que no lo sintieran, la pérdida debía de ser devastadora y aún así Black tuvo el coraje de mover el contingente antes de que los muggles se acercaran demasiado.

La Orden del Fénix se dispersó en segundos, dejando atrás a Draco Malfoy como desaparecido y a Severus Snape como el único mago que quería recuperar su cuerpo. 

° ° ° ° °

** Continuará **

**N/A:** Eso es todo por hoy. Espero que ahora si haya quedado claro que Severus tiene 21 años, ahora sólo me resta esperar sus opiniones de este para saber si voy por el buen camino y no se desesperen, Harry pronto aparecerá.

Besos Quetzalescos


	3. Doce horas

**El Mago**

**Autor:** Quetzalli

**Resumen:** Draco ha desaparecido en el combate, pero Severus no está dispuesto a darse por vencido, se ha quedado rezagado para buscarlo sin saber que tendrá ayuda inesperada que cambiará su vida.

**Parejas:** Harry-Severus, Harry-Draco, Sirius-Remus

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Si por ventura piensas que estoy ganando algo más que gratificación personal a través de sus comentarios, voy a tener que desilusionarlos porque ni un peso ha entrado en mi bolsillo por escribir esto.

**Spoilers: Ninguno.** Juro solemnemente que no hay ninguno aquí. A final de cuentas esto es un AU.

** Capítulo 3   
Doce horas**

Estaba solo, todos habían regresado al cuartel para intentar recuperarse de las pérdidas, pero él no podía irse así. Tenía que arriesgarse a recuperar el cuerpo de Draco, era lo único que podía hacer para callar el dolor que sentía.

Los muggles no tardarían en organizarse según su costumbre, debía darse prisa o mejor aún sacarle provecho a la situación. Sin pensarlo más, se despojó de la túnica, reduciéndola al tamaño de un pañuelo para poder guardarla en el bolsillo del pantalón, se arremangó la negra camisa y se lanzó en una desesperada búsqueda por su amigo descubriendo en carne propia los movimientos frenéticos de quien no se resigna a perder la última esperanza.

No estaba seguro de por donde empezar, inseguro del lugar en que Draco podía haber sido lanzado. Si tan sólo hubiera un indicio dentro de toda la destrucción que lo rodeaba, pero no, los escombros eran lo único visible entre el humo suspendido, inmisericorde a su alrededor.

Asqueado, Severus se dirigió a una casa derruida cuyos remanentes indicaban que el techo se había desplomado y las paredes colapsado hacia a dentro. "Quizás Draco cayó sobre ella" se dijo Severus al tiempo que se entregaba a la ingrata labor de retirar escombros con las manos.

Gritos desgarradores comenzaron a formar una aterradora sinfonía en donde las madres llamaban a sus hijos y los hombres intentaban encontrar un sentido a lo sucedido. Los muggles habían despertado y con ellos la última oportunidad de Severus de usar magia para encontrar a Draco, lo único que podía hacer era seguir intentándolo mientras luchaba por controlar sus emociones.

Sus manos empezaron a sangrar, las piedras las habían resecado y ahora protestaban molestas contra el trato que estaban recibiendo, una labor que nunca había tenido que realizar en toda su vida. Estaba perdido, no era capaz de retirar una viga de madera sin magia.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de rendirse a la desesperación, una fuerza ajena a la suya se sumó a su esfuerzo logrando mover la viga de madera que cayó con un sonido sordo a un par de metros. Sorprendido, Severus dirigió la mirada hacia un joven que le dedicó una misteriosa sonrisa antes de internarse entre la brecha recién abierta de donde emergió sosteniendo a una pequeña entre sus brazos.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien ahora –la consoló en un suave murmullo al tiempo que frotaba su espalda en pequeños círculos- ¿por qué no te quedas con Jinxs mientras sacamos a tu mamá de ahí?

Como si hubiera estado esperando a esa suave voz para que limpiara el zumbido que persistía en sus oídos, Severus comenzó a notar que lentamente los gritos desesperados fueron reducidos por órdenes claras que empezaban a organizar a los muggles. Los rescatistas habían tomado control de la situación en sus narices y él había estado tan ocupado levantando una viga que casi se le había escapado.

Fue cuando recapituló cada una de las redadas que había observado. Los muggles no habían cambiado tanto, todavía lloraban sus pérdidas y se desesperaban por encontrar una explicación a su desgracia. Lo que había cambiado es que existía un grupo capaz de controlar la situación.

Sólo un grupo.

Severus reconoció a varios de ellos moviéndose como si supieran que hacía falta de antemano, como una manta para una niña liberada de ente las ruinas. Una niña que necesitaba a su madre de vuelta. Sostenida entre los brazos de un completo extraño que le había salvado la vida.

"Con mi ayuda" se recordó Severus saliendo de su estupor para adentrarse a los restos de la casa en busca de la madre, no sabía por que lo hacía, sólo tenía la certeza de que debía encontrarla... por la niña... por otra mirada de...

La encontró atrapada bajo un ropero que había caído sobre ella, con algo de suerte sólo tendría unos huesos rotos. Con paso firme, Severus se adelantó hasta encontrar un punto ciego para la mujer y poder usar magia, mientras tanto intentó darle algo de consuelo, pero de algún modo sus palabras eran torpes así que prefirió guardar silencio mientras levitaba el mueble y la liberaba. Le ofreció la mano y la ayudó a salir prácticamente llevándola en brazos algo que nunca antes había hecho por nadie. ¿Por qué estaba haciéndolo ahora?

En cuanto salieron fue recibido por la emblemática sonrisa del joven que lo había ayudado con la viga, recibiendo así su respuesta. Los ojos del joven refulgían como fuego verde capturando sus sentidos de tal modo que apenas fue consciente de los dos muggles que tomaron a la mujer y la llevaron hacia "Jinxs" que la atendió con una delicadeza extraña para un hombre moreno, robusto de la complexión de Hagrid a escala porque debía medir un par de metros.

-Tu familia estará bien –le garantizó el joven a su lado golpeando ligeramente su hombro- Jinxs es un excelente médico.

-Ellas no son mi familia –aclaró Severus en un santiamén- ni siquiera las conozco.

-Entonces papá debe seguir ahí -concluyó el joven adentrándose de nuevo a la casa derruida asombrando a Severus con su agilidad aunque lo más sorprendente fue encontrarse a sí mismo siguiéndolo, ignorando la luz roja intermitente y la sirena que se escuchaba cada vez más distante. 

° ° ° ° °

-Gracias -dijo el joven sacudiendo la cabeza después de quitarse el casco que protegiera su cabeza, un implemento útil pero molesto en opinión de Severus porque ocultaba parte del rostro de su interlocutor. De dónde había venido ese pensamiento era un tema para analizar después.

Intentando despejarse, levantó una ceja interrogante hacia su apuesto interlocutor.

-No me veas así -río el joven y sus ojos brillaron aún más- siempre es bienvenida cualquier tipo de ayuda, pero muy pocos aceptan el papel de "topos" y sacan personas de los escombros sin buscar nada a cambio.

-Buscaba a un amigo –dijo Severus después de una larga pausa- pero es obvio que no está aquí.

La mañana estaba despuntando alejando suavemente las sombras, Severus había buscado toda la noche, rescatando muggles, revisando la improvisada enfermería y mirando ansioso cada cadáver. Al final era claro que había perdido a Draco.

-¿Venías a visitarlo? –había genuino interés en esa mirada y algo muy cercano al consuelo-. Quizás no estaba aquí anoche.

-Estaba –afirmó Severus sin saber por qué era tan importante hablar con este muggle.

Avergonzado, estudió unos segundos la textura de los guantes que le había dado cuando notó que sus manos sangraban, rasposos y fuertes, _como yo_ pensó antes de fijar su atención de nuevo en el misterioso muggle.

-Estábamos de paso cuando los gritos empezaron –explicó con voz plana, seleccionando las palabras adecuadas para la situación sin tener que decirlo todo-. Salimos a la calle y había mucho humo, Draco quería ayudar a la gente pero algo pasó... no estoy seguro de qué, sólo que lo perdí de vista y...

-Entiendo.

-¿Cómo puede alguien simplemente desaparecer? –dijo sacando toda su frustración.

-Hay muchos modos, ninguno de ellos agradable –comentó el joven muggle con una sabiduría inesperada-. Aunque no puedes dar por perdido a tu amigo hasta que tengas pruebas contundentes.

La mañana era fría, el panorama desolador y sin embargo, algo en esas palabras reconfortaron el corazón de Severus quitándole un peso de encima. Él no había visto a Draco caer, quizás Malfoy no lo mató, sólo secuestró a su propio hijo para protegerlo.

-Es mi primer amigo verdadero –explicó Severus con una sonrisa orgullosa- vale la pena el seguir buscándolo.

-Si estás decidido podemos ayudarte.

-Gracias –se escuchó Severus diciendo cuando su intención era decir un comentario sarcástico para alejar esa ayuda. Algo no estaba nada bien, justo cuando iba a dejar libre su sarcasmo se encontró recibiendo otra sonrisa misteriosa enteramente distinta a las demás.

-Debemos irnos –la voz del hombre llamado Jinxs era tan ronca como su apariencia, lo suficiente para recordar a Severus que era un mago temible, mortífago reformado que aún se regodeaba en el sufrimiento ajeno y que no debería sentir las piernas como gelatina por una mirada misteriosa.

-¿Vienen en camino? –escuchó al objeto de su turbación hablar con firmeza.

-Hex acaba de interceptar la radio de los servicios de emergencia, traen el contingente usual.

-Da la orden de retirada, no quiero que volvamos a cruzarnos con ellos, es peligroso –sentenció el joven levantándose con un aura de autoridad impresionante dejando al descubierto una revelación. Él era el líder.

Jinxs se alejó poniendo en marcha un sistema bien organizado que dejó instrucciones precisas para los sobrevivientes mientras levantaba el campamento hasta borrar todo rastro de su existencia.

Severus había pasado mucho tiempo estudiándolos cuando aparecían, pero nunca antes los había visto retirarse. Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco, más la mayor impresión la recibió cuando una voz a la que estaba acostumbrándose a gran velocidad dijo:

-¿Vienes con nosotros? 

° ° ° ° °

La grava protestó ligeramente ante el peso del camión que clamaba un merecido descanso después de una noche agitada. La mayoría de sus ocupantes descendió frotándose los ojos o estirándose en un intento por desesperarse de la breve hora de sueño que habían tenido.

Abajo los esperaba una gran mesa cubierta con un mantel y repleta de varios guisos al modo de un banquete, los rescatistas debían tener ese concepto de los alimentos porque se lanzaron sobre ellos en un bullicioso santiamén.

Severus descubrió cerca un mueble negro parecido a una alacena metálica con un enorme letrero que anunciaba era una cafetera, un trasto demasiado moderno y muggle para su gusto pero su cuerpo reclamaba el café matutino al que lo tenía acostumbrado así que se acercó sin ocultar su recelo intentando descubrir cómo podía sacar algo de ahí.

-¿No tienes cambio? –la ronca voz de Jinxs lo sacó de una serie de análisis descabellados con respecto al artefacto ese-. No lo necesitas, es gratuita –declaró apretando un botón que anunciaba "capuchino" activando algún mecanismo interno hasta que el trasto entregó un vaso de cartón que efectivamente olía a café.

Severus siguió analizándolo hasta que se decidió por presionar el botón que prometía un café americano sin azúcar, en segundos inhaló agradecido el vapor de un suave café, no muy cargado ni muy ligero.

-Café al instante –comentó el joven misterioso al pedirle a "la cafetera" un café latte-. Deberías servirte algo antes de que se acabe el desayuno –ofreció junto con un plato.

Severus analizó la situación una vez más, estaba en algún lugar cercano a Yorkshire, rodeado de muggles, compartiendo un desayuno después de salvar varias vidas y todo porque lo intrigaba un joven de estatura media, complexión delgada, tez blanca, nariz respingada, cabello negro cortísimo y los de ojos verdes más emblemáticos que había visto en su vida. El mismo joven que lo tenía intrigado desde que lo vio dirigiendo partidas de rescate hacía unos meses.

-Debo estar enloqueciendo –comentó entre bocados.

-Casi –dijo el joven después de obsequiarle una generosa carcajada-. El Grupo de Rescate se caracteriza por estar integrado en su totalidad por locos idealistas que creen que pueden ayudar a hacer una diferencia.

-¿Grupo de Rescate?

-Wiz lo fundó para ayudar a las víctimas de terrorismo –intervino Hex con la boca llena-. No hemos tenido un respiro en siete años pero hemos salvado muchas vidas.

-Lo que es muy significativo si tomamos en cuenta que el gobierno no ha logrado aún identificar a este grupo terrorista en particular –dijo Jinxs después de dar un golpe a Hex en la cabeza.

-Nuestro trabajo es ayudar a la gente, no discutir política –intervino el joven recuperando el control de la conversación-. Me llaman Wizard, ya conoces a Jinxs y a Hex, los tres hemos estado en esto desde el inicio y como ya te habrás dado cuenta, nuestro objetivo es salvar vidas.

-¿Todos tienen nombre de referencias mágicas? –fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar a Severus.

-No todos, pero así es más divertido –respondió Wizard- ser el mago tiene sus ventajas.

-Y ayuda a que el gobierno no te persiga por terrorismo –puntualizó Jinxs.

-Usar nombres claves fue una de tus mejores ideas Wiz –bromeó Hex levantando su jugo de naranja a modo de homenaje-. Si quieres unirte a nosotros puedes llamarte como quieres o incluso usar tu propio nombre como Brendan.

-¿Quién?

-Brendan Hudges, salvamos a su hija en Hathersage y desde entonces es uno de nuestros mecenas –explicó Wizard- este buffet, por ejemplo, es uno de sus obsequios.

-Uno de los mejores –repitió Hex sirviéndose otra porción de huevos revueltos que desaparecieron tan rápidamente que uno consideraría que no se había servido nada. Algo sobresaliente en alguien de apariencia tan delgada.

-¿Quieres saber más sobre nosotros? –preguntó Wizard después de que Jinxs casi fulminara a Hex con una mirada digna de la profesora McGonagall. 

° ° ° ° °

-¡SNAPE! ¿Dónde demonios has estado?–vociferó Black en cuanto lo vio. Estaba tan furioso que apenas se dio cuenta de que estaba usando el apellido equivocado, afortunadamente el único que lo acompañaba era Lupin, así que no era un misterio el saber que lo habían estado esperando.

-Efectuando una misión de rescate y reconocimiento –sentenció Severus molesto de tener que darle explicaciones a alguien tan repulsivo.

Black tembló un poco intentando contener la rabia que sentía, apretó los puños y los soltó una, dos, tres veces antes de echar los hombros hacia atrás y mirar a Severus de frente nuevamente.

-Pon atención porque sólo lo diré una vez –sentenció, su voz era casi un ladrido bajo y gutural-. Yo soy el responsable de tomar ese tipo de decisiones, si yo digo "retirada" todos me siguen y si quieres regresar a buscar a alguien lo comentas en cuanto estemos todos a salvo.

-En ese momento creí que era lo mejor para el bienestar de Draco, un minuto más podría haber sido su perdición –respondió Severus obstinado.

-¿En serio? ¿y dónde está él que no lo veo? –gruñó Black.

Severus pasó una mano por su cabello intentando despejar su mente de nuevo para poder demostrarle a Black que había tenido razón en quedarse aún cuando toda su lógica le gritaba que si él hubiera sido el líder de la misión estaría gritándole a cualquier inepto que se hubiera quedado atrás.

-No te molestes –continuó Black aunque algo en sus movimientos delataron una cierta preocupación- Lucius Malfoy es lo mejor que tienen, el mismo Draco le temía a confrontarlo.

-También estuve estudiando a los muggles –murmuró Severus para librarse de sus propios pensamientos que lamentaban la desaparición de Draco.

-¿En serio? –dijo Lupin sorprendido- ¿Todo este tiempo estuviste con los muggles?

-¿Qué quieres decir con "todo este tiempo"?

-Fuimos por ti en cuanto se fueron los muggles –explicó Black retomando el control de la conversación- estudiamos toda la zona en busca de ustedes dos y el último rastro que encontramos tuyo fue dentro de un derrumbe.

Esta vez Severus tuvo que hacer uso de todo su control para no demostrar su preocupación. ¿Acaso Black había estado preocupado por él? Aquello era tan perturbador que consideró prudente analizarlo en una ocasión futura, quizás en dos o tres años.

-Hay un grupo muggle clandestino –dijo para concentrar sus pensamientos en algo conocido y no en el extraño comportamiento de Black-, actúan a espaldas de su gobierno para rescatar a "víctimas del terrorismo". Tienen una estructura bien organizada y mandos bien definidos. Y siempre a la zona cero en cuanto los magos desaparecen.

-Asombroso –comentó Lupin- en verdad estuviste con ellos.

-Perdiendo el tiempo –dijo Black entre dientes-. No hay absolutamente nada que los muggles puedan hacer para ayudarnos.

Black eligió ese momento para darles la espalda y enfocar su atención en la chimenea de la su cocina, Severus aún no entendía como dirigía redadas y ataques desde un sitio que claramente aborrecía aún más de lo que lo había odiado a él en el colegio. Grimauld Place no era ningún sitio agradable, al menos él no era el único incómodo.

-Draco era mi sobrino –musitó Black tan bajo que Severus hizo un esfuerzo considerable por entenderle-, lo que teníamos no era una relación fraterna común, no lo conocí hasta que cumplió catorce años, pero en todos estos años construimos algo especial.

-Yo también quería lanzarme a buscarlo entre toda esa destrucción –continúo Black dejando atrás su momentánea fragilidad y dando la cara a su público, irradiaba una fuerza y entereza que Severus jamás le había visto-, pero somos responsables por nosotros y por los mismo muggles, si nos quedamos mucho tiempo y comienzan a sospechar de la magia tendremos más problemas de los que podremos manejar.

Black hablaba con razones y su poder podía palparse aún cuando no estuviera usando magia. Por primera vez Severus comprendió que no se encontraba frente al hombre que fue, sino ante un verdadero adulto, alguien responsable y preocupado por las consecuencias.

Ese Black si inspiraba respeto y no miedo.

-Hablé con Dumbledore y acordamos que no serás penalizado ahora porque aún estás adaptándote, pero una nueva desobediencia a una orden directa te mantendrá en la banca por tiempo indefinido –sentenció con ese mismo aire de mando que le recordaba a Severus cuanto tiempo había pasado y lo mayor que ahora era.

-Quiero seguir estudiando a los muggles –Severus se apresuró a decir.

-Tendrás que hablarlo con Dumbledore –fue la respuesta de Black y esa sonrisa maliciosa que usara justo antes de torturarlo en la escuela se asomó a su rostro dándole un aspecto muy, pero muy peligroso-. Es más, tienes que hablarlo ahora porque te está esperando. 

° ° ° ° °

Cuando Severus pudo recostarse en su cama sentía que estaba más allá del agotamiento. Dumbledore le había dado una lectura sobre la responsabilidad y seguir órdenes de alguien más capacitado por espacio de una hora, prestando muy poca atención a su información sobre los muggles.

Al parecer él mismo los había vigilado unos años atrás y tenía el concepto de que eran un montón de jovencitos demasiado intrépidos para su propio bien. No fue hasta que Severus le informó sobre el camión que los transportaba, la enfermería móvil y las ambulancias, que reconoció no estar al tanta de todos sus avances.

Para que Albus Dumbledore no tuviera conocimiento de algo se necesitaba que las cosas estuvieran completamente fuera de control.

Severus estuvo tentado a explicarle su teoría sobre los muggles, pero decidió que necesitaba más pruebas, pero sería después, cuando hubiera descansado lo suficiente. Era una fortuna que todavía no fuera maestro, si tomaba una poción reconstituyente podría estar despierto todo el día sin problema, pero perdería los estribos con facilidad y no estaba dispuse a ser considerado el peor profesor justo cuando ya no tenía que guardar las apariencias.

En verdad quería ser un ejemplo para sus futuros alumnos, inspirarlos a que no cometieran sus mismos errores. Sonrió, antes de ser atrapado en el cuarto del tiempo sólo pensaba en ser respetado y ahora quería ser ejemplo, algo que no se le había ocurrido hasta que conoció a cierto joven de ojos verdes.

Algo había cambiado en las últimas doce horas y Severus no estaba muy seguro de que fuera algo malo. Había perdido a Draco, pero muy dentro de su corazón estaba encendida la llama de la esperanza, algo que nunca antes se había permitido y que ahora no parecía una tontería. Encontraría a Draco, lo sabía en lo más profundo de su ser y sólo era cuestión de tiempo poder encontrarlo.

Ante este pensamiento, Severus se permitió una leve sonrisa satisfecha. Jamás se había sentido tan vivo como esa noche y en su vida había recibido tantas palabras de gratitud como las de los aldeanos que ayudó.

Recordó sacar de su bolsillo la cadenita con una pequeña flor engarzada que le obsequió Jenny antes de que subiera al autobús. Jamás la olvidaría, fue la primera a quien ayudó a salvar, su imagen en brazos de Wizard estaría lo acompañaría por toda su vida.

Es más, la imagen de Wizard ya estaba grabada en lo más profundo de su ser, algo que no terminaba de entender porque era un sentimiento que le era por demás desconocido, no sabía bien por qué, pero sentía que debía verlo de nuevo o lo lamentaría.

Sacudió la cabeza recordando que debía quitarse la ropa llena de polvo antes de meterse dentro de las sábanas y que un baño no le iría nada mal.

Miró sus manos y estudió brevemente los verdugones que se habían formado. Antes habría gritado que sus manos no podían recibir un trato tan poco digno, ahora estaba orgulloso de ellas, ya no eran sólo las manos de un gruñón maestro en pociones, sino las de un rescatista.

De algún modo, ese era un pensamiento reconfortante.

Decidió utilizar su mejor ungüento y quizás hacer una especie de botiquín que pudiera servirles durante las redadas, estaban tan poco preparados en ese aspecto. Wizard exigía que cada rescatista llevara consigo un botiquín básico y que un médico los acompañara.

Por un momento Severus consideró la posibilidad de sugerir que los acompañara un sanador, pero reconoció que su idea no tendría apoyo porque siempre podrían desaparecer con el herido a la enfermería de Hogwarts en segundos. Aunque no siempre podía llevarse a cabo ese procedimiento se recordó, bien él tenía ciertos conocimientos básicos de sanación.

Quizás Madame Pomfrey aceptaría darle algunas tutorías que fueran de utilidad en el campo de batalla o incluso para sus clases, no quería ni pensar en lo peligroso que podían ser los fallos de los estudiantes.

Todo eso podía esperar unas horas en lo que él se recuperaba.

Sin más, Severus Snape cerró los ojos satisfecho por primera vez en muchos años consigo mismo. 

° ° ° ° °

** Continuará **

**N/A:** ¡Ta ta ta tannn! Este capítulo está dedicado a Tatis, Enide-Kant-BlackBlueFox, Yita, Bishoujo Hentai, Herminione, hikari-no-nagareboshi, catalina, ingridsilla y todos ustedes que me han honrado con un comentario .

A propósito, la referencia que hace Harry a Severus siendo un "topo" es una referencia al grupo de rescatistas mexicanos que surgió después del terremoto de 1985 y que se especializan en entrar a las ruinas para salvar vidas.

Los espero en el siguiente capítulo regalándoles muchos besos Quetzalescos y abrazos. 


	4. Sobre ruedas

**El Mago**

**Autor:** Quetzalli

**Resumen:** Severus forma parte del Grupo de Rescate y está a punto de descubrir que salvar vidas no es todo lo que hacen lo que no es un problema si toma en cuenta que le da tiempo extra para pasarlo con el misterioso Wizard que se empeña en entrar a su vida.

**Parejas:** Harry-Severus, Harry-Draco, Sirius-Remus

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Si por ventura piensas que estoy ganando algo más que gratificación personal a través de sus comentarios, voy a tener que desilusionarlos porque ni un peso ha entrado en mi bolsillo por escribir esto.

**Spoilers: Ninguno.** Juro solemnemente que no hay ninguno aquí. A final de cuentas esto es un AU.

** Capítulo 4   
Sobre ruedas**

La tranquilidad de la madrugada en los suburbios de Baldock, en el condado de Hertfordshire, se vio cortada de tajo por el estruendoso chirrido de la camioneta negra que, en una curva especialmente pronunciada corrió el riesgo de volcarse y acabar con su precipitada huída. Tras ella el estrépito de las sirenas se negaba a alejarse más allá de unos metros, intentando cercarlos con la ayuda de un helicóptero que de tanto en tanto alumbraba desde el cielo el móvil objetivo.

De todas las formas en que podría pasarse una noche de sábado en compañía de las amistades, esa era la menos esperada por Severus. El ruido de la persecución le traía una leve reminiscencia de sus tiempos como mortífago o de las veces en que participaba en una redada. El sabor de lo prohibido combinado con la seguridad de estar haciendo lo correcto se mezclaban en un cóctel de adrenalina pura que amenazaba con desbordarse.

-¡Más deprisa!

-¡¿Estás demente Wizard!? –la templada voz de Severus resonó en el interior del vehículo sin reflejar una sola emoción de su parte-. Puedo perder el control de esta cosa.

-No seas modesto -ironizó Jinxs mientras pasaba otra bomba de humo a Wizard-, estás haciendo un excelente trabajo.

Wizard tomó la bomba de humo casera y la arrojó justo enfrente de la patrulla que los perseguía obligándola a frenar casi al instante, lo que ocasionó muchos chirridos a sus espaldas confirmando varios intentos por evitar un choque.

-¡Genial! –gritó Hex después de palmear el hombro de Severus fascinado con su desempeño como piloto-. ¿Quién te enseñó a manejar así?

-Wizard –fue la apresurada respuesta de Severus que no aminoró la marcha del vehículo ni un momento mientras recordaba la insistente oferta del joven por enseñarle a manejar. _La gente de mi edad ya no aprende_ había dicho Severus, algo que Wizard pasó por alto obligándolo a tomar el volante de la camioneta tan sólo unas horas antes. Todo había sido fácil hasta descubrir que eran objeto de una cacería por las autoridades muggles y sin saber cómo Severus aprendió del modo difícil a manejar para poder huir.

-Lo llevas en la sangre _Curse_ -lo felicitó Wizard desde el asiento trasero donde iba con Jinxs-. Necesitamos perderlos pero es muy difícil cuando tienes un helicóptero sobre ti. ¿Alguna idea?

_Curse_ Severus había buscado mucho su "nombre clave" hasta recordar que siempre se había sentido como "Snape el Maldito" sobretodo después de dejar a los mortífagos y convertirse en espía. Muchas veces se había sentido víctima de una maldición que lo había convertido en el terror de muchos, una verdadera pesadilla para otros, algo que había desaparecido gradualmente desde que "apareció" veinte años después. Ahora él ya no era "El Maldito" buscando redención, sino la maldición de los mortífagos que ni siquiera sabían de su presencia. 

-Todo lo que quiero es quitar esa cosa escandalosa de encima –dijo Severus cansado de mantener los nudillos tan apretados en el volante.

-Lo siento Curse, no tenemos bombas tan poderosas –musitó Hex desilusionado, siempre había querido una nikita como la de los videojuegos y Wizard se oponía terminantemente a las armas.

-No las necesitamos –recalcó Wizard con tono molesto- vamos a dispersarnos. Curse, a la derecha hay un centro comercial, tiene puentes que cruzan de lado a lado del edificio y podrán ocultarnos temporalmente del helicóptero, Hex vas a saltar ahí y te ocultas en donde puedas.

Hex ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de negarse, en segundos el centro comercial se levantó frente a ellos y Wizard prácticamente tuvo que arrojarlo fuera cuando Severus aminoró ligeramente la marcha. Debían de ser de la misma edad, pero era claro que Wizard era, por mucho, más maduro y Hex se contentaba con ser el geniecillo computarizado. Aún Jinxs, que claramente era unos cuatro años mayor que ellos, rara vez contradecía a Wizard contentándose sólo con cuestionarlo de tanto en tanto.

Tenían un mando bien definido que parecía mantenerlos con vida en las peores circunstancias a juzgar por las apariencias. Antes de alejarse de la zona segura bajo el puente Severus alcanzó a ver a Hex por el espejo retrovisor, al parecer en perfecto estado.

-Es muy flexible y sabe caer como los gatos –le explicó Jinxs mientras continuaban la carrera desesperada.

Varias sirenas de patrullas volvieron a escucharse en la lejanía, dándoles la certeza de que no tardarían en concentrarse a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde te dejamos Jinxs? –bromeó Wizard dando una palmada a su amigo con esa sonrisa peligrosa en sus labios que enloquecía a Severus.

-¿Sería mucho pedir si me arrojas sobre un buen colchón? No me gustaría lastimarme más de lo necesario –bromeó Jinxs.

-No es mala idea del todo –comentó Severus al ver una lujosa mueblería frente a él.

-¡¿Estás loco?! –gritó Jinxs al ver que habían sido tomadas sus palabras de manera literal-. Prefiero el suelo a que me acusen de robo...

Pero no alcanzó a decir más por protegerse del impacto. Severus cruzó el enorme ventanal que se divisaba desde la calle aniquilando por completo algunos aparatos muggles en una infantil venganza contra ellos por ser tan complicados. Siguió por el interior de la mueblería buscando salir por el ventanal contrario. Wizard entendió la maniobra de inmediato y después de gritarle a Jinxs que se ocultara abrió la portezuela para echarlo fuera.

Al parecer la maniobra había sido un éxito, el helicóptero también se había adelantado a la situación y sobrevolaba sobre su ruta de escape. Una patrulla alcanzó a llegar antes de que ellos salieran, sus ocupantes salieron desenfundando sus armas y colocándose en posición amenazadora en espera de la camioneta.

-Jinxs necesita una buena distracción para salir de ahí –comentó Wizard esperando que nadie fuera a revisar la mueblería y lo encontraran.

-Descuida, -dijo Severus en su tono más peligrosos- la tendrá -garantizó llevando el vehículo a su máxima velocidad por lo que al salir del ventanal pareció volar por unos segundos rodeado por el reflejo brillante de los trozos de cristal que lo rodeaba.

Los policías apenas tuvieron tiempo de cubrirse de la lluvia de pequeños vidrios vociferando en sus radio comunicadores que debía estar equipada con tecnología militar a juzgar por su velocidad, descartando de inmediato que se hubiera detenido.

Severus sonrió, jamás podrían averiguar que él había aumento la capacidad de la camioneta con un poco de magia. Wizard siendo su acompañante tampoco podría sospechar nada en medio de la confusión.

En verdad estaba disfrutando conducir.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? –parecía que Wizard no era tan fácil de engañar.

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Es mi primer día como conductor ¿recuerdas?

-Debí haberte puesto al volante desde antes –comentó Wizard claramente impresionado lo que no dejó de producir una sensación de orgullo en Severus- ¿Estás seguro de que no sabías conducir?

-¿Recuerdas que tardé más de media hora aprendiendo a prender esto y a mover la palanca de velocidades?

-Cierto –recordó Wizard con un tono juguetón que contrastaba terriblemente con la situación en la que se encontraban inmersos. Las sirenas los seguían con insistencia y el helicóptero se negaba a dejarlos ir-. A hora sólo faltamos nosotros ¿alguna idea?

-Creo que tengo una idea –susurró Severus ante la visión del New River cuyas aguas reflejaban la luz de la luna en sutiles rizos.

Wizard no dijo nada probablemente por considerarlo inútil, era su única oportunidad y él lo sabía, simplemente se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y colocó su cabeza entre las piernas para aminorar el impacto.

En segundos, sus perseguidores miraron asombrados cómo la camioneta negra se lanzaba contra el río a una velocidad impresionante para hundirse de lleno en su interior.

-¡Necesitamos equipo de buceo! –gritó el capitán Wynken por la radio después de ordenar a los elementos que lo acompañaban se dispersaran alrededor del río para apresar a quien quiera que estuviera dentro de la maldita camioneta-. Tienen demasiado tiempo ahí abajo.

-Señor usted cree que...

-En este trabajo no se puede creer nada Rogers, este es un grupo muy escurridizo que se me ha escapado demasiadas veces. 

° ° ° ° °

El río literalmente se tragó la camioneta, absorbiéndola por completo, el agua entraba sin control por las ventanas que Hex y Jinxs habían dejado abiertas unos momentos antes comenzando a inundar el interior del vehículo, ahora estaban en una carrera contra el tiempo.

No había detenido a Curse en su maniobra suicida, porque había comprendido que era su única oportunidad, ahora no estaba tan seguro, se incorporó tan pronto su cuerpo respondió para desabrochar su cinturón y sacar de la caja de emergencia el equipo de buceo que les salvaría la vida.

Una vez listo se concentró en Curse quien seguía en el asiento del conductor luchando contra su cinturón de seguridad, jamás lo había visto tan nervioso, siempre tan controlado aún con su claro disgusto por la tecnología que obviamente había llegado a su punto máximo en ese momento mientras forcejeaba con el cinturón y la bolsa de aire que lo apresaba en ese sin piedad.

Sacó la navaja multiusos que siempre traía consigo y cortó el cinturón y la bolsa para liberar a Curse quien claramente podía entrar en pánico de un momento a otro, para calmarlo, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo miró fijamente hasta que consiguió su atención, entonces logró colocarle el equipo de buceo y lo obligó a salir por la ventana más cercana mientras él mismo salía por la suya. El cristal no estaba completamente abajo y en alguna parte del trayecto debió haberse roto, por lo que no pudo evitar un corte molesto que desgarró su pantalón cuando se deslizó hacia la libertad. Algo de que preocuparse más tarde.

Una vez fuera lucharon contra el impulso de la camioneta que los atraía hacia el fondo del río junto con la corriente que era más intensa de lo esperado y el frío del río que calaba hasta los huesos, de alguna manera alcanzó a distinguir que Curse tenía una facilidad casi natural ahí dentro y que casi parecía tener mayor facilidad en el agua que en la superficie, pero descartó ese pensamiento al considerar que el frío estaba afectándole de más, sobretodo después de sentir que algo cálido lo golpeaba dejándole un terrible cansancio que ignoró por completo.

Debían escapar y sobrevivir.

Los tanques no tenían mucha capacidad y debían escapar lo más pronto posible, como pudo, encontró en la corriente una ayuda para alcanzar a Curse que lo miraba con una expresión confundida en sus ojos negros pero ya no parecía asustado. Eso era bueno, ya tenía suficiente con controlarse a sí mismo como para cargar con la preocupación ajena.

Tomó la mano de Curse y lo jaló consigo indicándolo que se dejaran arrastrar por la corriente, el mensaje fue entendido casi de inmediato. Curse lo sujetó con fuerza obligándolo a tomar una posición en la que sus cuerpos, casi abrazados, se deslizaban con mayor velocidad ayudados por la corriente que aumentó de intensidad. 

Era mejor así, estando juntos no tendrían que preocuparse por el otro.

Había practicado buceo desde que tenía diecisiete años y nunca había sentido una corriente tan fuerte y benigna tomando en cuenta que no los golpeaba como se esperaría, sonrió agradecido, el agua estaba tan fría que no se creía capaz de luchar demasiado por alejarse de la camioneta. Una verdadera pérdida, acababa de comprarla en la feria de autos de Essex y había sido una ganga, lo bueno es que si los policías la encontraban no podrían rastrearlo.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad Curse lo ayudó a subir a la superficie, era arriesgado pero necesario, no debía quedarles mucho oxígeno y era lo mejor. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se sintió tan cansado? No logró recordarlo, pero tan sólo salió del agua se sintió renovado como si ese cansancio repentino lo hubiera abandonado por completo, en parte porque Curse lo ayudó a salir.

Estaban en la zona rural a las afueras de Baldock, y no había rastro alguno de policías, el río no parecía tan caudaloso en ese momento así que supuso que la corriente era sólo interna, algo que agradeció, tardarían más en dar con ellos.

-Supongo que debemos caminar ahora –comentó Curse mientras exprimía su ropa en un vano intento por recuperar la dignidad perdida.

-¿Tienes prisa por llegar a algún lado?

-No, pero no soy del tipo que le guste caminar demasiado.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo Curse –comentó recibiendo una sonrisa cansada por parte de su compañero.

Curse se acercó a él con paso lento, seguro y una mirada preocupada. Algo inseguro extendió una mano para hacer algo que nadie antes se había molestado en hacer: tocar suavemente la cicatriz en su frente.

-Verificaba que no estuvieras herido –se disculpo Curse en un suave murmullo cuando notó que sus dedos estaban dibujando la pequeña cicatriz con forma de rayo.

-No es algo reciente.

-¿Es el recuerdo de otra noche como esta? –preguntó Curse mientras alejaba su mano de la frente pero sin apartarse.

-En cierto modo –contestó sin dejar de mirar esos profundos ojos negros y sin saber bien porque compartía algo que sólo sabía su mejor amigo-. Fue lo único que gané en el accidente donde murieron mis padres.

-Lo lamento –se disculpó Curse.

-Y yo, pero ya no hay nada que hacer.

Era un momento extraño y sin embargo, muy dentro de sí sabía que no había ningún problema con haber compartido esa información, de algún modo decirle a Curse era seguro.

-Vamos, tenemos que regresar en algún momento –dijo por fin sonriendo ante la cara resignada del hombre que se había integrado a su vida en tan poco tiempo-. No te sientas mal Curse, caminar de vez en cuando es muy bueno, te mantiene en forma.

-¿Acaso necesito hacer ejercicio? –preguntó Curse con un leve tono inseguro mientras ambos se ponían en marcha.

El camino fue largo pero ameno, al principio reconstruyeron la persecución considerando algunos elementos que pudieron haberles dado alguna ventaja y que ignoraron o pasaron por alto, era agradable hablar con Curse y sencillo.

-Lo que me trae a la pregunta que he querido hacer desde que esta locura comenzó –dijo Curse repentinamente serio- ¿por qué demonios no han estado persiguiendo Wizard?

-Fácil, porque quieren interrogarnos.

-¿A nosotros? –preguntó Curse horrorizado.

-En realidad a todo aquel miembro de el Grupo de Rescate que encuentren, los investigadores especialistas tienen la idea de que nosotros tenemos información vital sobre los terroristas que atacan en donde acudimos.

-Porque ustedes siempre llegan antes que los servicios de emergencia –concluyó Curse.

-El planteamiento lógico siguiente es que nosotros provocamos los ataques y después ayudamos en los rescates.

-¿Por qué harían eso? –gruñó Curse indignado.

-Según el capitán Wynken de Scotlanyard _"por una patología demencial que nos obliga a buscar el protagonismo y aceptación en todas sus formas"_.

-Has hablado con él.

-Una vez y logré convencerlo de que se habían equivocado de persona –Curse le dedicó una mirada interrogante que exigía una explicación-, cuando me atraparon tenía dieciséis años, era demasiado joven para organizar algo y todo esto apenas comenzaba, no estábamos tan organizados, no teníamos experiencia y para ser honesto cometimos muchos errores. Con algo de suerte, haciéndome el tonto logré convencerlo de que había atrapado a alguien que sólo estaba en el lugar y momento equivocado. Wynken ha estado a cargo de este caso desde entonces y creo que ya lo considera personal, me odia y al mismo tiempo me estima.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Ha estado vigilándome desde entonces, visitándome algunas veces en la universidad y ahora en el lugar donde trabajo.

Curse siguió caminando a su lado en un silencio que cada vez era más pesado porque su mente estaba lejos, analizando las palabras recién escuchadas.

-Puedes preguntarlo, después de todo eres parte del grupo y todos lo han preguntado tarde o temprano.

-¿Cómo es que llegan tan pronto a los lugares atacados? –preguntó Curse por fin, sin preocuparse por ser transparente por un momento, él siempre se preocupaba por se emblemático y misterioso.

-Tengo una fuente que ni yo conozco, sabe de los ataques y me avisa unas noches antes, apenas el tiempo suficiente para que nos organicemos.

-¿Por qué no lo has denunciado antes?

-Los mensajes llegan en mil formas y nunca puedo rastrear la fuente, así que no puedo denunciarlo y la vez que di el aviso anónimo casi termino en otra comisaría interrogado por Wynken. No gracias, ya es suficientemente malo que nadie haga nada como para que _yo_ termine en prisión.

-Estás cojeando demasiado –dejo Curse cambiando el tema en una forma de decir _esperaré a que confíes más en mí y me digas todo_ ¡cómo si él fuera a revelar su fuente algún día. El riesgo era demasiado grande.

-Creo que me lastimé al salir de la camioneta.

-Una verdadera lástima –dijo Curse mientras terminaba de arrancar el pantalón y revelaba un corte que cruzaba la mitad del muslo izquierdo-, empezaba a gustarme esa cosa, quizás me compre una.

-Podría darte algunos consejos de compra.

-Lo pensaré –murmuró Curse mientras untaba un poco de su pomada "milagrosa", la sensación de alivio fue inmediata y el silencio que los envolvió esta vez fue algo distinto a incómodo, alguien debía decir algo antes de que todo fuera demasiado surrealista, pero antes de que ninguno abriera la boca se escuchó la tonada característica del teléfono celular de Wizard.

-Creí que el agua arruinaba ese tipo de cosas –comentó Curse.

-Este es impermeable, no es la primera vez que termino bajo el agua.

Se trataba de Jinxs, había logrado escapar de la mueblería sin ningún problema y los buscaba en su auto particular, después de algunas indicaciones los alcanzó en un auto compacto gris claro de cuatro puertas y que gritaba era un auto familiar por la etiqueta pegada en el cristal trasero que decía "bebé abordo".

El trayecto al poblado más cercano no fue tan largo como se esperaba y la expresión de alivio en los ojos de Curse explicó su decisión de separarse en cuanto llegaron a la estación de autobuses, debía estar rendido y no era para menos.

-Me alegra que quisiera regresar a donde sea que viva solo –musitó Jinxs en cuanto se alejaron de la estación de autobuses-. Por un momento temí que quisieras invitarlo a tu casa.

-¿Por qué no lo haría? Es una buena persona.

-Aún no lo conocemos bien y si tú dejaras de coquetearle tanto quizás desconfiarías un poco más.

-¡Oye! Yo no coqueteo, sólo soy amigable con él.

-Si claro, dime Harry, ¿cuando fue la última vez que fuiste amigable con alguien?

-De acuerdo Craig, me gusta, pero debes reconocer que nunca he dejado que mis hormonas controlen mis actos.

-Lo que ha sido una bendición para todos nosotros porque si este grupo lo comandara Hex tendríamos mucho tiempo en prisión. ¿Por qué seguimos arriesgándonos Harry? Ya no somos adolescentes locos.

-Supongo que la fuerza de la costumbre y nuestro deseo por un mundo mejor en donde puedan vivir los niños sin peligro.

Craig suspiró, siempre perdía cuando Harry hablaba de los niños, sobre todo después de su matrimonio con Jennifer y su reciente embarazo.

-¿Ha estado preguntando mucho? –preguntó buscando retomar lo que le preocupaba-. Podría ser un espía del gobierno.

-Ya nos habrían arrestado, conoce nuestra base ¿recuerdas? Curse no ha preguntado nada, a diferencia de muchos otros ha esperado a que confiemos en él. ¿A qué le temes Craig?

-Temo que sea quien te haga perder la cabeza y empieces a cometer errores –se sinceró Craig estacionándose a la puerta de un edificio victoriano que ahora estaba dividido en departamentos-. Hoy lo dejaste tomar decisiones vitales.

-Y todos estamos con vida.

-¡Lo sé! Es sólo que... siempre he sabido que sólo te atrapará alguien parecido a ti, misterioso, listo y tan loco como tú.

-¿Eso es malo?

-¡Claro que no Harry! Es lo que todos buscamos, sólo quiero que lo tomes con calma, has sido un solitario por demasiado tiempo y no quiero que salgas lastimado. ¿Prometes tener cuidado? –preguntó Craig mirando la pierna vendada de Harry con su propio pantalón hecho jirones.

-Siempre lo tengo –dijo Harry bajando del auto-. Supongo que no bajas, Jenny debe estar esperándote.

-Lo está, pero si necesitas hablar conmigo, me quedaré un rato más –le garantizó Jinxs preocupado.

-No es necesario, estaré bien, esto fue un percance menor –dijo Harry señalando su pierna- un poco de sueño y estaré como nuevo.

-Eso espero –murmuró Craig antes de cerrar la portezuela y alejarse rumbo a su casa. 

° ° ° ° °

Severus agradeció a Jinxs que apareciera tan pronto, estaba cansado, mojado y muy impresionado. Había intentado desmayar a Wizard en el río para desaparecer a un sitio seguro, más no lo había logrado. Estaba seguro de haberlo golpeado, pero tan sólo logró aturdirlo un poco, nunca perdió el sentido y tuvo que ser muy cuidadoso para conjurar una corriente que los alejara lo más pronto posible sin lastimarlo y sin despertar sospechas.

Jamás había escuchado de que alguien lograra mantenerse despierto después de un desmaius bien conjurado y sus conjuros siempre eran excelentes. Aquello no dejaba de ser inquietante reforzando el misterio alrededor del joven muggle.

Sacudió la cabeza al aparecer en las afueras de Hogwarts. Cada pensamiento del día lo llevaba de algún modo a Wizard, a sus decisiones, sus acciones y su persona. La información nueva rondaba en su mente garantizándole que debía de tener un contacto en el mundo mágico, alguien de quien obviamente no podía hablar paro que lo ayudaba.

Si pudiera encontrar a ese mago o bruja, podrían estar un paso más cerca de vencer a los mortífagos. ¿Pero quién podría ser? Y más importante ¿por qué no ayudaba a la Orden del Fénix o al Ministerio? Algo faltaba y debía descubrir qué.

El alba despuntaba en el horizonte iluminando el lago, recordándole lo cerca que estuvo de ser descubierto por Wizard cuando no se desmayó.

Miró su mano recordando el taco suave de la frente de Wizard y su delgada cicatriz, nunca se acercaba a nadie y rehuía cualquier forma de contacto físico, y sin embargo había tocado la frente de otra persona llevado sólo por un impulso imposible de detener. Sacudió la cabeza, tenía que dejar de pensar tanto en él porque si seguía así iba a terminar completamente loco por Wizard y lo más inquietante era que no estaba muy seguro de querer oponer resistencia. 

° ° ° ° °

El último cerrojo quedó asegurado cuando Harry dio la vuelta y se encontró con una mirada ansiosa y algo molesta por su tardanza. Su dueña se levantó de inmediato del sillón donde estaba recostada y corrió hacia él.

-Buenos días Heidi, yo también te extrañé cariño. Esta noche fue muy... _intensa_ -suspiró.

Todavía sentía el fantasma de los dedos de Curse en su cicatriz, recorriéndola suavemente, había algo en ese hombre que lo atraía sin control y por primera vez tuvo miedo de no poder guardarle sus mayores secretos.

Heidi se sintió ignorada, algo que era muy malo porque ya había pasado toda la noche sola y encerrada sin consideración alguna. Molesta, comenzó a jalar el pantalón de Harry buscando llamar su atención mientras le exigía la levantara entre sus brazos.

-De acuerdo nena, yo también te amo –dijo deseando escuchar esas mismas palabras en otros labios por parte de una voz serena y pausada mientras se inclinaba para levantar en vilo a su pequeña.

-Sabes Heidi –susurró mientras la acunaba-, con algo de suerte ya no estaremos tan solos. Si tan sólo los ataques se detuvieran. 

° ° ° ° °

** Continuará **

**N/A:** Hola de nuevo, antes de que me maten quise incluir a Heidi desde este capítulo por maldosa, la verdad es que sigue una escena con ella que iba ser incluida aquí, pero este capítulo ya estaba siendo muy largo y preferí reservarla para el próximo capítulo con un pequeño adelanto. Ya vieron que hubo demasiadas cosas en este y quería que lo disfrutaran con calma.

En cuanto al título de este capítulo es un pequeño juego de palabras, no sé si en otros países de habla hispana se utiliza esta frase, pero por las dudas comparto su otro significado, la expresión "Sobre ruedas" en México se refiere a que algo, en este caso el romance entre Harry y Severus, va avanzando a un buen ritmo.

Besos Quetzalescos


	5. El final de una noche larga

**El Mago**

**Autor:** Quetzalli

**Resumen:** Harry se enfrenta a una noticia inesperada que lo hace revivir algo del pasado y Severus enfrenta a Sirius del modo menos ortodoxo, pero uno de los más útiles mientras averigua un poco más sobre Harry Potter.

**Parejas:** Harry-Severus, Harry-Draco, Sirius-Remus

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Si por ventura piensas que estoy ganando algo más que gratificación personal a través de sus comentarios, voy a tener que desilusionarlos porque ni un peso ha entrado en mi bolsillo por escribir esto.

**Spoilers: Ninguno.** Juro solemnemente que no hay ninguno aquí. A final de cuentas esto es un AU.

** Capítulo 5   
El final de una noche larga**

-Creo que te tengo demasiado consentida Heidi –susurró Harry sin dejar de mecer entre sus brazos a la pequeña gatita mientras acariciaba su suave pelaje recibiendo el conocido ronroneo por respuesta y un maullido melancólico.

-Si, lo sé, no debería seguir con esto ¿pero qué más puedo hacer? Alguien tiene que tratar de ayudar a la gente.

Harry soltó a la gatita que caminó alegre, con prisa hasta su plato de comida donde empezó a dar vueltas hasta que su amo, se acercó y sacó la bolsa de croquetas, Heidi se levantó sobre sus patas traseras mientras acariciaba con una patita la mano de Harry sosteniéndose con la otra de la mesa.

-A pesar de todo, hoy fue un gran día –le confió Harry en un tono cómplice-. Le enseñé a Curse a manejar y después escapamos en una gran persecución.

Heidi maulló su desaprobación por un comportamiento tan irresponsable arrancándole una risa a Harry que se sentía como un cachorro regañando ante ese comportamiento.

-Perdóname "mamá" pero era absolutamente necesario. Si voy a prisión sólo quedaría Craig para alimentarte y él iba con nosotros, así que verás, fue una decisión desesperada con fines totalmente válidos.

Heidi pareció meditar unos segundos la respuesta de Harry antes de darle un maullido aprobatorio y dirigir toda su atención a su crujiente cena. Harry acarició su pelaje una vez más antes de dirigirse al refrigerador y sacar un molde con comida congelada que metió de inmediato al microondas.

-Lo que si lamento es que fuera con **mi** camioneta. Lo bueno fue que levanté el acta por robo en la mañana cuando Dudley se la llevó. En serio es un pésimo ladrón pero ahora me alegro. Juro que no quería quedar envuelto en una investigación o algo así pero un policía pensó que correspondíamos a la descripción sospechosa cuando a Bret se le ocurrió comprar una papas fritas. ¿Puedes entenderlo? ¡Perdí mi camioneta por unas papas fritas!

Heidi levantó sus ojos azules hacia Harry, maulló un "eso te enseñará" y siguió comiendo sus croquetas.

-En serio no sé porque te cuento mis cosas, nunca me haces caso y si me tardan mucho en la comisaría no voy a tener tiempo de que preparar la comida de toda la semana y terminaré comiendo hamburguesas de nuevo o quizás hasta croquetas. Quizás debo empezar a hacerte caso y empezar a delegar obligaciones, no puedo descuidar a mis pacientes tampoco.

Mientras su cena se calentaba, Harry sacó un bote de jugo de naranja y se sirvió un vaso mientras preparaba sus cubiertos en la barra de la cocina para cenar al lado de Heidi quien invariablemente terminaba antes que él. Aún así se quedaba a su lado y Harry le agradecía porque le desagradaba cenar en la sala frente al televisor, eso le recordaba lo peor de su infancia.

-El joven Daniels sigue sin querer hablar mucho. La doctora Walters se enfurece porque dice que lo hace a propósito, que no tuvo un trauma tan severo pero ya vez, sigue sin decir una palabra y sólo se mueve cuando tiene terapia –explicó Harry antes de que el horno chillara indicando que había terminado de calentar la cena-. Pero te voy a confiar un secreto Heidi, he descubierto que le gusta la música y tiene talento, la doctora Walters ha aceptado mi sugerencia y lo van a llevar al salón de reuniones donde hay un viejo piano, así se moverá por lo menos cuando no tiene sesión conmigo. Estoy seguro de que eso lo va a ayudar bastante, ya verás.

El usual reporte de la evolución de los pacientes que Harry atendía se vio cortada ante el insistente sonido del teléfono celular, algo que puso el alerta al joven que recibía muy pocas llamadas a esa hora.

-¿Tía Petunia? –contestó después de un vistazo a la pantalla parpadeante del celular. La voz angustiada de Petunia llegó clara hasta él, entre sollozos y gemidos entrecortados.

-¿QUÉ? Tranquila tía... quiero que respires un poco y me escuches bien... necesitas hablar inmediatamente al hospital... pide una ambulancia. ¿Entiendes? Quiero que me esperes ahí... llegaré lo más pronto posible.

Harry colgó el teléfono sólo para marcar a casa de Craig mientras acariciaba a Heidi con delicadeza, la gata blanca agitó su cola ansiosa estudiándolo con sus profundos ojos azules leyendo en su aparente calma lo agitado que en verdad estaba.

-Lo siento cariño es una emergencia... ¿Jenny? –preguntó en cuanto le contestaron- necesito pedirles un favor. ¿Craig ya ha llegado? Necesito ir a casa de mi tíos lo más pronto posible y quería pedirles su auto prestado... si, gracias. Y Jenny... ¿podrías cuidar de Heidi por mi? 

° ° ° ° °

De todos los lugares en donde esperaba vivir, una propiedad perteneciente a Sirius Black era por mucho su última opción, pero no tenía muchas más opciones, vivir en Hogwarts era más cómodo pero le dificultaba mucho la tarea de ingresar constantemente al mundo muggle para estudiar al Grupo de Rescate. Por ese único motivo Severus había aceptado la oferta forzada de Black que no perdía oportunidad de vigilarlo como si fuera un adolescente bajo su cuidado. Aunque recientemente se había comportado de esa manera pero eso era algo que no le importaba a Black.

Tomando en cuenta que eran cerca de las tres de la mañana, Severus decidió entrar sin hacer mucho ruido y sin prender las luces, sobre todo para no alertar el cuadro de la _encantadora_ señora Black. Cruzó la estancia en completo silencie y prácticamente se deslizó hasta la escalera.

Justo cuando puso un pie sobre el primer escalón, una luz procedente del estudio iluminó el pasillo revelando la figura imponente, y hasta cierto punto, amenazante de Sirius Black.

-Bonita hora para llegar... Alan –balbuceó arrastrando las palabras al tiempo que se detenía en el marco de la puerta permitiendo que su sombra alargada le diera una apariencia más impresionante-. ¿No te parece que es algo tarde para llegar?

-¿Acaso necesito chaperón para que me cuide de los "temibles y peligrosos" muggles? –contestó molesto Severus hasta que notó algo que había pasado por alto-. ¿Has estado bebiendo?

-No mucho –indicó Black en un tono que estaba completamente fuera de lugar, casi amigable-, no bebo solo y Remus se fue temprano alegando que no le agrada "esa faceta de mi conducta".

-Lo que indica que bebes hasta perder el sentido –concluyó Severus dando la vuelta a su "anfitrión"-. No es un espectáculo que quiera presenciar tampoco así que me retiro. Buenas noches…

-¡Espera! ¿En verdad no quieres un trago? –ofreció Black y a modo de carnada agregó- Remus dice que me vuelvo muy comunicativo cuando tomo.

-No voy a pasar el resto de la noche con un ebrio.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer?

Media hora después Severus seguía meditando en qué fue lo que realmente lo llevó hasta un sillón del estudio para quedar frente a Sirius Black de todas las personas, bebiendo un excelente firewiskey (había que reconocerlo). No era como si fuera amigo del hombre, es más apenas se toleraban desde que se conocían y mucho menos después de los veinte años que le hizo perder. Pero la verdad era que muy en el fondo Severus estaba agradecido con Black por haberlo librado del control del Señor Tenebroso, prácticamente le había dado una nueva oportunidad para vivir sin miradas acusadoras que lo siguieran. Además estaba intrigado por la inesperada invitación.

-Muy bien Black ¿vas a hablar o no? Porque si no será mejor que me vaya, no tengo intención de perder el sentido en vano.

-Pues si vas a vivir aquí será mejor que te acostumbres… yo hago esto tres veces al año.

-¿Tu cumpleaños, Navidad y el aniversario de tu liberación de Azkaban? –se mofó Severus.

-Escuchando esas sugerencias creo que bien podría aumentar mis borracheras a seis al año –comentó Black pensativo y a Severus no le cupo duda de que había tomado sus palabras al pie de la letra-. Hoy es el aniversario de la boda de James y Lily… -dijo después de una larga pausa.

-Así que todavía te sientes culpable –concluyó Severus esperando por más confesiones de Black antes de empezar a sacarlo de quicio.

-Debí hacer más por recuperar a Harry… si no hubiera estado en Azkaban habría notado de que algo no estaba bien con su magia y podría haber hecho algo por él…

-¡Black la gente no pierde su magia! No tengo idea de que pudo pasarle a ese niño para que lograra sobrevivir pero estoy seguro de que no fue algo de él sino de sus padres. Nació squib. ¡Acéptalo y sigue adelante!

-Su nombre quedó registrado en el libro antes de que… Voldemort matara a James y Lily… -susurró Black con la mirada fija en el fuego que ardía en la chimenea-, yo lo vi haciendo levitar un juguete por toda una habitación. Me sentí tan orgulloso entonces…

-No puedo creerlo –murmuró Severus para sí.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo ¿acaso crees que Voldemort lo eligió a él lanzando una moneda al aire? El niño de los Longbottom era su segundo candidato y no demostró tener magia hasta que tuvo diez años.

Las apreciaciones de Black podían ser erróneas ¿pero las del Señor Tenebroso? ¿Qué clase de poder podría haber tenido Potter entonces de haber conservado su magia? Repentinamente Severus entendió porque todos los magos se sentían tan afligidos con la pérdida de un mago que nunca conocieron. Esperaban un salvador y fueron defraudados por…

-¿Cómo fue que nadie se dio cuenta de que era un squib? –preguntó en voz alta siguiendo la línea de sus pensamientos.

Entonces Black hizo algo un tanto aterrador, rió. No una risa casual o sorprendida, más bien una risa maniática angustiada capaz de congelar la sangre de cualquier elfo doméstico.

-Dumbledore me explicó cuando le pregunté –dijo con voz ronca a causa de la risa-, según él Lily utilizó un hechizo de protección de sangre en Harry, por eso la maldición asesina rebotó en él afectando a Voldemort. Dumbledore temió por la vida de Harry y lo dejó con la hermana de Lily para renovar el conjuro sanguíneo y mantenerlo a salvo. Pero ella es una muggle ¿cómo podía saber que algo estaba mal con la magia de Harry?

-¿Acaso Dumbledore no dejó algún guardián mágico a cargo del niño? –preguntó Severus completamente incrédulo.

-Había una mujer de incógnito cuidando a Harry, para mí ella es la culpable. ¡Es una squib! –explicó indignado Black agitando los brazos mientras hablaba- ¿cómo podía notar que algo estaba mal?

-No tiene sentido, Dumbledore debió notar algo.

-Si logras que te de una explicación más detallada te agradeceré si la compartes conmigo porque yo no he logrado sacarle nada más. Él sólo dijo ante el Ministerio cuando fue interrogado que la profesora McGonagall no pudo enviarle su carta de ingreso a los once años porque su nombre parecía borroso.

-¿Borroso? ¿Qué significa eso?

-Que el niño mago murió o en este caso que perdió su magia –explicó Black muy feliz de saber algo más que Severus- lo que es completamente absurdo, por eso Dumbledore en persona visitó a Harry, le hizo unas pruebas y tuvo que aceptar que no podía asistir a Hogwarts.

-En el Ministerio deben haber enloquecido al saberlo.

-Y lo hicieron… cuando se dieron cuenta -ironizó Black agitando los brazos de nuevo-. ¡Harry iba a cumplir catorce años cuando alguien se preguntó por qué no estaba en Hogwarts! Yo ya me había escapado y limpiado mi nombre y… ¡Ellos se habían olvidado por completo del niño!

Black hundió la cara entre las rodillas, gimoteó un poco y levantó un rostro que luchaba por evitar derramar lágrimas.

-Voldemort resurgió poco antes, así pude atrapar al traidor, pero él se levantó de nuevo y no pudimos evitarlo… el Ministerio se preguntó entonces por Harry y Dumbledore tuvo que decirles que era un squib… como no le creyeron fue una pequeña delegación a su casa… yo pude ir con ellos.

Black dirigió sus ojos enrojecidos en Severus, permitiéndole ver una desesperación que no le conocía. En esos momentos todos lo años de rivalidad parecían muy borrosos dejando sólo a un hombre que era líder entre los magos derrotado por su conciencia. Era tan patético que Severus no pudo evitar sentir cierta simpatía hacia él.

-Nunca imaginé que Harry hubiera vivido así… su tía lo tenía en la cocina ayudándole, vestía algo que le quedaba enorme y… se parecía tanto a James que casi corrí a abrazarlo, luego Cassandra Herberth lo interrogó y Percy Weasley, uno de los hijos de Arthur, levantó el acta y... él contestó todo como si la sola idea de que hubiera magos presentes fuera un aviso del fin del mundo… Estaba muy nervioso y su tía parecía apunto de ponerse a llorar.

Black se dejó caer por completo en el respaldo del sillón, hundiéndose junto con sus recuerdos miserables, como si intentara evitar que huyeran para poder hacer algo por cambiarlos.

-Herberth le explicó que usaría una varita en él para identificar sus niveles mágicos y Harry dijo que ya sabía como funcionaba eso y… ¡NADA! No pasó nada, hay squibs que conservan un nivel de magia mínimo que les ayuda a interactuar con ciertas criaturas mágicas… pero él no tenía nada, creo que su tía debía de ser aún más mágica que él...

El fuego chisporroteaba con un sonido lejano mientras las palabras de Black intentaban cobrar algún sentido en la cabeza de Severus. Un niño debía de ser mago para quedar registrado en el Libro de las Almas y de repente, había perdido toda su magia. Aquello sonaba casi imposible.

-¿Sabes que fue lo peor? –preguntó Black mirándolo fijamente de nuevo-. Él se alegró… yo lo escuché lanzando un suspiro de alivio antes de despedirse de nosotros.

-Es lógico –comentó Severus, Black esbozó una mirada interrogante algo que esperaba tomando en cuenta su desempeño intelectual al desentrañar las emociones de los demás por sus actos, así que decidió darle una explicación por cortesía-. Ustedes eran tres extraños, en su casa, llevaban cierta actitud que lo hizo sentir incómodo, cuestionado y estudiado. A nadie le gusta sentirse acorralado y mucho menos minimizado por no ser algo que se espera de él. 

° ° ° ° °

Las puertas de la sala de espera de urgencias se abrieron de par en par permitiendo el paso de un joven muy apurado que buscó con la mirada entre la variada multitud que esperaba ansiosa por una noticia de alguno de sus enfermos. En un par de segundos ubicó la figura llorosa de una mujer delgada, cuyo cabello rubio mostraba algunas canas y se escapaba desordenado entre las manos que sostenían su cabeza.

-¿Tía hay alguna noticia? –preguntó consternado.

Petunia Dursley no era una mujer que llorara con facilidad, a decir verdad era algo que pocas veces hacía con tal de reflejar el pequeño mundo perfecto que había creado para su familia. Por eso, cuando levantó el rostro cubierto de lágrimas y maquillaje deslavado, Harry supo que era grave.

-_Parientes de Vernon Dursley _-se escuchó la voz gangosa de la recepcionista. Al instante tía y sobrino se incorporaron y se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde un médico internista los esperaba con gesto serio.

-Supongo que ustedes son los familiares del señor Dursley –dijo evaluándolos brevemente-. Me temo que no tengo buenas noticias.

Infarto al miocardio.

Las palabras seguían resonando brevemente en la cabeza de Harry mientras miraba el cuerpo sin vida del que fuera su tío. Petunia se había desmayado al escuchar la frase y alguien tenía que hacerse cargo de reclamar el cadáver.

¿Cuántas veces había imaginado Harry encontrarse en mejor posición que su tío? Ahora el solo pensamiento era una triste burla de lo que pudo haber sido. No estaba feliz, pero tampoco podía decir que lo lamentaba mucho.

El verano anterior había pasado varias semanas ayudándolo a recuperarse de la embolia que había sufrido. Muchas veces se le dijo que debía controlarse y todo fue en vano. Su corazón no resistió el último disgusto que le propinó su hijo a quien siempre había sido favorecido por sobre Harry.

-¿Señor Potter? Debe llenar algunas formas antes de que llegue el servicio de la funeraria –indicó la asistente social encargada de su caso-. No es momento de derrumbarse, aún no, su tía lo necesita –agregó al ver el rostro sombrío de Harry.

-Nunca me permitió derrumbarme, siempre debía de ser como él quería que fuera –murmuró Harry al dar la espalda al cadáver de su tío y seguir a la asistente. _Todo debía de ser según lo dispusiera el Señor Dursley_. 

° ° ° ° °

-Lo visité algunas veces después pero dejé de intentarlo con el paso de los años.

-Supongo que dirigir las fuerzas de oposición al Señor Tenebroso no te dejaba mucho tiempo libre para convivir con el hijo del que fue tu mejor amigo.

-Es mi ahijado Snape y no se trataba de eso. Siempre parecía que quería sacarme de la casa, lanzaba muchas indirectas sobre salir de ahí y me ponía tan nervioso que sus tíos o su primo me vigilaran que dejé de intentarlo. Lo último que supe de él es que ingresó en una de esas universidades muggles.

-Supongo que decidiste darte por vencido porque es más fácil dejar de luchar que enfrentar el rechazo. Y te recuerdo que ahora me llamo...

-¡Alan! ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Una de las mejores cosas que te han sucedido es cambiar de nombre, ahora sí puedes ser una mejor persona. 

° ° ° ° °

-Le pediré a Mike que diga unas palabras sobre Vernon, era su mejor amigo y alguien debe decir algo –comentó Petunia en cuanto cruzó la puerta de su casa.

Era de madrugada y aún estaba oscuro, por lo que tuvo que prender las luces. La conocida salita de estar recibió a Harry sin muchos cambios, sólo algunas figuras de porcelana habían caído de la mesita cuando Vernon se desplomó sobre ella y permanecían esparcidas en pedazos por el suelo.

-Si no acepta yo hablaré –aceptó Harry la muda invitación de su tía, el señor Powell había sido el mejor amigo de su tío, pero habían dejado de frecuentarse cuando ambos se jubilaron de Grunnings-. Pero antes tienes que avisar a tía Marge.

-Cierto... Dios, ¿cómo pudo pasar esto Harry? –sollozó Petunia de nuevo, recargando su peso en el barandal. Debía arreglarse párale servicio fúnebre, pero era tan repentino que no podía pensar en nada más que en la discusión que tuvieron su esposo y su hijo-. Dudley se fue tan molesto que no sabe nada...

-Cuando regrese se enterará, ya verás que no tarda mucho tía.

Como si hubiera estado esperando las palabras de Harry, la puerta de entrada se abrió nuevamente revelando la figura desmejorada de Dudley. Su cabello rubio caía en mechones desordenados sobre su rostro, era "demasiado largo" citando los estándares de tío Venon que había criticado el cabello de Harry hasta que optó por llevarlo en corte militar. Pero Dudley siempre hacía lo que quería.

-¡TÚ! –gritó señalando a Harry-, debes traer dinero contigo, algo ¡lo que sea! Vine por mí y debo...

-Comportarte –lo interrumpió Harry molesto por la actitud de su primo-. Tu padre acaba de morir.

Dudley se desplomó en el tapete de entrada, hundió la cara entre las piernas y comenzó a temblar sin control.

-No, no puede ser –gimoteó- ¡Debía estar aquí para ayudarme! –gritó recibiendo una bofetada por parte de Harry.

-Escúchame bien, porque no pienso repetirlo –sentenció Harry y por primera vez en su vida Dudley lo miró descubriendo no al niño bajito, flacucho e indefenso que solía ser, sino a un hombre fuerte con don de mando-. Tu padre falleció a causa de un infarto, sea cual sea el problema que tengas tienes que estar en su servicio fúnebre y presentarle tu respeto a tu madre. Este no es momento para llorar en el suelo, sino para ser un hombre.

-¡NO ENTIENDES! –gritó Dudley incorporándose, era más alto que Harry y mucho más fornido, pero no logró hacerlo retroceder y eso lo asustaba aún más. El temblor que lo recorrió fue más claro e incluso Petunia subió algunos escalones para alejarse de los dos hombre que se enfrentaban en su sala. Pero Dudley no hizo nada más que dar unos paso atrás.

-No entiendes –balbuceó intentando alejarse de los acusadores ojos verdes de Harry-. ¡Vienen por mí! Van a matarme si no les doy su dinero.

-¿Eso fue lo que mató a mi tío? ¿Acaso estás loco Dudley? –cuestionó Harry sin levantar la voz lo que lo hacía más impresionante-. Prometiste dejar de jugar cuando le dio la embolia. Tú eras su hijo, debías ayudarlo a superar las limitantes de su enfermedad, no pedirle más dinero. ¿Cuánto crees que tenía? Sus gastos eran muchos.

-¡Tú debiste sanarlo! Ese es tu trabajo ¿o no? Ni para eso sirves, eres un patético enfermero Potter y es culpa tuya que mi padre muriera –le recriminó Dudley-. Nunca debieron recogerte, nuestra vida sería mejor si hubieras estado en el orfanato.

-¡Dud no digas eso! –gimoteó Petunia desde la escalera.

-Soy terapeuta psiquiátrico, no enfermero Dudley –explicó Harry- mi trabajo es ayudar a las personas a recuperarse de algún trauma o enfermedad para que puedan encontrar la fuerza de seguir con su vida con las nuevas limitaciones que tengan. Nadie podía sanar a mi tío porque la embolia afectó la mitad izquierda de su cerebro incapacitando algunas funciones. La terapia era para que siguiera adelante y murió de un infarto, algo que yo no causé.

-¡NO MATÉ A MI PADRE!

-Hubo muchos factores en su muerte: el sobrepeso, su estilo de vida y muchas otras cosas, pero tuviste la mala suerte de ser el que desencadenara todo. Y nadie te está culpando, sólo queremos que estés en el servicio fúnebre.

-¡Pero van a venir por mí!

-¿Quién?

-Los hombres de Kradex –susurró Dudley y Harry sintió que quería abofetear a su primo de nuevo hasta que esa furia desapareciera, pero como siempre, se tragó su ira y habló con voz controlada.

-¿Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpido para deberle dinero a un maleante conocido de ese nivel?

-¡Era un negocio seguro! –se defendió Dudley.

-¿Y por qué necesitas dinero?

-Necesito más tiempo, pero ellos ya quieren su dinero, los intereses son muy altos...

-¿Qué esperabas? Deja adivinar, querías las escrituras de esta casa para entregarlas como garantía y salvar tu cuello.

-Papá debió ayudarme.

-Tío Vernon quiso ayudarte muchas veces, pero no hay ningún negocio en donde hayas demostrado ser responsable.

Dudley quiso seguir discutiendo, pero sus palabras murieron en su garganta al escuchar el timbre. Tres siluetas oscuras se dibujaron el la ventana y lograron el milagro de hacerlo callar, sin poder contenerse, Dudley corrió hacia la escalera, donde estaba su madre, intentando llegar a la planta alta para esconderse. Pero no llegó muy lejos porque una de las figuras logró abrir la puerta por fuera y un arma estaba apuntándole en el acto.

-Nos cansamos de esperarte Dudders y decidimos venir por ti, el dinero o la garantía –sentenció uno de los hombres, el único que no había sacado un arma para apuntarles, los otros dos tenían señalados a Dudley, tía Petunia y Harry-. Buenas noches señora, lamentamos el daño a su puerta pero confiamos en que nuestra visita sea breve y no sufran "demasiado" con nuestra presencia aquí.

-Jako, yo-o...

-Tengo aquí lo que prometí o moriré de una forma despreciable después de ver morir a mi linda familia –completó el hombre por él.

-Supongo que la linda familia no tiene mucho que decir –intervino Harry captando la atención del hombre llamado Jako.

-Es una pena pero ahora son testigos y amenos que tengan suficiente dinero...

-¿Qué tal un poco de información? –comentó Harry sin apartar la mirada de la puerta de entrada que estaba desprendida de sus goznes y permitía una vista clara de la calle.

-Tendría que ser muy buena y yo tendría que preguntarle al señor Kradex, ¿quieres prolongar la inútil vida de Dudders y el sufrimiento de la señora en vano?

-Supongo que no quieren saber cuando van a capturarlos y no creo que ese señor Kradez pague un buen abogado para sacarlos de prisión.

-Lo hará –se vanaglorió Jako rodeando a Harry mientras lo estudiaba- no soy simple basura como Dudders, yo estoy en un nivel respetable dentro de su organización.

-Permíteme dudarlo –continuó Harry-, solo envían a la basura por basura.

Jako enrojeció peligrosamente y sacó su arma para golpear con la culata de la pistola a Harry sacándolo de balance por lo que cayó al suelo, a un paso de la escalera. Petunia chilló asustada y Dudley se encogió en lo alto de la escalera asustado, pero nadie más que Jako se movió. 

-Te recomiendo que no hables de lo que no sabes –le dijo a Harry mirándolo de frente, agachándose hasta quedar a su altura mientras le daba la espalda a la puerta de entrada- no soy un hombre paciente. ¿Así que cuando van a capturarnos?

-Ahora –murmuró Harry justo al mismo tiempo que un oficial gritaba "manos arriba". 

° ° ° ° °

-De cualquier modo Severus ¿qué estabas haciendo tan tarde en el mundo muggle? ¿Asistías a una reunión secreta del grupo ese que vigilas?

-No, estaba divirtiéndome –Sirius apenas pudo contener la sorpresa y casi se ahogó con el trago de firewiskey que estaba bebiendo en ese momento-. No es para tanto, un amigo me enseñaba a conducir.

-¡Merlín poderoso! – exclamó Sirius como si hubiera escuchado algo imposible-. Tú tienes amigos, el fin de nuestro mundo debe estar cerca.

-¡Qué simpático te estás volviendo! ¿Qué es esta cosa? –comentó Severus sosteniendo la nueva botella que había aparecido frente a ellos.

-Extracto de branquialgas negras ¿bueno verdad?

-Eso explica porque siento que me ahogo si dejo de beber, ¿así que en verdad vamos a seguir con esto hasta que perdamos la conciencia?

-¿De qué te preocupas?, eres un Maestro en pociones, puedes hacer algo contra la resaca.

-No cuando tengo resaca.

-Buen punto –balbuceó Sirius entre risitas y Severus se preguntó por primera vez cuando habían empezado a utilizar sus nombres de pila en medio de esa borrachera-. Voy a tener que hacer algo para compensarte.

-Olvídalo Sirius, mientras prometas no molestarme todo está bien –dijo Severus preguntándose si era sólo idea suya que ambos estaban hablando coherentemente porque habían bebido demasiado.

-Espera a que despiertes y no pensarás igual –le confió Sirius entornando los ojos para enfocar mejor y encontrar su copa-. Debe haber algo que quieras tener, yo te lo compro.

-Después vas a querer que te preste mi camioneta alegando que tú la compraste.

-¡No, no, no, no! En serio que no –le garantizó Sirius rodeando sus hombros en un abrazo fraterno- prometo que te daré una bolsa de galeones para tu camioneta y nunca, nunca te la pediré prestada.

-Vas a arrepentirte –insistió Severus mientras se quitaba de encima a Sirius y se levantaba hacia el sillón más cercano que no dejaba de moverse.

-Te doy mi palabra de mago y merodeador –repitió Sirius antes de caer dormido sobre la mesa. 

° ° ° ° °

El primer disparo fue de uno de los hombres de Jako, los demás no le importaron a Harry que sólo acertó a levantarse de un salto y cubrir con su cuerpo a su tía que comenzó a gritar como loca mientras se cubría las orejas con las manos. 

Buscando evitar alguna bala perdida, Harry la obligó a encogerse casi en un ovillo mientras intentaba ayudarla a que no perdiera el control. De muy lejos llegaban hasta ellos voces y gritos incoherentes que proferían amenazas e insultos.

Por fin, después de un tiempo indefinido, una mano se colocó sobre el hombro de Harry, lo apretó ligeramente y después lo liberó. Harry levantó la mirada para encontrar justo al hombre que había esperado: el capitán Wynken de Scotlanyard.

Aliviado, ayudó a Petunia a incorporarse y la sostuvo mientras ella lloraba ante la escena que estaba frente a ellos, su preciosa e inmaculada salita de estar estaba reducida a escombros, pero estaban vivos, ellos y Dudley. Sin poder contenerse, la mujer se lanzó hacia su hijo rodeándolo entre sus brazos mientras besaba su frente y le garantizaba que lo iba a ayudar.

-Descuide señora, el condado puede proporcionarle un abogado de oficio –le informó el capitán Wynken. Sólo entonces Petunia descubrió que Dudley también estaba esposado.

-Gracias capitán –dijo Harry antes de que su tía comenzara a gritar de nuevo la inocencia de Dudley-. Jamás pensé que la policía llegara tan rápido.

-No acostumbramos hacerlo señor Potter, pero encontramos una camioneta de su propiedad en una situación sospechosa esta noche –explicó el capitán mientras estudiaba la reacción de Harry.

-La reporté robada esta mañana.

-Lo sé, pero aún así quise venir a hacerle unas preguntas.

-Sigo sin saber nada sobre ese grupo que busca capitán, y hace mucho que no vivo con mis tíos.

-Lo sabemos, en el acta está su nueva dirección, pero no había nadie en casa –insistió Wynken esperando encontrar algo que justificara su presencia en Privet Drive que fuera algo más que una simple corazonada.

-Mi tío falleció esta noche –comentó Harry mostrando los documentos que aún llevaba consigo.

-Lamento su pérdida –dijo Wynken cuando leyó brevemente los papeles antes de entregárselos de nuevo a Harry-. Parece que no hay más que investigar –comento dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida.

-¿Capitán no está interesado en averiguar si hay alguna conexión con un maleante llamado Kradex? –comentó Harry antes de que saliera. Wynken se detuvo en el quicio de la puerta y giró brevemente hacia el joven que regularmente vigilaba-. Estoy dispuesto a declarar lo que sucedió aquí esta noche y mi primo puede tener alguna información que les sea de utilidad.

-Supongo que declarará después del funeral de su tío, señor Potter –comentó Wynken mientras se despedía con un gesto-, lo veré después. 

° ° ° ° °

-¡Jamás creí que vería esto! –exclamó Minerva McGonagall entre indignada y sorprendida ante los hombres que habían quedado dormidos en medio del estudio de la casa Black.

-Yo no lo dudé ni por un momento –comentó Remus esbozando una sonrisa orgullosa. 

° ° ° ° °

** Continuará **

**N/A:** Antes de que me golpeen les informo que me esforcé mucho en este capítulo, pero como lo escribí por pedacitos, pues se hizo un poco más largo de lo planeado (eso es lo que pasa cuando tengo demasiado tiempo para pensar en algo). La verdad es que quería dar algunas explicaciones sobre el mundo mágico y Harry, explicando un poco de su relación y de paso... ¡acabar con Vernon por ser tan... (bueno ya saben) con Harry! Espero que me perdonen y confío en que me entreguen mi computadora pronto para que no tengan que esperar tanto de nuevo.

Besos Quetzalescos


	6. Enchantress

**El Mago**

**Autor:** Quetzalli

**Resumen:** Severus continúa su investigación de los muggles con la ayuda de su nuevo aliado y conoce al último miembro de el Grupo alguien que puede inclinar la balanza en la guerra y que es un pilar en la vida del misterioso Wizard.

**Parejas:** Harry-Severus, Harry-Draco, Sirius-Remus

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Si por ventura piensas que estoy ganando algo más que gratificación personal a través de sus comentarios, voy a tener que desilusionarlos porque ni un peso ha entrado en mi bolsillo por escribir esto.

**Spoilers: Ninguno.** Juro solemnemente que no hay ninguno aquí. A final de cuentas esto es un AU.

**N/A:** He regresado al ataque lo más pronto posible y voy a ver cómo le hago para no atrasarme tanto, mientras tanto agradezco profundamente todos sus comentarios porque me dan la fuerza para continuar mi batalla contra las fuerzas cibernéticas que amenazan con limitar mi pasatiempo favorito: escribir fanfics.

** Capítulo 6   
Enchantress**

Gimoteos.

Era irónico el constante murmullo que creaban los gimoteos a su alrededor, parecía una molesta tonada de fondo en un serial televisivo barato, y sin embargo eran el acompañamiento en el funeral de Vernon Dursley.

Gimoteos entrecortados que empezaban a sonar forzados como los de tía Petunia o largos y escandalosos como los de tía Marge que iban acompañados por el patético aullido de su nuevo bulldog. Todo era una sinfonía de lloriqueos aderezados con los rumores que iban y venían dando razón de la inesperada muerte de Vernon.

Lo irónico es que el hombre aborrecía cualquier tipo de lloriqueo, el mínimo gimoteo lo exasperaba y no toleraba las lágrimas. Claro que sólo una persona de todos los presentes lo sabía, por eso Harry no lloró y la mayoría de los presentes alabó el esfuerzo del difunto por lograr convertirlo en un hombre de bien aún cuando tuvo que descuidar a su propio hijo para lograrlo.

_—¿Estás llorando? ¡No lo niegues pequeño ingrato! Ni siquiera a la gente como tus padres les interesas, debes estar agradecido porque te permito vivir bajo mi techo. ¿Lloras? Te daré un verdadero motivo para llorar..._

—Si... Vernon siempre veló por el bienestar de su familia... Dudley es un jovencito tan educado... ese es un rumor mal intencionado, él está trabajando en Edimburgo ahora, por eso no pudo asistir... 

Marge se esforzaba mucho en dar respuestas a nombre de Petunia de quien decía no podía hablar porque estaba destrozada por la pérdida, Harry estaba de acuerdo aunque sentía que la mayor pena de su tía era su hijo y no su marido que en el último año se había vuelto una carga.

Como si ser una carga fuera tan malo.

_—No debí ser tan duro contigo._

—¿Por qué lo dices tío?

—Quería sacar de ti todo lo raro que tuvieras, convertirte en alguien normal.

—No tenía de qué preocuparte, siempre fui normal.

—No, eres más que eso... eres especial Harry, ayudas a los demás y eres bueno...

—Eso no tiene ningún mérito tío, sólo hago mi trabajo como cualquier otro.

—Tu trabajo es especial, como tú que regresaste por mí. ¿Podrías perdonarme? Sólo quería que fueras normal.

—Lo se. Te preocupaste y eso es lo que importa... Te perdono tío, después de todo la mitad de lo que soy es por ti.

La conversación había surgido de la nada, en medio de una larga sesión de ejercicio para que Vernon recuperara algo de movimiento después de la embolia. Y en la nada se desvaneció cuando ambos se sumergieron en un cómodo silencio que era como una bandera blanca de tregua.

De pie, a un lado del féretro de su tío, mientras hacía guardia y agradecía las condolencias, Harry sólo pensaba en lo molesto que estaría tío Vernon en su propio velorio con tanto lloriqueo. 

° ° ° ° °

Para la mayoría de los presentes el que la junta de la Orden del Fénix transcurriera en relativa calma, sin altercados entre Black y Bendefig, era un sinónimo de que estaban cerca del Apocalipsis o algo parecido.

Sin discusiones innecesarias pronto terminaron de analizar los pendientes quedando tiempo para compartir las investigaciones personales como el estudio de la niebla selectiva por parte de los gemelos Weasley o los reportes de Mundungus Fletcher de contrabando de baratijas como estrellas de mar y piedras de fantasía que parecían haber enloquecido a un sector de la sociedad mágica.

Incluso Severus se permitió compartir su aventura de la noche anterior con los muggles ganando miradas de reproche de parte de un sector encabezado por McGonagall y de profunda admiración por el grupo Weasley. Satisfecho consigo mismo, Severus respondió todas las preguntas que surgieron con su declaración, después de todo tener a los Weasley de tu lado es contar con la mayoría.

—¡Nunca había escuchado nada parecido! —vociferó uno de los gemelos.

—Y mucho menos de un auto completamente muggle —dijo el otro.

—Vas a tener que hacer una demostración cuando tengas tu camioneta —intervino Black con una sonrisa que no pronosticaba nada bueno.

—¿Era en serio?

—¡Por supuesto! Te di mi palabra ¿recuerdas? No puedo esperar para acompañarte a comprarla.

—Sirius no vas encantar lo que sea que compren —intervino Lupin—, recuerda que está prohibido.

—Por favor Remus no seas aguafiestas —protestaron los gemelos—. Empiezas a sonar como Granger.

—Les recuerdo que Hermione es una excelente bruja y un elemento de este grupo que nos ha salvado en muchas ocasiones —los riñó Lupin.

—Si claro —se mofó Ronald el menor de los Weasley— es la mejor bruja con la nariz enterrada en un libro. Ella ni siquiera participa en las redadas Remus.

—Porque el profesor Dumbledore prefiere sacar mayor provecho de su intelecto Ron —insistió Remus— y eso nos ha salvado el pellejo muchas veces.

—No seas tan estricto Remus, es cierto que Granger es la mejor bruja de su edad, pero no es muy divertida —la sonrisa de Sirius bien podía rivalizar con la del gato de Cheshire— y te recuerdo que está prohibido darle un **uso** indebido a los objetos muggles, no encantarlos.

—¡Eres imposible!

—¡Alan! Acabo de recordar que no conoces a Granger —exclamó Sirius al descubrir un modo de distraer a Remus—. Es nuestra especialista en investigación, una geniecilla que puede memorizar casi cualquier cosa y realizar prácticamente cualquier conjuro que se le enseñe.

—Si es tan buena ¿por qué no está aquí?

—Dumbledore la envío con nuestro hermano Charly a estudiar una inscripción fenicia de dragones que puede darnos ventaja sobre los mortífagos —explicó uno de los gemelos.

—Aunque nosotros insistimos que sería mejor lanzarles un dragón a los mortífagos —agregó el otro.

—¿Y cómo piensan controlar al dragón? —la burla era clara en la voz de Lupin.

—Ese es un detalle menor —dijeron a coro los Weasley.

—Ajá... —minimizó Lupin— Granger regresará en unos días y estoy seguro de que se llevarán bien. Ambos tienen la misma sed de conocimientos.

—No exageres Moony, Alan ha demostrado que muy dentro de él hay una vena merodeadora y no quiero que muera antes de ser liberada.

—¿De qué hablas? —Severus comenzaba a temer el lado amigable de Sirius, después de todo era algo desconocido y a él siempre le gustaba saber a que estaba enfrentándose.

—Entonces ¿vamos por esa camioneta y quizás una motocicleta?

—¡Sirius!

—Así que esa era la trampa —dijo Severus al comprender el razonamiento de Sirius.

—Yo nunca dije que te compraría algo y nada para mí —respondió Sirius con demasiada inocencia y Severus supo que su antiguo rival no había cambiado tanto. 

° ° ° ° °

El pórtico de madera un tanto podrida chirrió sobre sus goznes para cederle el paso. Acompañado por el propio eco de sus pasos en el frío pasillo victoriano pensó en cuánto se parecía ese sitio a algo que un mago hubiera planeado., después de todo, nadie pensaría que dentro de ese edificio en ruinas estaba la base de un grupo tan rebelde como solidario.

Al llegar a la escalera alcanzó a ver a la anciana que ocupaba el primer piso abriendo con la mayor rapidez posible los cuatro cerrojos de su puerta. Se cruzó con un hombre que acababa de salir de ver al terapeuta del segundo piso y alcanzó a escuchar los gritos de pareja del cuarto piso antes de entrar al _Grupo de Estudio Filosófico y Análisis del Calendario Maya_ como rezaba un letrero apenas leíble en la puerta.

El edificio era un asco, nadie sospecharía que "peligrosos terroristas" se reunían ahí, además el estacionamiento más cercano estaba a diez cuadras de distancia así que todos debían llegar a pie y era fácil escapar de la policía, y lo mejor de todo era que cada miembro del grupo contaba con su propia llave.

Severus estrenaba la suya ese día. Había logrado vencer todos los recelos y ahora en verdad pertenecía al grupo, tenía libertad para entrar al Salón las veces que fuera necesarias y quedarse ahí si lo quisiera. Algo que no le preocupaba a nadie porque ahí sólo iban a ponerse de acuerdo, no había vehículos, planos ni armas, cualquiera que entrara sólo encontraría una salita de estar con una mesa comedor, varias sillas y una cocina equipada con una de esas cafeteras que Severus apenas entendía.

El cuartel perfecto.

Mas por costumbre que por otro motivo cruzó la puerta deslizándose en silencio hasta llegar a la salita donde la mayoría del grupo charlaba animadamente. Caras conocidas bajo nombres de referencias mágicas que lo hacían sentirse en confianza, aceptado por sí mismo y no por lo que se esperaba de él.

—...y no sé por qué se preocupa tanto —alcanzó a escuchar decía Charm, la rubia especialista en comunicaciones.

—Es su familia, ya deberías saber que Wizard es así, siempre ayuda y su familia no podía ser la excepción —explicó Jinxs

—De cualquier recuerden que Wiz quiere que sigamos aunque él falte —agregó Hex sin dejar de coquetear con Wand, la joven trigueña que se encargaba de abastecer constantemente los requerimientos del grupo, desde vendas hasta comida.

—Y la buena noticia es que Enchantress regresa hoy —anunció Jinxs. 

Severus pensó que esa para una buena oportunidad para darse a notar cuando los comentarios empezaron a circular hacia su persona.

—No puedo esperar a ver su cara cuando conozca a Curse —canturreó Wand— incluso ella tendrá que reconocer que es guapísimo.

—¡Oh vamos! No es más que un tipo como cualquier otro —refunfuño Hex.

—Si sólo que el tiene clase, estilo y un aura de misterio —agregó Charm.

—Y es alto, de profundos ojos negros y voz seductora —continuó Wand.

—A mí no me parece que su voz sea seductora y creo que él es demasiado tenebroso —intervino Broom el conductor del camión-ambulancia.

—Eso es porque a ti no te gustan los hombres pero si estuviera Wiz aquí nos apoyaría —concluyó Wand.

Lo curioso no fue la declaración, sino el efecto que provocó en Severus, de algún modo, la confirmación de que Wizard lo encontrara atractivo hizo que algo dentro de él se revolviera.

—Es valiente, cortés, educado, distinguido —continuó enumerando a modo de burla Sparks, un paramédico que debía estar en sus treinta y tantos.

—¿De quién hablan? —dijo por fin Severus buscando mortificar a Hex por el rumbo de la plática.

—De... —balbuceó Hex torpemente por unos segundos para deleite de los presentes hasta que la puerta se abrió de nuevo revelando la figura de una mujer que Severus no conocía—. ¡Enchantress has regresado!

Con un cabeceo y una sonrisa la mujer con el nombre Enchantress saludó a todos los presentes hasta llegar a Severus.

—Tu debes ser Curse —le dijo confiada en tener la razón—, Wizard me habló de ti y parece que su apreciación es correcta, como siempre.

—¿Disculpa?

—Wizard me ha contado de tu valor, la ayuda que has prestado y el potencial que tienes y él rara vez se equivoca. ¿Empezamos la "discusión" de hoy?

Al finalizar la reunión Severus tenía una idea clara de quien era Enchantress y función en el Grupo, al parecer ella era la especialista en investigación y análisis, algo para lo que tenía una memoria asombrosa. Sin embargo, lo mejor era el respeto y aceptación que tenía, algo que Severus nunca había visto acostumbrado a ser molestado constantemente por el delito de ser estudioso.

Wizard no apareció, lo que era una lástima, Severus había esperado verlo para llevarlo a casa en su nueva camioneta de modelo deportivo.

—Un familiar suyo falleció —le confió Jinxs para sacarlo de su profundo estudio de una mancha en la pared y después le enseñó algunas técnicas de resucitación.

Eso era lo que le gustaba de ese grupo, se ayudaban sin compromisos y se entendían sin necesidad de explicar el pasado.

Lentamente el grupo se disolvió hasta que sólo quedaron Enchantress, Jinxs y Severus disfrutando una taza de té mientras esperaban su turno para partir, algo que llevaría un tiempo tomando en cuenta que debían esperar otros quince minutos antes de tirar un dado para decidir quien sería el próximo en salir.

—La compañía me envía a México —comentó molesta Echantress—. ¡Acabo de regresar y me envían a México! Es un fastidio, sólo me dieron un par de días para visitar a mis padres.

—Es una lástima —dijo Jinxs— a veces creo que Wizard necesita tu buen juicio y otras veces me parece que sólo te extraña.

Que Wizard extrañara a esa Enchantress creó un vacío en el estómago de Severus que desapareció con la siguiente declaración de ella.

—Es normal yo soy la voz de su conciencia y somos cómplices y amigos. Iré al funeral, me queda de paso a casa de mis padres y no quiero que enfrente eso solo.

Severus deseó tener más confianza con Wizard y Enchantress para unirse a ella y acompañarlo en un momento difícil, pero sabía que no era el momento correcto, aunque se permitió un leve atrevimiento.

—¿Podrías darle mis condolencias?

—Por supuesto —sonrió Enchantress como si hubiera estado esperando esa petición. 

° ° ° ° °

El recinto estaba en semipenumbra, la luz fluorescente de esos focos ahorradores de energía daba algunos bosquejos de luz y por uno de los vitrales entraba un rayo de sol que alumbraba directamente sobre el féretro en un estudiado cliché melodramático.

Era tan difícil y sin embargo alguien tenía que hacerlo así que se levantó después de apretar un poco la mano de tía Petunia para darle ánimo y avanzó hacia el pequeño podio donde el reverendo Jones le entregó el micrófono.

El señor Powell había rechazado el honor de ser quien dijera algunas palabras sobre el difunto alegando que la pena que lo embargaba era demasiado grande. Harry no insistió, tenía la certeza de que su tío y el señor Powell hacía tiempo que no eran amigos.

¿Por qué tenía que seguir dando la cara por los errores ajenos?

Suspiró un poco nervioso, no le asustaba hablar en público ni mucho menos, pero no podía evitar sentirse un niño asustado cuando estaba cerca de los Dursley.

Justo en el momento que iba a abrir la boca, la puerta del templo se abrió de par en par dando paso a la persona que menos esperaba pero que necesitaba en ese momento. Su mejor amiga: Hermione Granger.

—Vernon Dursley mi tío, fue un hombre que dejó una profunda huella en la vida de todos nosotros. Algunos convivimos con él más que otros, pero su influencia marcó nuestras vidas al punto de reunirnos hoy aquí para despedirlo.

_—¿Qué demonios quería ese viejo?_

—Vino a ver si Harry era uno de los suyos.

—¿Y?

—¡Es normal Vernon! Logramos que fuera normal.

—No fue un hombre fácil de tratar porque decía y hacía siempre lo que consideraba correcto, era congruente con su forma de ver el mundo y aunque cometió errores, vivió lo suficiente para intentar enmendarlos.

_—Nunca pensé que fueras normal._

—Lo sé, pero lo soy.

—Siempre pensé que esa gente se haría cargo de ti cuando crecieras y... no puedo seguir pagando tus estudios. Dudley tiene un futuro brillante en Grunings, por eso debe estudiar administración.

—No te pido demasiado. Estoy becado y puedo trabajar para soportar mis gastos, pero necesito que firmes estos papeles.

—De haber tenido la certeza de que eras normal podría haber previsto algo para ti.

—Sólo tienes que firmar.

—¡No eres autosuficiente!

—Tío, lo he sido por tantos años que no recuerdo desde cuando.

—Te portabas tan raro.

—Sólo era diferente a Dudley, eso no es malo.

—Yo debí ver que eras normal.

—El mundo va a seguir adelante sin Vernon Dursley, pero los que lo conocimos nunca podremos olvidarlo. 

° ° ° ° °

La noche empezaba a caer cuando el féretro de Vernon Dursley llegó a su último destino. La mayoría de los asistentes se despidió apresuradamente e incluso Marge se desembarazó del lugar alegando que un cliente necesitaba verla a la brevedad. La verdad es que nadie quería estar demasiado en compañía de una mujer que no supo educar a su propio hijo porque todos sabían que habían delegado a Harry por años aunque entonces no pensaran que fuera algo indebido.

Sólo Hermione se quedó, haciendo compañía a tía Petunia mientras Harry se aseguraba de que la nueva puerta estuviera en óptimas condiciones e instalaba una nueva cerradura de seguridad.

Al terminar acompañó a Hermione en un paseo por el cercano parque mientras intentaba organizar sus propios pensamientos al relatarle los hechos del día anterior.

—Aún no entiendo cómo fue que supiste que Wynken vendría a tu casa.

—Fue sólo una corazonada, ya lo conoces, aún no logro que deje de sospechar de mí y eso que ya tenemos mucho con esto —respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros— creo que estamos tan acostumbrados uno al otro que empiezo a comprender como piensa. Sólo supuso que si alguien tenía la matrícula de mi camioneta podía sacar mi nombre a relucir y él me buscaría para demostrar que soy culpable.

—Le debes la vida.

—Por eso atestigüé en contra de esos maleantes y el papanatas de mi primo —musitó Harry dejándose caer por completo en una de las bancas en un gesto de total cansancio—. Apenas puedo creer lo que fue capaz de hacer.

Hermione se limitó a acompañarlo en silencio por unos minutos hasta que consideró había pasado demasiado tiempo sumido en esa depresión.

—Curse te envía su pésame —le confió en un tono cómplice— creo que quería venir conmigo pero no se atrevió a pedirlo.

—¿En serio?

—Ajá, me parece que es alguien a quien en verdad le agradas.

—No me ayudes a ilusionarme demasiado Hermione.

—¿Por qué no? Harry mereces se feliz con alguien te ame por ser quien eres, con todas tus facetas.

—Curse sabe muy poco de mi —esquivó Harry concentrando su mirada en sus manos.

—Quizás debas compartir algo más con él —sugirió Hermione colocando una mano sobre las de Harry para obligarlo a fijar su atención en ella—. No digo que le reveles todo aún, tan sólo que compartas algo más con él para cerciorarte de tus sentimientos y los de él.

—No tengo idea de que habría pasado conmigo si no te hubiera conocido —le sonrió Harry.

—No habrías sido arrestado y no tendrías a Wynken tras tus talones.

—Eso no fue culpa tuya.

—Si mal no recuerdo fue precisamente culpa mía, ¿cuánto tiempo tenías salvando gente de las ruinas?

—Dos meses lo recuerdo bien, ya había reclutado a Craig.

—Y yo fui la segunda en ingresar a tu "Grupo Terrorista".

—No oí que te quejaras Hermione.

—Eso fue porque salvaste a mi familia —afirmó Hermione recargándose por completo en la banca para fijar su mirada en las estrellas que lograban brillar en el cielo citadino mientras dejaba que los recuerdos de ese día la inundaran.

_Primero fueron los gritos, lejanos como si formaran parte del sueño del que acababa de despertar. Después el darse cuanta de que sus vacaciones de verano se habían convertido en una pesadilla._

Estaban bajo un ataque mortífago, lo sabía bien porque alcanzaba a escuchar las maldiciones y conjuros. Aquello la aterraba, se quedó paralizada por el miedo hasta que comprendió que era la única capacitada para mantener a su familia con vida, así que se arrastró lo más sigilosamente que pudo para que nadie viera movimiento por fuera de su casa hasta llegar a la habitación de sus padres.

Dentistas, son dentistas y no un blanco mortífago se repetía constantemente intentando convencerse a sí misma de que ese ataque era por diversión o entrenamiento y no porque ella fuera una bruja.

"No vienen por mí, por favor que no vengan por mí" repitió como un mantra sintiendo que el pequeño pasillo que la separaba de la habitación de sus padres era cada vez mas largo. Entonces vino la explosión que derribó el muro lateral dejando ver la silueta enmascarada de un mortífago que dio la vuelta satisfecho antes de desaparecer junto con el resto de los suyos.

Estaba a salvo y sin embargo pudo haber muerto. Paralizada contempló los escombros como si esperara que se desvanecieran, pero continuaron ahí como burlándose del miedo que sentía ¡y había sido elegida como una gryffindor!

—¿Está bien? —un joven probablemente de su edad, vestido con algo varias tallas mayores de las debidas y demasiado delgado la ayudó a ponerse de pie antes de que otro muchacho mucho más robusto llamaba su atención.

—¡Parece que hay alguien bajo los escombros! —gritó el robusto mientras el delgado corría a ayudarlo mientras ella simplemente contemplaba como liberaban a sus padres..

—¡Está sangrando Harry! La señora no deja de sangrar –comenzó a gritar al chico robusto.

—Craig, necesito que traigas el botiquín, no que te hundas en el pánico ¿entendido?

El chico Craig salió corriendo mientras el llamado Harry dirigía su atención hacia ella.

—Necesito que me ayudes a detener la hemorragia, tu padre está bien, pero necesitamos detener este sangrado.

Sólo entonces reaccionó, el Ministerio ya debería de saber que se realizó magia en su localidad, era cuestión de tiempo y estaba permitido que un menor de edad hiciera magia en caso de que su vida o la de su familia peligrara. Sin prestar demasiado atención al chico corrió por su varita y sanó la herida de su madre. Entonces regresó Craig.

—Aquí está el botiquín Harry.

—¿Hay más heridos? —preguntó Harry sin apartar la mira de ella.

—No lo sé, voy a verificar.

—Excelente idea —dijo Harry y esperó hasta que Craig se alejara lo suficiente antes de hablar de nuevo—. Así que eres una bruja.

—¿También eres un mago? —preguntó ella feliz de no haber violado un estatuto tan importante como el del secreto.

—No, por lo que me dijeron un squib pero crecí con mis tíos muggles y no sé casi nada de ustedes.

—Vaya...

—No es tan malo, pero no le digas nada a Craig, él no sabe que la magia existe —le confió Harry con una sonrisa.

Ese fue el momento en que apareció las fuerzas del orden equivocadas. Scotland Yard llegó antes que los aurores y Harry fue llevado a la comandancia como sospechoso por salvar la vida de sus padres.

—Me alegra que tu gente te haya liberado, ya te extrañaba —le confió Harry regresándola al presente. Hermione sonrió, ya estaba acostumbrada a que Harry llamara a los magos "su gente", era extraño pero era su mejor amigo a pesar de ser squib y ella en verdad lamentaba que no pudieran confiarle toda la verdad a Craig.

—Sólo por unos días, visitaré a mis padres y después iré a México a encontrar una conexión con un mensaje que encontramos en una pirámide egipcia.

—Así que aún no saben como terminar con esta maldita guerra.

—No, pero si quisieras ayudarnos tal vez...

—Hermione, no hay nada que yo pueda aportar que no sepa alguien más, el viejo Dumbledore parece tener todas las respuestas.

—Ni siquiera el profesor Dumbledore lo sabe todo.

—Los magos son muy orgullosos como para aceptar la ayuda de los muggles.

—Lo sé y es una lástima porque eres un gran estratega Harry.

—No me adules, ya sabes que entre tu y yo no puede haber nada —dijo Harry con tono melodramático antes de que ambos estallaran en carcajadas.

—No pero quizás alguien apodado Curse sea justo lo que necesitas.

—Tal vez Hermione, tal vez...

° ° ° ° °

** Continuará **

**N/A:** Bien ahora sí ya están todos los personajes en escena y la acción está lista para empezar, junto con el romance que como ven, va viento en popa, lento pero seguro. Nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo y no olviden dejarme todos sus comentarios porque me ayudan mucho a saber si voy por buen rumbo.

Besos Quetzalescos


	7. Dos mapas y un keazel

**EL MAGO**

**Autor:** Quetzalli

**Resumen:** Severus consigue un acercamiento con Wizard para descubrir alguna confirmación a ciertas sospechas que lo acosan y Harry descubre varias cosas que pueden alterar su futuro.

**Parejas:** Harry-Severus, Harry-Draco, Sirius-Remus

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Si por ventura piensas que estoy ganando algo más que gratificación personal a través de sus comentarios, voy a tener que desilusionarlos porque ni un peso ha entrado en mi bolsillo por escribir esto.

**Spoilers: Ninguno.** Juro solemnemente que no hay ninguno aquí. A final de cuentas esto es un AU.

** Capítulo 7   
Dos mapas y un keazel**

Las retorcidas callejas rodeadas por antiguos edificios y casonas victorianas, en aquella oscura noche sin luna, eran mudos testigos de la constante lucha que se llevaba a cabo por las vidas de sus ocupantes.

Pequeñas centellas revoloteaban en la oscuridad en una macabra danza. Por mucho que la Orden del Fénix se esforzara, parecía que apenas podían imponerse a las fuerzas mortífagas.

El poco de ventaja lo había proporcionado Severus que en la batalla peleaba con furia y decisión mientras proporcionaba datos exactos de los ataques mortífagos por minutos e incluso horas de anticipación que eran cruciales para lograr el éxito.

A simple vista Walsinham parecía estar de fiesta, en un carnaval o algo parecido, si tal cosa se celebrara en e condado de Norfolk, pero la macabra realidad es que los mortífagos insistían en atacar poblados muggles sin una verdadera razón más que para entrenar o divertirse y en la experiencia de Severus aquello era francamente impensable. ¿Desde cuando el Señor Tenebroso daba permiso a sus fuerza de atacar por diversión un lugar sin un verdadero propósito oculto?

Eso era lo que realmente molestaba a Severus, el no saber cuál era el propósito oculto.

El vibrador de su celular lo sacó del estado catártico en el que estaba mientras luchaba sin tregua con un mortífago que parecía demasiado mayor para estar ahí sólo por malsana diversión. Con un hechizo aturdidor y un _petrificus totalus_ se desembarazó del sujeto lo suficiente para llegar hasta donde estaba Sirius haciendo papilla a un par de novatos mortífagos.

—Debo irme, y ustedes deben apresurarse, los muggles vienen en camino.

—Parece que estamos de suerte "Alan", parece que tu muggle es el mejor informante que hemos tenido desde Malfoy —dijo Sirius con esa sonrisa pícara que usaba siempre que alguien tocaba el tema—. Ve con ellos y cuídate.

Severus aún no entendía como Black podía bromear así en medio de la batalla, pero se lo agradeció, desde que habían hecho las pases se había forjado entre ellos una amistad fruto de la complicidad y eso es algo a lo que uno se acostumbra fácilmente.

Sin mirar más allá de la batalla, Severus apareció a un par de kilómetros de la carretera principal, cerca del punto de reunión donde se vería con el Grupo de Rescate. Subió a su camioneta y dejó que el camino se llevara los peores recuerdos del los ataques: las casas destruidas, los cuerpos destrozados, lo llantos de los sobrevivientes.

Una luz en movimiento lo despertó de sus ensoñaciones. A la orilla del camino Broom le indicaba el punto exacto donde todos estaban reunidos. Si alguien se lo hubiera dicho jamás lo habría creído. Frente a él no estaba el reducido grupo de siempre con su camión para trasladarlos al punto más cercano.

Lo que había era uno de esos aparatos voladores muggles y mucha gente, más de la que había visto, por lo menos dos centenares de mugles colocándose trajes amarillos de cuerpo completo , mascaras, guantes y unas cosas en la espalda que los hacían verse rarísimos.

—Wizard cree que van a incendiar Walsinham —le explicó Wand mientras le entregaba un traje amarillo con todo y mascara—. Dice que se pondrá feo y hasta ahora no he visto que se equivoque, será mejor que te pongas esto, evitará que el fuego te queme, la máscara está conectada a un tanque de oxígeno para que no te ahogues con el humo.

Wand siguió explicando el funcionamiento de los instrumentos muggles, cuando descubrió que Severus no apartaba la mirada del aparato volador, agregó sonriendo.

—Wizard es un hombre de muchos recursos y muy persuasivo, ha conseguido que nuestro mecenas más rico nos preste la mitad de lo que estamos usando y esa avioneta no sé de donde la sacó, pero va a volar sobre Walsiham en unos momentos y apagará tanto fuego como pueda, ya lo verás.

—¡Curse me alegro que ya estés listo! —escuchó la fuerte voz de Wizard a su espalda— vamos a necesitar transporte extra y pensé que podrías prestar tu camioneta.

—No tienes que pedirlo, sabes que todo lo que tengo está a tu disposición —el comentario de Severus pareció arrancarle una sonrisa leve a Wizard y un gorjeo travieso a Wand, pero fuera de eso lo ignoró al verse arrastrado hasta su camioneta.

—Debes quitarle tu permiso temporal para que nadie pueda anotar los número de tu camioneta y te sigan —lo instruyó mientras subía a la reja en el toldo varios paquetes.

—Pude llegar antes si me lo hubieras pedido —dijo Severus al notar que debían de haber tenido horas trabajando para llegar a ese punto.

—Estamos tan lejos de Londres que pensé que ya estabas en camino, además tan sólo hace unas horas mi fuente me reveló que esto iba a suceder. En verdad odio cuando me hace esto —gruñó Wizard antes de arrastrar a Severus hasta el centro del Grupo, convocar al orden y girar todas las instrucciones que se seguirían a partir de ese momento.

Al terminar, la atención del Grupo lo abandonó a causa de una terrible explosión que debió originarse en Walsinham y que sin embargo, era visible desde donde estaban.

—Hora de entrar en acción —gritó Wizard y todos se concentraron en la tarea que tenían por delante.

Severus corrió a su camioneta, la puso en marcha y justo cuando iba a arrancar, subieron Wizard, Jinxs y Sparks.

—Espero que seas tan bueno como Wizard dice, Curse porque debemos estar ahí antes que nadie —lo apresuró Sparks.

Severus no contestó, sólo arrancó y pronto tomó la delantera de la enorme caravana, la cosa voladora muggle pasó sobre sus cabezas y justo antes de llegar a la entrada del pueblo, pudo ver como hacía caer una pequeña lluvia que apaciguó en cierta medida las llamas, dio la vuelta y regresó al punto de reunión.

—Bien, a este paso va a poder hacer muchos vuelos y nos va abrir camino —dijo Wizard antes de seguir girando órdenes desde el comunicador que tenía en la mano y que seguía pareciendo un teléfono para Severus que no lograba entender la diferencia.

_Espero que nadie de la Orden del Fénix esté herido_ pensó Severus al estacionar su camioneta en el lugar donde había vencido a su último mortífago de a noche y adentrarse en el infierno que quería tragarse a Walsinham.

El fuego opuso resistencia, pero lograron controlarlo lo suficiente hasta que los muggles atacados reaccionaron y usaron sus propios medios para apagar el fuego. Severus logró escabullirse varias ocasiones para combatir las llamas a base de magia y otras tantas para sacar gente de entre las casas ardiendo.

Wizard parecía haberse duplicado o tener un giratiempo, estaba en todas partes, gritando instrucciones, ayudando a los heridos y apagando el fuego. Si Severus tenía alguna duda sobre sus sentimientos hacia ese sorprendente hombre, desaparecieron por completo al ver su coraje y su liderazgo.

Al amanecer podía decirse que habían logrado salvar más de Walsinham de lo que habían perdido y en su mayoría, se trataba de vidas.

—Muy bien muchachos, debemos irnos —instruyó Wizard—. Han hecho un gran trabajo y es mejor descansar...

—¡Y HUIR! —gritó Hex desde la puerta del camión donde estaba todo su equipo de comunicaciones.

El comentario levantó mucho el ánimo y apresuró a todo el mundo a ponerse en marcha. En pocos minutos habían abandonado Walsinham para regresar al punto de reunión.

—Menos mal que es sábado —bostezó Sparks desde el asiento trasero de la camioneta de Severus en donde se había acomodado lo mejor posible—. Me muero de cansancio y no me imagino pasar todo el día en una ambulancia, voy a llegar a casa y dormiré el resto de la mañana.

—Yo no tengo tanta suerte —sonrió Jinxs— me esperan mi mujer y el pequeño monstruo que engendramos.

—¿Dos meses y ya te estás quejando? —bromeó Wizard.

—Anda búrlate, pero cuando escuches la fuerza de sus pulmones vas a cambiar de opinión.

—Frota su estómago con un trapo húmedo después de comer —dijo Severus por integrarse a la conversación— debe tener cólicos y eso ayudará.

—¿Tienes hijos Curse? —preguntó Sparks a nombre de todos.

—¿Yo? —rió Severus de buena gana— tengo una conocida que no deja de dar consejos de ese tipo a una compañera de trabajo embarazada.

De algún modo supo que decir eso era bueno, Wizard relajó su postura corporal y por el espejo retrovisor alcanzó a ver el intercambio cómplice de miradas entre Jinxs y Sparks que se apresuraron a cambiar la conversación hasta que llegaron al punto de reunió y lentamente, todos volvieron a sus respectivos hogares con la misma facilidad con la que llegaron.

—No sabía que había tanta gente en el Grupo de Rescate —comentó Severus con Wizard cuando sólo quedaban ellos. Se había ofrecido a llevarlo a su casa y para su regocijo Wizard había aceptado.

—Convoqué a casi todo el Grupo, sabía que hoy sería necesaria la ayuda de todos. La mayoría de ellos sólo ayuda en ocasiones como estas ya sea porque es fin de semana o porque entienden que es necesario.

—Me alegro, así tienes una fuerza de respaldo considerable.

—Precisamente —sonrió Wizard.

El trayecto de regreso a Londres fue de lo más entretenido, Wizard se permitió revelarle a Severus algunos detalles de su persona como el que tenía una gata o que había vivido con sus tíos porque era huérfano. A cambio, Severus le contó que había estado fuera del país por un error de un cretino que terminó siendo su amigo y que sólo hasta ese momento había sentido que realmente pertenecía a algo.

—Supongo que estaba buscando algo que me esperaba en el futuro —concluyó al estacionar su camioneta frente al edificio victoriano de dos departamentos que Wizard le indicó.

—A veces sólo el tiempo nos entrega lo que necesitamos —agregó su acompañante.

Por fuera, la calle comenzaba a bullir con el cotidiano escándalo de autos y personas que transitan por la acera, pero dentro, todo parecía haberse congelado en el resplandor de la verde mirada de Wizard. Severus deseó con tanta fuerza acercarse y robar un beso de esa boca que lo tentaba hasta que notó que los delgados labios estaban en movimiento.

—Será mejor que me retire, tengo algunos pendientes y estoy soñando despierto —alcanzó a registrar su cerebro las palabras del Wizard.

—¿Por qué no desayunas conmigo? —le propuso Severus en un arranque de espontaneidad gryffindor que a él mismo le sorprendió.

—¿Desayunar?

—Podría pasar por ti temprano y eso ni siquiera es una cita.

—¿Pero podría ser una cita? —insinuó Wizard de nuevo.

—Sólo si tu quieres.

—De acuerdo, te espero mañana a las nueve —dijo Wizard al bajar de la camioneta y después de una rápida mirada, entrar a su departamento.

—¡Merlín! Aceptó —repitió Severus para sí mientras enfilaba para Grimauld Place. 

° ° ° ° °

El cuartel de la Orden era el reflejo exacto de un hormiguero. Magos y brujas iban y venía de un lado a otro rumbo a la cocina de donde salían gritos molestos y quejas inconformes. Cuando Severus tomó su asiento usual, la mayoría de las miradas se enfocaron en él y muchas no parecían conformes.

—¿Por qué no nos advertiste que tenían refuerzos —lo encaró Mundungus Fletcher que tenía parte de la túnica y el sombrero chamuscados.

—No tenía idea —afirmó Severus— los muggles sólo sabían que iban a atacar Walsinham, jamás me mencionaron algo de la magnitud del ataque.

—¿Y por qué ellos estaban tan bien preparados para lidiar con la destrucción que crearon los mortífagos? ¡Incluso tenían una máquina que fabrica lluvia! —gruñó Tonks.

—Por lo que pude averiguar tuvieron un soplo de última hora que les advirtió sobre el incendio.

—¿Incendio? Eso no fue un incendio Alan —habló Remus por primera vez y Severus pudo percibir lo mucho que lo habían envejecido las transformaciones con el paso de los años—. Ellos hicieron explotar un edificio completo.

—Usaron magia oscura muy poderosa para que fuera una práctica de entrenamiento —ladró Moody taladrándolo con su ojo mágico.

—Están tramando algo —intervino el profesor Dumbledore, en su mirada había una solemnidad que lo hacía estar mucho más alerta—. Sus ataques no terminan de tener sentido pero el de hoy fue muy poderoso y lo peor es que no fue contra magos.

—No hubo tampoco demasiadas bajas muggles —afirmó Severus comprendiendo lo que Dumbledore quería decir. Si el móvil no eran vidas entonces ¿qué podía ser? Los lugares destruidos no tenían ningún interés mágico, mucho menos muggle y sin embargo los mortífagos gastaban muchas fuerzas en destruir pequeños pueblos.

La reunión continuó con un repaso de la destrucción total y en algún momento los gemelos Weasley pusieron un mapa sobre la mesa señalando lo cerca que estaba Walsinham de Wymondham, un centro que tuvo mucho poder mágico durante la era de hierro y que ahora estaba prácticamente abandonado por los magos. Sin embargo, la mayoría rechazó el análisis de esa teoría alegando que ya había sido estudiada por Granger y que no había logrado confirmar absolutamente nada.

Cuando llegaron al punto de haber analizado cada rasgo de la batalla Severus les pidió el mapa a los gemelos, una corazonada le indicaba que debía estudiarlo con mayor detenimiento antes de desechar la teoría de ellos como había hecho la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. 

° ° ° ° °

La mañana siguiente se despertó temprano y bajó por las escaleras rumbo a la calle con el mapa bajo el brazo y un lápiz muggle en el bolsillo. Había decidido que si se presentaba la ocasión le preguntaría a Wizard más sobre los ataque a muggles que él conocía. Preguntarle a los magos era un desperdicio de tiempo a su parecer ya que haciendo memoria los lugares que habían sido atacados con mayor saña eran muggles.

Justo antes de cruzar la puerta la voz alegre de Remus lo detuvo con la mano en el picaporte.

—¿Por qué tan temprano Severus?

—No tiene nada que ver con mortífagos esta vez —respondió apresuradamente Severus, no quería llegar tarde con Wizard.

—Pero si debe tener relación con cierto muggle que te ha cambiado por completo —se unió Sirius a la conversación.

—¿Acaso me están espiando?

—¿Nosotros? ¡nunca! Sólo... bajamos por algo de... comer antes de volver a la cama —respondió con bastante picardía Sirius, entonces Severus notó el bote de crema en sus manos y las fresas en las de Remus.

—Por mí no se preocupen —les garantizó— puedo volver hasta en la noche.

Y sin darles oportunidad de decir más cerró la puerta tras de sí satisfecho por lograr avergonzar a ese par antes de que ellos lo avergonzaran a él.

Severus condujo tranquilamente por Londres, el día gritaba que se trataba de un domingo con toada esa calma que lo rodeaba, sin chiquillos corriendo por las calles o molestos conductores detenidos en cada esquina. Un día que brillaba para ser perfecto.

Cuando llegó al edificio de Wizard verificó la hora, faltaba media hora para las nueve y él, como todo un caballero inglés, decidió esperar en la camioneta mientras daba la hora. Para pasar el tiempo extendió el mapa frente a sí y comenzó a trazar en pequeños círculos los ataques que conocía desde que se había unido a la batalla.

Estaba tan concentrado en esa labor que tuvo que contener un salto cuando unos golpecitos en el vidrio lo hicieron volver al mundo y encontrar el rostro amable de Wizard casi pegado a su ventanilla.

—Disculpa que te asustara —dijo el joven muggle —pero cuando dieron las nueve y me asomé a ver si ya habías llegado te descubrí completamente sumergido en el mapa del Reino Unido.

—Lo lamento, yo llegué un poco temprano y no quise molestarte.

—Lo sé —dijo Wizard de forma enigmática— y ahora que ya es la hora exacta, ¿no quieres ir a desayunar?

Severus se permitió una media sonrisa coqueta y en pocos minutos iba manejando según las indicaciones de Wizard a un pequeño establecimiento que destilaba calma y paz. Una mujer regordeta tomó su orden y en cosa de minutos un frugal desayuno estaba servido frente a sus narices. Si Severus no lo supiera mejor habría afirmado que ella era una bruja que simplemente había aparecido todos los alimentos, pero después lo desechó por jugar con la idea de que tenía un elfo doméstico.

—Helen siempre cuida que sus alimentos sean de primera —dijo Wizard ante la mirada satisfecha de Severus— en varias ocasiones han venido a intentar comprar sus recetas, pero ella siempre dice que su cocina es única porque está hecha con amor.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Severus recordando que incluso los mejores platillos cocinados por los elfos carecían del toque de esta mujer muggle—, no recuerdo haber probado algo tan sabroso antes.

—Entonces tienes que volver el jueves por la noche, es cuando prepara un estofado sin igual en toda Inglaterra y créeme, sé de que hablo.

—¿Te gustaría acompañarme para entonces?

—Si, pero yo invito.

Sin poder o querer ocultar su gozo, Severus olvidó que había una guerra llevándose a cabo en esos momentos, que el Señor Tenebroso o Dumbledore existían y se concentró en la deliciosa charla de Wizard que destilaba ingenio con cada palabra. Pronto se encontraron intercambiando opiniones de literatura, filosofía y algunos acertijos que conforme pasaba la mañana iban volviéndose más retadores.

—Esperaba que este desayuno fuera entretenido —le confió Wizard cuando Severus lo levaba de regreso a su casa—, pero confieso que esto sobrepasó todas mis expectativas.

—Para mía también ha sido muy especial.

—¿No quieres pasar un rato? —preguntó Wizard al bajar de la camioneta— creo que podría ayudarte a llenar de círculos tu mapa con los ataques que hemos sufrido.

—¿Fui tan obvio?

—No, pero yo los conozco todos.

El departamento de Wizard era un reflejo de la personalidad que Severus le había descubierto, era acogedor pero algo impersonal, como si no pasara mucho tiempo en casa, sin embargo había varios detalles que revelaban lo cuidadoso que era. Las cortinas evitaban que alguien espiara afuera y o había retratos que revelaran a algún miembro de su familia, tampoco habría diplomas o correspondencia que revelara su nombre a ojos curiosos como los suyos, pero en la mesita redonda de centro había muchos apuntes que indicaban trabaja ahí, en la comodidad de su sala, acompañado por su gata.

—Parece que Heidi ya se presentó —escuchó que Wizard decía cuando una gata blanca se enroscó entre sus piernas— parece que le agradas.

—Es la primera mascota que opina eso de mí.

—¡Mascota! —se fingió Wizard ofendido— Heidi es mi familia.

Heidi maulló su acuerdo, se acomodó en el suelo y de un salto brincó a los brazos de Severus llenando su ropa oscura de pelo blanco.

—En verdad le agradas —repitió Wizard sorprendido por el comportamiento del animalito.

—No hay que negar que tiene buen gusto —bromeó Severus antes de encontrarse bajo el escrutinio de la gata. _Un kneazel_ descubrió sorprendido, pocos kneazel adoptaban como dueño a un muggle.

—Supongo que sí —dijo Wizard después de despejar la mesita e invitar a Severus para que pusiera su mapa sobre ella—. Ahora dime, ¿por qué es importante hacer este registro de los ataques que hemos sufrido?

Severus dejó a Heidi sobre el sillón más cercano antes de sacar de entre su bolsillo el mapa, lo desdobló y lo extendió en la mesita. Entonces fijo su vista en las marcas que había hecho desde una nueva perspectiva. No había una verdadera relación con lugares mágicos, pero había algo en esas marcas que le era terriblemente familiar.

—Creo que los terroristas tienen un patrón de ataque, sólo que no es muy claro, lo han escondido desperdigando sus objetivos al azar en diferentes condados para distraernos y evitar que descubramos lo que en verdad quieren, pero debe tener una relación geográfica porque vuelven a ciertos punto y no tocan otros.

Wizard lo miró repentinamente serio, lo estudió unos momentos antes de revelarse sorprendido.

—Eres la primera persona que concuerda conmigo en ese aspecto —dijo por fin— incluso Echantress dijo que no tenía sentido. Ella pensaba en un principio que esos dementes querían revivir algunas zonas que dicen tienen poderes sobrenaturales, pero después de investigar mucho rechazó la teoría. Yo creo que están trazando un símbolo, pero no sé cual.

—Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte, también tengo algunos conocimientos sobre "artes ocultas".

—No creo mucho en eso pero parece que los terroristas si —dijo Wizard pensativo—. Espera aquí, te mostraré el mapa que yo he trazado.

_Confía en mí pero aún es reservado, probablemente no quiere que yo me burle de sus teorías y por eso es precavido. O quizás aún teme que pueda traicionarlo_.

Wizard regresó con un mapa doblado y una mirada tensa, todo él parecía querer echarse a correr en lugar de estar ahí. Sin saber porque, Severus quiso golpearse por causarle esa inquietud y sin poder contenerse, hizo algo que no creyó posible antes, le habló con el corazón.

—Antes de que me muestres algo, quiero que sepas que no voy a utilizarlo en tu contra o afectar al Grupo. Yo sé que tienes poco de conocerme y que entre nosotros sólo ha existido una confianza sencilla, sin nombres ni ocupaciones. No te pido que me digas quién eres más allá de lo que me has dicho, pero quiero que sepas en parte quien soy yo.

—Curse, no tienes que...

—Pero quiero y no es malo, me llamo Severus Snape y voy a empezar a trabajar como profesor en un colegio, por el momento estoy con otro grupo similar al tuyo que quiere descubrir los motivos de los terroristas y detenerlos, pero ellos no saben nada de ti —le garantizo Severus.

Por unos momentos Wizard se quedó quieto, como una estatua por lo que Severus dedujo su mente estaba analizando a toda velocidad sus datos. Temió haber hablado demasiado pronto hasta que la Wizard se relajó y le devolvió una mirada de entendimiento.

—Ahora entiendo porque estás en tan buena forma, y lo de los medicamentos especiales que traes contigo. Me parece justo, yo también tengo más de un trabajo y no por eso traiciono a ninguno, acepto la confianza que has depositado en mí al hablarme de este modo y sólo quiero que sigamos así, sin intentar interferir en el otro grupo, peor ayudándonos mutuamente. Ven, veamos este mapa.

Y sin más la atmósfera entre ellos se relajó de nuevo y la camarería resurgió con mayor fuerza, Severus había derribado una fuerte barrera que lo limitaba a él mismo sin notarlo siquiera.

El mapa esta lleno de pequeños círculos de diferentes colores.

—Cada color representa un año —explicó Wizard.

—Sabía que esto tiene mucho tiempo sucediendo, pero no tenía idea de la magnitud —musitó Severus ante las pequeñas marcas.

—Tienen cierto plazo continúo, pero no es muy claro, sólo lo he visto ahora con el tiempo y no soy capaz de ver más allá de esto. Debe seguir incompleto pero no quiero tener que descubrir cuando terminará porque será algo muy malo, estoy seguro de ello.

—Hay demasiado concentración en estos cinco puntos —dijo Severus pasando sus dedos por encima de los condados de East Yorkshire, Norfolk, Kent, Wiltshire y Shropshire.

—Están demasiado alejados entre sí y no tienen ninguna relación salvo los ataques, aunque hay muchos otros lugares que han sufrido por el terrorismo pero tengo la impresión de que es para no despertar sospechas, lo que no entiendo es de qué.

—Además los ataque parecen seguir una espiral —continuó Severus— y de algún modo me parece que es este diagrama me es conocido, lo que no consigo es recordarlo.

—¿Por qué no te quedas a comer mientras intentas seguir recordando?

El resto de la tarde fue aún más delicioso que la mañana, no sólo porque Severus encontró que podía compartir con Wizard parte de sus conocimientos, sino por la fabulosa compañía. Ayudó a Wizard a preparar una comida ligera y juntos analizaron cada recurso natural o comercial de los condados más afectados y los que también habían sido atacados como Hetforshire y Warwickshire.

Al final no le cabía la menor duda de que Wizard en verdad tenía un conocimiento ocultista vasto para ser un muggle y eso abría muchas puertas para que lo aceptara como un mago en el futuro. Por lo menos su kneazel ya lo había aceptado, se dijo acariciando el suave pelaje cuando, fatigados por la extensa búsqueda, ambos se reclinaron en el sofá disfrutando del aparato muggle que transmitía imágenes.

Al anochecer, Severus consideró oportuno retirarse, no quería parecer demasiado ansioso que sabía que Wizard necesitaba tiempo para asimilar todo lo querían dicho. Él mismo necesitaba ese tiempo.

Justo después de despedirse y antes de cruzar la puerta para salir del refugio que fue la casa de Wizard, se volvió para agradecerle y quedó a un palmo de él. Los ojos verdes tenían un fulgor renovado que parecía hipnótico, como si lo arrastrara dentro de esa profunda mirada, sin saber como fue acercándose lentamente hasta que un poco de cordura entró en su cabeza. No debía apresurarse, si lo presionaba demasiado podría perderlo y no quería perder la oportunidad de conocer a ese maravilloso hombre que había dejado entrever apenas un poco de sí mismo.

Entonces sucedió lo inaudito.

Wizard salvó la insignificante distancia que los separaba y fundió sus labios con los suyos en un beso tierno, sin pretensiones y sobretodo honesto. Casi como una promesa de lo que podría suceder si todo seguía el curso que habían marcado esa mañana.

—Harry Potter —dijo él cuando se separaron, arrastrando deliciosamente las palabras como el suave murmullo del viento—, terapeuta psiquiátrico y líder del Grupo de Rescate.

—Tanto gusto —se obligó Severus a decir.

—No olvides nuestra cena del jueves —canturreó Harry antes de cerrar la puerta de su departamento.

Severus prácticamente se deslizó hasta su camioneta, ebrio de felicidad condujo varias calles tatareando alguna vieja melodía que había escuchado en la escuela cuando todo dejó de brillar con la misma rapidez con la que había empezado y tuvo que estacionarse para comprender lo que había escuchado.

¡Harry Potter! De todos los muggles que podía haber conocido, de todos los squibs de los que pudo haberse enamorado había sido Harry Potter el que se había cruzado en su camino. Por un momento el mundo pareció detenerse en un sopor pesado hasta que su corazón se impuso a su razón.

¿Qué importaba que fuera Harry Potter? Seguía siendo el mismo hombre valeroso e inteligente del que había quedado prendado desde el inicio. Nada había cambiado, más que la confianza que había sido depositada en él y el beso. Un simple instante que había detenido el tiempo para volverle la vida.

Ahora entendía el porque de los nombres, si Harry los había elegido era obvio que eligiera algo que nunca podría relacionarse con él. El mago, dijeran lo que quisieran ese squib seguía peleando contra el Señor Tenebroso aunque no tuviera magia y sólo para salvar vidas y eso era mucho más importante que una varita o una vieja rencilla con su padre.

Severus descubrió que no quería compartir esa información con nadie. Era irrelevante para los magos que sólo podía importarles el que Harry fuera un simple símbolo y para él lo era todo. No se había enamorado de una figura famosa llena de humo sino del más capaz ser humano que conocía aunque fuera un squib, un muggle o un mago.

Consciente de su compromiso por salvaguardar a Harry, decidió guardar como un secreto preciado su verdadero nombre. Que se contentara la Orden del Fénix con saber que el líder del Grupo de Rescate era Wizard. 

° ° ° ° °

En cuanto se fue Severus, Harry regresó a la mesa donde reposaba el único mapa que le había mostrado. Porque había muchos otros, pero había tenido miedo de mostrárselos. Ahora sabía que Severus era un hombre mucho más instruido de lo que había creído, y más inteligente al deducir en unas horas muchas cosas que a él le había tomado meses incluso años.

Sólo había una sospecha que lo atemorizaba, el creer que quizás Dumbledore le había enviado un espía.

Por mucho tiempo había deseado que Hermione no se uniera a su Orden del Fénix hasta que ella lo convenció de que así podía ayudarlo a obtener mayor información de los ataques mortífagos y él le permitió elegir. Ahora era diferente, si Severus lo estaba engañando por orden del viejo era una traición que no iba a permitir, aunque lo dudaba, Hermione le habría advertido en cuanto lo conoció.

Pero si Severus no era un mago, entonces como podía tener todo ese conocimiento que había demostrado.

_Igual que tú torpe, estudiando en cada libro esotérico que llega a tus manos._.

Si, la posibilidad no era remota, pero para estar tranquilo necesitaba corroborar con Hermione que Severus Snape no era un espía. Sólo así podía estar tranquilo, aún estaba golpeándose mentalmente por haberle confiado su nombre después de ese maravilloso beso, pero había perdido el control de su cerebro por esos valiosos minutos.

Casi implorando por no haber cometido un grave error se conectó a internet para enviarle un mensaje a Hermione con los nuevos acontecimientos. Esta a punto de apagar su computadora cuando recibió la respuesta de su amiga que leyó con avidez.

_Harry: _

Parece que tienes tanto miedo de amar que quieres encontrarle un defecto a un buen prospecto. Relájate, y disfruta la oportunidad frente a ti.

No tuve oportunidad de estar en una reunión con ellos_ en mi último viaje a casa pero sí me enteré de que hay un nuevo integrante llamado Alan Bendefig quien dudo mucho sea Curse por la descripción que me dieron: un amargado cretino._

Te repito que debes bajar un poco tus barreras, quizás no todo resulte bien, pero nunca lo sabrás si no te arriesgas. Amar también es sufrir un poco.

Besos, Hermione

Harry releyó el correo un par de veces antes de contestarle a Hermione, pronto se encontraron conversando animadamente, relatando cada uno las experiencias de día hasta que Harry descubrió cierto interés romántico de su amiga que estaba surgiendo con respecto a su compañero de investigación, un tal Charles.

Pasadas las diez de la noche ambos se despidieron. Harry apagó su computadora consciente de que ahora estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse, a ser herido incluso con tal de que su corazón le recordara que estaba vivo y amara por fin después de una muy larga espera.

—No me decepciones Severus Snape —susurró al vacío antes de entregarse a un merecido descanso. 

° ° ° ° °

** Continuará **

**N/A:** Como pudieron leer el romance continúa y me atrevo a adelantarles que en el próximo capítulo alguien especial que se mencionó unos capítulos atrás hace su gran reaparición.

Hasta la próxima •


	8. Matt Daniels

**El Mago**

**Autor:** Quetzalli

**Resumen:** Harry logra un gran avance en el trabajo mientras se prepara para su gran cita del jueves con Severus quien para pasar el rato y controlar su ansiedad decide hacerle una visita a los gemelos Weasley.

**Parejas:** Harry-Severus, Harry-Draco, Sirius-Remus

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Si por ventura piensas que estoy ganando algo más que gratificación personal a través de sus comentarios, voy a tener que desilusionarlos porque ni un peso ha entrado en mi bolsillo por escribir esto.

**Spoilers: Ninguno.** Juro solemnemente que no hay ninguno aquí. A final de cuentas esto es un AU.

** Capítulo 8   
Matt Daniels**

La mañana despuntó con un insólito esplendor. Todo parecía resplandecer ante los ojos de Harry que se descubrió a sí mismo canturreando alegremente al despertar, alimentar a Heidi y dirigirse al trabajo por autobús. La misma melodía alegre insistió en salir de sus labios en forma de silbido durante su recorrido por los conocidos pasillos del Instituto Psiquiátrico de Dartford, su lugar de trabajo.

—¡Dichosos los ojos que te ven tan alegre Harry! —lo saludó Michael Camp, el trabajador social del área—. ¿Hay algún buen motivo que origine tanta dicha?

—Confío en que esta será una buena semana —se limitó a responder Harry enigmáticamente, como siempre hacía cuando no estaba listo para revelar sus secretos.

—¿Has tenido avances con Daniels?

Harry notó entonces los papeles que Micheal sostenía entre sus manos con quizás demasiada ansiedad. No podían ser buenas noticias para Matt.

—Sólo que lo único que dice es su nombre y que ha demostrado un impresionante talento musical —resumió Harry, la felicidad que antes le embargaba ligeramente desplazada ante las circunstancias—. Dime que no van a tomar medidas extremas.

—Tras más de cinco meses de casi completo mutismo, cero avance por parte de las autoridades en la búsqueda de su identidad y ningún reporte de alguien perdido con sus características; la Dirección ha decidido que la mejor oportunidad que tenemos de encontrar a alguien que lo reconozca es haciendo público su caso —suspiró Michael derrotado—, no será tan difícil, con todo ese talento musical como tú lo llamas...

—No podemos hacerlo público aún —insistió Harry por sabrá Dios qué número de vez— Daniels apenas está empezando a confiar en mí, dame tiempo y podré sacarle algo más. Si lo exponemos ahora podríamos crear una avalancha de información falsa que a la larga va a perjudicarlo en demasía.

Michael desvió la mirada de Harry, era más alto que él pero aún así era difícil resistirse a la fuerza de esos ojos verdes. Inquieto revisó el expediente de Matt Daniels por milésima vez y repasó mentalmente todos los pros y contras que la junta había expuesto. La gran mayoría de contras era de Harry que insistía en poder ayudar al músico sin convertirlo en una trágica celebridad fugaz que podría marcar su vida para siempre.

—Tienes hasta las cinco de la tarde de hoy, si no tienes nada nuevo, que valga la pena, para entonces haré público el caso —cedió derrotado, Potter era el único terapeuta que había logrado un avance en ese caso, además toda esa futura posibilidad podía arriesgar la reputación del Instituto si Daniels resultaba ser un fraude. No, mejor era que Harry hiciera un último esfuerzo, así por lo menos su conciencia no se lo recriminaría y la Junta no podría tomar medidas en su contra.

Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de agradecerle a Camp antes de lanzarse al ala donde estaba Matt Daniels, un hombre hallado en el sureste de Inglaterra al que sólo había podido arrancarle su nombre y una impresionante cantidad de música por medio de la terapia, pero quien seguía rehuyendo el contacto físico con cualquier otro ser humano que no fuera Harry, concentrándose en hacerse ovillo por los rincones de su habitación con claras muestras de temor y lo que era mucho más alarmante, de dolor.

Este paciente le preocupaba y mucho. Había algo en lo poco que Matt revelaba que le era terriblemente familiar, como verse en un espejo deformado por los años y la intuición de encontrar muestras de un maltrato que va más allá de la psique, un profundo dolor surgido de un trauma físico al extremo que nadie más que él podía comprender, por un motivo todavía desconocido.

Matt Daniels era un verdadero enigma.

Y la especialidad de Harry era resolver ese tipo de casos como la aversión de Matt a ciertas cosas.

Su habitación carecía de cualquier tipo de decoración, sus paredes color hueso debían inspirar cierta tranquilidad para el joven que debía tener su edad aproximada, porque se había rehusado con fervor a estar en el ala pino, llamada así por el característico verde pálido que adornaba sus paredes.

Al parecer Matt simplemente le temía al color verde y a quien vistiera ropa negra, como Derek Holms su primer terapeuta que tenía una tranquila oficina predominantemente verde y siempre vestía de negro como un párroco con el objeto de ganar la confianza de sus pacientes.

Por eso Harry se había responsabilizado por Matt aunque aún se suponía que no tenía la experiencia necesaria. ¡Cómo si alguien tuviera toda la experiencia en casos psiquiátricos!

Según su propia observación, Harry sabía que no había dos casos exactamente iguales y que lo que podía funcionar con un paciente era pérdida de tiempo con otro. Por eso él siempre se acercaba como si no supiera absolutamente nada, dispuesto a dejarse sorprender con cada persona que había tenido el privilegio de ayudar hasta ese momento. No era un método que le agradara a sus colegas, sobre todo a Holms, pero a Harry le tenía sin cuidado la opinión de los demás si podía obtener resultados.

—¿Rosie podrías enviarme a Matt al Salón de Música? —pidió a la enfermera, una matrona cincuentona que era su mayor cómplice en este caso. Rosie cabeceó su acuerdo, seguramente ya conocía la situación y se dirigió a la habitación de Matt mientras él se apresuraba al Salón para arreglar la sesión, por suerte había apartado el recinto para esa mañana, pero no esperaba correr contra reloj.

Cuando Matt entró, Harry ya se había asegurado de tener todas las cortinas descorridas para dejar entrar a raudales la luz matutina. El mejor momento para tratar con él.

El suave resplandor del sol iluminó el pálido rostro de Matt haciendo brillar su cabello rubio platino, sus ojos azul grisáceo resplandecieron de inmediato ante el reconocimiento del Salón, el piano negro de un octavo de cola y Harry que con un gesto lo incitó a sentarse frente al instrumento.

Conforme las notas llenaron el Salón con su natural cadencia Harry reanudó la tediosa tarea de arrancarle a Matt alguna información que no fuera su nombre. Antes de la muerte de su tío había logrado que el joven confirmara que no soportaba la luz verde, la ropa negra y las máscaras, pero a su regreso se había encontrado con un dramático retroceso cortesía del Dr. Holms, ahora Harry no podía sacar a Matt de su propia mente y eso lo exasperaba.

—Necesito que me prestes atención —insistió molesto porque casi había terminado su tiempo y no tenía nada.

Matt se convertiría en la principal atracción de la prensa en unas horas y no podría evitarlo. Prácticamente fuera de sí, dejo caer con fuerza sus manos sobre las teclas del piano creando un ruido ensordecedor que rompió por completo la armonía que Matt se había creado. Era como si hubiera usado la fuerza de un choque eléctrico porque un par de segundos después, Matt retiró sus manos del teclado y fijó por primera vez su vista en los ojos de Harry como si acabara de descubrir que no estaba solo, con la misma expresión de quien acaba de despertar de un profundo e intranquilo sueño.

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas Matt? —preguntó Harry al notar el cambio en su paciente.

El joven parpadeó varias veces hasta que habló con voz insegura.

—Es confuso, re-cuerdo que estaba corriendo y... era de noche, había gritos por todas partes...

—¿Por qué corrías? —insistió Harry sin apartar la mirada, consciente de que la videocámara que grababa sus sesiones le repetiría todos los detalles en el futuro.

—No lo sé —respondió Matt claramente luchando contra las sombras que amenazaban por atraparlo de nuevo—, no lo sé, no lo sé, no lo sé...

—Tranquilo, quiero que respires un poco... así —comenzó a guiarlo Harry a través de los borrosos recuerdos que amenazaban a su paciente, hasta que Matt fue capaz de expresar imágenes claras y precisas.

—Mi piano está en la sala... el sol entra por la ventana en la tarde... cuando terminaba con mis estudios tenía permiso para tocarlo, era algo que me daba mucha paz —suspiró Matt con los ojos cerrados y voz apenas audible— creo que mi hermano gritaba cuando quería que dejara de tocar. Steve, Steven Daniels... vive en la isla de Sheppey —exclamó ansioso Matt abriendo los ojos repentinamente— él... es mi hermano.

Harry sonrió satisfecho, por fin tenía algo que podía salvar a Matt de un circo sin control. Cuando la puerta del Salón se abrió de nuevo, tuvo la fugaz visión del Dr. Holms con ese gesto adusto, deformarse en una mueca iracunda antes de controlarse lo suficiente para solicitar el recinto.

A veces parecía que no soportaba la presencia de Harry y otras que aborrecía a Matt... como si a alguien le importara.

Todavía no habían dado las cuatro de la tarde cuando Harry llegó ante la oficina de Michael con su reporte completo, justo antes de llamar a la puerta, alcanzó a escuchar voces airadas que discutían.

_Por lo menos no llegué a las cinco_ se dijo Harry antes de tocar la puerta.

Micheal le permitió la entrada, se le veía tenso y fatigado, pero logró mostrar en su gesto que estaba aliviado de verlo ahí. Dentro estaban Holms y Darius Dydymski, el director del Instituto, un hombre de cabello cano y sonrisa amable que Harry respetaba profundamente.

—Traigo mi último reporte de Matt Daniels —explicó Harry después de saludar a los dos hombres.

—¡Es inútil que sigas con esto Potter! —vociferó Holms airadamente—, has perdido demasiado tiempo con esto y lo que necesitas es un marco familiar, antecedentes y la identidad de ese joven. ¡Deja de jugar con él y recetarle sólo un betabloqueador como el _propranolol_! Es hora de que comiences a darle un verdadero tratamiento.

—Derek deja hablar a Harry —lo interrumpió Dydymski.

—Gracias señor Hoy Daniels hizo un gran avance, ha recordado el nombre de un familiar y el lugar donde vive.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Michael aliviado de haberle dado más tiempo a Harry.

—Si y lo que es mejor, no fue difícil comunicarse con él, su nombre es Steven Daniels y por lo que hablamos por teléfono, él y su familia no han tenido noticias de un joven con la misma descripción que nuestro Matt en poco más de seis meses. Se mostró muy interesado en comprobar la identidad de mi paciente con su hermano Mattew y afirmó estar aquí mañana mismo.

—¡Excelente! Así que hacer público el caso ya no será necesario y el Instituto no tendrá que exponerse a la mirada pública, eso debe tranquilizarte Derek —dijo el Dr. Darius al levantarse y dirigirse hacia Harry a quien le dedicó una mirada orgullosa—, buen trabajo Harry.

Holms debía de tener un repentino ataque en su úlcera péptica a juzgar por el gesto amargo con el que dejó la oficina de Michael para seguir los pasos del director.

—Menos mal que lograste algo, Holms casi me mata por haberte dado más tiempo, mira que traer al mismo director para regañarme...

—No soy precisamente de su agrado.

—¡Harry estás logrando un avance en un caso difícil en donde él falló! Quería hacerte quedar mal ante todo el Reino Unido, claro que no le agradas.

Ambos hombres estallaron en risa antes de comparar notas y ajustar los detalles legales para cuando Steven Daniels llegara. 

° ° ° ° °

A primera hora de la mañana Severus se encontró en el Callejón Diagón ante el negocio de los gemelos Weasley esperando a que las puertas del negocio se abrieran aunque bien supiera que faltaban un par de horas para que eso sucediera.

Nervioso empezó la tercer caminata alrededor del Callejón que daba ese día repasando cuanto y que les diría del análisis que había hecho junto con Harry, su corazón dio un vuelco al recordar el día anterior y se comprometió nuevamente a guardar el secreto de su identidad todo lo posible.

Satisfecho de sí mismo dejó que sus pies recorrieran la calle vacía con sus tiendas cerradas, un panorama tan distinto del usual que era hasta cierto punto reconfortante. Un pequeño vistazo al corazón del mundo mágico sin adornos ni presunciones.

Justo cuando daba una vuelta en redondo frente a la nevería de Florean Fortescue notó una brevísima, casi insignificante, brecha mágica; como un delgado corte en una tela fina. Algo que debería pasarse por alto entre el barullo general que rodea al Callejón pero que en ese momento estaba tan claro como el ardor de un corte con un cuchillo y eso no era nada bueno.

Con un nuevo interés en el sitio, Severus recorrió por completo la zona, descubriendo que había muchas más de esas inquietantes brechas en puntos estratégicos con lo que demostraba no eran al azar, sino un bien estructurado plan para debilitar las barreras mágicas que protegen el Callejón hasta el punto de que, en medio de un ataque mortífago cayeran de inmediato.

—Espero que esa hormiga no se sienta tan amenazada como para correr con su reina y declararte la guerra Alan —canturreó uno de los gemelos a su espalda.

Al instante Severus se enderezó lo suficiente para ver a su interlocutor a los ojos, su gesto adusto casi hizo desaparecer la sonrisa del pelirrojo que se puso de inmediato sobre alerta.

—Creo que tu familia debería ver esto.

—¿Exactamente que Alan? Y lo que es más importante ¿por qué mi familia?

—Porque los mortífagos han estado debilitando las barreras que protegen este Callejón por años y tu padre es oficial del Ministerio, si ustedes hacen la investigación será mucho más sencillo que decirle a todo el mundo que yo encontré esta terrible falla en la seguridad.

George avanzó hasta Severus y se entregó a la tarea de corroborar su palabra, por lo menos eso le pareció a él, era tan parecido un gemelo al otro que sólo la poca seriedad que uno de ellos mostraba de vez en cuando le ayudaba a identificarlos.

—Llamaré a Fred inmediatamente para que le expliques todo lo que descubriste mientras voy por papá... pero antes quiero que me digas que hacías tan temprano aquí —dijo secamente George.

—Esperaba a que abrieran su negocio, quiero discutir un poco esa teoría de los ataques, creo que tengo información interesante que puede ser completada.

Un brillo travieso alcanzó los ojos de George momentáneamente justo antes de que el joven lo guiara hasta la tras tienda y lo dejara cómodamente, compartiendo una taza de humeante té en compañía de su gemelo mientras llamaba vía red flu a su padre. Una búsqueda como esa podía necesitar a todos y cada uno de los Weasley. 

° ° ° ° °

Steven Daniels, como el impecable caballero inglés de campiña que parecía ser a juzgar por su vestimenta, llegó justo a la hora que había prometido, ni un segundo antes o después. Parecía un hombre estricto, ingenioso y algo en él, lo revelaba como afectuoso hombre de familia.

Según los documentos ese era su hermano.

El trabajador social Camp y el doctor Dydymski tomaron horas para estudiar todos los papeles que _si hermano_ llevó junto con una caja llena de fotografías, antes de decidir que en efecto él era Mattew Daniels.

Sólo que se seguía sintiendo como alguien más.

Algo completamente ridículo para alguien que sólo había podido recordar un par de nombres, como tocar el piano y el lugar en donde lo tocaba.

—Mattew quería ingresar al Conservatorio de Londres pero necesitaba una recomendación de alguien importante, nadie de nuestra familia ha tenido una vida fácil. Nuestros padres tenían suficiente dinero para formarnos una vida de ensueño pero insistieron en que forjáramos nuestras propias oportunidades —explicó Steven haciendo más irreal la situación porque él no podía recordar nada—. Por eso Mattew trabajó y estudió con ahínco hasta que consiguió su "gran oportunidad" y viajó a Essex desde donde se mantuvo en contacto con nosotros hasta hace medio año cuando hubo un ataque terrorista en la zona y no supimos nada más de él... lo buscamos tanto... hasta que el gobierno quiso darlo por muerto pero mamá y yo nos opusimos, a papá no le habría gustado que claudicáramos.

—¿Podría hablarnos sobre el lugar donde Matt aprendió a tocar el piano? —pidió Harry y el pensamiento de que estaba preocupado por él fue tan reconfortante como para arrancarle una pequeña sonrisa. Sólo él parecía preocuparse.

—Tenemos una propiedad familiar en el campo de Sheppey, una casa Victoriana como muchas del lugar de dos pisos rodeada por prado y un establo con caballos. En la sala de estar hay un piano que ha estado en la familia por muchas décadas, una habitación amplia rodeada por sillones y libros, con una chimenea y un amplio ventanal. Mattew acostumbraba tocar en la tarde cuando había terminado sus deberes.

Mientras Steven hablaba, la habitación fue dibujándose en su cabeza conforme a la descripción. Era tan familiar... y al mismo tiempo extraña. Matt sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para ver si podía ordenar ese recuerdo con el que tenía de una enorme mansión parecida a un castillo feudal y del salón de baile con piso de mármol negro que albergaba su piano blanco.

¿Cómo podía tener dos recuerdos tan vívidos del mismo lugar?

Harry pareció quedar complacido por la descripción que Steven acababa de dar y que no podía negar se adaptaba a lo poco que había querido decirle antes y sin embargo, algo dentro de él le impedía contradecirlo.

Era una fuerza que lo ataba a aceptar y eso fue lo que hizo mientras dejaba que _su hermano_ lo reconfortara. ¿Por qué no podía ser eso suficiente?

Estaba tan confundido que apenas fue consciente de la discusión que surgió bajo sus narices. Al parecer Steven quería que volviera _a casa_ algo a lo que se oponían los otros hombres.

—Lamento informarle que el padecimiento de su hermano es grave señor Daniels —dijo el doctor Dydimski con tono conciliador, el mismo que había usado cuando el horrible doctor Holms se había opuesto a que Harry lo ayudara—. Por ley no podemos permitir que lo lleve con usted hasta que tenga un hospital y un terapeuta que esté dispuesto a tomar el caso en Sheppey.

—Aquí ha empezado un tratamiento con el que ha sido capaz de recordarlo a usted —agregó el señor Camp— si continua con nosotros podemos seguir la misma línea y eso puede ser muy benéfico para Matt.

—Señores —interrumpió Steven— ¿por qué tengo la sensación de que ustedes sólo quieren sacar algún provecho económico de esta situación?

—Porque está actuando a la defensiva —explicó Harry—, si la intención de nuestro Instituto fuera monetaria habríamos dado a conocer el caso de Matt a la prensa como "El Pianista Misterioso" y su familia se habría enterado en medio de un circo. Nuestra principal preocupación es el bienestar de Matt.

Steven se sumió en un análisis de la situación a juzgar por el metálico resplandor plateado que surgió en sus ojos, acomodó un mechó de su cabello rubio, todo en él reflejaba un poderío digno de un gran señor, algo que también le era terriblemente familiar.  
Cuando habló fue directamente hacia él y Matt sintió que podía quedar atrapado por siempre bajo la fuerza de esa mirada.

—¿Mattew deseas continuar tu _tratamiento_ en este lugar?

Sabía que debía haber dicho algo como _no, prefiero marchar a casa contigo_ pero había algo que era más fuerte y surgía de Harry, un breve vistazo a sus ojos verdes y se encontró a sí mismo diciendo:

—Steven, en verdad quiero permanecer aquí. 

° ° ° ° °

Para Severus, el resto de la semana fue una interminable sucesión de eventos irrelevantes, donde lo único que valía la pena recordar era cierta cena planeada en su futuro inmediato. Aún así se esforzó en su labor de voluntario para localizar y reforzar todas las rupturas en las barreras del Callejón Diagón bajo el mando de Arthur Weasley y su numerosa familia.

—¿No crees que sería más rápido sanar esa brecha desde aquella esquina? —balbuceó prepotente Percy, el ser más insufrible que había conocido después de Sirius Black y que desafortunadamente también trabajaba en el Ministerio.

—No, porque eso hará que el resultada final sea frágil y endeble.

Percy tuvo la gentileza de sonrojarse y murmurar una disculpa entes de dar la vuelta y molestar a alguien más.

—¡Gracias por alejarlo! —bromeó George alzando los brazos al cielo.

—Juro que iba a convertir su túnica en espaguetis si lo escuchaba de nuevo —agregó Fred.

—Y después —intervino Bill— tendrías que soportar a mamá por agredir a...

—... "un funcionario del Ministerio" —dijeron los tres a coro.

—Supongo que es la oveja negra de la familia —continuó Severus aprovechando el descanso.

—¿Negra? ¡Jamás! —dijo Fred.

—Todos somos pelirrojos —continuó George.

—Digamos que es la oveja patética —finalizó Bill entre risas.

—O la pesada.

—Definitivamente la aburrida.

—Si siguen hablando bien de Percy no tendré modo de burlarme de nuevo de él con tantos cumplidos —intervino Ginny al acercarse al grupo.

Pronto tuvieron una larga lista de epítetos que dirigirían a Percy si volvía a intentar controlar su trabajo, muchos de los cuales eran producto del agudo ingenio de Severus.

Lo más molesto era saber que cronológicamente Percy Weasley era mayor que él. 

° ° ° ° °

Dando tropezones Harry logró bajar del segundo piso del autobús sin dejar de gruñir sobre los conductores imprudentes que obstaculizaban el tránsito y los molestos interrogatorios que Holms lo hacía pasar cuando estaba de malas y necesitaba descargar su mal genio con alguien, generalmente él.

Por fin logró llegar a la puerta de salida en su parada y con menor esfuerzo y mayor ayuda, fue arrojado del autobús.

Como pudo se levantó, acomodó su maletín y verificó no haber perdido nada en el camino. Hubiera llegado sin tantos contratiempos si tuviera su camioneta pero el seguro aún no le daba respuesta porque Dudley era su primo. Y no había podido gozar de la ayuda de Craig porque el pobre hombre tenía una cena con sus suegros.

Así que sin mayor ayuda que la velocidad de sus piernas, Harry corrió hasta el restaurante de Helen en donde sabía, Severus debía estarlo esperando por quince minutos ya.

Igual que muchas veces deseó ser capaz de volar, sacarle alas a sus pies como Mercurio y llegar lo más pronto a su objetivo, pero se contentó con esquivar a la viejita que se dirigía a la tintorería y evitar ser atropellado por un repartidor de pizzas que había pensado que era un buen atajo manejar en motocicleta por la banqueta.

Después de esquivar mil y un obstáculos, logró deslizarse entre dos enamorados que no se soltaban de las manos para encontrarse frente a frente con una verdadera visión.

Vestido de forma casual, predominantemente en gris Oxford, Severus Snape, con el cabello largo arreglado de tal forma que caía tras sus orejas, una sonrisa deslumbrante y el brazo extendido para detenerlo y evitar la clara caída que hubiera sufrido si él no hubiera estado ahí.

—Supongo que ha sido una semana difícil —comentó con esa elegante voz de bajo que le llegaba a la médula.

—¿Soy tan transparente?

—No, pero te ves exactamente igual a mi hace veinte minutos cuando llegué corriendo.

—¿Y tu camioneta?

—Tuvo que quedarse en el estacionamiento del centro comercial más cercano —explicó Severus—, este estofado debe ser exquisito, toda la zona está rodeada.

—¡Genial! —masculló Harry— olvidé hacer reservaciones.

—Eso mismo dijo Johanne, la recepcionista así que me tomé la libertad de pedir una mesa a tu nombre.

—¿Cómo sabías que llegaría a tiempo? —bromeó Harry encantado por la atención de Seevrus de recordar que él lo había invitado en esa ocasión.

—Digamos que tenía un presentimiento.

—¿Confías en los presentimientos?

—Tanto como en la magia —concluyó Severus justo cuando Johanne lo llamó para indicarles que estaba lista su mesa.

Esa noche, Harry permitió que un poco de la barrera que lo limitaba cayera. Severus tenía una charla cautivante y un oído atento. Incluso lo ayudó a disipar algunas líneas de trabajo que podrían funcionar con Matt y le pidió consejo sobre material didáctico.

—Será la primera vez que enseñe y no quiero terminar siendo el maestro más odiado del colegio.

—Puede ser algo inevitable, química es una de las materias menos queridas.

—Así que debo ser cuidadoso con darles más armas para que no pongan atención en clase.

La verdad era que Harry dudaba mucho que alguien fuera capaz de distraerse frente a ese hombre. Por un momento lo imaginó vestido de toga con el gesto serio y su voz tronando en el salón, no era un pensamiento grato y sin embargo, tenía su encanto.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Severus un par de segundos antes de que empezara a reír como un poseso.

—Nada, sólo que te imaginé como un profesor muy estricto del Instituto donde estudié, siempre vestía toga y nos castigaba constantemente, pero cuando hablaste me di cuenta de que mi imaginación me hizo creerme un alumno tuyo apunto de escribirte una confesión amorosa en el examen final.

—¿Alguna vez hiciste algo como eso?

Harry tuvo que respirar varias veces para recuperar el control sobre sí mismo, había estado a punto de arrojar su cerveza por la nariz.

—¡Claro que no! El señor Thorner era tan viejo que fue ayudante de Colón cuando descubrió América.

Esta vez Severus también río, quizás en parte por lo ridículo de la situación o por la vergüenza que Harry se había echo pasar. Pero no tuvo la menor importancia porque su risa era como un manantial de seda.

—Mi director ayudó a fabricar la piedra filosofal —confesó Severus cuando ambos pudieron respirar.

Afortunadamente el estofado llegó cinco minutos después de esa declaración, de haber sido servido antes se hubiera enfriado ante los pobres esfuerzos que mostraron por dejar de reír.

Harry respiró aliviado imaginando lo orgullosa que estaría de él Hermione.

Pasar el tiempo con Severus había demostrado ser una excelente idea. 

° ° ° ° °

** Continuará **

**N/A:** ¿Ya descubrieron la identidad del misterioso personaje que ha regresado después de una breve ausencia? No olviden dejarme alguno que otro comentario, así me apresuro más a subir el siguiente capítulo nn

Besos Quetzalescos


	9. Por Harry

**El Mago**

**Autor:** Quetzalli

**Resumen:** En un día pueden cambiar muchas cosas y más si el motivo de varias almas está fijo en una sola persona. Con los mejores propósitos todo puede dar un giro sólo por Harry.

**Parejas:** Harry-Severus, Harry-Draco, Sirius-Remus

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Si por ventura piensas que estoy ganando algo más que gratificación personal a través de sus comentarios, voy a tener que desilusionarlos porque ni un peso ha entrado en mi bolsillo por escribir esto.

**Spoilers: Ninguno.** Juro solemnemente que no hay ninguno aquí. A final de cuentas esto es un AU.

** Capítulo 9   
Por Harry**

El mundo había cambiado considerablemente según lo poco que Matt podía recordar, quizás no mucho, pero para él que permanecía siempre encerrado eran cambios muy significativos. No que recordara mucho, pero había algo que lo hacía percatarse de detalles sencillos que la mayoría pasaba por alto.

Harry lo llamaba intuición o sensibilidad artística.

Para él sólo era una gran molestia.

¿De qué le servía ser capaz de recordar complejas melodías que cautivaran la atención de la gente cuando apenas podía recordar la letras del alfabeto que Harry acababa de enseñarle? Y sin embargo, ahí estaba él, sentado en el Salón de Música, atraído como una abeja a la miel, interpretando piezas complicadas con gran facilidad.

Todo había cambiado.

Hace no mucho tiempo él era algo más cercano a un muñeco de trapo que alguien mueve, viste y desplaza de un lado a otro según su voluntad. Ahora era capaz de retener pensamientos enteros y razonarlos.

Gracias a Harry.

Él también había cambiado.

Matt lo recordaba amable y cordial, preocupado por su bienestar y esforzándose al máximo para ayudarlo, pero casi sin sonreír. Ahora era la dicha andando, de cada poro de su ser destilaba el embriagante aroma de alguien que está enamorado y aquel pensamiento era aún más desconcertante porque ¿quién era él para saber quien había caído en las redes del amor?

_Sólo otro tonto enamorado_ se dijo a sí mismo incapaz de mentirse.

Cada momento que estaba cerca de Harry sentía como su mente se aclaraba y su raciocinio se fortalecía. Estar a su lado era como encontrarse en una zona de paz y tranquilidad donde simplemente se puede ser sin ninguna limitante.

O perderse en esos maravillosos ojos verdes.

Lástima que Harry no estuviera a su lado todo el tiempo.

Matt no se engañaba, sabía que él tenía otros pacientes y que descansaba los fines de semana, pero había alcanzado a escuchar a Rosie diciendo que desde su llegada al Instituto Harry era feliz como si fuera él, Matt, quien le hubiera dado esa felicidad.

Contempló las teclas del piano, una larga sucesión de blancos y negros que lograban crear sonidos maravillosos cuando sus dedos surcaban por encima de ellas en una sucesión fijamente aprendida. Siempre tocaba algo que ya existía, melodías que tenía grabadas en los dedos y no en la cabeza y por eso estaban intactas.

Al principio Harry le había dicho que con todo su conocimiento musical y con su buen oído podía crear algo nuevo, después le había pedido una pequeña improvisación. Cuando fue claro que sólo era capaz de reproducir lo que sus manos llevaban grabado, Harry le pidió que tocara simplemente la escala musical.

Tampoco pudo hacerlo.

Matt se recordó que era sábado, no vería a Harry hasta el martes. _Una oportunidad tan buena como cualquier otra_ se repitió en silencio.

El primer acorde cayó sobre el teclado como un trueno que se perdió entre el suave murmullo de otros sonidos.

—Por ti Harry —dijo a la ventana antes de sumergirse en el torrente de notas que quería fuera su primera composición. 

° ° ° ° °

El suave aroma de especias escapaba de la reducida cocina en La Madriguera llevando indirectamente a Severus hacia gratos recuerdos de estofado, lluvia y un par de brillantes ojos verdes. Un nuevo grito de Molly Weasley ordenando a su descendencia sobre la disposición de la mesa en el jardín lo sacó de su ensimismamiento justo a tiempo para evitar ser golpeado por una pata de las sillas que Ginny llevaba levitando.

—Alan debes tener más cuidado —comentó George arrastrándolo hacia un rincón seguro mientras Bill acomodaba la mesa.

—No queremos que te pase algo en tu primera reunión familiar —agregó Fred con una sonrisa que no pronosticaba nada bueno.

—Así que ustedes van a cuidarme sin esperar nada a cambio —dijo Severus sin ocultar su escepticismo.

—De hecho...

Lo que siguió a continuación fue un detallado plan de acción para que Severus entablara amistad por correspondencia con Granger sin despertar sospechas. Los gemelos tenían tantos detalles en la cabeza que comunicar a Severus que hacían pausas constantemente para remarcar cosas como "no hagas comentarios sobre los elfos domésticos" o "jamás hables de la pureza de sangre" y "prepárate para recibir información que a nadie le importa".

El resto de los Weasley incluso se mantuvo al margen probablemente pensando que los gemelos le estaban buscando novia o algo por el estilo. Severus tuvo que contener el impulso de lanzarles un _Silencio_ a los gemelos cuando vio la sonrisita dulzona de Ginny y la mirada de Bill y su esposa una rubia desabrida en el gusto de Severus que respondía con acento afrancesado por el nombre de Fleur.

—Recapitulemos, ustedes quieren que entable correspondencia con la señorita Granger para que nos ayude a corroborar nuestros datos.

—¡Exacto! —dijeron los gemelos a coro orgullosos de haber logrado atravesar la barrera de negativas que hasta el momento Severus había dado precisamente para no escribirse con quien tenía la reputación de "bruja más lista de su generación".

Molesto frotó el puente de su nariz.

Hasta el momento había guardado celosamente en secreto la ayuda de Harry, pero si seguía así pronto se crearía una barrera de mentiras a su alrededor contra la que no podría vencer y sencillamente no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a perderlo antes de haber ganado su corazón.

—No puedo...

—Alan esto es muy grave —alegó Fred repentinamente serio.

—Granger va a ser de gran ayuda si queremos ser escuchados —lo secundó George.

—...sin consultar antes con mi otra fuente.

—¿El muggle?

—Sin él habríamos tardado meses en comprobar que tenemos razón.

—¡Sí pero...!

—Nada señores —se plantó Severus decidido—, además no tienen de que preocuparse. El profesor Dumbledore es el guardián secreto de La Orden, no diré nada que no sea seguro.

Los gemelos intercambiaron una discusión de miradas en tres segundos antes de ceder, recuperar su jovialidad y jalar a Severus hasta la mesa en donde el resto de la familia Weasley celebraba la promoción de Arthur Weasley gracias al reforzamiento de las barreras en el Callejón Diagón.

Aquello era más de lo que Severus nunca había imaginado. Esa familia lo consideraba un verdadero amigo, alguien que podían invitar a compartir su mesa, y sin embargo eso ya no era importante.

Su prioridad había pasado de ser aceptado en sociedad a ser aceptado por Harry Potter, lo que era aún más irónico.

Un par de ojos verdes lo habían cambiado por completo.

—Granger es una gran bruja —le susurró Ginny al pasarle el puré de papa— ya descubrirás cuanto tienen en común.

Severus recurrió a su expresión antigua de hombre frío que siempre mantenía alejada a las personas pero al parecer había perdido toda oportunidad de atemorizar a la señorita Weasley desde que su madre era la aterradora Molly.

O quizás él ya no era el mismo bastardo de antes desde que había descubierto que tenía un corazón.

_Todo lo que hago por ti Harry_, pensó dirigiendo su conversación hacia la seguridad que podían proporcionarle Bill y su esposa. 

° ° ° ° °

—Si continúas conduciendo así voy a envejecer prematuramente Bert.

—No seas tan miedoso Craig, cualquiera diría que nunca te has visto en una situación como esta.

—¿Tengo que recordarte que sólo soporto esas "ocasiones especiales" por Harry y que en este momento no soy _Jinxs_ y tú no eres _Hex_? —señaló Craig molesto por el desenfado que mostraba Bert ante su falta de sentido común.

—¡Oh, vamos! —insistió Bert pero bajó la velocidad al notar el creciente enfado de su amigo y copiloto.

Como si hubiera estado esperando aquella señal, el semáforo cambió a rojo y en cosa de segundos el auto compacto de Bert se encontró sumido en un creciente congestionamiento.

—¡Genial! Ahora estamos aquí estancados —se quejó Bert— debiste dejarme huir antes.

—Es mejor así —señaló Craig soltando poco a poco la presión que sus dedos estaban ejerciendo sobre tablero del auto—. Ahora podemos hablar sin ser escuchados.

—Creí que para eso íbamos al "Grupo de Estudio Filosófico y Análisis del Calendario Maya" —se mofó Bert como siempre que podía sobre el más ridículo nombre que se le había ocurrido a Harry.

—Si pero ya estamos aquí así que aprovechemos y me llevas después a mi casa.

Bert gruñó entre dientes algo ofensivo contra la gente poco considerada mientras se rendía a su situación actual. Fuera los típicos sonidos de la ciudad llegaban apagados y permitían cierta confidencia, justo lo que Craig debía estar buscando cuando lo fue a buscar a las oficinas de la empresa de cómputo para la que trabajaba.

—Así que…

—Estoy preocupado por Harry —empezó Craig mirando fijamente la fila de autos que avanzaban lentamente.

—No deberías, él sabe lo que hace, siempre ha sido así.

Craig sacudió la cabeza negando —no entiendes, esta vez es diferente. Está alejándose del hombre reservado que era y está confiando demasiado en Curse.

—Tú eras el principal promotor de que conociera a alguien que lo hiciera feliz.

—¿Acaso ese alguien puede ser un hombre que se oculta bajo un sobrenombre?

—Harry hace lo mismo.

—¡Lo sé! —contestó Craig fastidiado de no llegar a ningún lugar— ¿No lo entiendes? Por eso es tan complicado ¿cómo puede alguien ser feliz con tantos secretos? En realidad son un par de desconocidos que se sienten atraídos el uno por el otro.

—Lo dices como si la atracción fuera algo malo —se quejó Bert.

—¿Cómo te ha ido en tus citas con Wand o Charm?

—¡Eso no es justo amigo! —se defendió Bert apresurándose a adelantar un volvo gris para ocultar su sonrojo—. Sabes que no soy el mejor parámetro de comparación.

—Pues yo sí y te puedo decir que las veces que salí con alguien bajo mi nombre falso no fueron nada bien, siempre es mejor estar con alguien que te conoce… alguien que te escuche y entienda. Eso es lo que necesita Harry.

Por varios minutos continuaron transitando en silencio hasta que salieron del congestionamiento y Bert se dirigió hacia la casa de Craig. Una vez ahí estacionó el auto y sin detener la marcha se volvió hacia su amigo.

—Harry necesita descubrir por sí mismo su camino, nadie puede mostrárselo y recorrerlo por él. Los errores que cometa son necesarios para que se deje de máscara y comience a vivir en serio, sin máscaras. Si Curse puede enseñarle eso habrá valido la pena aunque le rompa el corazón en el proceso, de lo contrario Harry siempre será el ermitaño que conocemos.

—¿Cuándo te volviste tan sabio?

—Eso pasa después de diez citas fallidas —sonrió Bert.

Craig bajó del auto y cruzó la calle hacia su casa, justo antes de que llegara a su puerta Bert le grito:

—¡DEBEMOS CONFIAR EN QUE TODO SALDRÁ BIEN POR HARRY!

Antes de ponerse en marcha y alejarse al límite de velocidad permitido entre las calles de los suburbios. 

° ° ° ° °

El claro sonido del piano inundaba gran parte de los pasillos adyacentes al Salón de Música, la mayoría de los pacientes gustaban del lugar por sus grandes ventanales que mantenían un cálido ambiente. Más ahora varios de ellos acudían con mayor frecuencia atraídos por las melodías que surgían gracias a Matt Daniels.

Estaba progresando. 

En toda su experiencia como director del Instituto Psiquiátrico de Dartford, Darius Dydymski nunca había visto nada como los resultados que Harry Potter obtenía con las terapias más sencillas.

Aquello era lo que más molestaba a Derek, el informal acercamiento de Harry con sus pacientes, rompiendo barreras preestablecidas y encontrando a cambio dentro de esas lastimadas psiques, el verdadero potencial de individuos completos.

Daniels estaba esforzándose en regresar al mundo, se podía sentir a través de la melodía que inundaba el salón, nada que él hubiera escuchado antes a diferencia de las anteriores interpretaciones del joven.

—Ha estado fingiendo todo este tiempo —gruñó Derek a su espalda— nadie se recupera tan rápido y Potter sólo se engaña.

—Quizás, ¿más quien dice que no es precisamente ese el tratamiento que este joven necesitaba? Si ha estado fingiendo es por un motivo y si sale de aquí será porque lo ha superado.

Holms masculló para sí algunas palabras más mientras se alejaba, siempre era lo mismo con él, sencillamente no soportaba que alguien lo superara y cada vez veía con mayor rencor a Harry quien lo ignoraba por completo. Sin embargo era precisamente eso lo que había mejorado la atención de Holms en sus pacientes, el no dejarse vencer.

Era irónico que eso hubiera sucedido sólo por Harry Potter. 

° ° ° ° °

Una vez más estaba frente a la puerta el departamento de Harry y de nuevo sentía que todo su cuerpo se estremecía con la terrible ansiedad de no saber que pasaría después de que hablara con Harry.

_Estoy volviéndome cobarde_, pensó Severus mientras sus dedos aferraban el portafolios con su más completo estudio de Aritmancia sobre los lugares atacados. Ese era el día en que le revelaría todo lo que podía a Harry, lo que fuera con tal de no lastimarlo.

—¡Severus, por un momento pensé que no te atreverías a tocar la puerta! —bromeó Harry como solía hacerlo ante el nerviosismo que atacaba generalmente a Severus.

Palabras llenas de un candor inesperado que arrancaba cada fibra de miedo del corazón de Severus y lo convertía en la bendita esperanza de un amor que rebasaba su comprensión.

Porque ahora era imposible para Severus seguirse engañando.

Amaba a Harry Potter antes de conocer su nombre por su encantadora personalidad, cada aspecto de él era digno de ser atesorado y maldito fuera él si perdía la oportunidad de adentrarse en esas piscinas verdes llenas de pureza que eran sus preciosos ojos, los mismos que en ese momento se acercaban lentamente, sin cerrar los párpados hacia él para que ambos pudieran compartir mil palabras a través de las ventanas de sus almas.

El beso que siguió fue tranquilo, lleno de promesas y confianza, tan distinto a cualquier otro que Severus hubiera recibido en su vida, que fue demasiado y sin poder evitarlo se sumergió en aquel sentimiento por completo hasta el momento en que sus bocas se separaron y pudo darse cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos.

Casi sin aliento permitió que su anfitrión le indicara el camino, sus piernas temblorosas lo llevaron no hasta la sala donde acostumbraban discutir, sino a un pasillo aledaño alfombrado con paredes color pistache que conducía hacia una escalera.

—He pensado mucho en nosotros y me parece que no he sido del todo honesto.

Severus se detuvo de improviso ante las palabras de Harry, no esperaba nada tan parecido a lo que él mismo había preparado decir.

—Harry yo...

—No tengo intención de que esto sea sólo una relación vacía —continuó Harry deteniéndose en el pie de la escalera, esperando a que Severus lo siguiera—, en verdad siento que lo que hay entre nosotros es diferente en muchos sentidos y...

—Soy un mago —lo interrumpió Severus antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, no quería que Harry le confiara sus mayores secretos sin saber con quien estaba hablando.

Los ojos de Harry se oscurecieron de inmediato y se endurecieron con inusual rapidez. No necesitaba usar _legeremancia_ para ver las conexiones que él estaba formando. Los leves atisbos de verdad que había dejado como pistas sin ser consciente de lo que hacía.

—¿He sido de utilidad para el viejo Dumbledore? —le soltó a boca jarro con horrenda frialdad— ¿Ha sido divertido burlarse de Harry Potter "el inútil squib"?

—Harry, no...

—No debí confiar en ti —continuó Harry con la clara intención de arrojar a Severus de su casa—, has traicionado a todo el Grupo. ¿Cómo pudiste?

—¡NO LO HE HECHO! —exclamó Severus apenas consciente de la terrible desesperación que sentía surgir de su interior—. No lo he hecho.

Harry detuvo su avance, estudiando la patética figura que Severus sabía era él en ese instante. Una oportunidad, sólo una tenía para evitar perderlo por siempre.

—Nadie sabe de ti... que eres Harry Potter —aclaró de inmediato.

—Ahora vas a decirme que no trabajas para Dumbledore —remarcó Harry con sarcasmo.

—No aún —se apresuró a explicar Severus—, te lo he dicho antes, seré Profesor hasta que empiece el nuevo curso escolar, sólo que no será de Química... sino de Pociones —para Severus aquella declaración era verdadera, a final de cuentas su colaboración en la Orden era voluntaria, algo así como trabajo social no remunerado y no contaba como un empleo.

—¿Cómo llegaste a nosotros entonces? O vas a negar que el viejo Dumbledore te envió —había un ligero tinte de duda en la voz de Harry y Severus se aferró a eso para seguir adelante, no era momento de flaquear.

—No tengo idea de lo que diría si tuviera idea de que te conozco, ni siquiera me ha dicho algo sobre ti. Lo poco que sé de ti según el mundo mágico es que tus padres fueron magos y que murieron cuando tenías un año de edad y sólo porque un amigo lo mencionó en una borrachera.

—Eso no tiene sentido —insistió Harry intentando controlar la situación aunque fuera aferrándose a su desconfianza—, se supone que soy muy conocido entre ustedes.

Ahí estaba la pregunta que más temía ¿cómo explicarle todo sin mencionar una situación inverosímil incluso para los mago?, después de todo confesar que había estudiado con sus padres en Howgarts y que había perdido veinte años encerrado en una habitación era lo más difícil que tenía que enfrentar. Aquello era lo malo de la honestidad, una vez que se empieza no se puede detener.

—No soy de aquí —susurró sosteniendo la mirada de Harry—, llegué unos meses antes de conocerte. Sé muy poco de la situación por la que atraviesa el mundo mágico y aún menos del muggle, pero sé que hay un conflicto bélico que afecta ambas culturas. Por eso me decidí a ayudarlos, más es muy limitado mi campo de acción con tan poco conocimiento. 

Lo único que me mantiene es mi obstinado carácter como observador, algo en lo que soy muy bueno y me ha mantenido con vida más de las veces que puedo contar. Así fue como los descubrí a ustedes y a ningún mago le importó cuando se los comenté.

Acercarme a ustedes ha sido la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida, es la primera vez que he encontrado un verdadero propósito para vivir y primero dejaría que me arrancaran las entrañas antes de traicionarlos. Por eso te he dicho quien soy.

—No tengo idea de lo que buscas revelándote así —expresó Harry sin abandonar la guardia, indeciso de tomar una decisión en ese instante y buscando más datos que le permitieran recobrar el control de una situación fuera de su comprensión.

—No tenía idea de que fueras Harry Potter cuando te conocí, ni siquiera me importó averiguar tu verdadero nombre antes porque confiaba en que me lo dirías libremente algún día. Cuando lo hiciste no me importó, lo que he dicho es verdad. Y no me importa porque a quien conozco es a un hombre valiente y sabio, lleno de fuerza y coraje para ayudar a los que son menos afortunados que él. No tengo idea de lo que Dumbledore te dijo para que formaras tanto resentimiento contra los magos y tampoco me importa porque sabes quien soy sin una varita que es cuando somos más vulnerables.

—¿Por qué me dices esto? —preguntó Harry obviamente perdiendo su ira inicial.

Ahora tenía que contestar por qué lo hacía. Bien podía haber mantenido correspondencia con Granger sin avisarle a Harry, jamás se habría enterado, pero su maldita conciencia estaba haciéndose notar de nuevo.

¡Merlín! En verdad lo amaba.

No podía mentirle, nunca a Harry.

—Tengo un par de amigos, son gemelos y tienen la teoría de que los ataques no son realizados al azar. Hay una compleja estructura de diagramas mágicos detrás que sólo hemos descubierto en parte. Ellos quieren que comparta esta información con una bruja muy lista que está considerada casi una paria entre ellos y yo... no puedo hacerlo si tú no aceptas.

Harry relajó su postura levemente, retrocedió unos pasos sacudiendo un poco la cabeza mientras pasaba una mano por su cuello.

—¿Todo esto ha sido para pedir mi autorización? —preguntó con cierta incertidumbre.

Severus asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza deseando fervorosamente no estar sellando una sentencia inquebrantable.

—Entonces vete —dijo Harry lenta y fríamente—, necesito tiempo para pensar en lo que haz dicho.

Era lo que Severus esperaba y aunque reconocía que Harry le había hecho una petición justa, no podía dejar de sentir que era una despedida, sólo esperaba que no fuera una definitiva.

—Voy a dejar mi celular prendido —dijo regresando sobre sus pasos hacia la puerta del departamento. Heidi maulló lastimeramente al escucharlo y corrió a restregarse entre sus piernas—. Para cuando quieras hablar conmigo de nuevo.

No escuchó los pasos de Harry que le indicaran lo estaban siguiendo, así que supuso que continuaba en el pasillo.

Heidi le cerró el paso con su pequeño cuerpo blanco cubierto de pelo, era un kneazel inteligente y sabía que algo estaba pasando, algo que afectaba a su amo. A Severus nunca le había importado una criatura de esas antes pero ahora que recordaba las veces en que el animalito se había acurrucado a su lado, descansando su cabecita entre sus piernas, le pareció que no podía irse sin darle una explicación.

—No me mires así —susurró para que sólo Heidi lo oyera—, no quisiera irme, pero debo darle tiempo.

Un maullido y una mirada estricta al mejor estilo McGonagall fue su recompensa.

—Es por Harry ¿sabes? No voy a mentirle por siempre si quiero seguir a su lado. Me importa demasiado.

Heidi pareció meditar en esas palabras, giró sobre sí misma y subió hasta la repisa cercana y frotó nuevamente su cuerpo contra Severus, volvió a maullar y se alejó hacia el pasillo donde debía seguir Harry, pensar en eso hacía que su corazón doliera.

—Seguiré guardando los secretos que me han confiado —prometió Severus con firmeza al vacío justo antes de cerrar la puerta y alejarse a una calle escandalosa que parecía dispuesta a devorarlo y escupir sólo los restos de su patético corazón.

Harry se desplomó dentro de un departamento igual de vacío, en un pasillo verde pistache sin más compañía que su corazón confundido y el suave ronroneo de Heidi. 

° ° ° ° °

** Continuará **

**N/A:** Los conflictos han avanzado y como han leído el primer gran pleito entre Severus y Harry acaba de suceder, ¿logrará Severus recuperar el corazón de Harry o Matt Daniels será quien gane su afecto? Esto y más en los próximos episodios .

Besos Quetzalescos


	10. Allyson Moring

**El Mago**

**Autor:** Quetzalli

**Resumen:** Varios cambios se han presentado a tan solo tres semanas de que Harry y Severus discutieran. Matt se enfrenta a sus recuerdo y toma una decisión que afectará su relación con Harry, mientras Severus busca una oportunidad de aclararlo todo con la ayuda inesperada de unos amigos.

**Parejas:** Harry-Severus, Harry-Draco, Sirius-Remus

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Si por ventura piensas que estoy ganando algo más que gratificación personal a través de sus comentarios, voy a tener que desilusionarlos porque ni un peso ha entrado en mi bolsillo por escribir esto.

**Spoilers: Ninguno.** Juro solemnemente que no hay ninguno aquí. A final de cuentas esto es un AU.

**N/A:** ¡¡He regresado con este nuevo capítulo de El mago! Mas información secreta sobre Harry revelada y un nuevo personaje que podría ser la diferencia entre la pareja final del joven ojiverde. Nos leemos al final del capítulo.

** Capítulo 10   
Allyson Moring **

El mundo continuaba girando bajo sus pies así que Harry había hecho lo único viable... continuar sentado en el mismo escalón donde se había derrumbado cuando Severus habló sin máscaras ni ocultamientos.

La verdad.

¿En verdad había esperado que la total confianza de un posible compañero fuera algo color rosa? Sus propios secretos eran todo menos experiencias acogedoras.

Severus había sido honesto ¿y él?

Ni siquiera le había contado a sus mejores amigos sobre su "fuente", ni siquiera a Hermione.

Pero Severus era un mago.

No importaba que Hermione fuera una bruja y su mejor amiga y que hubiera pasado horas convenciéndolo de que había cosas rescatables en el mundo mágico.

La verdad era que cada vez que pensaba en la magia discutían acaloradamente en su cabeza razones contradictorias en voz de tía Petunia y Albus Dumbledore, y lo que era peor, aún no terminaban de ponerse de acuerdo.

Para Harry todo lo referente a la magia era como una pesadilla, un mal que no podía erradicar del mundo aún cuando, secretamente, lo que más había anhelado era la mínima oportunidad de pertenecer a ese "grupo de fenómenos", lo que fuera con tal de encajar y dejar de ser... una completa molestia.

Heidi maulló preocupada antes de bajar de su regazo de un brinco y subir un par de escalones donde se detuvo y maulló de nuevo.

—Ya entendí, debería estar dormido pero...

Heidi maulló de nuevo.

Vencido, se levantó y la siguió hasta su recámara.

—Lo sé, lo sé —masculló derrotado— todo se verá distinto mañana... si tan sólo no hubiera que esperar tanto.

Heidi saltó a la cama, giró sobre el mismo punto un par de veces antes de decidirse a recostarse, satisfecha consigo misma ronroneó unos segundos antes de volver su mirada a Harry que seguía inmóvil, estudiando en su reflejo los efectos de su estado de ánimo.

Estaba tan solo.

—No debí permitir que se acercara tanto.

—Miiiauii marrau miau —maulló Heidi como si dijera _Algún día debías correr el riesgo_.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo, te escapas las noches que quieres sin rumbo y regresas con una sonrisa. No puedo creer que tu vida amorosa sea mejor que la mía.

Heidi maulló de nuevo un _eres muy exigente y no dejas que nadie te conozca_.

—Es cierto —reconoció Harry dejándose caer descuidadamente sobre la cama a un lado de Heidi—. Es sólo que temo demasiado a que me rechacen por quien soy y... es más sencillo huir.

Lentamente Heidi se levanto y puso una de sus patas acolchadas sobre el rostro de Harry antes de caminar sobre su pecho, donde se acurrucó intentando darle consuelo. Sin poder más su joven amo lloró.

—Si que debo parecer patético... estoy aquí en una cama acompañado solo por mi gata —se permitió reconocer Harry—. Y todo porque le temo demasiado a "la magia".

El suave ronroneo de Heidi fue adormilando a Harry, alejándolo de todas sus dudas para cobijarlo en un suave sueño.

—Debo escribirme con Hermione a primera hora —susurró el joven antes de caer por completo bajo el encanto de Morfeo.

Aún así su sueño fue todo menos tranquilo.

Cientos de imágenes saltaban de entre las sombras de sus subconsciente buscando ese pequeño espacio de libertad que tan pocas veces se permitía, pero sus monstruos ahí estaban, sólo aguardaban por esas pequeñísimas oportunidades en que bajaba la guardia para desaparecer toda la confianza que había construido a su alrededor y destrozarla como un castillo de naipes.

Al despuntar el alba seguía cansado, ojeroso y lo que era peor deprimido.

Se obligó a permanecer en cama una hora más en un vano intento por atrapar algo de verdadero descanso. Al ver que todos sus esfuerzos eran vanos, se levantó con pesadumbre para dirigirse hasta la computadora portátil, la prendió y esperó a que la conexión con internet lo comunicara con su mejor amiga mientras deseaba que ella tuviera su computadora encendida.

Como si fuera la única indulgencia que el destino le tuviera preparada, un saludo alegre de Hermione se abrió en la pantalla.

Armándose de valor, Harry escribió a su amiga lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

_ Hace unos días recibí una carta de los hermanos de Charly, mi colega de investigación _informó Hermione después del monólogo de Harry_. Quieren que intercambie correspondencia con un mago que consideran un erudito y quien no conozco, según ellos yo debería escribirle primero porque él no se decide a intercambiar cierta información que podría ser de utilidad, aunque no me dieron el nombre, como si hubiera un hechizo de confidencialidad sobre ellos. Supongo que ese mago es tú Severus Snape y si no me ha escrito es porque espera que autorices ese intercambio Harry_.

Entonces Severus realmente había dicho la verdad.

Con el alma en un hilo Harry le preguntó a Hermione que debía hacer.

_ Harry, ese hombre ha sido honesto contigo_ empezó ella_. Me parece que sólo estás aprovechando el que sea un mago para escapar de alguien que te gusta tanto como para aceptarte a ti mismo. ¿Es tan malo que sea un mago y tú no? Porque empiezas a sonar como tus tíos_.

Cierto.

Igual que Vernon y Petunia.

Severus no le había pedido nada imposible, le había confiado su secreto aún temiendo que Harry lo rechazaría.

_ ¿Cambiarías correspondencia con Severus para acabar de una vez por todas con esta guerra_ le escribió a Hermione después de pensarlo mucho.

_ Si_ respondió ella de inmediato_. Estoy cansada de que nadie me escuche por ser hija de muggles y si a él lo consideran un erudito… quizás lleguemos a algo que no hemos contemplado. ¿Compartirás con él todo lo que sabes?_

Harry no necesitó leer** ...cosas que ni siquiera a mi me has dicho** en el mensaje pero que estaba implícito.

_ Si_ escribió_. Aunque dependerá de él_. 

° ° ° ° °

Matt apenas podía contenerse de caminar en círculos en su habitación, lo que era ridículo porque estaba completamente solo, más esa angustia que lo llenaba por volver a ver a Harry era tan grande como el control irracional **¡que le impedía pasear en círculos por su propia habitación!**

Sentía las piernas adoloridas por la tensión de mantenerse sentado y la espalda comenzaba a molestarlo por la estirada, estudiada y llena de dignidad, postura forzada.

Por fin, un suave sonido le indicó que la puerta estaba abriéndose para dar paso a la encantadora sonrisa de Harry.

¡Cuanto iba a alegrarse al escuchar su primera composición!

Justo cuando se levantó para saludar a Harry, éste se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a una mujer que debía tener medio siglo a cuestas a juzgar por las arrugas que surcaban su rostro, un rostro cordial al parecer según el brillo de sus ojos azules.

—Matt, permíteme presentarte a la señora Allyson Moring, mi directora de canto en la preparatoria.

La señora Moring tomó la mano de Matt entre las suyas, estudiando un momento la complexión de sus finos dedos.

—Acertaste como siempre —reconoció con una sonrisa satisfecha.

La señora Moring resultó ser una especie de ángel musical, si bien Matt había estado molesto con ella por aparecer el gran día que le mostraría Harry todo su esfuerzo compositor, lentamente se encariño con ella hasta el punto en que sentía cierta complicidad en su compañía..

Sobre todo aquellas veces que hablaban de Harry.

—Él te gusta —dijo sin rodeos Allyson recién cumplidas dos semanas de conocerse.

—¿Perdón?

—No te molestes en negarlo —rió ella—, no hay ningún problema. A él le gustan los hombres —le reveló en un susurro.

Matt sintió que toda la sangre de su cuerpo iba a dar a la cara.

Tenía una oportunidad.

—Lo conozco bien —agregó Allyson sentándose a su lado y empezando a tocar una melodía improvisada en el piano. Siempre ha sido un joven con gran fortaleza.

Matt guardó silencio. Un poco hipnotizado por la cadencia de las notas y otro tanto por el deseo de conocer algo más de Harry.

—Cuando tenía dieciséis años ya había tomado cursos de dirección musical, tenía talento —explicó orgullosa—. Así que le pedí dirigiera el coro durante mi ausencia. Me operaron del apéndice y cuando regresé él dijo que jamás volvería a hacer algo semejante.

La alegre tonada fue derivando en algo más sombrío, melancólico.

—Estábamos preparando un Concierto de Navidad, con el "Aleluya" del Mesías de Handel. Una verdadera pesadilla de cincuenta voces que deben empezar a cantar la misma nota en el momento exacto, por eso Harry estaba tan histérico —continuó Allyson con voz sombría—. Una semana después me internaron de nuevo, me atacó una septicemia producto de la cirugía y casi me mata.

Los sonidos predominantes del momento eran graves, lentos, deprimentes, como una marcha fúnebre.

—Estuve hospitalizada, inconsciente, casi un mes y lo único que logró atravesar el espeso vacío fueron las voces angelicales del coro.

Conforme hablaba Allyson, las notas dejaron los graves y juguetearon entre los agudos llenas de una alegría contagiosa.

—Harry tomó el mando de nuevo, grabó un ensayo y se lo dio a mi marido para mí. Todo el tiempo escuché sus maravillosas voces… no sé si eso realmente ayudo al milagro de mi recuperación, pero dio esperanza a toda mi familia.

La música se había detenido, Allyson lo miraba de frente, con los ojos resplandecientes por las lágrimas contenidas y la voz un ligeramente quebrada.

—Toda mi familia, menos mi marido asistieron al concierto… aún tengo una grabación que mi padre grabó para que la viera cuando me recuperara. Te dejaré verla cuando vayas a mi casa a pedir tu ingreso en el coro como pianista oficial.

Allyson dijo eso último con una sonrisa, justo en el momento en que le entregaba un sobre con su nombre escrito con una fina caligrafía. Matt lo tomó recordando cierto sentimiento de felicidad infantil por ser aceptado.

—P-pe-ro yo no…

—¿Puedes salir de aquí? Nada te detiene Matt, como Harry ya debe haberte dicho, estas preparado para entrar al programa de consulta externa y venir sólo un par de veces a la semana. Será más económico para tu familia, estar aquí debe costar una pequeña fortuna.

_¡Un par de veces!_ repitió escandalizado un insistente eco en su cerebro. _¡Es demasiado tiempo lejos de Harry!_

—Harry es tan fuerte —agregó Allyson como si Matt le hubiera preguntado—. Entró al hospital donde yo estaba internada como voluntario, después dejó la música por la medicina —suspiró— una lástima porque hubiera sido un extraordinario director, tiene el don de liderazgo.

Matt sonrió, le encantaba escuchar de Harry.

En algún momento Allyson se acercó más a él y le dijo en un tono apenas audible:

—Ayudar a los demás es su pasión y, como me agradas, te diré dos secretos: hasta donde yo sé no tiene novio y… nunca se enamorará de un paciente, va contra su código ético —Matt sintió que un balde de agua fría le caía encima hasta que Allyson agregó muy sutilmente—. Pero si se enamoraría de un amigo.

—Debería entrar a ese programa externo —dijo Matt—, tenerme aquí debe ser muy costoso y no quiero arriesgar el patrimonio de mi familia.

Allyson le dedicó otra brillante sonrisa que dejó en Matt el sentir de que antes había visto otros ojos azules igual de sabios y misteriosos. 

° ° ° ° °

Aquella mañana Harry encontró una carta en el pasillo de entrada, alguien la había deslizado por debajo de la puerta junto con una rosa hecha de papel doblado color azul cielo.

No necesitaba ser un adivino para saber quien era el remitente, un nombre surgió de sus labios apenas levantó la rosa.

—Severus.

El hombre no había insistido con un acercamiento más allá de las notas que habían llegado. Tres en total, una por cada semana, siempre entregadas el mismo día, a la misma hora… en el momento en que Severus había salido de su departamento.

Harry no era tan torpe como para ignorar el hecho de que el mismo Severus deslizaba las cartas y el adorno de papel doblado. Primero una grulla, después una paloma y por último la rosa, todos azules.

Había que reconocer que el hombre era original disculpándose. Le había dado espacio para que reflexionara sin permitirle que lo olvidara.

Sólo por eso abrió la nota.

Y porque Hermione le había asegurado que seguían sin entablar correspondencia.

_Hoy, 10:00 pm  
Le Petit Cafe_

Bueno, por lo menos interferiría con su trabajo, se convenció Harry al no encontrar un pretexto que le permitiera faltar a la cita. 

El día anterior Matt había regresado a su casa y Harry no podía dejar de sentir que todo era a causa de Allyson, esa mujer siempre conseguía sorprenderlo.

Un maullido de Heidi lo hizo regresar su atención a la nota.

—Si Heidi, iré. 

° ° ° ° °

Había huido.

O por lo menos así se sintió después de dejar la nota.

Pero no había tenido alternativa, porque ahí, tras la puerta, estaba Harry.

Severus casi pudo sentir cuando el joven se agachó a levantar la nota. Así que no tuvo más remedio y huyó.

¡Merlín! Estar enamorado era lo mejor y lo peor que le podía haber pasado. Nunca antes se había sentido tan vivo y ahora, era un manojo de nervios que ansiaba una mirada, tan sólo escuchar la voz de Harry y ver sus hermosos ojos verdes brillar en una sonrisa.

—Severus deberías comer algo —le sugirió Remus. ¿En qué momento había regresado a Grimauld Place era algo que escapaba de su memoria.

—Déjalo Remus, ¿no ves que está enamorado y sufre? —dramatizó Sirius a su lado mientras le servía una taza de café.

¿Acaso estaba burlándose de él? ¿Cómo era que había permitido que lo llevaran a la cocina? Y lo que era peor, Sirius no tenía idea de cómo preparar un buen café.

—Tengo la impresión de que te estás divirtiendo.

—Eso jamás Severus, digo _Alan_, esos tiempos ya pasaron —le garantizó el animago palmeándole la espalda.

—Si claro —refunfuñó Severus sorbiendo otro poco de esa pócima que Sirius pretendía hacer pasar por café.

—Deduzco que las cosas no van bien con los muggles —dijo Remus aunque a Severus no se le escapó el especial énfasis que puso en la palabra muggles, como si quisiera decir "él" muggle.

—Todo mejorará —Severus se escuchó a sí mismo diciendo.

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó Sirius tirando el café al lavabo y retirando las tazas llenas de la mesa, sólo Severus había probado esa cosa pero igual le entregó la taza—. Y si no mejora entonces no tenía mayor futuro y es mejor que termine ahora antes de que te duela más.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De tu romance —dijeron ambos hombres con cierto brillo cómplice en sus ojos. Daban miedo.

—No tengo idea de qué hablan —refutó Severus.

—¡Claro que no! Sólo tienes _esa_ mirada de perrito sin dueño —comentó Sirus palmeándole la espalda con demasiada fuerza mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —se defendió Severus ofendido—. Ustedes son los únicos caninos de los alrededores.

—Es sólo un decir —explicó Remus tomando el lugar de Sirius en la cocina y para preparar el té.

—¡Se perfectamente que es una expresión! —refunfuñó Severus—. Y no estoy...

—¿Enamorado?

—¿Despreciado?

—¿Con el corazón roto?

—¿Dispuesto a confesar tus sentimientos?

—¿O a aceptar que _tienes_ sentimientos?

Severus los miró como esperando que en cualquier momento saltara Potter y lo obligara a levitar de cabeza mientras era cegado por el flash de la cámara de Petigrew.

—¿En verdad les importa? —preguntó confundido.

—¡Claro! Somos tus amigos —le aseguró Remus con una sonrisa fraterna entre el humo de la tetera.

Así que por fin había sucedido. Después de años de discusiones y bromas pesadas, en tan sólo medio año había conseguido la amistad de los Merodeadores.

—El mundo del futuro es tan distinto —fue lo único que atinó decir Severus.

—Es que nosotros somos distintos —afirmó Remus invitándolo a hablar mientras ponía sobre la mesa tres tazas de _Earl Grey_ y levitaba una bandeja con panquecitos.

Severus se limitó a mover la cabeza buscando aclarar sus ideas.

—¡Vamos! ¿Es tan difícil creer en nosotros? sobre todo después de una borrachera —masculló Sirius entre las mordidas que le daba a un panque.

—No, es sólo que hace poco casi me matas por reaparecer con vida —explicó Severus dejando libre su frustración—, ahora parece que te preocupas por lo que me sucede y… ¡hasta me preparas el café!

—Un pésimo café —enfatizó Remus después de dar un sorbo a su taza.

Sirius cerró los ojos un instante, respiró profundo y abrió los párpados, se veía sereno y extrañamente serio, Severus sólo lo había visto así en las reuniones de la Orden.

—Escucha bien lo que voy a decir porque será la única vez que lo diga —declaró Sirius—: He cometido muchos errores en mi vida, todos a causa de mi imprudencia o mis prejuicios.

Después de mi escape, cuando descubrí que habíamos perdido incluso a Harry por una estúpida decisión mía, me comprometí a buscar no cometer los mismos errores.

Antes no te conocía, mi culpa, ahora que te conozco me arrepiento. Eres valiente y leal aunque muy astuto, supongo que por eso eres un slytherin, en el pasado todos fuimos unos cretinos, corrimos riesgos e intentamos vencer a Ya-sabes-quien a nuestro modo, ambos nos equivocamos.

Pero juntos hemos demostrado ser una fuerza mejor. No permitiré que nadie más muera por mi estupidez, eso y que he descubierto que en el fondo eres un tipo decente y un buen amigo, recuerdo que sigues buscando a Malfoy. Eso es lo que me agrada de ti, saber que cuidas mi espalda y que si me pierdo en combate me buscarás.

Y que eres el mejor compañero de borrachera que he tenido.

—Amén —cortó Remus el discurso de Sirius acercándole su taza de té.

Severus miró a esos hombres como si fuera la primera vez. Habían crecido mucho, incluso él que había dejado atrás la amargura.

Ya no eran los mismos adolescentes que buscaban cada oportunidad para intercambiar maldiciones.

Era como si todos los años anteriores de humillaciones fueran un vago recuerdo ante el compañerismo de los últimos meses, algo tan fuerte que ya no importaba el rencor.

Por eso Severus hizo lo increíble, se permitió confiar en ellos.

Les habló sobre Harry como si no supiera su nombre ni que era un squib, no mencionó los estudios que habían hecho ni las sospechas de los gemelos. Sólo les habló de la persona con la que había reído, comido y platicado hasta reconocer que sentía una fuerte atracción por él.

Al final Remus fue el que habló con el asentimiento de Sirius.

—Parece que es alguien que vale la pena descubrir. 

° ° ° ° °

No habían pasado más que un par de horas desde que recibiera la nota cuando Harry se descubrió a si mismo jugueteando con la grulla entre sus dedos.

Estaba hablando por teléfono con Matt para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien en su "regreso a casa" y como siempre, tomaba notas para descubrir si su _ex paciente_ en verdad estaba listo para seguir adelante sin él. Allyson decía que era parte de su "complejo de responsabilidad", Craig opinaba que era signo de "el compromiso que Harry sentía por sus pacientes" y Hermione argumentaba que dependía en cierta forma de sus pacientes para "saber que era útil".

Harry sólo sentía que debía asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.

Aunque debía reconocer que había pacientes que le preocupaban más que otros.

—¡Es grandioso! —se escuchaba la voz alegre de Matt en la línea—. Apenas crucé la puerta de entrada y recordé cuando jugaba en el pórtico de niño, veo muebles y recuerdo algunos eventos, cosas mundanas pero… ¡recuerdo!

—No olvides tomar todo con calma y recuerda hablar todo lo posible con el Dr. Holms de esas experiencias.

—Todavía no entiendo porque debe ser él mi terapeuta —gruñó Matt ligeramente.

—Porque conoce tu caso y es lo más distinto en terapia a mí. Además el Dr. Dydymski confía en que te ayudará a integrarte aunque sea con tal de no volver a verlo jamás —intentó bromear Harry aunque él mismo estaba molesto por la insistencia de Holms por comprobar el estado mental de sus pacientes para descubrir el gran fraude de sus terapias.

Matt dedicó unos segundos a enumerar todos los defectos que recordaba de Holms hasta que le arrancó una carcajada a Harry.

—¡Murciélago cretino! Debo recordar ese, es muy bueno.

—No te reías —escuchó Harry la réplica de Matt—, da miedo cuando te mira fijamente como si quisiera abrir tu mente. Además como siempre viste de negro parece un buitre.

Esa última declaración cortó la plática por un minuto entero en lo que Harry se recuperaba de la imagen mental del Dr. Holms con su ganchuda nariz imitando el pico del ave de rapiña.

—¿Podrías escapar un día y acompañarme a la práctica con Allyson? —le soltó Matt cuando fue capaz de respirar.

—Yo...

—No siempre, quizás sólo un día —insistió Matt antes de que Harry lograra interrumpirlo—, y no como terapeuta.

—Matt...

—Creo que será estupendo tocar para un amigo —terminó Matt hablando rápidamente, como si temiera perder el valor y abandonar su propuesta antes de terminar.

—Será un placer acompañarte, además se lo debo a Allyson, le prometí participar en el recital navideño si lograba ayudarte.

Lo que era cierto y extraño, Harry había logrado abstenerse de cualquier acercamiento con el coro desde aquella vez en que tomó la dirección.

Pero Allyson lo había acorralado como cada año hasta que le propuso ayudarlo con Matt a cambio de una participación en el recital y afortunadamente, él aceptó.

—Vaya, Allyson siempre consigue lo que se propone —Harry sonrió al imaginar la sorpresa en el rostro de Matt.

—Casi siempre, pero ni siquiera ella es tan poderosa —bromeó Harry.

—Logró que volviéramos a vernos sin afectar mi terapia —se escuchó algo temblorosa la voz de Matt—, tan sólo por eso es mi heroína.

—Siempre confía en ti —suspiró Harry— así estarás protegido de tus propios temores.

—El miedo ayuda a mantenerte vivo —recitó Matt de inmediato, sin detenerse a pensar, como si llevara el mensaje grabado en la mente.

—Cierto, pero no hagas del miedo tu único motivo para vivir —dijo Harry preocupado por el cambio súbito.

—No lo es, hay algo mucho más importante —afirmó Matt con voz soñadora volviendo a ser el de antes.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué?

—La música y... la amistad —el ligero titubeo no pasó desapercibido para Harry aunque lo achacó a la recuperación de Matt más que a una ligera insinuación.

—Me alegro, todos necesitamos un motivo para seguir adelante. 

° ° ° ° °

Una hora después Harry colgó y Matt decidió enfrentar los recuerdos y sus ausencias una vez más dando un segundo paseo por "su casa". El lugar era exactamente como Matt lo había soñado: la hermosa casona victoria con sus enormes ventanales y su preciosa sala de música con el piano de sus sueños.

Lo malo era que los recuerdos seguían encimándose con los de esa otro casa, la enorme mansión gótica que le producía una sensación de vacío.

—¿Terminaste de hablar con tu amigo?

Steven le hablaba desde el marco de la puerta, esperando una indicación de Matt para entrar no sólo en la habitación, sino en su vida. Había dejado atrás el frío exterior que mostraba frente a cualquier otro ser vivo para revelar a un hermano interesado y comprensivo, alguien que le era conocido de algún modo y al mismo tiempo un extraño.

—Harry se interesa —contestó amable, aún sin entregar toda su confianza al hombre mayor.

—Me alegro, esperaba eso de él cuando lo conocí, el joven señor Potter tiene toda una reputación —Matt se relajó, hablar sobre Harry siempre producía ese efecto en él.

—Me ha ayudado mucho.

—Hasta recordarte que perteneces a tu familia —la frase capturó toda la atención de Matt, la recordaba cada fibra de su ser hinchándose de orgullo por pertenecer a la familia... ¿Daniels? El apellido parecía no encajar del todo en el significado de esa frase.

—Cuando eras niño caminabas muy deprisa para llegar a recibir a... papá —comentó Steven distraídamente mientras caminaban al comedor—, eras demasiado orgulloso como para correr porque podías llegar desarreglado.

Pasaron por un corredor que llevaba a una escalera, a otro pasillo y a la sala, Matt casi pudo verse y sentirse como el pequeño de cinco años que buscaba saludar a su padre antes que nadie más. Llevaba un abrigo muy extraño con mangas demasiado anchas y casi podía sentir el calor que emanaba de la chimenea encendida.

—¿Dónde está la chimenea? —preguntó estudiando la sala donde debía estar.

Steven se detuvo y lo estudió un momento demasiado largo, lo suficiente para hacer sentir incómodo a Matt ante la pregunta.

—Estamos en la habitación incorrecta, la chimenea está en la sala de estar, cerca del patio interior —respondió Steven y juntos reanudaron su camino al comedor.

Matt sabía que era cierto lo que su hermano había dicho, pero también sabía, que en algún tiempo, estuvo en una sala cerca de la entrada principal de la mansión, donde la chimenea estaba justo frente al pasillo principal. 

° ° ° ° °

Más nervioso de lo que hubiese creído posible, Harry llegó a _Le Petit Cafe_ y esperó.

No sabía exactamente que esperaba, Severus no había dado muchas indicaciones en la nota; como en las ocasiones anteriores se habían encontrado fuera del restaurante, decidió esperar un poco antes de preguntar al hostess por alguna reservación.

Mientras esperaba, Harry se dedicó a estudiar el lugar, una costumbre que tenía desde niño cuando memorizaba los lugares que le gustaría visitar y que aumentó de adulto para identificar las mejores rutas de escape.

_Le Petit Cafe_ parecía un pequeño pero sofisticado lugar al más puro estilo francés art nouveau, con discretas lámparas colgantes del techo llenas de ornamentos florales que proporcionaban una cálida luz tenue. Desde afuera podía verse un letrero que anunciaba "Los Laberintos del Pensamiento", al parecer la variedad de la noche, imitando un cartel de Aldous Mucha. En definitiva un sitio privado con un toque de romanticismo a juzgar por la música de violín que llegaba hasta la calle.

—Severus tiene razón —alcanzó a escuchar la voz masculina de alguien a su espalda—. Tienes el porte de un líder.

El hombre tenía el cabello entrecano aparentando una vejez prematura para la edad que su rostro mostraba, lleno de vida por un par de chispeantes ojos miel. Un mago, si mal no recordaba, uno de los que quedaban siempre rezagados buscando sobrevivientes de los suyos.

—Y una mirada hipnotizante —agregó el extraño.

—¿Disculpe? —atinó a decir Harry cuando notó el enorme perro negro que acompañaba al mago.

—Soy amigo de Severus y sólo quería conocerte —dijo el hombre estrechando su mano. Harry recordó otro tiempo, antes de que el viejo Dumbledore lo visitara, cuando muchos desconocidos aparecían frente a él, se presentaban y lo saludaban para desaparecer en un parpadeo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eres la primera persona que conozco que logra acercarse a él lo suficiente para recordarle que puede amar, sólo quería pedirte que no juegues con él. Si no te interesa, no lo lastimes.

—No es mi intención —afirmó Harry pensando en cuan asustado estaba él mismo por ser lastimado.

—Lo sé, tu mirada es honesta —comentó el hombre estrechando su mano de nuevo antes de seguir su camino, calle abajo, seguido por el perro hasta que Harry lo perdió de vista.

Por unos momentos, el bullicio de la calle dominó los sentidos de Harry. Estaba confundido no sólo por la advertencia de aquel extraño mago, sino por sus mismas dudas que parecían ser las de Severus.

Entonces volvió su vista a su mano en donde un papel arrugado había sido dejado con la despedida del mago.

_¿Sigues en la calle?  
Snape ya está dentro, esperándote.  
RJL_

Harry volvió a fijar la vista en la ventana del establecimiento, ahora que lo sabía, notó que Severus había estado todo el tiempo sentado en una mesa cercana al violinista que era visible desde afuera.

_Me está esperando_ fue lo único que cruzó su cabeza al decidirse y entrar a _Le Petit Cafe_ buscando las respuestas de su corazón. 

° ° ° ° °

** Continuará **

**N/A:** A que no esperaban que terminara así. Pues la verdad yo no, pero ya se estaba alargando mucho este capítulo y decidí subir el usual número de páginas ahora a hacerles esperar más, en el próximo capítulo la explicación de Severus a Harry sobre su comportamiento y... un poco de aventura. Nos leemos pronto, Quetzalli


	11. El misterio Muggle

**El Mago**

**Autor:** Quetzalli

**Resumen:** Harry se encuentra de nuevo con Severus para encontrar respuestas, aunque quizás enfrente en ese trayecto obstáculos inesperados.

**Parejas:** Harry-Severus, Harry-Draco, Sirius-Remus

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Si por ventura piensas que estoy ganando algo más que gratificación personal a través de sus comentarios, voy a tener que desilusionarlos porque ni un peso ha entrado en mi bolsillo por escribir esto.

**Spoilers: Ninguno.** Juro solemnemente que no hay ninguno aquí. A final de cuentas esto es un AU.

** Capítulo 11   
El misterio Muggle **

Apenas había cruzado la puerta cuando fue interceptado por un elegante hombre que le preguntó si prefería la sección de fumar o no fumar.

—Busco a Severus Snape —dijo con voz clara y en ese momento entendió que no sólo buscaba a la persona, sino también lo que representaba: compañerismo, entrega, amor, conocimiento... un alma que lo aceptara.

El hostess lo condujo entre las altas mesas redondas del establecimiento hasta aquella en la que sabía estaba esperándolo Severus.

Conforme avanzaba su corazón se aceleró exponencialmente, casi podía escuchar los latidos que amenazaban con romper su arteria. A unos pasos pudo distinguir con claridad la fina silueta de Severus, todo de negro como acostumbraba, con un suéter negro de cuello alto sin adornos y su largo cabello suelto, tan contrastante con el suyo excesivamente corto. Y lo más curioso era que se fijara en esos detalles tan sólo para no ver en su mirada los mismos sentimientos confusos que él tenía.

Después de los cordiales saludos de rutina se sentó en una de esas sillas altas de madera cubiertas de detalles que no percibiría a menos que tuviera una enfrente sólo para su estudio.

El violinista dejó de tocar cuando las luces subieron de intensidad, se apartó ligeramente quedando en un discreto punto ciego del escenario mientras una mujer delgada que debía estar en sus treinta y tantos, tomaba su lugar.

—Me alegro que aceptaras venir —por fin habló Severus.

—No iba a faltar —musitó Harry.

—Temí que aún estuvieras disgustado —enfatizó Severus con una media sonrisa.

—Creo que me asusté más de lo que me molesté —reconoció Harry.

Severus le dedicó una mirada enigmática, sus ojos brillaban de un modo diferente a lo que esperaba, no estaba contento ni molesto, sólo lo miraba sin dejar su media sonrisa.

—Buenas noches —se escuchó clara la voz de la mujer en el escenario—, una vez más _Le Petit Cafe_ abre sus puertas y su micrófono en _La Noche de ReCuentos_ —varios aplausos ovacionaron sus palabras.

—Pensé que estaríamos en un sitio más tranquilo —dijo Harry, le molestaba hablar cuando alguien se esforzaba por decir algo frente a un escenario, era una falta de respeto y detestaba que le pasara así que nunca lo hacía él, sobre todo cuando Severus había elegido una mesa tan cercana al escenario.

—Podemos irnos cuando quieras, pero me gustaría que estuviéramos otro poco —se limitó a decir Severus.

Harry iba a decir algo más pero la mujer con el micrófono volvió a hablar.

—Hoy tenemos varias intervenciones sumamente interesantes de las que hay que destacar a **El Viajero** quien ha decidido acompañarnos de nuevo con sus complejas reflexiones.

Los aplausos se reiniciaron con gran entusiasmo, algo que hubiera pasado desapercibido para Harry si no fuera porque Severus estaba de pie.

—No tardaré —dijo antes de subir los pocos escalones del escenario y recibir el micrófono de manos de la mujer, se paró en el centro y cerró los ojos. Inhaló casi imperceptiblemente mientras se concentraba rodeado del sonido de varias palmas, completamente inmóvil.

Los aplausos cesaron en cuanto abrió los ojos.

Tal fue la impresión de ver al hombre transformarse hasta crecer algunos centímetros, emanando un poderío que obligaba a respetarlo y callar frente a él. Severus era la viva encarnación de la fuerza y la seguridad.

—Me molestan que me mientan —enunció con voz clara ampliada por el micrófono hasta cautivar la última mirada.

—¡Me molesta en demasía que me mientan! —agregó Severus subiendo el volumen de su voz—. El Viejo sonrió y puso esa cara de abuelo comprensivo que yo interpretaba a veces como "que estúpido eres niño" y otras como un consuelo como si me dijera "aquí estoy".

Severus no había cambiado su voz o siquiera intentado fingirla, sin embargo había en su tono un cambio profundo difícil de explicar que permitía diferenciar al "narrador" del personaje molesto porque le mintieran.

—¿De qué te ríes? Le pregunté al fin —continuó Severus—. Y el Viejo me dijo que no se reía, sólo sonreía. Por simpatía, por identificación, por reconocer en otro a una imagen de sí mismo de otro tiempo. Pero no me servía, no importaba que él entendiera, todo lo que había dentro de mí era ese vacío que surge después de entregar una vida a las mentiras ajenas.

—¡Hoy no me basta! —insistió Severus en un grito que llenó el café sin necesidad de micrófono—. Pero él sólo repitió las preguntas hasta sacarme de quicio, o quizás hasta ayudarme a encontrar que aún podía sentir, que ninguna mentira me había arrancado la vida... ¿No has entendido? Me dijo después de ayudarme a arrancar de mi esa rabia que se obstinaba en sujetar sin piedad mis sentidos.

Severus estaba de pie, sin moverse por el escenario y sin embargo cada movimiento de sus manos, cada vez que cambiaba el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro, era tan expresivo como una danza antigua que capturaba todos los sentidos.

—No has entendido que cuando alguien miente, ¡MIENTE!, es decir no TE miente. ¡MIENTE! En el mejor de los casos, se miente. Para dar una versión de los hechos que eviten que lo juzguen, para no hacerse responsable. ¿No te das cuenta? El mentiroso no es alguien que teme el resultado de un juicio; ni la condena de ese juicio. El mentiroso ya se juzgó y ya se condenó. El problema no es del otro, es del que miente. Eso me dijo el Viejo: de alguna manera mentir es manipular la verdad en busca de un poder.

¡SI HAY UN PROBLEMA EN LA MENTIRA, LO TIENE EL MENTIROSO! —levantó de nuevo la voz Severus, para bajarla hasta una suave caricia envolvente—. El Viejo también me dijo que andando el tiempo y la vida encontraría a otros y otras con quienes eres tan libre que no necesitas mentir, seres escogidos para quienes la FRANQUEZA sería mejor que la SINCERIDAD. Porque ser franco significa: "No hay ningún espacio oculto en mi interior para ti".

Severus no lo había visto directamente desde que entrara al café, ahora en cambio tenía sus ojos color noche fijos en los de Harry, demostrándole que esas palabras iban dirigidas hacia su persona.

—"No existe ningún rincón de mi pensamiento, sentimiento o recuerdo que quiera mantener reservado". La sinceridad es mucho menos, sólo es: "Todo lo que te digo es cierto, por lo menos cierto para mí". La franqueza es una relación como el AMOR, un sentimiento reservado para pocos, muy pocos.

Al terminar de decir eso, la mano de Severus que sostenía el micrófono descendió hasta quedar colgando a un costado, no podría captar las palabras que él dijera de ese modo, pero no importaba, porque claramente Severus movió sus labios para decir sin sonido: _Mi FRANQUEZA y mi AMOR son sólo tuyos si los aceptas_. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y agachó el rostro hasta dejarlo cubierto por la cortina de su negro cabello.

La ovación no se hizo esperar, como uno sólo, todos aplaudieron reflejando cuánto los habían conmovido las palabras de Severus.

Él, bajo del escenario, devolvió el micrófono a la mujer que no dejaba de sonreírle como una boba y regresó a la mesa que compartía con Harry. Sólo en ese momento noto que a pesar de estar aplaudiendo, una lágrima había dejado el recuerdo de su camino por una mejilla, y lo notó porque al sentarse, Severus limpió ese camino con el dorso de su mano.

—Es la primera vez que alguien es tan honesto conmigo —susurró Harry.

—Es la primera vez que digo todo esto a alguien. Ven —dijo Severus ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse—, la noche empieza y no es correcto platicar mientras alguien se presenta.

—¿Te vas tan pronto? —preguntó la mesara, una jovencita trigueña que llegaba en ese momento.

—Es una emergencia Carrie —le dijo Severus deslizando un billete en la mano de la mesera. Ella sonrió tímidamente al expedirse.

—Parece que eres muy popular por aquí —bromeó Harry en la calle.

—Es culpa tuya —respondió Severus, su lacónica respuesta tuvo que ser ampliada por la mirada ligeramente indignada de Harry—. Después de que... discutimos, descubrí que tenía mucho tiempo libre. Cuando no sé que hacer salgo a caminar y llegué aquí en plena _Noche de ReCuentos_, no entendía muy bien como funcionaba eso y pensé que todos debían decir algo así que pasé al final cuando Scarlett, la mujer del micrófono, preguntó si alguien más quería pasar.

—Debiste impresionarlos esa primera vez.

—Salieron llorando —refunfuñó Severus—, y eso que sólo hablé de cómo me sentía y no de lo que me había pasado. Scarlett me pidió que regresara las veces que quisiera, una vez por semana cuando se realiza la _Noche de ReCuentos_ y eso es todo.

—A mí me impresionaste.

—Esa era la idea —sonrió Severus abriendo la portezuela de su camioneta a Harry quien sonrió ante el detalle. Para un mago transportarse así era innecesario, pero Severus parecía entender que él no era partidario abierto de la magia.

—¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó Harry intentando controlar los nervios que amenazaban con apoderarse de él.

—Ya verás —fue la enigmática respuesta de Severus quien puso en marcha la camioneta.

Severus condujo por horas, tiempo en el que Harry y él conversaron de mil cosas: el trabajo de Harry, la discusión con Sirius, Remus y el pésimo café, un poco de su pasado... aunque ninguno dijo nombres o direcciones, pero era agradable conversar de nuevo.

Por fin, un letrero a orilla de la carretera anunció que estaban en Hertfordshire. Severus siguió por un camino de empedrado hasta un sendero que lo condujo sobre una colina, detuvo la camioneta y lo invitó a bajar, desde ahí era visible un pequeño pueblo que estaba en la oscuridad total.

—¿Conoces el lema de Hertfordshire?

—No —reconoció Harry, conocía toda la geografía de Reino Unido con sus puntos más importantes por haberlos recorrido con El Grupo de Rescate, más nunca le había importado conocer los detalles turísticos de esos lugares.

—Es **Cree y no temas** —dijo Severus mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—Me disgusta la magia por el halo elitista que han mostrado todos los magos que conozco —aceptó Harry sin que Severus preguntara—, de un modo u otro se creen superiores. Eso y...

Era tan difícil, Severus era un mago y debería estar al tanto de su "leyenda" y el fiasco que resultó ser; aún así él no había mostrado ninguna sorpresa hacia su persona, ningún resentimiento o esperanza rota, quizás fuera porque no había vivido en Inglaterra o tal vez en verdad lo amaba.

—Lo que pasa es que soy famoso por una estupidez —suspiró Harry antes de desahogar todo el rencor que sentía—. Voldemort, el tipo malo que todos temen, asesinó a mis padres, yo sobreviví gracias a mi madre y todos asumieron que era un mago muy poderoso. Fui admirado y después despreciado por el delito de ser squib.

—Lo sé —Severus consideró que Harry había terminado—. Al regresar me dieron una breve reseña de tu situación.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes? —reclamó Harry sintiéndose herido.

—No me correspondía, y no me importaba todo ese asunto de "El Niño que Vivió", en particular me pareció demasiada estupidez el que nadie supiera que eras squib hasta los once años. Ese fue un descuido imperdonable: dejar que todas las esperanzas caigan en un niño del que no conocen sus capacidades.

—¿Eso te causa conflicto?

—Harry, a diferencia de ellos yo si conozco tus capacidades. Te he visto hacer hasta lo imposible por cientos de personas que no tienen idea de quien eres. No necesitas ser un mago o un muggle para saber lo valioso que eres, se necesita ser **humano**.

—Desde aquí se pueden ver las estrellas —musitó Harry muy despacio, temiendo romper el encanto de esa noche despejada—. Me encantan las estrellas aunque rara vez las veo, pero eso no es lo importante, si las veo o no las estrellas existen, igual que yo. Tú eres el primero que ve más allá de muggle, squib, terapeuta, sobrino... —_fenómeno_ terminó la voz de Vernon en su cabeza.

—Sé lo que es que nadie vea más allá de las apariencias —dijo Severus después de una breve pausa, en la que siguió la mirada de Harry hasta el firmamento—, en mi caso ha pasado lo mismo toda la vida; supongo que teníamos que encontrarnos para saber que realmente existimos.

Harry bajó la vista de las estrellas y la fijó en los ojos de Severus. Sí, el sabía exactamente lo que era vivir siendo casi invisible.

—Siempre he pensado que hay demasiado elitismo en el Ministerio de Magia —agregó Severus con una media sonrisa—, todos los squibs deberían de recibir una educación mágica de acuerdo a sus capacidades.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¿De qué capacidades mágicas hablas? —preguntó Harry pensando que aquel comentario era sólo para hacerlo sentir mejor.

—Todos los humanos tienen algo de magia —explicó Severus muy serio, en verdad sería un profesor temible con esa voz—, incluso los muggles pero es tan limitada que no les importa. Los squib por el contrario tienen cierto nivel, hay quienes pueden hacer transformaciones elementales y hay quienes tienen talento para la Aritmancia y la Astrología... como tú.

—No es gracioso —se defendió Harry de inmediato ante la idea de que él podía tener algo de mago.

—No pretendo serlo, sólo hablo por la evidencia. Los mapas estelares y las intervenciones oportunas del Grupo de Rescate. No tienes un informante secreto Harry, tú eres el que sabe donde atacarán por un cuidadoso estudio del enemigo, eres el único que ha descubierto su sistema de ataque en base a dos ramas de la magia.

Harry se encogió ligeramente ante las palabras de Severus, era cierto aunque no todo, y sin embargo él parecía haber dicho todo eso con orgullo.

—Elegiste tu sobrenombre por lo que te gustaría ser cuando pienso que ya lo eres, sólo que todos los estúpidos que hacen magia con una varita han olvidado que en un inicio sólo tuvimos a las estrellas y los números.

Severus dijo esas palabras con tanta vehemencia que Harry tuvo que volver toda su atención a él, se acercó y permitió que el otro hombre lo cobijara entre sus brazos.

—No te pido que me digas todos tus secretos ahora, quizás no lo hagas nunca —continuó Severus mientras acariciaba su espalda dando pequeños círculos—, yo mismo no estoy preparado para decirte todo sobre mí, pero te garantizo que soy...

—¡Un mortífago! —exclamó Harry por lo bajo.

Al instante Severus se tenso ¿cómo podía saberlo Harry? Antes de que pudiera preguntar, Harry se escabullo de sus brazos y dirigió toda su atención a la aldea apenas visible.

—¿Qué?

—Un mortífago —repitió Harry en un susurro indicándole que bajara la voz—. Acaba de aparecer—. ¡Mira!

Severus no percibía más que sombras hasta que un estallido le reveló la aparición de otro mortífago que siguió al primero.

—¿Por qué siempre tengo que encontrarlos? —gruñó Harry.

—¿Disculpa?

—Algunas veces me pasa esto, simplemente los encuentro, la próxima luna nueva atacarán ese pueblo.

—¿Esto ha sucedido antes?

—Siempre sucede —explicó Harry—, llegan uno o dos, recorren el lugar, entran a una casa y salen sin hacer nada, la siguiente luna nueva atacan.

—Pero no todos los ataques son en luna nueva.

—Los otros son los que no se pueden predecir, a mi me parece que son sólo cortinas de humo para que nadie descubra lo que hacen.

—¿Qué hacen? —preguntó Severus cada vez más alerta.

—Uno de ellos escribe algo durante los ataques, no se que. La única vez que lo vi tenía quince años, casi me descubre; no me acerco a ver lo que ha hecho, sólo hasta que rescatamos a alguien, pero nunca encuentro marcas así que no tengo idea de lo que hacen.

—Debo averiguarlo —decidió Severus.

—Iré contigo —se unió Harry con la esperanza de que Severus, como mago, descubriera algo que él hubiera pasado por alto.

Descendieron la colina en la camioneta buscando no ser descubiertos por el uso de magia, hasta llegar a orillas del pequeño pueblo y estacionarse en el lugar donde vieron aparecer a los mortífagos.

—Debemos seguir el rastro mágico que dejaron —Severus sacó de su saco algo que claramente era su varita mágica, dijo unas palabras que sonaban a latín y esperó hasta que, de la punta de la varita emergió un pequeño haz de luz amarilla que torcía hacia un sendero del lugar.

Harry estaba demasiado extrañado para decir nada, las únicas veces en que había sido testigo del uso de la magia habían sido cuando le hicieron la prueba mágica y a la lejanía cuando veía los ataques de los mortífagos; esta vez era diferente, de algún modo el que Severus confiara en él para dejarlo escuchar las palabras mágicas era gratificante. 

° ° ° ° °

Mortífagos en el lugar menos esperado, lo único que le faltaba a Severus para terminar con su cita de reconciliación. ¿Acaso se podía se más inoportuno? Y sin embargo era un alivio saber que el calificativo de mortífago no iba dirigido a su persona.

Si Harry supiera...

Apretó el paso buscando acercarse lo suficiente sin ser detectado, afortunadamente Harry sabía moverse con la misma cautela y precaución que él. ¿Alguna vez dejaría de sorprenderlo?

—¿Y bien? —alcanzó a escuchar la voz de uno de ellos, una voz terrible y familiar.

—¡Hazlo todo tú si quieres, Malfoy! —dijo otra voz grave y ronca, la de un mortífago que Severus conocía de vista pero no de nombre porque el Señor Tenebroso no le había permitido ningún tipo de trato con él.

Se acercaron lo suficiente para ver a ambos hombres en la plaza del pueblo, a un costado del pintoresco kiosko, en cuclillas con la varita en la mano, trazando runas antiguas en el suelo de loseta.

—McNair ni siquiera tienes motivos para molestarte, debemos tener listo el grabado antes de la hora fijada.

—Esto se vuelve cada vez más tedioso.

—Si quieres puedes quejarte con el señor Tenebroso —declaró Malfoy arrastrando las palabras como creía que era elegante cuando sólo demostraba las horas que pasaba practicando para obtener un efecto medianamente misterioso en opinión de Severus. El hombre le molestaba en extremo, verlo era recordar lo que había hecho a su propio hijo, la máscara bajo la que ocultaba su rostro un pobre reflejo de su podrido interior.

McNair refunfuñó por lo bajo algunas coloridas maldiciones pero continuó el trazo que Severus devoró con la mirada buscando grabar cada inscripción en su memoria y poderla estudiar con cuidado con la ayuda de un pensadero.

—Hicieron algo parecido en el sótano de... unos dentistas cuando los descubrí la primera vez —susurró Harry lo más bajo posible—, pero esta vez es mucho más grande.

—¿Algunos símbolos eran iguales? —preguntó Severus sin poder evitarlo.

—Sólo recuerdo ese, el del centro —señaló Harry hacia el punto donde había estado Malfoy tan sólo unos segundos antes.

Era un símbolo de la madre tierra, que en conjunto con los más cercanos hablaba de la magia elemental que mana de su centro a todo ser vivo.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que nos descubran —observó Severus al percatarse de que ambas siluetas tomaban un lugar a costado del grabado, Malfoy viendo hacia fuera, al cenit y McNair a su espalda, en sentido contrario.

Justo en el momento en que él y Harry se preparaban para dar la vuelta, un brillante cuarto menguante alumbró el lugar al liberarse de una molesta nube y el los mortífagos empezaron a recitar un conjuro en un idioma más antiguo que el latín.

Severus y Harry detuvieron su escape como paralizados bajo el cualquier encanto que estuvieran realizando mientras veían un haz de luz lunar descender al centro del grabado y extenderse hacia fuera hasta llegar a los pies de Malfoy y McNair.

—¡Vamos! —apresuró Harry, extrañado, Severus siguió su mirada hasta que chocó con los fieros ojos de McNair que estaban fijos en ellos.

Sin pensarlo más ambos salieron corriendo lo más deprisa, escudados en que McNair no podía detener el conjuro hasta que él y Malfoy terminaran lo que sea que estuviera haciendo. 

Corrieron hasta que la camioneta estaba a un par de metros, el plan de Severus era llegar al punto en donde los mortífagos habían aparecido, para evitar que sospecharan que un mago los había descubierto, más no pudo.

En el instante en que sujetaba la mano de Harry para desaparecer con él, McNair apareció con su rostro cubierto por la máscara blanca que simulaba un cráneo humano; otro chasquido le reveló a Severus que Malfoy estaba a sus espaldas.

Estaban rodeados.

—¡Mira nada más lo que ha llegado hasta nosotros¡ —se mofó McNair. En sus ojos brillaba la locura.

—No juegues con los muggles, deshazte de ellos —ordenó Malfoy.

—¿Estás seguro? —continuó McNair disfrutando del temor que inspiraba su apariencia—. Creo recordar que el Señor Tenebroso ordenó llevarle a ese que salva las asquerosas vidas muggles —dijo señalando a Harry.

—Deja de perder el tiempo, ese muggle no puede ser el que nuestro señor busca —remarcó Malfoy con desprecio, aunque se acercó lo suficiente a Harry como para hacerlo volver el rostro con ayuda del mango de serpiente de su varita.

—Lo he visto antes ¿recuerdas? Se me escapó en Surrey y desde entonces sólo aparece después de que los estúpidos del Ministerio de Magia o la Orden del Fénix se han marchado —Severus sentía que la sangre se le helaba en la venas mientras su pulso se aceleraba. ¡Buscaban a Harry! No podía permitir que los mortífagos se lo arrebataran pero también debía ocultar su rostro para no correr el riesgo de que Malfoy lo reconociera así que mantuvo toda su atención en McNair.

—¿Es cierto que diriges la resistencia muggle? —preguntó Malfoy con su voz aterciopelada, como una caricia envenenada.

—No tengo idea de qué habla —declaró Harry con firmeza.

—Escúchame bien muggle, no importa cuánto intentes evitarlo, cuantas veces intentes borrar nuestros señalamientos, nosotros lograremos el control absoluto y ustedes tendrán suerte si viven los suficiente para convertirse en obedientes esclavos —declaró Malfoy obligando a Harry a mirarlo a los ojos.

_Legeremancia, está usando legeremancia en Harry_, se dijo Severus comprendiendo que estaban perdidos.

—Es él —afirmó Malfoy después de un indefinido y angustiante tiempo.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Por supuesto, ¿cuántos muggles conocen el arte de la oclumancia? Dumbledore debe haberlo entrenado, a él y su manada de monos, por eso no podemos librarnos de ellos. Tráelo, al otro mátalo —ordenó Malfoy dándoles la espalda y alejándose al punto de desaparición.

_¿Oclumancia? ¿Podría ser todo una artimaña de Dumbledore?_, sintiéndose cada vez más confundido Severus levantó sus manos para cubrir su rostro por un instante en un gesto de desesperación, eso fue lo que debió de ver McNair cuando lanzaba un discreto glamour en sus facciones con ayuda de su varita oculta entre la palma de su mano derecha.

—Así queda resuelto el misterio de los muggles —se mofó McNair al levantar su varita con el claro propósito de desmayar a Harry, algo que no pudo hacer porque el puño de Severus se cruzó con su rostro lo suficiente para hacer sangrar su nariz.

—¡Maldito muggle! —gritó McNair como un animal herido al levantar la varita para maldecir a Severus.

Y fue cuando sucedió lo imposible.

Antes de que Severus lograra convocar una barrera protectora frente a ellos, Harry avanzó dos pasos con la misma velocidad de un hipogrifo y golpeó a McNair en el estómago sacando todo el aire en sus pulmones; después lo golpeó con el brazo contrario en la barbilla haciéndolo retroceder y por último rodeó su cuello con uno de sus brazos mientras lo obligaba a estirar un brazo en dirección contraria con un rápido movimiento, desarmando al mortífago en segundos.

—Nadie nos amenaza —gruñó Harry levantando la varita de McNair, con la atónita mirada de Severus fija en su espalda.

—¿Así que el muggle muerde? —masculló Malfoy desenvainando la varita de su funda.

—Y sobrevive —dijo Harry enderezándose hasta el punto de verse más alto—, siempre sobrevivo.

Furioso, Malfoy levantó la varita buscando acabar con ese asunto por completo cuando Severus, sin saber que se había apoderado de él se arrojó sobre el aristócrata obligándolo a perder el equilibrio.

—No voy a rebajarme a tu nivel muggle —afirmó Malfoy convocando un crucio en Severus, quien desprevenido, perdió el parámetro de todas las cosas rodeado sólo por dolor.

—¡BASTA! —gritó Harry.

—Si quieres salvar a tu amiguito deberás venir conmigo —apenas pudo escuchar Severus la fría voz de Malfoy.

—¿No has entendido que soy yo quien pone las reglas? —enfatizó Harry, sosteniendo la varita de McNair con ambas manos hasta romperla en dos al doblarla con fuerza.

Un poderoso resplandor emanó de la varita rota junto con una onda de choque que lanzó a los cuatro hombres un par de metros lejos.

Malfoy no dijo nada, no era necesario, en medio de su mente nublada por el dolor, Severus pudo distinguir la incredulidad en sus ojos acerados. McNair, sin embargo, no tenía su clase y comenzó a gemir como un condenado mientras apretaba su brazo lastimado contra su pecho.

—Dile a "tu señor" que no se meta conmigo —amenazó Harry siendo el único a quien Severus pudo ver de pie aunque no sabía cuando se había levantado.

Malfoy evaluó sus opciones en segundos, todavía tenía la varita sujeta en su mano; elegantemente se deslizó hasta McNair y apuntó a Harry.

—¡CRUCIO! —gritó buscando doblegarlo; algo que no pudo hacer porque Severus, sin poder encontrar una mejor solución que no lo delatara ante el motífago, se interpuso entre él y Harry, recibiendo la maldición de lleno.

—Muggle estúpido —escupió Malfoy desapareciendo con McNair ente la sorpresa de todos, mientras el mundo se oscurecía para Severus.

Dolor, todo se había reducido al maldito dolor que producían los crucios, uno de los motivos por los que Severus no extrañaba ser mortífago.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —alcanzó a escuchar la suave voz de Harry sobre él.

Entonces notó que su cabeza estaba recostada en las piernas de Harry y que él secaba el sudor de su frente con sus dedos. El discreto glamour debió haber desaparecido cuando perdió la conciencia, estaba recostado en el suelo, a unos metros de su camioneta sin ningún rastro de actividad mortífaga reciente.

—No podía dejar que te lastimaran —musitó Severus con esfuerzo, tenía la garganta adolorida, seguramente acusa de gritar bajo el efecto de los crucios, no recordaba haberlo hecho pero que debió suceder.

—¿Por qué no usaste magia?

—Porque no quería que estuvieras en medio de un fuego cruzado —reconoció Severus sintiéndose algo estúpido por haber peleado al modo muggle—, el hombre rubio es muy peligroso.

—Lo sé, he visto como se divierte torturando a otros —fue la sencilla respuesta de Harry. ¿Qué podía decir Severus al respecto? Él se había librado de veinte años de guerra, pero Harry había estado luchando tanto contra los mortífagos, que ellos lo conocían cuando la Orden no tenía idea de su importancia.

—¿Nos vamos? —musitó Harry suavemente.

—No creo que pueda ponerme en pie —suspiró Severus avergonzado. ¡Por Merlín él era el mago!

—Yo te llevaré —fue la sencilla respuesta de Harry que con gran cuidado, lo levantó en brazos como a un niño o como a una doncella que era rescatada.

—¿Guardarás el secreto de todo esto? —preguntó Severus avergonzado por parecer tan débil.

—Por supuesto —le garantizó Harry con una sonrisa mientras lo acomodaba recostado en el asiento trasero plegable para dejarlo solo unos segundos y ponerle algo entre sus manos.

Su varita.

—Será mejor que yo maneje por ahora —dijo Harry arrancando la camioneta.

—¿El trazo que hicieron?

—Desapareció, como todos. Cuando regreso a verlo después de que se marchan no encuentro nada —explicó Harry satisfecho de que esa magia era visible incluso para él.

Un squib que había enfrentado a dos magos y vivido para contarlo. 

° ° ° ° °

Pasaba de la una de la mañana y todavía había luz en la casa sobre la colina en el campo de Sheppey dándole un aspecto extrañamente misterioso, casi fantasmal. Dentro, los hermanos Daniels terminaban una reñida partida de ajedrez que, asombrosamente, ganó Matt.

—¿Dónde vive mamá?

Steven no se dejó impresionar por la pregunta, la esperaba, así que respondió con soltura.

—Aquí, ésta es su casa —Matt no pareció muy convencido, pero no pudo expresar su duda porque Steven continuó—, no la has visto porque ha estado en Essex buscándote. Le he enviado un telegrama para que regrese y espero que vuelva pronto.

—La extraño —aceptó Matt casi en un susurro.

—¿La recuerdas? —Steven no se molestó en ocultar la sorpresa que sentía ante esa revelación.

—No estoy seguro, más que recuerdos son imágenes: su rubio cabello brillando bajo el sol mientras lo cepillaba en la mañana o su sonrisa brillando escondida en sus ojos azules, pero cada vez que intento enfocar su rostro se me escapa como una voluta de humo.

Steven se levantó, rodeó la pequeña mesita redonda donde estaba el tablero de ajedrez hasta quedar frente a Matt que tenía ese aspecto frágil que le proporcionaba el pensar demasiado. Sin previo aviso se acercó y lentamente, le dio un abrazo fraterno, tan sencillo como cálido.

—Ella estará feliz de saber que la recuerdas, aunque sea poco —le dijo a Matt.

Los hermanos Daniels permanecieron así un segundo, unas horas o quizás todo un espacio de tiempo indefinido que le robaron al infinito, hasta que el encanto del momento se desvaneció y Steven mandó a Matt a dormir, como a un niño pequeño.

Y Matt aceptó sin remilgos. 

° ° ° ° °

La chimenea chisporroteó un par de veces, escupiendo chispas verdes, antes de que una silueta se materializara entre las llamas que también tenían un tinte esmeralda.

Steven no podía dejar de apreciar el colorido espectáculo aún cuando quisiera lanzarse al fuego y arrancarle al hombre rubio que reflejaba en su porte de manera casi imperceptible lo fatigado que estaba.

—¡Por fin llegas! Me tenías con mucho pendiente.

—No debiste preocuparte —declaró la sonora voz de Lucius Malfoy— sabes que estas misiones pueden ser más inconvenientes de lo que esperamos. ¿Por qué no te quitas ese glamour? Me gustaría saludar a mi esposa con un beso.

Steven renovó los encantamientos que protegían la estancia antes de sacar su varita y desvanecerse en la forma fina y elegante de Narcisa Malfoy, quien recibió al momento el beso prometido.

—Draco recuerda —informó ella sin dejar el cobijo que proporcionaba su marido—, no mucho, sólo algunas cosas como el piano, esperar que aparecieras de la chimenea o el color de mis ojos, pero recuerda.

—Es un Malfoy —dijo Lucius orgulloso—, nunca se dará por vencido.

—¡Pero es muy peligroso! Si alguien se entera de que sigue vivo... no quiero que muera Lucius.

—No te preocupes, está a salvo con nosotros, sólo tenemos que seguir esta farsa hasta que se defina el bando ganador, entonces podremos salvarlo del Señor Tenebroso o pedir asilo a la Orden del Fénix por su conducto.

Narcisa se separó de Lucius para sentarse en el amplio sofá frente a la chimenea y aparecer una humeante taza de té. El tema le molestaba sobremanera, no era porque quisiera que algún bando ganara, después de tantos años empezaba a creer que todo era tiempo perdido. Lo que la sacaba de quicio era el pensar que Draco era una carta más para salvarse.

—Creo que no debimos dejar que estuviera tanto tiempo entre los muggles —le dijo a Lucius cuando él se sentó a su lado.

—Fue necesario y lo sabes —la confortó él—, así logramos eliminar todas las sospechas en nuestra contra y creamos una cortina de humo que lo mantendrá a salvo.

—¡Casi lo perdemos!

—Fue un ligero error que los muggles lo encontraran antes que tú, cariño. Pero lo cuidaron bien y nos lo devolvieron.

—Creo que se ha enamorado de uno de ellos —soltó Narcisa sin mayor preparación esperando que Lucius entendiera la gravedad del asunto.

—Draco nunca...

—El joven que nos lo devolvió, era su sanador y estoy convencida de que Draco está enamorado de él. ¿Entiendes? Como no recuerda que existe la magia y se cree un muggle ¡se ha enamorado de uno!

Eso era algo inesperado, Lucius podía pasar muchas cosas por alto, que su hijo hubiera elegido traicionar sus intereses por un idealismo cada vez más patente, que pensara continuar la línea Malfoy de _el modo alterno_ o que estuviera empeñado en formar parte de un coro muggle. Pero ensuciar su sangre enredándose con un muggle era algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir.

—¿Es correspondido? —preguntó después de considerar sus opciones.

—No estoy segura —reconoció Narcisa satisfecha por el apoyo que Lucius estaba mostrando.

—Tenemos que estarlo y si ese muggle quiere aprovecharse de nuestro hijo tendremos que quitarlo de en medio.

—¿Puedo volver a ser su madre? Aunque sea su falsa madre muggle —dijo al fin Narcisa sin poder contenerse más—. Hoy casi me delato, quería abrazarlo tanto.

—Tendrás que ser fuerte otro poco cariño —Lucius la atrajo hacia sí en un abrazo protector, trazando círculos en su espalda para consolarla— yo no puedo ser el mismo "Steven" que tú y habíamos acordado este intercambio para evitar más sospechas. Además, me parece que puedes averiguar mucho más del romance con el muggle como hermano que como madre, hay cierta complicidad de la que puedes sacar provecho.

Era cierto, hasta el momento Narcisa había sentido unos ligeros celos hacia Lucius por todo el afecto que Draco le demostraba y todo el tiempo que pasaba con él. Ahora ella era "el hombre de la casa".

Desperdiciar una oportunidad así no era algo que le pasara a un Slytherin y ella era digna representante de la casa de las serpientes. 

° ° ° ° °

** Continuará **

**N/A:** Y así queda revelado el misterio del "hermano" de Draco ¿verdad que no se lo esperaban?

Un abrazo quetzalesco y hasta la próxima.


	12. Confiando

**El Mago**

**Autor:** Quetzalli

**Resumen:** Severus ha comprobado que él y los gemelos tienen razón en sus sospechas, ahora debe demostrarlo, para eso necesita la ayuda de los merodeadores, los gemelos y Granger. Mientras tanto, Narcisa toma una decisión que afectará el futuro de Draco.

**Parejas:** Harry-Severus, Harry-Draco, Sirius-Remus

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Si por ventura piensas que estoy ganando algo más que gratificación personal a través de sus comentarios, voy a tener que desilusionarlos porque ni un peso ha entrado en mi bolsillo por escribir esto.

**Spoilers: **Bueno, sé que había dicho que esto es un AU y que no hay Spoilers, pero... confieso que puse uno en los primeros capítulos, uno solo y que está muy escondido, tanto que nadie lo ha encontrado hasta ahora, así que ya lo saben y a ver si lo encuentran .

** Capítulo 12   
Confiando **

Sólo percibía el suave arrullo del motor, lo cual era una verdadera bendición; sentir cada músculo adolorido era una de las cosas que menos le apetecía en ese momento y aunque sabía que el adormecimiento temporal que lo protegía terminaría desvaneciéndose tarde o temprano, se aferró a él como a una tabla, concentrándose sólo en el suave arrullo del motor hasta que la nada lo llevó a la bienvenida inconsciencia.

Lo único malo de perder el sentido es no tener idea de lo que sucede alrededor, perder por completo el dominio de sí mismo en un medio que se desconoce y de todas las cosas que le molestan a Severus Snape, perder el control sobre lo que le sucede es la peor de todas.

Sólo por eso despertó.

Y porque el suave arrullo del motor se había detenido, lo que quería decir que la camioneta se había parado y que Harry le había quitado la cobija con que lo había cubierto y...

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

Harry no podía haberlo cobijado al subirlo a la camioneta porque él no tenía ninguna cobija o algo que se le pareciera en esa camioneta.

—Ya despertaste —la voz tranquila de Harry, seguida por su rostro y su maravillosa sonrisa—. Espero que Heidi no te haya molestado demasiado, le dije que te dejara dormir, pero insistió en acurrucarse a tu lado y sólo accedió a dejarte para ir a desayunar.

Estaba en la sala de Harry, recostado en el sillón más grande. Un leve maullido lo obligó a concentrar su atención en Heidi quien prácticamente le ordenó con la mirada se moviera un poco. Aturdido, Severus intentó enderezarse fallando por completo, pero el movimiento debió de ser lo que Heidi esperaba porque de un salto se acomodó en el espacio que Severus había despejado, se hizo un ovillo y volvió a ronronear tranquilamente.

—Le agradas —reiteró Harry.

—Eso creo —graznó Severus, descubriendo lo seca que estaba su garganta.

—Toma —un par de pastillas blancas y una bebida burbujeante aparecieron tan cerca de su rostro que cuando menos lo esperaba ya las había consumido.

—¿Qué...?

—Medicina muggle para el dolor de cabeza y un relajante muscular para que puedas moverte de nuevo —explicó Harry desde la cocina ¿desde cuándo se movía tan rápido? —. Por lo poco que sé la maldición Cruciatus ataca tus capacidades motrices y nerviosas, no creo que sea mucho consuelo, pero espero que eso sea suficiente para que te recuperes un poco.

—Menos mal que Dumbledore te explicó algunas cosas —murmuró Severus asumiendo que las suposiciones de Malfoy eran acertadas y molesto con el viejo director por ocultarles a toda La Orden del Fénix su seguimiento a Harry.

—¿El vejete? ¡Dios me libre de su presencia! —negó Harry con una mueca, había regresado a de la cocina y se sentó mirándolo de frente—, no creas todo lo que dicen los mortífagos esos, siempre asumen que lo saben todo.

—¿Entonces...?

—La última vez que vi a Dumbledore tenía once años, desde entonces no he cruzado palabra con él —admitió Harry.

—Parece que fue un rompimiento fuerte.

—¿Rompimiento? Para eso se necesita que exista una relación amistosa por lo menos —gruñó Harry, repentinamente interesado en el movimiento de sus manos—. No lo recuerdo bien, no se tomó la molestia de conversar conmigo, al parecer su único problema fue que yo no fuera un mago. Ni siquiera le importó desmentir las palabras de mis tíos —ante la mirada interrogativa de Severus, Harry profundizó—: ellos siempre dijeron que Dumbledore los había obligado a aceptarme, no me quejo tuve techo y comida, pero no es agradable escuchar reclamos constantemente.

—Entiendo.

Fue la sencilla respuesta de Severus, dando pie para a Harry de interrogarlo con una mirada.

—Mi padre era muggle, mi madre le ocultó que era una bruja hasta después de la boda y aunque siguieron juntos, siempre estuvo presente ese "engaño" en sus peleas. Sé bien lo que es ser despreciado por alguien de quien se espera amor y comprensión.

Ambos guardaron silencio, satisfechos por la complicidad recién creada.

—Cada día me sorprendes más —admitió Severus—, y si tu conocimiento del mundo mágico no es gracias a Dumbledore, debo suponer que sigues teniendo un aliado mágico.

Harry rió, su risa era clara como un vial lleno de lágrimas de fénix, reconfortante y en cierto modo, nostálgico.

—Es difícil distraerte —aceptó Harry—, hay alguien que no me ha discriminado nunca, me guió en mi aprendizaje del estudio de los astros y los símbolos antiguos, aunque nunca he profundizado demasiado, tan sólo sé lo que venía en sus libros de texto.

—Me alegro —lo interrumpió Severus para que Harry supiera que no quería información de él— recientemente acabo de descubrir los beneficios de la amistad verdadera y desinteresada en quien menos lo esperaba.

—¿El hombre con el perro?

—Precisamente.

Un repiqueteo quedo rompió la magia del momento, al escucharlo Harry se levantó de inmediato con la mirada fija en su muñeca.

—Debo irme —dijo apresuradamente dirigiéndose a la puerta—. Puedes quedarte hasta que te repongas o más tiempo, pero no me esperes pronto porque hoy trabajo hasta tarde y tengo un compromiso que puede acapararme hasta la noche.

—No es necesario —rechazó Severus buscando no imponerle demasiado su presencia a Harry—, tus remedios me han recuperado lo suficiente para regresar.

—¿Estás seguro que puedes conducir? —Severus sonrió ligeramente agradecido por el tono preocupado en la voz de Harry.

—Claro que no, es más puedes usar la camioneta si gustas —dijo Severus sentándose con calma para evitar un mareo o peor, un dolor de cabeza—, estoy lo suficiente recuperado como para aparecerme.

Heidi se estiró un poco, aprovechando que tenía más espacio, giró sobre sí misma y par de veces y volvió a acurrucarse al lado de Severus, recargando su cabecita en su pierna.

—¿Todo este tiempo pudiste aparecer dentro de mi casa? —preguntó Harry dándose cuenta por primera vez de las implicaciones que había pasado por alto.

—Pude hacerlo —aceptó Severus— pero nunca lo haría sin tu permiso a menos que fuera una verdadera emergencia. Es cortesía elemental.

—Gracias —sonrió Harry, acercándose lentamente a Severus para sentarse a su lado y darle un rápido beso en la mejilla— es bueno saber que puedo confiar en ti.

—Si sigues hablando tan cerca de mi oreja vas a tener que protegerte de mí porque voy a evitar que llegues a tiempo a tu trabajo —bromeó Severus bajando un tono más a su voz de barítono.

—Eso no sucederá porque me acabas de prestar tu camioneta ¿recuerdas? —ronroneó Harry tan cerca de Severus que su cálido aliento lanzó una descarga de adrenalina a su cuerpo, haciéndolo olvidar temporalmente el dolor que entumecía su cuerpo.

Sin poder evitarlo, Severus separo la distancia entre ellos, robando un beso lento, dulce y cómplice de los labios de Harry.

—Puedes usarla hasta la próxima reunió de El Grupo de Recate —dijo Severus cuando fue necesario respirar de nuevo.

—¿Así que no volverás hoy?

—¿Escucho una ligera duda? —susurró Severus deslizando el dorso de su mano por la mejilla de Harry—. No temas, tardaré en regresar porque hay muchas pociones esperándome para que pueda recuperarme por completo.

—¿Señor Snape, está insinuando que le prescribí medicamentos inadecuados a su malestar?

—A decir verdad, estoy afirmando que los medicamentos muggles son muy potentes, pero no lo suficiente para aliviar los efectos de dos cruciatus.

—Entiendo —jugueteó Harry al extender un brazo sobre Severus para alcanzar el suave pelaje de Heidi y acariciar su pelaje—. Debe ser algo similar a combatir el dolor de un tumor con aspirinas. Será mejor que te marches pero debes llamarme por lo menos una vez para que no me preocupe.

Nuevamente Severus se vio atrapado por la irresistible magia de esos ojos verdes, Harry había dejado de acariciar a Heidi y, muy lentamente, había subido esa mano hasta tocar la cara de Severus y atraparlo en un beso lleno de promesas.

—Hasta pronto —prometió Severus cuando fue dueño de nuevo de su boca.

Harry se levantó, seguido por Severus que se paró en el centro de la habitación y desapareció. 

° ° ° ° °

La casa Daniels bullía de entusiasmo gracias al anunciado regreso de la Señora Daniels que se consintió dignamente el abrazo de Matt en el emotivo encuentro que tuvieron a primera hora de la mañana.

—Nunca vuelvas a hacer algo tan peligroso de nuevo —ordenó la Señora Daniels tomando el rostro de su hijo entre sus manos.

Matt sonrió, era esa preocupación materna la que tanto extrañaba.

—Prometo ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez que busque fortuna —dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Próxima vez? —repitió Steven dudoso— ¿De qué hablas?

—Era una sorpresa hasta que me confirmaran todo, pero he decidido que sea el regalo de bienvenida de mamá —alardeó Matt perdiéndose las miradas que intercambiaron su "hermano" y "madre", demasiado ocupado en explicar los detalles de su trabajo con Allyson Moring.

—He tenido suerte —continuó Matt— Allyson ha hablado con una amiga suya que es directora de la Universidad de Kent, la señora Susan Wanless y vendrá al recital de esta tarde, que te pedí me acompañaras Steven; con algo de suerte ganaré una beca para estudiar música ahí, ¿entiendes? Está muy cerca, en Canterbury ¡ni siquiera tendré que salir del condado! Y lo mejor de todo es que tendré oportunidad de tocar en la Catedral de Canterbury.

Por un momento los Daniels mayores se quedaron estáticos, intentando asimilar la información recién descubierta.

—¡Es maravilloso! —exclamó Steven primero felicitando a Matt, seguido de inmediato por la Señora Daniels que prometió acompañarlos al recital de esa tarde.

—Así tendrás oportunidad de conocer a Harry —dijo Matt con una detallada explicación de quien era "Harry" consiguiendo en el proceso muchas más miradas atentas de su madre.

—Parece que ese _Harry_ es alguien que vale la pena conocer, hijo —dijo ella arrastrando elegantemente las palabras—. ¿Verdad, Steven?

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo. Completamente. 

° ° ° ° °

No había mucho que hacer, casi nada… mejor dicho absolutamente nada. Sirius tenía media hora sin poder encontrar nada que hacer, incluso Remus tenía que preparar sus clases para el próximo inicio de cursos, pero él no tenía nada más que hacer que estar sentado en la cocina de Grimauld Place, mientras el guisado terminaba de cocerse.

Era lo malo de tener que cocinar esa tarde.

Igual de malo que era siempre.

Por mucho que se esforzara, sólo había un modo en que la comida no se le quemaba a Sirius Black y ese era vigilando atentamente el guisado que empezaba a soltar el primer hervor.

—¡Al fin! —exclamó aliviado de que la tortura terminara pronto, unos cuantos minutos y él sería un hombre libre para ir directamente al estudio donde Remus seguía perdiendo el tiempo al repasar obstinadamente lecciones que conocía de memoria.

La cocina se llenó con el aroma del cordero, papas y especias, cuando salido de la nada, Severus apareció justo encima de la mesa.

—¡Merlín, Snape hay mejores lugares para aparecer en esta casa! Puedo recomendarte el ático o el armario que era de Kreacher —refunfuñó Sirius conjurando un pequeño escudo sobre el caldero para evitar que el zapato de Severus le cayera encima.

Sirius apagó el fuego, movió el caldero sobre la mesita cercana y verificó que no se hubiera arruinado antes de volverse para gritarle a Severus que él haría lo mismo la próxima vez que lo viera preparando una poción a ver si le parecía tan divertido, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que el otro hombre no se había movido en absoluto. Una pierna colgaba por la orilla de la mesa y parecía que un brazo estaba en muy mala posición.

—¡REMUS! —gritó olvidándose de su guisado y concentrándose en encontrar los signos vitales de su antiguo rival.

—Sirius, por favor dime que no quemaste de nuevo la coci… ¿qué sucedió? —preguntó Remus apenas entró a la cocina y reconoció los conjuros que Sirius estaba convocando.

—No tengo idea, él sólo apareció sobre la mesa.

—Llamaré a Poppy —resolvió Remus lanzando un puñado de polvos flu a la chimenea.

—De acuerdo, yo lo llevaré a su cuarto —dijo Sirius pensando en lo que diría James si supiera no sólo que Snape estaba viviendo en su casa, sino que también estaba preocupado por el _cretino grasiento_.

Severus despertó en el momento justo en que Poppy lo obligaba a pasar por su garganta una poción restauradora, lo que evitó también la serie de insultos que en otra circunstancia habría soltado sin ninguna consideración.

—Me parece que el señor Bendefig se siente mejor —dijo la matrona disfrutando claramente el poder que tenía en ese momento sobre el hombre, un verdadero misterio en su opinión y que hasta ese momento había escapado de su estricta vigilancia para con todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

—¿Qué demonios te sucedió? —gritó Sirius antes de que Remus le ganara la palabra— ¡Se suponía que sólo ibas a hablar con tu muggle, no a dejar que te lanzaran crucios en la cabeza!

—Estuve en Hertfordshire —carraspeó Severus—, Harry y yo nos topamos con dos mortífagos, nos atacaron y _él no es mi muggle_.

—No hubo ningún ataque anoche —dijo Remus.

—No fue un ataque, sólo dos mortífagos preparando el terreno para una ofensiva que será la próxima luna nueva —declaró Severus recordando las palabras de Harry—. Deben ir a verificar, debe quedar el rastro mágico de la inscripción que hicieron.

Poppy esperó a que Severus diera a los otros dos hombres todas las indicaciones para llegar al pueblo donde había sido atacado, mientras preparaba la siguiente poción para su nuevo paciente.

En el momento en que Sirius y Remus desaparecieron, alcanzaron a distinguir la mueca de disgusto de Severus cuando una nueva poción fue colocada casi en sus labios.

—No entiendo como pudo dejar que lo atacaran así —dijo Sirius mientras caminaban por la plaza al salir del callejón donde habían aparecido, donde descubrieron que todavía era visible una mancha oscura entre los adoquines del suelo que supuso, era el lugar donde habían maldecido a Snape.

—Lo que me asombra es que está tan seguro de que atacarán aquí la próxima vez —fue el breve comentario de Remus al llegar al kiosco donde varios niños correteaban con singular alegría.

—No creo que podamos hacer ninguna inspección con tantos muggles —susurró Sirius con cierta tristeza, siempre le dolía ver a los niños felices, le recordaba la frialdad en el rostro de su ahijado.

—Que tontería Sirius, es el mejor momento para inspeccionar sin que sospechen de nosotros —le dijo Remus con una sonrisa merodeadora que no presagiaba nada bueno—, sólo necesitamos que no se acerque mucho mientras yo inspecciono.

—¿Y yo qué?

—¿Tú? Tienes que distraerlos, o mejor dicho Padfoot —declaró Remus mientras se dirigía al punto que Severus les había indicado.

Sirius sacudió la cabeza derrotado antes de convertirse en el enorme perro que era y dedicarle una mirada de venganza a su amigo. Dio un par de saltitos juguetones y ladró un poco para llamar la atención de los niños que jugaban a su alrededor, después de trotar en círculos alrededor de todos, se concentró en una niñita que debía estar a la misma altura de la cabeza de Padfoot, se sentó frente a ella y alzó una pata a modo de saludo. De inmediato, cada chiquillo de la plaza corrió hasta él para acariciarlo y pedirle un saludo.

Remus sonrió un poco mientras trazaba un breve conjuro revelador en el suelo al lado del kiosco, Sirius amaba a los niños no importaba lo que dijera, pero seguía doliéndole mucho lo de Harry. Un par de risas llegaron hasta sus oídos, indicio claro de que todos se estaban divirtiendo cuando brilló entre los adoquines una runa.

—Padfoot debemos irnos — gritó a su compañero para que los niños supieran que debían despedirse del perro.

Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse un momento de pie llamando a Sirius y al otro, en el suelo bajo el enorme perro que le llenaba la cara de baba.

—¡BASTA! —gritó entre risas, suyas y de los niños que lo habían rodeado y que le suplicaban no se llevara a Padfoot.

Fue necesario un buen empujón para poder librarse de Sirius que estaba feliz jugando "al perro adorable" sin dejar de molestar a Remus ante el deleite infantil.

—La próxima vez que quieras estar sobre mí y besarme de esa manera me gustaría que estuviéramos a solas y de preferencia en una cama —dijo Remus limpiándose la cara con el dorso de la manga de su saco muggle.

—¿Es una invitación? —susurró Sirius en lo que creía era un tono seductor.

—Como si necesitaras más invitaciones —le soltó Remus empujándole la cara y de paso ensuciándolo con su propia baba de perro.

Remus y Sirirus siguieron conversando durante el camino de regreso al callejón donde habían aparecido, intercambiando la poca información que tenían.

—Snape tiene muchas explicaciones que dar —comentó Sirius.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —cambió Remus el rumbo de la conversación.

—Bien —respondió Sirius aunque tuvo que aumentar su respuesta ante la mirada dudosa de Remus— ¡Vamos!, no es como si me fuera a morir cada vez que veo a un niño.

—Pero te sigue afectando —concluyó Remus.

—Es sólo que no puedo dejar de preguntarme que habría pasado si Harry no me hubiera rechazado o si no fuera un squib —aceptó Sirius en un suspiro derrotado—. No debí dejarlo con los muggles.

—¿Qué más podías hacer? No es como si pensaras muy claramente en esa época, acababas de ser liberado y nunca te habrían dado la custodia de Harry.

—¿Por qué no? —dijo Sirius entre dientes— ¿Acaso no valía nada mi estatus de padrino?

El mismo argumento de siempre, el mismo dolor que Remus había escuchado incontables veces y sin embargo, siempre había algo nuevo producto de las muchas horas que Sirius seguía recriminándose.

—Azkaban te afectó mucho Sirius —explicó Remus de nuevo y seguramente, no por última vez—, por eso no te entregaron a Harry aunque lo pediste, el que él no quisiera estar contigo los dividió más pero debes entender que estaba asustado. No te conocía y todos los magos que conoció enfatizaron lo diferente que era a todos nosotros. No puedes culparlo por tener miedo.

—¡Intenté acercarme a él! Lo intenté —repitió Sirius cansado de sentirse culpable.

—Lo sé.

—Si tan sólo hubieras estado a mi lado, quizás a ti si te hubiera escuchado.

—No tiene caso hablar de eso ahora —lo consoló Remus—, y conmigo a tu lado habrías tenido menos oportunidades de recuperarlo.

—Algún día lograré que dejen de apartarte por tu enfermedad —resolvió Sirius sujetando con fuerza la mano de Remus para juntos, desaparecer de regreso a casa. 

° ° ° ° °

—¡Vaya Alan!, a ti si que te suceden cosas extraordinarias —canturreó George apenas Severus terminó de contarles su aventura con Harry, omitiendo como siempre el nombre de "su enamorado". El porqué les había confiado información tan valiosa era un misterio incluso para él, pero terminó achacando su nueva confidencia, a los crucios recibidos y a la insistencia de ambos en conocer los detalles.

_Tener amigos no es tan malo_, se dijo gozando de la genuina preocupación de los gemelos que habían corrido a visitarlo y lo estaban atendiendo con singular esmero.

—No tiene nada de extraordinario recibir un par de crucios —refunfuñó Severus mientras terminaba de sellar la carta para "la Bruja Maravilla".

—Eso no, pero si lo es recibirlos por amor —bromeó Fred con el mismo tono empalagoso que había usado para burlarse de su hermana y su novio.

—Ja, ja.

—¿Amor? ¿Acaso Bendefig tiene corazón? —entró preguntando Sirius con una sonrisa amistosa.

—En absoluto pero eso es algo que prefiero mantener en secreto así que confío en que no vas a delatarme frente a mis presas, ellos creen que soy su amigo ¿entiendes? —dijo Severus con voz tan glacial que provocó un ataque de risa en su pequeña audiencia: Sirius, Remus y los gemelos.

—Basta de tonterías —cortó Severus antes de que los gemelos se ahogaran por falta de oxígeno—. Esperaba que todos estuvieran juntos porque necesito su ayuda.

Como si se tratara de un _stupify_ Sirius y Remus dejaron de reír.

—¿Tú... nos estás pidiendo ayuda? —tartamudeó Sirius.

Severus volvió los ojos en señal de fastidio y fue la única muestra de atención que tuvo para con Sirius porque se dedicó a ponerlos al tanto, a él y a Remus, de conjeturas que había hecho junto con los gemelos y su intención de intercambiar correspondencia con Hermione Granger.

—Por eso necesito su ayuda, vamos a perder mucho tiempo esperando a que las lechuzas vayan y regresen con ella tan lejos —explicó Severus—, para tener respuestas lo más pronto posible voy a usar un par de **pergaminos de intercambio** al momento.

—Y para crearlos necesitas la fuerza conjunta de cinco magos —terminó Remus con una sonrisa cómplice.

—¡Genial! Siempre quise hacer uno de esos —aceptó Sirius recordando los fallidos intentos que James había organizado en la torre de Gryffindor—. ¿Y no sería mejor usar **espejos comunicadores**?

—Buenos para comunicarse sobre todo en detención —siseó Severus—, pero inútiles en este caso porque quiero intercambiar con Granger dibujos de runas y diagramas.

—Supongo que quieres enviarle su pergamino especial a Granger junto con tu carta —dijo Fred.

—Así que será mejor crearlo lo más pronto posible —concluyó George. 

° ° ° ° °

Narcisa casi podía sentir la emoción de su hijo conforme se acercaba la hora del recital, era una sensación contagiosa que lo hacía brillar de un modo en que ella no lo había visto jamás.

—Parece que esto es bastante serio —musitó Lucius a su lado, su voz era como una suave caricia, un tono delicado con el que completaba su disfraz.

—Afortunadamente el muggle parece ser sensato, evitando la molesta idiotez de los de su tipo —dijo Narcisa con la voz grave de barítono de "Steven"—, incluso es agradable.

—El único modo en que los muggles son agradables es cuando están bien controlados con la mano dura de un mago —declaró Lucius—. Por lo menos ha hecho un bien a Draco ayudándolo a regresar a nosotros.

—Y a encontrar un nuevo camino, es agradable volverlo a escuchar tocando el piano y debo reconocer que ha mejorado notablemente.

—La música es una pasatiempo en el que puede distraerse hasta que se defina nuestra "situación" —dijo Lucius justo antes de que un gruñido seco escapara de su garganta al tiempo que apretaba con fuerza su brazo.

—¿Te llama? —susurró Narcisa con dolor, conociendo la respuesta pero temiendo que su esposo se ausentara de nuevo por otro mes.

—Debe querer un reporte más detallado de mis últimas actividades —gruñó Lucius preparándose para una nueva sesión de crucios—. No temas, regresaré pronto aunque lamento perder la oportunidad de ver a ese muggle del que se ha enamorado Draco.

—Yo lo cuidaré por ti —dijo Narcisa después de besar a Lucius y dirigirse a la puerta del estudio—. No salgas, le diré a Draco que te ha fatigado demasiado el viaje y necesitas descansar.

Fue extraño ver sonreír a Lucius bajo ese disfraz, eran los rasgos de una pequeña mujer de cabello rubio cenizo con discretas arrugas surcando su rostro, pero ahí estaba él, sus ojos centelleando con orgullo y agudeza.

No importaba que sucediera, Narcisa haría cualquier cosa por defenderlo, a él y a su hijo, pretender ser un hombre muggle era nada con tal de mantenerlos a salvo.

—¿Y mamá? —preguntó Draco sin saber cuánto le dolía a Narcisa escuchar que no hablaba de ella.

—Está muy cansada, se le ha subido la presión y el médico le recomendó reposo en casos como ese —repitió Narcisa la explicación que tenía preparada—, no es grave, así que no es necesario que me quede.

La sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Draco valía cualquier tonto disfraz.

Y había que reconocer que los muggles que frecuentaba su hijo eran menos estúpidos de lo que esperaba, la famosa Allyson Moring era capaz de dirigir una orquesta como si fuera una verdadera bruja y su coro valía la pena.

Pero lo que le había enseñado de música a Draco no tenía comparación, Narcisa tuvo que contener las lágrimas al escuchar la interpretación de su hijo. Cada melodía estaba llena de algo indefinido que había estado ausente antes y que se intensificó cuando Draco levantó la mirada y sus ojos brillaron, al aparecer el muggle terapeuta.

—Tu interpretación fue maravillosa —alcanzó a escuchar le decía el joven moreno con el cabello increíblemente corto y los ojos demasiado grandes y verdes para el gusto de Narcisa, aunque claro eso podía deberse a que Draco lo había saludado a él antes que a ella.

—Debe estar muy orgulloso de su hermano señor Daniels —saludó el muggle cuando Narcisa llegó a su lado.

—Siempre —aceptó Narcisa sin escapársele la mirada orgullosa de Draco ante sus palabras.

Aún estaba ahí, su bebé. ¿Qué importaba que siguiera bajo el obliviate? mientras siguiera siendo su Draco.

—¿Cuál es su opinión de todo esto señor Potter? —preguntó Narcisa cuando los demás miembros del coro acapararon toda la atención de Draco.

—Matt merece la oportunidad de ser feliz y desplegar todo su talento —dijo el muggle—, el camino lo tendrá que recorrer sólo ¿pero no es así siempre con lo que vale la pena? El destino de cada quién no debe estar sujeto a caprichos externos sino a los dictados de nuestro corazón, a final de cuentas la vida es individual.

Narcisa no dijo más, Draco regresó para arrastrar al muggle al bullicio de las variadas conversaciones que estaban desarrollándose.

Era cierto.

Ella misma había dicho algo similar a su hermana Andrómeda cuando le "advirtió" que Lucius era un mortífago antes de que se casaran. Repentinamente el muggle no era tan repulsivo, era diferente de un modo distinto a Lucius, pero quizás también mal considerado.

Si Draco podía ser feliz con ese muggle podían incluso arriesgarse a salvarlo del destino que sufrirían todos los de su especie.

Después de todo el muggle había cuidado a Draco cuando nadie más había visto su verdadero valor.

—Debería acompañarnos Steven —dijo el muggle ofreciéndole una copa de vino, no era tan fino como el néctar de ambrosía, pero no estaba del todo mal.

El joven muggle era simpático y agradable, tenía agilidad de pensamiento y era cortés, podía hacer una pareja decente de su hijo mientras encontraba una bruja de sangre limpia que le diera un heredero.

—Matt me contó de su madre —continuó el muggle—, si ustedes gustan podría acompañarlos y verificar que todo esté bien.

—Es muy amable de su parte señor Potter, pero no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, la presión arterial de nuestra madre está bajo control.

Si, el muggle era agradable y viéndolo de cerca apuesto, delgado y un poco más bajo que Draco.

Perfecto.

De regreso a "casa", Narcisa escuchó más del joven Harry. Con cada nueva frase de Draco aumentaba su resolución de ayudarlo a conservar al muggle, tan sólo era un pequeño capricho que podía cumplirle a su hijo.

Y Lucius no tenía porque enterarse. 

° ° ° ° °

Debía ser cerca de la media noche cuando Harry regresó a casa, cerró la puerta y dejó sus llaves en la mesita al lado de la puerta como siempre lo hacía, pero no dejó el celular.

Toda la tarde había estado revisándolo en busca de una llamada perdida o un mensaje de parte de Severus, pero no había recibido nada.

—Quizás está muy delicado aún —le dijo a Heidi para consolarse.

Decidió llevar el celular consigo y de paso, tomó el teléfono inalámbrico. Los tuvo a la mano mientras calentaba un poco de guisado que había sobrado de días anteriores.

—La espera es infinitamente peor que la duda, pero no tan mala como la incertidumbre —contestó a los maullidos insistentes de Heidi que seguía intentando llamar su atención.

Cansado, decidió abrirle la ventana para que saliera a tener una aventura nocturna. Fue cuando encontró la nota atorada en la ventana.

_La paciencia es la mejor recompensa,  
Severus Snape_

El teléfono sonó en ese momento.

Harry estaba algo lejos y tuvo que correr para contestar, pero valió la pena porque la suave voz de Severus lo saludó con un:

—Estaba esperando que llegaras a casa. 

° ° ° ° °

** Continuará **

**N/A:** ¿Qué tal? nn como ven los bandos se están definiendo y el romance sigue creciendo. Nos leemos pronto y no olviden seguir mandando comentarios porque ustedes son mi mayor inspiración.

Besos Quetzalli


	13. Sostén mi mano y no sueltes mi corazón

**El Mago**

**Autor:** Quetzalli

**Resumen:** Voldemort enfrenta a Dumbledore después de muchos años de mantenerse en las sombras, durante ese encuentro Severus se expondrá lo suficiente para que Lucius renueve sus sospechas, pero todo deja de tener importancia ante lo que Harry tiene que mostrarle. LEMON.

**Parejas:** Harry-Severus, Harry-Draco, Sirius-Remus

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Si por ventura piensas que estoy ganando algo más que gratificación personal a través de sus comentarios, voy a tener que desilusionarlos porque ni un peso ha entrado en mi bolsillo por escribir esto.

** Capítulo 13   
Sostén mi mano y no sueltes mi corazón **

Pese a todas las advertencias y dudas, Hertfordshire fue atacado el día esperado.

Harry no quiso arriesgarse y preparó al Grupo de Rescate como hacía siempre. Albus Dumbledore tampoco quiso correr riesgos, si bien aún no aceptaba totalmente los descubrimientos de Severus (en gran parte porque él no quiso revelar su fuente) no era costumbre suya pasar por alto una advertencia tan directa; así que un considerable contingente de magos esperaba a que Lord Voldemort hiciera su primer movimiento.

Quince minutos antes de que empezara oficialmente la luna nueva inició el ataque.

Y como Severus esperaba los mortífagos se concentraron en rodear la Plaza sin acercarse al kiosco, como si lo estuvieran protegiendo.

—Tenías razón —apenas alcanzó a susurrar el profesor Dumbledore a su lado.

Estaban en la misma colina desde la que Harry y Severus descubrieron a los mortífagos, algo hasta cierto punto exasperante para Severus que no podía evitar recordar las muchas horas pasadas en analizar los combates sin poder ayudar.

Pero ahora era necesario, Dumbledore tenía que cerciorarse de que sus suposiciones eran ciertas.

—El ritual que iniciaron debe ser concluido —reafirmó Severus directamente sus ideas.

—¿Tienes idea de qué tipo de ritual estamos hablando? —preguntó el hombre mayor analizando todas las posibilidades.

—Demasiadas si tomamos en cuenta que han estado trabajando en esto por lo menos por los últimos cinco años y que ha habido muchos ataques falsos para que no los descubriéramos.

—Ahora deben pensar que tu amigo muggle, en verdad trabaja bajo mis órdenes —comentó Dumbledore—. Debería hablar con él para ofrecerle protección.

—Dudo que acepte —se apresuró Severus a interrumpirlo—. Es demasiado cauto con respecto a la magia.

—¿No habrás violado el secreto de confidencialidad por un "amigo"? —insinuó Dumbledore con un ligero toque de malicia que no pasó desapercibido para Severus.

—¿Secreto de confidencialidad? —preguntó Severus confundido—. No le he revelado nada de La Orden del Fénix si eso es lo que le preocupa.

—A veces olvido que perdiste veinte años —murmuró Dumbledore para sí pero no dijo nada más, algo que Severus agradeció porque no quería confesar que tan "amigo" suyo era Harry.

_Cuando te despiertes mañana quiero que pienses que dormiste a mi lado cobijado por el calor de mi cuerpo_, recordó claramente las últimas palabras que había dicho Harry la noche anterior, durante su última llamada telefónica.

Estaba enamorado, no era ningún misterio. Pero lo que más le preocupaba a Severus y acaparaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos como si todavía tuviera dieciséis años, eran las cada vez mas directas referencias sexuales que Harry y él intercambiaban.

¿Estaba listo para dar el siguiente paso?

Los besos que habían compartido al quedarse solos después de las juntas del Grupo de Rescate eran cada vez más hambrientos por sensaciones que Severus no había experimentado antes, mucho menos con un hombre, y sin embargo un fuego manado de su interior le revelaba lo que su cuerpo anhelaba tanto como su instinto.

Quería llegar a más con Harry; fundirse con él en el más íntimo de los abrazos, en un beso interminable, pero tenía miedo de que su petición fuera precipitada o peor aún, de su propia inexperiencia.

—Creo que debemos intervenir —dijo Dumbledore regresando a Severus a la batalla que estaba sucediendo en ese momento— y lo mejor será que aparezcamos lo más cerca de ese kiosco.

Severus cabeceó su acuerdo, sacó un frasco de entre su túnica y bebió el contenido de un sorbo.

Poción multijugos.

Antes de seguir a Dumbledore debía dejar de ser Severus Snape, no podía arriesgarse; una vez más agradeció a Harry por el cabello, se lanzó un Glamour para despistar sobre la identidad del "donante" y permitió que Dumbledore lo tomara de la mano para que fuera él quien dirigiera la aparición. 

° ° ° ° °

Severus le había advertido que debían esperar un furioso ataque esa noche, nada para lo que Harry no estuviera preparado, aún así el intercambio que estaba sucediéndose entre los magos alcanzaba niveles apocalípticos.

Cerró los ojos repitiéndose una vez más que había decidido esperar en el pueblo y no afuera, como Severus le había pedido, por lograr un vistazo más de esos símbolos. No era seguro ni sensato, pero no podía permitir que Severus enfrentara ese pandemonio solo.

Claro que Severus no tenía idea de que él estaba en un edificio cercano con una cámara de video con mira telescópica cortesía de Hex y sus donadores anónimos, llevando el registro exacto de lo que sucedía alrededor del kiosco con la útil ayuda de algunos micrófonos que esperaba no fueran destruido antes de tiempo.

_Sería fabuloso escuchar el conjuro que están empleando_, había dicho Hermione aunque Harry estaba seguro de que lo regañaría horrorizada si sabía el riesgo que estaba corriendo en ese momento.

—Estaban preparados mi Lord —llegó clara la voz del hombre rubio contra el que había luchado para salvar a Severus a través de uno de los micrófonos. Harry había decidido grabar a control remoto todo lo que se dijera por miedo a que las cintas fueran destruidas por "arte de magia"

—Si no tienes algo en verdad importante que decir Lucius, deberías mantenerte callado —gruñó una mujer a su lado—, recuerda que tú eres el principal culpable de que nos estuvieran esperando.

—Ese es tu problema Lestrange —dijo con desprecio el hombre llamado Lucius—, no piensas a largo plazo, si hubiera matado a cualquiera de esos muggles habría arruinado el Ritual.

—Señores, sugiero que dejen de reñir y tomen sus posiciones o continúen en su búsqueda por colmar la paciencia de nuestro Señor y someterse a su "disciplina" —la última palabra fue una advertencia reforzada por parte del otro hombre, uno más joven que Lucius pero visiblemente más ansioso por empezar lo que fuera que querían hacer.

—Barty, no necesito que me recuerdes mis obligaciones —dijo desdeñosamente la mujer Lestrange ignorando al hombre rubio mientras se alejaba de él.

Los tres se alejaron rodeando el punto en donde él y Severus habían visto el símbolo de la otra vez, extendieron sus brazos de modo que casi tocaban las yemas de sus dedos primero al frente y luego con los brazos a las costados en un movimiento lento y continúo mientras decían frases acompasadas ininteligibles para Harry.

Del suelo, justo del punto central, empezó a brotar un resplandor plateado como el chorro de una fuente que creció hasta sobrepasar los dos metros, como géiser que a pesar de brillar él mismo no iluminaba a su alrededor. Después del impulso inicial, el resplandor que parecía ser líquido regresó al nivel del suelo y lentamente recorrió el suelo redibujando el trazo que habían creído desaparecido.

Un sonido seco similar al leve estallido de una pistola con silenciador cortó el monótono repetir de los magos, pero no lo interrumpió porque siguieron concentrados en el conjuro ignorando todo a su alrededor.

Severus y Dumbledore habían llegado.

Como si se tratara de un niño al que había que proteger, el vejete movió a Severus tras de sí antes de soltarlo al verificar que los tres magos continuaban su cantaleta sin prestarles mayor atención.

—Vaya, perece que por fin tenemos la atención del viejo Dumbledore —siseó una voz salida de entre las sombras.

La silueta de un hombre extremadamente delgado pareció deslizarse de entre las sombras como si hubiese estado desvanecida en la pared porque Harry estaba seguro de que no lo había visto llegar, detrás de él se encontraba el hombre llamado McNair.

—Empezaba a creer que nunca descubrirías el verdadero motivo de estos ataques —continuó hablando aquel extraño hombre, que le producía a Harry un escalofrío y a pesar de la distancia, un estremecimiento indescifrable que no le era desconocido—. Espera, creo que todavía no lo sabes porque no estarías intentando detenernos ahora, sólo hubieras borrado el conjuro antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—¿Por qué no terminamos con esto Tom? —preguntó Dumbledore avanzando lentamente hacia el otro mago.

—Porque ya está en movimiento y no puedes detenerlo —se mofó el hombre—. Ahora es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que todo quede bajo mi dominio, como siempre debió ser.

En ese momento los tres magos detuvieron su recitar, la fuente que fluía luz se detuvo unos segundos y luego se dejó sentir un palpitar como el de un corazón gigante que hizo estremecer el vidrio de los edificios vecinos a la plaza. El símbolo aumentaba y disminuía su brillo a ritmo de los enormes estremecimientos amenazantes como un terremoto, para apagarse por completo y en un parpadeo, crecer como un muro de luz transparente de un metro de alto que se desvaneció en cientos de lucecitas como luciérnagas que se arremolinaron alrededor del hombre-sombra que pareció absorberlas en una vorágine hasta quedar en la plaza vacía, como si nada hubiese pasado, con su túnica revuelta y la capucha descubierta mostrando un rostro anormal como el de la serpiente de ojos rojos que acechaba en las pesadillas de Harry.

—Hasta nunca —susurró el hombre-serpiente lanzando de la punta de su varita un rayo de luz verde directamente hacia Severus, pero no alcanzó a golpearlo porque Dumbledore puso su mano sobre el hombro de Severus y se desvaneció con él.

Ambos magos aparecieron a espaldas del hombre-serpiente. Dumbledore un paso delante de Severus y lanzó un rayo de luz dorada que Harry sólo pudo suponer su poder tomando en cuenta el estremecimiento que se dejó sentir sobre todo en los vidrios que tintinearon con fuerza.

—¿Aún no estás listo para matarme? —se burló el mago oscuro, sus ojos refulgían con ira y desprecio—, lamento informarte que tus oportunidades están terminando. ¡Pero claro! Debes proteger a los magos mediocres y a los muggles —siseó lanzando un nuevo destello a las palomas de piedra esculpida que adornaban el edificio donde estaba Harry oculto.

Las enormes palomas se lanzaron como una bandada real hacia la plaza atacando a Severus mientras Dumbledore y el mago tenebroso estaban enfrascados en su propia batalla.

Severus levantó su varita y creó una especie de escudo plateado que usó para protegerse, las palomas levantaron de nuevo el vuelo buscando atacar de nuevo a Severus, pero él ya las esperaba y con diestros lanzamientos las redujo a polvo una por una.

—Me parece que tu muggle líder no es tan muggle como alardeaba, Dumbledore —graznó el hombre-serpiente eludiendo a Dumbledore para atacar a Severus, que desprevenido, no logró evitar el rayo que lo golpeó de lleno en el pecho.

Al instante los rasgos semejantes a Harry comenzaron a desvanecerse para dar paso al duro gesto del Dr. Holms a quien Harry había robado un cabello.

—Allá va mi coartada —suspiró Harry al comprender que sus esfuerzos por evitar que lo reconocieran podrían afectar a un inocente, alguien que no le agradaba pero inocente después de todo.

—Eres un mago decente —reconoció el hombre-serpiente— pero descuidado. Pude sentir tu Glamour en cuanto apareciste igual que siento tu asquerosa presencia cada vez que te acercas rodeado de esos asquerosos muggles, sólo espero que estés listo para morir hoy.

—No moriré por ti, Voldemort.

_¡Voldemort!_, resonó en la mente de Harry el nombre que era como un fantasma siempre al acecho. Ahora más que nunca comprendía el riesgo que estaba corriendo Severus al enfrentar al demonio que casi todos los magos temían.

—¿Te atreves a decir mi nombre? eres más estúpido de lo que creí —dijo Voldemort lanzando un poderoso rayo que fue bloqueado por otro lanzado por el mismo Dumbledore.

Atrás quedaba la apariencia paternal del viejo que había visto Harry de niño, ahora al ver su rostro y la fuerza con la que combatía a Voldemort, Harry entendía el por qué su "padrino" había dicho que Dumbledore era el mago más poderoso de todos. Con todo su poder Voldemort apenas podía enfrentarlo.

Mientras tanto los tres magos que habían estado sin intervenir, se movieron hacia el centro del trazo, el único punto aún visible del grabado, muy juntos, sin soltar sus manos levantaron los brazos con las palmas abiertas canalizando el último destello del suelo hacia la bóveda celeste hasta que no quedó ni rastro del trazo en el suelo.

Severus no interrumpió el último movimiento del grupo, se limitó a seguir sus movimientos con cuidado como intentando descubrir la pieza faltante de ese rompecabezas.

—Mi Lord, hecho está —dijo la bruja y al segundo siguiente desapareció.

—Mi Lord, que el poder te acompañe siempre —dijo el hombre joven, Barty, antes de imitar a su compañera.

—Mi Lord, duradera será la protección que te acompaña —dijo Lucius, todo su cuerpo reflejando la tensión que sentía, titubeó y lanzando una mirada amenazadora a Severus, desapareció también.

—Me encantaría seguir este ejercicio de duelo, pero creo que será mejor darte tiempo para que adivines que es lo que ha pasado y lamentes haber perdido demasiado tiempo salvando muggles —dijo a modo de burla Voldemort antes de desaparecer junto con el resto de sus seguidores.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —exigió Dumbledore a Severus.

Y por primera vez, Harry pudo ver en el rostro del Dr. Holms la sincera duda y una discreta humildad.

—Tenemos que investigar más —fue la lacónica respuesta de Severus al inclinarse sobre el suelo que había tenido el trazo mágico y poner su palma sobre uno de los adoquines.

—Estamos sobre un río mágico —comentó Dumbledore como quien tiene la certeza de lo que dice.

—Igual que los lugares que hemos investigado —corroboró Severus levantándose para enfrentar al viejo Dumbledore.

—Hay unos manuscritos que quiero que veas —fue todo lo que dijo Dumbledore dando la vuelta para enfrentar la batalla que continuaba en el pueblo.

Miles de gritos y explosiones parecieron resonar de nuevo en lo profundo de la noche mientras Severus y Dumbledore apretaban las varitas y abandonaban la plaza.

—Hora de recoger todo —murmuró Harry al vacío que parecía rodearlo ahora con mayor fuerza. 

° ° ° ° °

—¡En serio querían acabar con esta aldea! —refunfuñó Hex durante el desayuno-buffet que se celebraba al terminar las misiones de rescate.

—Acabaron con medio pueblo —suspiró Charm terminando de dar informes a los aliados que se lo pedían vía satélite—. A este ritmo Reino Unido quedará convertido en polvo sin que podamos evitarlo.

—¿Es idea mía o se están volviendo más violentos y sangrientos? —se quejó Jinxs abrochándose el saco después de haberse cambiado de su bata de rescate que había quedado cubierta de sangre y mugre.

Severus se abstuvo de opinar.

A pesar de todo su pasado mortífago no podía dejar de sentir náuseas ante el creciente sadismo que habían desarrollado los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso. Cerró los ojos mientras intentaba volver a limpiar sus manos con un trapo húmedo, pero era inútil porque la sangre que sentía estaba más en su corazón; la pequeña que él y Jinxs habían intentado salvar viviría, con una terrible cojera de por vida, pero viviría.

—Insisto en que siguen la línea de exterminio nazi —dijo Broom, deslizándose del asiento de conductor de su ambulancia, acababa de regresar del pueblo más cercano y se veía rendido.

—O quieren que pensemos eso —repitió Charm—, sólo atacan pequeños poblados como si siguieran un patrón ritual o algo así.

—Ya hemos discutido eso —intervino por primera vez Harry, con la suficiente autoridad para concentrar toda la atención en su persona—, no es nuestro trabajo averiguar porqué atacan, sólo ayudar a las víctimas, si tenemos teorías hechas y "mi querido amigo" el Capitán Kurt Wynken se entera, pasaremos una larga temporada en prisión intentando demostrar nuestra inocencia.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó el grupo para diluir la conversación a otros terrenos más seguros aunque Severus alcanzó a escuchar a Hex murmurando:

—Sólo Potter podía quitarle lo divertido a un misterio.

—Me sorprende que esta conversación no sucediera antes —le confió Severus a Harry una vez que todos se marcharon a atender sus propios asuntos.

—Pasa a cada rato —dijo Harry restándole importancia—, pero siempre terminan olvidando sus hipótesis, aunque son buenas, sobre todo Jinxs y Charm que fueron los primeros en asociar todo a un ritual mágico.

—¿Y olvidan todo después de que hablas con ellos?

—Si, sólo hago que deje de ser interesante, no necesitamos que terminen perseguidos por los mortífagos buscando muggles que sepan de magia.

Como siempre que hablaba con Harry, algo quedaba en el aire, declaraciones que flotaban en la bruma de la duda y que él estaba dispuesto a desentrañar tarde o temprano.

—Se que vas a molestarte, pero…

—Estuviste oculto en un edificio cercano a la Plaza todo el tiempo —lo interrumpió Severus con un suave murmullo, ¿cómo podía enojarse con Harry cuando se arriesgaba tanto por él?

—Grabe todo lo que pasó antes y después de que llegaran —sonrió Harry satisfecho por haber sido descubierto en "la escena del crimen"—. Creo que será muy interesante de _analizar.  
_  
La última palabra había sido dicha con tal insinuación que a Severus no le cupo duda de que iban a _analizar_ algo más que el registro de lo sucedido.

—Y cómo yo tengo todo el equipo, creo que será prudente que nos veamos en mi casa —concluyó su insinuación Harry con un beso discreto y un precipitado regresar al trabajo de reorganizar al Grupo de Rescate. 

° ° ° ° °

La antigua casa de los Daniels rebosaba de música, rápida, alegre, intensa, como nunca antes había escuchado Lucius a su hijo. Era cierto que conocía su talento, pero él mismo se había encargado de enseñarle a Draco el modo de controlar sus emociones para ser siempre un digno Malfoy.

Ahora cada mañana hablaba un lenguaje distinto que variaba no sólo en las piezas sino en la interpretación ¿quién diría que un Malfoy podía ser tan apasionado?

Narcisa solía contemplar la impecable interpretación de su hijo cuando niño sentada a su lado mientras se ocupaba de alguna frivolidad, pero ahora prefería quedarse de pie, en el quicio de la puerta del salón de música, como buscando no distraer aquella llamarada que ahora era Draco.

Y todo por un muggle.

Lucius aún no lo conocía pero estaba harto de escuchar los cumplidos de Narcisa, al parecer el muggle la tenía cautivada al punto de que ella apoyaba a su hijo en una relación deshonrosa. Eso tenía a Lucius de un pésimo humor.

Que había aumentado con el escape del espía de Dumbledore.

Si tan sólo supiera quien era.

Lucius había regresado con su familia intacto gracias a que el patético mago disfrazado de muggle no había interrumpido el conjuro, de lo contrario estaría bebiendo algunas pociones con pésimo gusto que le arruinaba el placer de comer por días.

Lo peor de todo era reconocer que el ridículo intento de mago lo había abatido casi sin magia, claro que había roto la varita de McNair cn las manos desnudas, pero se había burlado de él en más de un sentido.

Aparecer ahí sin mostrar siquiera su verdadero rostro ¡y en dos ocasiones! Había sido necesario el poder del Señor Tenebroso para que Lucius conociera el rostro de su adversario.

—Ese rostro no te sienta bien —le dijo Narcisa al sentarse a la mesa, claro indicio de que Draco ya venía en camino—, deja ver demasiado tus expresiones y si Draco te ve ahora va a saber que algo te preocupa.

—Es lo malo de la vejez —masculló Lucius sin darse cuenta de que Draco entraba en ese momento al comedor.

—Pero qué dices mamá, tú no estás vieja —lo saludó el joven con un abrazo, ¡una muestra de afecto espontánea!

—¿Hoy verás al Dr. Holms? —preguntó Narcisa cambiando la conversación para evitarle a Lucius más dudas.

—Antes de ir con Allyson —corroboró Draco.

—Puedo acompañarte si lo deseas —insinuó Narcisa sabiendo que podría hablar con el apuesto terapeuta del que sólo conocía su nombre de pila, _Harry, qué común y vulgar_.

—Creo que será mejor que yo acompañe a Mattew —intervino Lucius antes de que Draco abriera la boca—, me gustaría conocer a las personas que cuidaron de **mi hijo** —agregó disfrutando del poder decir las palabras que Narcisa no podía.

Claro que Lucius no esperaba que los medios de transporte muggle fueran tan engorrosos y lentos, cuando llegó al instituto muggle de sanación se sentía tan cansado que no tuvo que esforzarse por parecer una verdadera anciana.

Una muggle un tanto obesa pero que sonreía mucho y había saludado con gusto a Draco, le ofreció un cómodo sillón para que descansara en lo que Draco era atendido. Mientras esperaba, Lucius comenzó a interrogar a la mujer buscando descubrir al muggle del que su hijo estaba prendado.

—Harry no trabaja hoy —le confió la mujer antes de que Lucius alcanzara a terminar la primera pregunta.

—¿Cómo supo lo que iba a preguntar?

—Porque Matt está enamorado, se le nota a millas de distancia y usted como su madre debe querer saber todo acerca de él.

_¡Genial! Una muggle excesivamente comunicativa_, pensó Lucius y mientras contenía su repulsión hacia la mujer y le preguntaba sobre las intenciones del famoso Harry.

—… y Harry es el terapeuta más joven que tiene esta institución, pero ha logrado ayudar a mucha gente, es una de las personas más sanas que conozco y muy serio. Además me parece que siente un gran afecto por su hijo pero es muy respetuoso de las normas y no se propasaría con un paciente.

La puerta del apartado del muggle Holms se abrió para dar paso a Draco y la visión más insólita que Lucius hubiera esperado.

—Mamá, permíteme presentarte al Dr. Holms —anunció Draco preparando a Lucius para contenerse de sacar la varita y matar ahí mismo a ese hombre.

Conforme se marchaban Lucius comprendió que el destino era caprichoso y que ese mago no tenía idea de que había sido descubierto por su estúpida creencia de ayudar a los muggles. Aunque había que considerar ciertos detalles, el principal si ese hombre sabía que Draco era un mortífago.

—Holms es exasperante —le confió Draco durante el largo camino de regreso—, cualquiera diría que disfruta torturándome, como si quisiera jugar con mi mente.

—Tal vez le molestan los jóvenes con tatuajes hijo —insinuó Lucius como lo haría una verdadera madre— y tú tienes uno muy escandaloso en el antebrazo.

—No se trata de los tatuajes —replicó Draco—, nos hacían usar un uniforme todo el tiempo que tenía las mangas largas, dudo mucho que haya visto mis brazos ni una sola vez y debo agregar que he cuidado mucho que nadie lo vea.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Lucius sorprendido por la discreción de su hijo.

—¡Claro! No puedo imaginarme que alguien tan serio como Harry apruebe un tatuaje de una calavera con una serpiente —explicó Draco—. Incluso estoy considerando la posibilidad de retirarlo con cirugía láser.

Aún cuando Lucius no tenía idea de qué significaba _cirugía láser_ estaba seguro de que no funcionaría para retirar un tatuaje mágico.

—Quizás debas esperar un poco más para pensar eso.

—Tal vez o se lo mostraré a Harry, quizás a él si le guste. Debo haber bebido mucho para elegir ese diseño en particular y tan grande. Además lo hicieron mal porque hay ocasiones en que me duele.

—Es porque tienes la piel muy sensible hijo —dijo Lucius desviando la conversación a otros rumbos. 

° ° ° ° °

Con la última explicación de lo sucedido durante el ataque y los nuevos descubrimientos a La Orden del Fénix, Severus se despidió quizás con demasiada rapidez a juzgar por las risitas bobas de los caninos oficiales de Grimauld Place que lo acompañaron hasta la puerta para despedirse.

Es que no podía negarlo.

Ansiaba llegar a casa de Harry, no veía el momento en que podría gozar de la presencia de ese joven encantador, inteligente y apuesto que había robado su corazón.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que llegó al citado domicilio y le fue franqueada la entrada, ¿para qué? El sólo estar con Harry lo embargaba de emoción, desmoronando todas sus barreras y creando nuevos límites alrededor de ambos, siempre juntos.

—Quiero mostrarte algo —dijo Harry casi sin aliento después del increíble beso de bienvenida.

Lo guió camino arriba, por la misma escalera donde habían discutido antes y que Severus no había vuelto a pisar desde entonces. Miles de dudas parecían aguardarlo ahí, haciéndole revivir lo sucedido entonces, pero ahora era diferente, ahora Harry lo sabía casi todo de él... casi todo.

Una ligera punzada de remordimiento le recordó que aún guardaba secretos para con Harry: su experiencia a través del tiempo, el resentimiento contra su padre, que no pudiera llegar a tiempo para dar el aviso que pudo trazar una vida distinta, el que fuera un mortífago... tantas cosas que, se decía, compartiría con él cuando estuviera listo.

—Me encantaría pedirte que cierres los ojos para que no te pierdas de la sorpresa —continuó Harry sin notar que Severus se había atrasado ligeramente—, pero me temo que si lo hago te caigas, la escalera al ático es un poco engañosa.

Consciente de que estaba recibiendo una segunda oportunidad que no iba a rechazar, Severus acompañó a Harry hasta el segundo piso que desembocaba en un pasillo con tres puertas y una trampilla en el techo que debía ser la escalera al ático. Sin detenerse a pensar en cual de esas tres puertas conducía a la habitación de Harry, Severus siguió a su guía con la ansiedad de quien está a punto de descubrir un misterio.

—Bienvenido a **mi base de operaciones** —alardeó Harry en cuanto Severus estuvo de pie en el ático.

Nada de lo que Severus sabía de Harry podría haberlo preparado para eso.

El ático era una habitación hexagonal con techo dividido en seis segmentos que imitaban un pastel cortado en rebanadas y cuyo centro terminaba en punta. Tres de esos segmentos eran enormes ventanales trasparentes que permitían una clara visión del cielo nocturno.

Pero eso no era todo, Harry había instalado un hermoso centro telescópico, esa era la única forma de describirlo. Un enorme telescopio muggle color negro, estaba conectado a otros dos telescopios, uno dorado y otro plateado que Severus sospechaba eran mágicos, pero no estaba seguro de ello.

En medio había una mesa circular que hubiera encajado fácilmente en la oficina de Dumbledore: astrolabios, compases, reglas doradas, escuadras metálicas y varios instrumentos de medición que hicieron recordar a Severus lo que era estudiar Astronomía en el Colegio, una percepción atinada si tomaba en cuenta los mapas colgados de las paredes, algunos del cielo y otros de Reino Unido, pero todos con marcas, señales y notas a su alrededor.

Y aún así, lo más increíble no era todo eso, sino el vago recuerdo de haber visto algo exactamente igual antes, cuando era niño.

—_El sueño de Merlín_ —susurró para sí, pero fue claro que Harry lo escuchó cuando comentó:

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

Severus dejó de admirar el lugar, concentrándose nuevamente en Harry, su rostro apenas visible en la penumbra del lugar ya que la única luz era la que provenía de los ventanales.

—Era mi libro favorito cuando niño —continuó hablando Harry, acercándose lo suficiente para que Severus distinguiera con claridad sus profundos ojos verdes—, tía Marge se lo obsequió a Dudley cuando tenía ocho años y terminó en la basura; afortunadamente pude rescatarlo, se maltrató un poco y olía a jugo de tomate, pero las ilustraciones se mantuvieron intactas. Ese libro ha sido tan importante para mí que por eso elegí vivir aquí, por este ático.

—Mi padre era muggle —aceptó Severus—, mi madre bruja. Discutían casi todo el tiempo, por cosas mundanas. Recuerdo que él cambió mucho cuando se dio cuenta de que yo también era un mago, antes de eso éramos muy cercanos —cientos de recuerdos cruzaron por la mente de Severus, la mayoría desagradables—, _El sueño de Merlín_ fue el último regalo que me obsequió.

—Fue un gran obsequio —dijo Harry después de una breve pausa y Severus estuvo de acuerdo.

A partir de ese momento, todo fue intercambiar datos, descubrir lo mucho que Harry sabía de Astronomía y Astrología, para lo que tenía verdadero talento. La información recabada por Harry era mucho más útil de lo que él mismo podía suponer y apoyaba muchas de las suposiciones que él y Granger tenían del flujo mágico terrestre y el uso que el Señor Tenebroso buscaba darle.

Era asombroso conversar con alguien como Harry, una mente brillante que exponía complejas corrientes mágicas en sencillas palabras y que tenía un vasto conocimiento de la bóveda celeste.

—Así es como descubres el modo en que atacan —aventuró a decir Severus—, haz calculado todos sus movimientos por años.

Harry lo miró desconcertado unos segundos antes de hablar.

—Esto es sólo para corroborar lo que mi informante me dice.

—Harry, no te preocupes, hace mucho que sé que no hay ningún informante, un contacto con el mundo mágico sí, pero no un informante. Los magos están demasiado confundidos para ver todo esto, tú lo haz descubierto porque tienes "talento mágico".

—No juegues conmigo Severus —dijo Harry ligeramente molesto.

—Nunca lo haría —afirmó Severus sujetando a Harry por la barbilla para que no desviara la mirada—. Creo que todos tenemos magia dentro de nosotros, sólo que los muggles tienen muy poca y entre los magos puede disminuir hasta convertirse en squibs, pero aunque sea mínima todos tenemos algo de magia. Para mí, tú gastaste la mayor parte de tu poder mágico cuando eras demasiado pequeño, pero eso no quiere decir que lo hayas perdido del todo y esta habitación es la mayor prueba de ello.

Harry sonrió. 

No era una sonrisa benevolente o agradecida, era más bien como una liberación, el saber que alguien entendía.

Y Severus no pudo resistirlo más, salvó la mínima distancia que los separaba y cubrió sus labios en un beso que era una promesa.

—Ven —dijo Harry en un ronco murmullo— estoy seguro de que estar aquí cumplirá una maravillosa fantasía, pero creo que será mejor continuar con esto en... un lugar más cómodo.

No hubo más palabras, Severus estaba demasiado ocupado en bajar la trampilla lo más pronto posible para volver a cubrir la suculenta boca de Harry con besos. 

° ° ° ° °

No era la primera vez que Harry pensaba en compartir una mayor intimidad con Severus, pero temía que el otro hombre pensara que estaban avanzando demasiado rápido, nada que le extrañara, Severus podía tener su edad pero era claro que nunca antes había estado con un hombre.

Lo supo desde el primer beso tentativo que lanzó a Harry irremediablemente a sus pies, tal era el dominio que Severus había ganado poco a poco, con esa sedosa, maravillosa y ligeramente oscura, dulce y aterciopelada voz. Dominio que había crecido a niveles insospechados con su comportamiento galante y comprensivo, lleno de detalles y amor, un amor que Harry ansiaba más que nada en el mundo: incondicional, pleno, generoso y que se le ofrecía sin pedir nada a cambio.

Exactamente el mismo amor que Harry estaba dispuesto a entregarle a otro ser humano, y que mejor ser humano que Severus Snape.

El camino hasta la recámara nunca había sido tan largo.

Internamente Harry sonrió al recordar que esa habitación había sido su territorio exclusivo por años; la cama nunca antes compartida, esperaba afortunadamente tendida, como un regalo de cumpleaños esperando a ser abierto.

Perfecto.

Severus estaba besándolo de nuevo, era asombrosa la velocidad a la que aprendía ese hombre, cada beso compartido evocaba cientos, miles de sentimientos que eran tan impresionantes como el discurso de disculpa con que Severus había derrumbado todas sus defensas. Esos besos eran definitivamente más de lo que había imaginado que podrían ser.

¡Y vaya que los había imaginado!

Por horas, cada día y especialmente noche en que extrañaba las largas conversaciones mantenidas con Severus. Se sentía atraído por su cuerpo, era cierto, pero fue su mente la que lo atrapó y Severus era un reto constante.

—Tus ojos son maravillosos, pero hoy están particularmente increíbles —susurró Severus con esa magnífica voz suya que convertía a Harry en mantequilla.

Y que lo incitaba a descubrir una excitación sublime.

Habían recorrido la habitación hasta la cama compartiendo un beso como ninguno antes, con la respiración agitada, entre las penumbras, Harry comprendió que incluso su cama se había rendido al peso de Severus que estaba casi sobre él, cubriéndolo con su largo cabello de modo que podía sentir más que ver su rostro ligeramente inseguro.

Evitó sonreír para no avergonzarlo, quizás no tenía idea ahora de qué hacer, pero pronto estaría tomando la iniciativa en algo más que besos.

Harry cubrió la mejilla de Severus con la palma de su mano derecha, recorriendo la suave piel en un deseo infantil por grabar ese momento para siempre en su corazón. Después hizo que esa misma palma bajara lentamente por su cuello, hasta encontrar el primer botón de la camisa de lino negra que era el único obstáculo entre él y el pecho de Severus; por eso subió su otra mano y lo abrió, impulsando con ese gesto a Severus para que se recostara por completo sobre su cama, diciéndole suavemente lo bello que era mientras, botón a botón, cubría de besos la piel expuesta hasta llegar al pantalón, entonces retiró el cinturón con un solo movimiento, subiendo hasta los labios de Severus abiertos en una muda súplica por ser besados de nuevo.

Ese fue todo el indicio que Severus necesitó, como un tornado, cubrió a Harry con sus brazos hasta arrancarle un gemido ronco que debió avivar su fuego porque abrió la camisa blanca de Harry con la mayor velocidad posible, rompiendo las costuras de algunos botones en el proceso.

Harry, hambriento por cada milímetro de piel de Severus junto a la suya, abrió con manos temblorosas el pantalón de ese hombre sin igual, sin dejar de besar: su boca, su cuello, su torso, hasta llegar a un pezón con el que se engolosinó hasta arrancar de Severus el más profundo gemido que había escuchado en toda su vida.

Por todo eso estaba más excitado de lo que nunca antes había estado.

Quería seguir escuchándolo, sentirlo temblar bajo su toque, ser el único pensamiento y palabra en la mente de Severus.

Al parecer estaba haciendo un magnífico trabajo, Severus siempre mantenía una respetable cantidad de control sobre sí mismo, Harry lo entendía porque él buscaba mantener ese mismo poder de sí; pero ahora estaba entregado a las reacciones de ese otro cuerpo que, perdidas las pretensiones, era como oro moldeable bajo sus caricias. ¡Vaya que lo acarició! Harry no dejó un solo punto del cuerpo de Severus carente de su toque, de la nuca hasta los pies, sin tocas su erección que se mostraba tan atractiva que era casi irresistible.

Pero ese era el gran final.

Cuando Harry por fin rodeó ese bastión de placer con su boca, fue incrementando lentamente la presión, escuchando los delgados labios de Severus abrirse como un reflejo hasta estallar en un grito que se extendió por la habitación hasta entrar en Harry como el pulso que sigue a una explosión, pero interno, cálido y tan rico que Harry casi sintió el orgasmo de Severus como propio.

Por eso continuó a su lado, sin dejar de acariciarlo ligeramente, en un consuelo mientras lo limpiaba con un trapo húmedo, buscando no excitarlo de nuevo, sino cuidarlo mientras se recuperaba disfrutando de la maravillosa visión que era Severus, con las piernas abiertas, la piel sudorosa, los ojos cerrados y la boca aspirando lentamente en busca de oxígeno.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? Pudo haber sido una eternidad o un segundo, Harry había terminado de limpiar a Severus cuando descubrió que sus preciosos ojos obsidiana vigilaban cada uno de sus movimientos.

—No fue justo —murmuró Severus con ligera pereza— ¿Acaso no voy a poder acariciarte yo?

—Puedes hacerlo —ronroneó Harry rendido ante el poder encantador de esa voz—, lo que quieras, porque es _justo_.

Harry sabía que Severus era un alumno ávido y destacado, sólo que no esperaba que fuera tan inmisericorde, el hombre aplicó cada una de las enseñanzas de Harry e improvisó algunas más, empleando métodos de tortura ancestrales como las cosquillas en los pies que masajeó hasta empezar a subir de nuevo, por el interior de sus piernas, subiendo hasta sus sexo que se detuvo a observar por tanto tiempo que Harry no sabía si gritar de frustración o suplicar por algo, lo que fuera, menos esa mirada profunda que lo absorbía por entero.

Cuando finalmente Severus se decidió y empezó a lamerlo, Harry supo que aquello era lo más dulce que había sentido. La lengua de Severus era como agua fría en un día caluroso, el momento justo en que había sido becado en la Universidad, la primera sonrisa de agradecimiento de un niño al que le salvó la vida, todo en un húmedo paraíso donde gobernaba Severus Snape en toda su gloria y lo llamaba a entrar en el nirvana.

Harry no tenía ninguna intención de rechazar esa invitación, como una presa abierta, se abandonó al imposiblemente fuerte orgasmo que salió de su mismo espíritu para unirse a la explosión que había sido creada antes por Severus.

Y fue perfecto.

—Deja eso, ven conmigo —dijo Harry en cuanto pudo articular palabras al notar que Severus pretendía limpiarlo de su propio semen, quería cobijarlo entre sus brazos.

Severus dudó un segundo, tomó el trapo y lo limpió precariamente antes de recostase a su lado, acomodándose entre el espacio que se creo en el cuello de Harry y que estaba reservado para él.

Harry los cubrió con el edredón que había terminado en el piso para después pasar su otro brazo sobre Severus, acariciando levemente su espalda en un gesto desenfadado.

—No sabía que el sexo con otro hombre fuera así —confesó Severus en un susurro.

—Yo nunca había tenido nada parecido —aceptó Harry—, creo que el sexo es diferente al amor y el amor gana.

Severus estaba dormido, Harry no estaba seguro de que hubiera escuchado sus últimas palabras, pero no importaba, porque sabía que eran ciertas y que salir lastimado valía la pena después de haber amado tanto. 

° ° ° ° °

** Continuará **

**N/A:** . Hola de nuevo ¿qué les pareció este capítulo? Espero que les haya agradado, el principio responde a muchas de sus preguntas y espero que no haya sido demasiado largo, pero ya ven que lo prometido es deuda y ya hubo lemon.

Bueno y quiero agregar que en la primera conversación de Severus con Dumbledore de este capítulo, cuando el viejo mago le dice que violo el secreto de confidencialidad y Severus no tiene idea de que habla es porque según yo, es una de las reglas que Dumbledore instituyó después de que Voldemort matara a los padres de Harry, recuerden que Petunia se quejó de que Lili podía hacer magia durante el verano y eso ahora está prohibido.


	14. Reencuentros

El Mago

**El Mago**

**Autor:** Quetzalli

**Resumen:** Después de un maravilloso sueño, el despertar. Severus deberá enfrentarse a alguien de su pasado que regresa a alterar su futuro y con seguridad, el de Harry.

**Parejas:** Harry-Severus, Harry-Draco, Sirius-Remus, Hermione -Charlie

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Si por ventura piensas que estoy ganando algo más que gratificación personal a través de sus comentarios, voy a tener que desilusionarlos porque ni un peso ha entrado en mi bolsillo por escribir esto.

** Capítulo 14  
Reencuentros **

La mañana siguiente no despertó con un glorioso coro celestial o con un resplandor sobrenatural sobre los ojos como había esperado (según un comentario de Sirius), al contrario, cuando Severus logró abrir los ojos se encontró con el mismo sol de todos los días, pero acompañado y eso valía más que todos los coros y resplandores juntos.

—¿Dormiste bien? —ronroneó Harry después de besarlo lentamente en la comisura de los labios.

—No recuerdo haber dormido tan bien en toda mi vida.

Harry sonrió ante el comentario y de un salto se levantó de la cama, pero su impulso alegre no terminó ahí porque tomó la mano de Severus y de un jalón lo invitó a seguirlo.

Se ducharon juntos, con calma, sensualmente, sin llegar a más, contentos sólo por la bendición de estar juntos.

El desayuno fue lo más natural del mundo, como si hubieran compartido toda la vida juntos y no solamente una noche. Severus amó cada momento de ese vistazo de intimidad que antes le hubiera parecido imposible.

—La bruja con la que he analizado todo me ha dicho que regresará pronto, ¿habrá alguna posibilidad de que pueda mostrarle algunos de tus planos? —comentó Severus armándose de valor cuando lavaba los platos.

—No veo porque no —sonrió emblemáticamente Harry y no por primera vez Severus sintió que él sabía más de lo que decía.

—¿Cómo ha cambiado todo entre nosotros? —se encontró preguntando, intentando controlar ese tono ligeramente inseguro que tenía atrapado en la garganta.

—Demasiado —enfatizó Harry guardando la tetera y secándose las manos—, no sé que tan cómodo estés con el término y no es necesario que lo digas nunca, pero creo que ahora podemos considerarnos como una pareja, ¿novios?

Por un momento el cerebro de Severus se detuvo intentando comprender la magnitud de esas palabras, algo que Harry debió haber malinterpretado porque se apresuró a decir con cierta desilusión:

—O si lo prefieres podemos continuar como hasta ahora siendo "amigos cariñosos".

—No, creo que novios es el mejor término —susurró Severus acortando la pequeña distancia que los separaba con un beso cariñoso—, ser pareja representa un mayor compromiso y me gustaría seguir cortejándote un poco más.

—¿Cortejándome? Señor Snape, cualquiera que lo escuche hablando así pensará que planea proponerme matrimonio.

—¿Es tan difícil de imaginar que alguien quiera compartir el resto de su vida a su lado señor Potter? —continuó el juego Severus intentando alejar de Harry la sombra de inseguridad que amenazaba a cada rato con envolverlos.

Pero era cierto, anhelaba unir su vida a la de ese maravilloso joven, sólo necesitaba tiempo y algo de suerte para reintegrar a Harry al mundo mágico... a su lado.

La mayor sorpresa para Harry no fue que Severus pasara la noche con él, tenía mucho tiempo planeando dar ese paso, tampoco se sorprendió mucho de que se quedara a desayunar, Severus era un hombre decidido y confiable que no lo abandonaría al despertar alegando que debía cumplir con importantes compromisos. No, lo que le sorprendió fue que deseara cortejarlo cuando la mayor aspiración de Harry era que aceptara ser sólo su novio.

Por un momento se permitió sentirse un adolescente enamorado, deleitándose con la dulce ansiedad que revoloteó en su estómago hasta que la alarma de su despertador le recordó que debía ir a trabajar.

—¿Sería demasiado invadir tu espacio si un día te acompaño? —le preguntó Severus después de depositar un beso en la base de su nuca y de ahí hasta la comisura de sus labios donde Harry apenas pudo decir "si" antes de que le robaran un beso.

—¿Por qué no hoy? —insinuó Harry apenas recuperó el aliento—. Puedes dejarme antes de marcharte a enfrentar magos tenebrosos en una camioneta negra y no me vendría nada mal que me recogieras más tarde, como a las cinco, para acompañarme a cenar.

—Suena como un trato —respondió Severus con una dulzura que Harry nunca había escuchado fuera dirigida hacia él antes.

El trayecto al Instituto Psiquiátrico de Dartford no fue lo suficientemente largo como para que Harry pudiera disfrutar suficiente de la compañía de Severus, pero en definitiva fue un cambio agradable el no tener que combatir contra el tránsito matutino.

—Bien, confiesa.

—¿Qué cosa preguntó Severus con aire de inocencia?

—¿Qué estás haciendo?, jamás logro llegar en quince minutos de mi casa al trabajo —señaló Harry recordándose que ser mago era parte de la naturaleza de Severus.

—Digamos que hay algunos privilegios con los que cuentan ciertos automóviles con autorización del Ministerio de Magia y que yo tengo algunos conocidos que trabajan justo ahí.

—Tramposo —gruñó falsamente Harry, pensando que después de todo algunos magos valían la pena.

Gracias a la mágica intervención de Severus, Harry tuvo oportunidad de hacer de guía en un breve recorrido por las zonas permitidas de Dartford poniendo especial en resaltar su trabajo dentro de la institución y los logros representativos que había tenido.

—Si no te conociera diría que intentas impresionarme.

—Eso refleja que aún te falta conocerme mejor —bromeó Harry logrando arrancarle una de esas raras sonrisas francas a Severus que lograban quitarle el aliento a cualquiera a juzgar por los apagados suspiros de las enfermeras que pasaban junto a ellos en el momento.

—Perdiendo el tiempo Potter —graznó una voz a sus espaldas.

—De ningún modo Dr. Holms, aprovechaba que mi turno aún no comienza para mostrarle el Instituto al señor Bendefig quien está contemplando la posibilidad de hacer un donativo a Dartford para apoyo en las terapias —presentó Harry recordando el nombre muggle que Severus utilizaba.

El rostro de Holmes brilló levemente con interés y avaricia, no había modo de que le llamara a Harry la atención por acompañar a un posible patrocinador, pero seguramente querría robar todo el crédito y eso evitaría que siguieran divirtiéndose.

—Confío en que uno de nuestros mejores terapeutas esté haciendo un buen trabajo en mostrarle las razones por las que Dartford se encuentra por encima de cualquier institución dedicada al cuidado y atención psiquiátricos —enumeró Holms con cierto tono condescendiente, apartando discretamente a Harry de Severus al estrechar su mano—, sin embargo hay algunas dependencias a las que el señor Potter no tiene acceso y que pueden ser de su interés, si gusta acompañarme me convertiré en su guía señor Bendefig.

Cualquier cosa más que saliera de la boca de Holms perdió sentido para Harry al entender que no podría continuar con Severus; conteniendo el impulso de golpear al hombre para que soltara a **su novio** y ahogando el remordimiento de haber utilizado a Holms como el "disfraz" de Severus, se despidió con cortesía esperando que su hora de salida se adelantara para volver a ver al hombre que se había robado su corazón.

No había andado más de un par de metros pero Severus tenía claro que el recorrido del Dr. Holms sería menos interesante que el de Harry, sin contar lo fastidioso del hombre que buscaba el modo de resaltar sus logros entre la reputación del hospital. Haciendo acopio de entereza y recordando que era un espía calificado para enfrentar cualquier situación Severus siguió al Dr. Holms entendiendo perfectamente por que había sido elegido por Harry para la poción multijugos.

—Todo esto ha sido muy interesante Doctor y si me lo permite debo agregar que es usted es la imagen exacta del caballero inglés —comentó por cortesía Severus cuando el recorrido terminó, algo que debió complacer mucho a Holms aún cuando quedó pendiente la frase: _la personificación del más completo de los muggles_.

—Gracias Sr. Bendefig, es poco usual que caballeros como usted se preocupen de una Institución tan prestigiosa como Dartford y le garantizamos que su contribución será aprovechada al máximo —dijo Holms con ese curioso brillo ególatra que Severus conocía en aquellos con complejo de superioridad.

En menos tiempo de lo que esperaba Severus se encontró sentado en la recepción de _Patrocinadores_ a cargo de una tal señora Fergunson que estaba ocupada por el momento. Después de meditarlo bien y aprovechando el estar a solas, Severus calculó el tipo de cambio de galeones a libras esterlinas esperando que ciento cincuenta mil fuera un generoso donativo producto de un puñado de galeones que su nuevo amigo no podría negarse a dar "a favor de la causa".

La puerta de la oficina de la señora Fergunson se abrió para dejar entrar a un hombre rubio con porte elegante que le pareció muy conocido a Severus pero que no pudo identificar por el momento, no que le importara demasiado ya que ambos parecían ignorar su presencia en la antesala.

—Me alegra que pudiera recibirnos a pesar lo apresurado de nuestra visita —dijo el hombre, de nuevo Severus tuvo la sensación de recordar esa voz, pero siguió sin ubicarla—, mi madre ha insistido en retribuir a Dartford un poco de lo mucho que nos ha ayudado.

Del brazo del hombre rubio venía una anciana que la pareció aún más familiar a Severus y que pudo ubicar menos porque estaba seguro que nunca la había visto.

—Si la mitad de nuestros pacientes tuvieran familias tan generosas daríamos un mejor servicio señor Daniels —sonrió la mujer que lo acompañaba y que debía tener más de cuarenta años—. Estamos tan satisfechos de la recuperación que Matt ha presentado, el Dr. Holms espera avanzar aún más con él y confía en que recuperará pronto su memoria.

En ese momento otro hombre rubio entró, era más joven y traía el cabello libre, sin pegamento, por lo que caía sobre sus ojos grises un fleco que lo hacía ver distinto a la imagen que Severus tenía de él, algo que reforzaba la amplia sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios y aún así Severus no dudó ni un instante que se encontraba frente a Draco Malfoy.

—Usted debe ser el señor Bendefig —dijo la señora Fergunson en ese momento— el Dr. Holms me comentó que estaba esperándome y si gusta...

—Si me permiten, prefiero pasar a saludar a Harry mientras ustedes atienden los negocios —dijo Draco ligeramente nervioso desde la puerta de la oficina antes de comenzar a caminar a paso apresurado por el pasillo.

Severus se disculpó con el resto del grupo, preguntó por los sanitarios y se lanzó tras él lo más rápido posible.

_Bendefig_.

El nombre revoloteaba en su cabeza, vibraba en sus oídos y parecía taladrar los recuerdos que se negaban a revelarse. Después lo vio y descubrió que el rostro pálido con ojos y cabello negro le era mucho más familiar y real para él que su propia familia.

Tuvo que salir de ahí antes de que el suelo inmisericorde que continuaba moviéndose a capricho se lo tragara para escupirlo. Caminó lo más lejos de ese hombre, _Bendefig_, que estaba en sus recuerdos.

Justo cuando sus piernas dejaban de sostenerlo, brazos fuertes lo ayudaron a mantenerse en pie hasta llevarlo a los jardines de Dartford lo suficiente para sentarlo en una de esas molestas bancas de metal con cojines en el asiento para fingir que eran cómodas.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —la voz del hombre era peor que su persona y su nombre, era un golpe directo a la pared que bloqueaba sus recuerdos.

Todo vibraba en su mente.

—Respira profundo y concéntrate en una sola cosa, lo que sea —sugirió aquella voz en un murmullo confortante.

Aferrándose a esa voz, Matt comenzó un análisis completo de las inflexiones recién escuchadas: amable, preocupada, tranquila, hasta que lentamente surgieron tonos distintos: alegre, confiado, preocupado, angustiado...

El oscuro velo que parecía cubrir su memoria fue bruscamente corrido por el susurrar del hombre en un par de palabras que pasaron de ser desconocidas a usuales.

—Finite incantatem.

Y el recuerdo de Alan regresó con claridad: el día en que se conocieron, las primeras reuniones, las redadas... hasta llegar a esa última batalla de la que recordó el gritar angustiado del hombre en su busca.

—Alan Bendefig —susurró abriendo los ojos para encontrarse de frente con la punta de la varita del hombre que consideraba un amigo.

—Ese fue un Obliviate muy poderoso.

—Lo sé, me lo lanzó un Malfoy —dijo Draco como si eso lo explicara todo.

Alan permaneció callado mientras Draco asimilaba los recuerdos de "Matt" fusionándolos con su persona, dándole en esos segundos el espacio que necesitaba para no enloquecer.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó al notar que la respiración de Draco se había regularizado.

—Confundido, timado y aliviado. Nunca creí eso de "cuidado con lo que deseas, puede convertirse en realidad" hasta ahora —contestó Draco dejando caer su cabeza en el respaldo de la banca.

—¿Tan malo fue?

—Fue maravilloso —alcanzó a susurrar Draco descubriendo en su propia voz una realidad con la que sólo había soñado—. Fui libre Alan. ¡Libre! No había ningún Señor Tenebroso que temer, nadie me ordenaba, incluso mi familia fue perfecta y... descubrí que hay en los muggles más valía de la que queremos aceptar.

—Yo también tuve revelaciones similares buscándote —comentó Alan y Draco entendió que era sincero.

—¿Qué haré ahora? —Draco se molestó consigo mismo al notar la leve inseguridad en su voz pero, ¡maldita sea!, tan sólo minutos antes era lo suficientemente despreocupado como para no preocuparse por las apariencias.

—Lo que quieras —resolvió Alan con la mayor tranquilidad—. Tú mismo lo has dicho, eres libre. ¡Qué importa la Orden y los Mortífagos! Si el mismo Lucius Malfoy es capaz de hacerse pasar por una vieja muggle para darle a su hijo la oportunidad de una nueva vida.

Draco se quedó estupefacto entendiendo el alcance de la revelación que Alan había hecho. Era verdad, los modismos y actitudes de su "mamá" eran los de su padre y "Steven" era sin lugar a dudas su madre. Pero sobretodo, lo que más le impresionó fue el que Alan no tratara de persuadirlo a regresar al mundo mágico y por consiguiente a la guerra.

—¿Cómo supiste que Lucius está disfrazado de mujer? —preguntó para aligerar las dudas que se agolpaban en su mente.

—Eso fue fácil, estuve estudiándolo demasiado tiempo cuando fui observador, no importa cuánto intente disimular hay ciertas actitudes que sólo se aprenden después de muchas batallas y entrar a una habitación después de analizarla con la mirada es una de ellas —rió Alan logrando aligerar algo la tensión que Draco sentía.

—No se si quiero regresar —aceptó en un murmullo apenas audible.

—No tienes que decidirlo aún —sugirió Alan con esa misma tranquilidad que Draco admiraba de él—, sigue con la farsa, estudia las intenciones de tus padres y disfruta de estas "vacaciones". Cualquier mortífago daría veinte años por poder ser libre.

Draco meditó brevemente sobre las últimas palabras de Alan intentando descifrar la breve melancolía que las envolvía.

—Eres más slytherin de lo que pensé, supongo que puedo seguir tu consejo mientras averiguo que tanto me aceptan los muggles —dijo Draco ocultando como un precioso secreto que muggle quería que lo aceptara.

Severus permaneció con Draco el tiempo suficiente para verificar que su amigo no había sido afectado por el poderoso obliviate de su padre. Después de la discusión inicial siguió una charla sencilla sobre el coro en donde estaba Draco y algunas de las actualizaciones en la Orden del Fénix que eran de uso común, por un momento estuvo tentado a compartir con él todas sus sospechas deseoso de una mente brillante que entendiera las complejas ramificaciones del plan de Voldemort, pero se contuvo temeroso de forzar demasiado las resoluciones de Draco.

Poco después aparecieron los Malfoy bajo su disfraz de muggles para recoger a su hijo y Draco le entregó un papel con un número telefónico después de asegurarse que Severus supiera lo que era un teléfono.

—Háblame pronto, puede hacerme falta un amigo —fue todo lo que dijo al despedirse después de presentarle a su familia.

Severus siguió con la mirada la figura delgada de Draco saliendo del lugar para encontrarse con la enorme sonrisa de la señora Fergunson que debía sentir que la Navidad había llegado más pronto al Instituto. _Qué remedio_, pensó Severus mientras seguía las apresuradas explicaciones de la mujer satisfecho de saber que, por lo menos Harry salía a las cinco de la tarde.

El beso con el que Harry lo saludó apenas subió a la camioneta compensó todas las emociones vividas hasta el momento.

—No pensé que Holms te atrapara —se disculpó Harry después de que Severus le contara el recorrido y la siguiente visita a la oficina de Fergunson de la que salió al cuarto para las cinco, claro que omitiendo el encuentro con Draco.

—Es un hombre demasiado pagado de sí mismo —refunfuñó Severus recordando en Holms conductas de su propio padre y lo mucho que eso le molestaba.

—Debiste escapar de él lo más pronto posible —continuó bromeando Harry encantado de descubrir una debilidad en su novio.

—¿Después de hacerme pasar por él en medio de una batalla mágica? Se lo debía y creo que con el recorrido de hoy quedó más que bien pagado.

Harry continuó riendo de las declaraciones de Severus durante la cena que ambos prepararon bajo la atenta mirada de Heidi que los vigilaba como la mejor chaperona.

Antes de terminar la cena y reposando en el cómodo sofá de Harry, miles de ideas continuaban agolpándose en la mente de Severus buscando el mejor modo de continuar la velada de manera más íntima cuando una molesta vibración comenzó a surgir en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Severus, no necesitas ser tan atrevido, con sugerir que subamos es más que suficiente —susurró Harry obviamente refiriéndose a la vibración que estaba a unos centímetros de su mano, una mano que tenía sobre la pierna de Severus.

—Lamento decepcionarte pero esto es sólo una moneda —reconoció Severus sacando de su bolsillo el galeón encantado que había recibido al formar parte activa de La Orden del Fénix—. Me avisa cuando hay reuniones.

—Así que tienes que marcharte —dijo Harry sin ocultar cuánto le afectaba la noticia.

—Lo que me da un buen motivo para volver —musitó Severus en los labios de Harry antes de entregarse a un beso lleno de promesas.

—¡Y aún no escuchas nada! Espera a conocer a Alan, es otro "cerebrito" como tú —llegó hasta Severus la voz alegre de Sirius alertándolo de que alguien que no lo conocía estaría presente y esa no podía ser otra que la señorita Granger, algo que lo preocupaba aún más porque su presencia sólo podía significar que venía a tratar un asunto que debía ser analizado en persona.

Armándose de valor y deseando de todo corazón que fueran noticias buenas, Severus abrió la puerta de la cocina para ser deslumbrado por una de las más brillantes sonrisas de Sirius Black que _¡Gracias a todo lo sagrado!_ no iba dirigida a la puerta porque habría quedado cegado sin remedio. Detrás de Sirius, Remus levitaba el servicio de té recién servido y frente a él, dándole la espalda a Severus estaba "la bruja maravilla" acompañada por un alto y fornido pelirrojo que debía ser sin lugar a dudas Charlie Weasley.

—¡Bienvenido Alan! —lo saludó Remus al ser el primero en notar su llegada—, contrario a lo que otro pensaba sabía que serías el primero en llegar —dijo mirando de soslayo a Sirius que se encogió de hombros con una mirada merodeadora típica.

—¡Y pensar que yo todavía tenía esperanzas en ti! —se limitó a decir Sirius como si estuviera muy decepcionado de Severus.

Remus no pudo contener el bufido irónico ante la "preocupación" de Sirius antes de hacer las presentaciones obligadas.

—Hermione, Charlie, él es Alan Bendefig el Maestro en Pociones e investigador más reciente de La Orden del Fénix.

Ambos magos se levantaron para saludar a Severus y fue entonces que él descubrió, una milésima de segundo antes de que ella lo mirara, el conocido rostro de Enchantress que palideció justo en el instante en que fue reconocido, algo que la señorita Granger se cuidó de demostrar.

—Así que tú eres el tipo que tiene a Hermione vuelta loca —dijo Charlie desviando la atención hacia sí—, debo felicitarte, eres el primer mago que conozco que logra esa hazaña.

—Debe ser algo muy sencillo para un "topo" de biblioteca —dijo Enchantress, haciendo referencia al Grupo de Rescate, con un deje de cinismo digno de un Snape.

Ante esa actitud Severus decidió contraatacar.

—Pero yo estoy más asombrado, después de todo, se necesita ser una verdadera "Hechicera" para tener el conocimiento que ostentas.

—Es mucho mejor a estar "Maldito".

—¡Hey! Tranquilos —los interrumpió Charlie—, ¿no se supone que ustedes dos eran amigos?

—Prefiero el término compañeros de armas —siseó Granger en el momento justo en que McGonagall entraba acompañada de Molly Weasley, ambas seguidas por el resto de la Orden.

Cualquier discusión que intentara brotar quedó delegada cuando Albus dio inicio a la reunión, empezando con un reporte de los últimos acontecimientos para dejar al final el estudio conjunto Bendefig-Granger-Weasley.

—...y como el señor Bendefig ha señalado Voldemort ha logrado controlar la corriente mágica de algunos ríos de poder.

—Eso ya lo sabemos Hermione —dijo Fleur de la Cour, la desabrida novia francesa del mayor de los Weasley—, el profesor Dumbledore tuvo un encuentro con Él y prácticamente lo confesó.

—Sólo estaba recapitulando —respondió exasperada Granger—, con la ayuda del señor Bendefig, Charlie y yo hemos encontrado la pieza faltante del rompecabezas, un punto que habíamos pasado por alto.

Granger se detuvo con un aire de impotencia aún más exasperante que la obvia frialdad con la que estaba tratándolo, aún así Severus se recordó que estaba en medio de una importante reunión y continuó con la mirada fija en la bruja que dio un respiro profundo antes de continuar.

—No sabemos a ciencia cierta si Voldemort envió mortífagos a los lugares que estudiamos o si tiene aliados que desconocemos, pero hemos descubierto que han estado corrompiendo las corrientes mágicas de todo el mundo. Hay rastros idénticos a lo que dejaron en la plaza de Hertfordshire en algunos pozos de magia pocos conocidos, cercanos a verdaderas corrientes.

—Los hemos encontrado en Rumania, cerca de la reservación de dragones —continuó Charlie— a cinco millas del lago Titicaca, atravesando Nazca, en Japón, China e India, y prácticamente cerca de cada pirámide del mundo sea Egipcia, Maya, Mexica, Cusita o Atlante.

—Su influencia en Europa ha sido más sutil, concentrándose sólo en Inglaterra de donde sabemos que puntos han sido atacados, pero no los faltantes y eso es lo más preocupante —continuó Granger—. Analizando la trama mágica que Voldemort ha trazado, el punto de reunión será aquí, conectando todos los ríos mágicos para unir su poder en algo que no tenemos ni idea de su alcance destructivo, por eso ha dedicado tantos años a confundirnos y a colocar tantas señales en nuestro país.

—¡Ni siquiera Voldemort puede ser tan ingenuo como para pretender que puede controlar la magia pura de la Tierra! —exclamó Moody—. Tanto poder lo mataría.

—¡Va a alterar el flujo mágico de todos los seres vivos! —se le unió Pomfrey—. Magos y brujas de todas partes morirán o serán squibs.

—Pero Él tendrá una nación de magos que se doblegará ante su poder, casi todos los niños que nazcan en Europa después de ese estallido serán magos y seguramente espera educarlos en su demencia —capituló sombrío Dumbledore.

—Eso sin contar con que, de tener éxito, habrá alcanzado la inmortalidad —intervino Severus recordando la ambición de Voldemort.

Una sombra se apoderó de la cocina de Grimauld Place ante las implicaciones del descubrimiento, todos los rostros sombríos se fijaron en la cabecera de la mesa donde estaba Dumbledore con Granger a su derecha, pero fue Severus el que captó toda la atención.

—Básicamente no hemos perdido aún —se escuchó segura su voz de bajo como un trueno que iluminó la habitación alejándola de las sombras—, Él aún necesita completar la red para que su plan funcione, tenemos el registro exacto del conjuro que ha usado así que sólo necesitamos encontrar la referencia y descubrir en dónde piensa unir la red mágica.

Granger volvió a verlo sorprendida, consternada y molesta, pero como todos, con el tímido brillo de la esperanza en sus ojos.

—Excelente propuesta Alan —dijo Dumbledore cuyos ojos recuperaron algo del brillo que Severus recordaba haber visto cuando niño—, supongo que Hermione, los jóvenes señores Weasley y tú logren descubrir el próximo punto antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Los gemelos y Charlie asintieron con determinación, sólo Granger cabeceó con desgana y mirada dura que no dejó a Severus.

—Además podrías verificar entre el grupo muggle, quizás ellos descubran antes el lugar de ataque —continuó Dumbledore— hasta ahora han sido de gran ayuda.

—Veré que descubro pero ellos sólo son muggles —musitó Severus intentando hacer que el anciano mago descubriera más sobre el líder muggle.

Pero Granger no fue tan benevolente, al escuchar la última declaración sus labios se apretaron en una fina línea que hacía parecer a McGonagall una vendedora de caramelos. Al terminar la junta encontró el modo de arrastrar a Severus hasta el estudio de Grimauld Place para hablar a solas.

—¿Tengo alguna oportunidad de demostrar mi inocencia en el interrogatorio por venir o ya decidiste que soy culpable y sólo me dejarás vivir hasta que muera el Señor Tenebroso? —refunfuñó Severus cuando ella cerró la puerta y el estudio con una mezcla impresionante de hechizos de confidencialidad.

—¡HAS ESTADO JUGANDO CON HARRY TODO ESTE TIEMPO! —fue la respuesta de ella.

—Ya decidiste que soy culpable, no necesitas gritar.

—Eres un despreciable intento de ser humano que se ha estado aprovechando de una persona maravillosa para obtener información —se acercó ella señalándolo con un dedo de forma amenazante, Severus tuvo que reconocer que de no ser hija de muggles habría sido reclutada sólo por su actitud.

—¡Y pensar que abogué a tu favor cuando Harry me confió que le gustabas "Curse"! —continuó ella mientras levantaba los brazos y caminaba alrededor del estudio como un ave de rapiña— ¿Qué pretendes?

—¿Dónde me conociste Granger? —la miró Severus con su mejor pose de mortífago, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la cabeza ligeramente hacia abajo con el cabello cayendo sobre sus ojos para ser más intimidante.

—En una reunión del Grupo de Rescate.

—Esa es tu respuesta, todo este tiempo he estado buscando como vencer a Voldemort, al principio sólo era un vigía y fue así como descubrí al Grupo. A nadie le importaban los muggles pero a mí me pareció justo ayudarlos, fue así como me uní a ellos, conocí a Harry y me enamoré de él.

—¿Sabes que Harry odia la magia? —insistió ella con desdén—, por eso le has estado mintiendo ¿verdad Severus Snape?

Severus no se dejó intimidar, era la mejor amiga de Harry, era lógico que él le contara su verdadero nombre.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decirle que en verdad te llamas Alan Bendefig y que eres un mago?

—¿Acaso crees que me atrevería a engañar a la única persona de la que me he enamorado y me ha aceptado? Y él sabe que soy un mago.

—Entonces tu verdadero nombre es Severus Snape —dijo Granger aún más sorprendida— ¡Le has mentido a toda la Orden!

—Técnicamente el mentiroso es el profesor Dumbledore que decidió ocultar mi verdadero nombre, pero te puedo garantizar que mis intenciones son correctas, hacia Harry y la Orden del Fénix.

—Corroboraré todo con Dumbledore —amenazó Granger, su determinación desmoronándose como un castillo de naipes.

—Adelante y de paso no olvides mencionar por medio de qué persona descubriste mi verdadero nombre, estoy seguro de que a Harry le encantará ser descubierto por nuestro líder ¡con lo mucho que lo estima!

Granger palideció un poco, todas las piezas cayeron por su propio peso en su aguda mente, si Harry le había contado sobre Dumbledore, entonces era cierto que sabía que Severus era un mago.

—Puedo beber veritaserum y responder todas las dudas que tengas —dijo Severus confiando en destruir cualquier duda que quedara, después de todo ella era la mejor amiga de Harry, no era sabio tenerla de enemiga.

—Dime tu verdadero nombre.

—Severus Snape.

—Confiaré en ti por ahora, pero no te atrevas a lastimar a Harry porque desearás que Voldemort te atrape antes de que terminé contigo —amenazó Granger con una autoridad que haría al mismo Señor Tenebroso correr de miedo.

—Supongo que puedo volver a llamarte Hermione —dijo Severus con una media sonrisa de superioridad para demostrarle que no tenía nada que temer.

Hermione se quedó estupefacta, sus brazos quedaron sueltos a su costado mientras rompía a reír hasta desplomarse en el sillón más cercano.

—Ahora entiendo porqué lograste conquistar a Harry, eres muy perseverante.

—Gracias —dijo Severus, siguiendo su ejemplo y sentándose frente a ella como lo hiciera en aquella reunión del Grupo de Rescate—. Ahora sólo debemos descubrir un punto en el mapa y podremos vivir sin preocupaciones.

—Lo lograremos —confió ella y por primera vez en toda la tarde Severus vio a la bruja con la que había estado intercambiando correspondencia—. Tenemos que hacerlo.

** Continuará **

**N/A:** Muajajajaja ¿a qué no esperaban que Severyus tuviera tantos encuentros en un día? Ahora sí va a tener que moverse mucho para que Draco no le quite a Harry y para ganarse a Hermione ¿lo logrará? No dejen de leer el próximo capítulo. .


	15. Revelaciones

El Mago

**El Mago**

**Autor:** Quetzalli

**Resumen:** Harry enfrenta algunas verdades que lo llevan a tomar una decisión que cambiará el rumbo de su vida mientras Severus tiene que enfrentar a Sirius y Remus por órdenes de Dumbledore.

**Parejas:** Harry-Severus, Harry-Draco, Sirius-Remus, Hermione -Charlie

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Si por ventura piensas que estoy ganando algo más que gratificación personal a través de sus comentarios, voy a tener que desilusionarlos porque ni un peso ha entrado en mi bolsillo por escribir esto.

** Capítulo 15  
Revelaciones **

La casa blanca tenía un aspecto etéreo, irreal. Después de recordarlo todo Draco podía analizar los recientes acontecimientos bajo una nueva luz como la que ahora iluminaba el que creyera su hogar de toda la vida y es que esa casa estaba llena justamente de aquello que anhelaba en la Mansión: un verdadero ambiente hogareño y la unidad familiar.

Si tan sólo sus padres se hubiesen mantenido tan unidos antes...

Porque Draco no tenía la menor duda, _Steven_ era su madre y _Mamá_ su padre y por bizarra que fuese la situación, la verdad era que les estaba tremendamente agradecido porque habían hecho a un lado todo en lo que creían para estar con el, aún cuando todo hubiese empezado con un _obliviate_ de su padre.

Lo mejor de todo era haber conocido a Harry y esa era una verdadera epifanía: él Draco Malfoy, ejemplo por excelencia del aristócrata sangre limpia, enamorado de un muggle.

Su mayor fortaleza y su mayor temor.

Aunque su madre parecía apoyarlo abiertamente en conquistar a Harry, temía que ni siquiera ella aceptara el matrimonio, ¡ni siquiera pensar en la aprobación de Lucius! Eso sin contar con que Draco estaba viviendo como muggle para escapar del Señor Tenebroso.

¡Como un muggle!

No había extrañado su magia porque no la recordaba, pero ahora se debatía entre la prudencia por descubrir las intenciones de su familia manteniéndolos ignorantes de su recuperación y su deseo de exigirles respuestas y la devolución de su varita.

A la hora del té había tomado una decisión; esperaría hasta alcanzar el corazón de Harry, después de todo tenía un aliado que su padre no conocía, Alan Bendefig quien claramente no se había rendido a la complicada red de intrigas y manipulación de Dumbledore.

—Madre, Steven —dijo aprovechando que los tres estaban reunidos disfrutando del momento familiar—. Quiero dejar mis sesiones con el Dr. Holms, me parece que no me están llevando a ningún lado y prefiero utilizar ese tiempo en mi música y... socializar.

Sus padres lo miraron sorprendidos y Draco se sintió secretamente orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Si estás seguro de tu decisión hijo, cuentas con nuestro apoyo —le respondió su padre dentro de su disfraz de tierna ancianita que ya no engañaba a Draco porque podía percibir claramente la férrea mirada Malfoy.

—Y puedes socializar todo lo que gustes siempre que nos mantengas al tanto, no queremos que vuelvas a desaparecer —agregó su madre con ese brillo de malicia que reservaba para sus amigas casaderas a las que buscaba un pretendiente, uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos que practicaba muy poco.

Draco vigiló con cuidado todos sus gestos hasta que, convencido de que no sospechaban nada, decidió tomar las riendas de su propio destino y crear una vida en donde ni la magia ni el prestigio Malfoy era lo más importante.

Con una sonrisa se retiró a la sala de estar para llamar al Instituto y solicitar su alta voluntaria. Después de colgar respiró hondo varias veces antes de levantar de nuevo el auricular y marcar decidido el número privado que Harry le entregara.

Apenas escuchó el saludo se dio cuenta de que su decisión era la correcta, amaba a Harry más de lo que amaba a la magia. ¿Qué importaba el mundo mágico contra eso?

Fue una conversación sencilla, sin pretensiones pero llena de honestidad y aunque Harry fue claro en que lo consideraba un amigo, Draco entendió que tenía una oportunidad y eso era más que suficiente para seguir intentándolo.

Después de colgarle a Draco, Harry continuó con su rutina. Lavó sus dientes después de cenar con la única compañía de Heidi para después cambiar su traje sastre por el cómodo pijama de lino y algodón del que sólo usaba el pantalón cuando estaba a solas y que vestía completo en compañía de los esporádicos hombres con los que había compartido su vida.

El más reciente no se había presentado a cenar así que temiendo un arrepentimiento futuro, Harry continuó una rutina que ahora le parecía desabrida y extraña.

El timbre sonó dos veces y Heidi corrió de inmediato a la puerta a la que prodigó con varios mimos. Extrañado, Harry abrió apenas cubriéndose con la camisa de su pijama.

Severus estaba en la puerta.

—Pensé que ahora te aparecerías en la sala —alcanzó a decir con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras abotonaba los pequeños botones de su camisa.

—Eso sería de mala educación —contestó Severus ligeramente indignado—. Cualquier mago que desee llegar a la casa de otro debe aparecer a algunas cuadras de distancia para alertarle de su presencia y tocar el timbre.

—No soy un mago, puedes aparecer en mi sala siempre que quieras —bromeó Harry a un palmo de los labios de Severus a los que prodigó un dedicado beso de bienvenida.

—Si después de que me escuches hoy sigues pensando igual aceptaré.

—¿Qué sucede? —dijo Harry de inmediato apartándose un poco de Severus en un claro gesto defensivo.

—Hay... hay algo que quiero decirte antes de que hables con Hermione mañana. Algo que no dije antes porque estaba en medio de un maravilloso sueño que me atrapó y del que temo despertar.

—Ya habíamos pasado por esto —dijo Harry dedicándole una mirada dolida.

—Lo sé y si callé todo fue porque creí que era demasiado, pero no deseo vivir de engaños, mentiras y omisiones —los ojos de Severus brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas que hacían lucir aún más su profunda mirada—. Harry te amo y aunque mis palabras puedan alejarte, quiero que sepas el verdadero hombre que soy.

—¿Tan malo es lo que descubrió Hermione?

Severus sonrió, estaba helado porque su túnica era delgada y se reflejaban en su cabello pequeñas gotas de hielo descongelado.

—Hermione no ha descubierto nada —le garantizó tomándolo por los brazos para indicarle se sentara a su lado en el sillón de la salita—. Sólo que al hablar con ella me di cuenta de que no deseaba seguir guardando este secreto.

Y Harry entendió que el miedo que embargaba a Severus era el de perderlo, algo que despertó una calidez en su corazón que lo indujo a recostarse en el pecho de Severus desde donde lo besó para retirarse un poco y permitirle a su amado decir lo que fuera que quisiera.

—Probablemente no debiera empezar con esto, pero creo que puedes entenderme mejor si empiezo por decir que fui considerado más un paria que un mago, aún entre los míos. Por un extraño designio del destino estuve seleccionado entre el selecto grupo de Slyhterin a pesar de que mi padre era muggle y lo que fue peor, tuve la desgracia de serle antipático a la pareja de amigos más popular de mi generación. El resultado fue que nadie quería estar cerca de mí, con la excepción de una mujer extraordinaria cuya amistad no supe valorar en su momento.

-Entonces era muy joven y respondí a esa presión aislándome de todos lo que sólo ocasionó más problemas porque los chicos populares tuvieron la genial idea de propagar el rumor de que yo sabía más magia oscura y maldiciones que cualquier graduado de Hogwarts. Y todos lo creyeron. Así que no me dejaron más opción que alejarme aún más e inventar hechizos y conjuros para defenderme lo que aumentó mi fama.

Harry descubrió el dolor que embargaban las palabras de Severus a pesar de que su voz no había temblado ni un ápice, sólo por su mirada enfocada más allá de la pared, en sus recuerdos.

—Al graduarme me encontré con que el Ministerio de Magia prestaba más atención a los chismes escolares que mis calificaciones rechazando por completo mi solicitud de ser auror, Dumbledore dijo que era demasiado joven para ser profesor y San Mungo no necesitaba un ansioso aprendiz con mis tenebrosos antecedentes. Todos ellos estaban demasiado seguros de seguiría a _Ya-Sabes-Quien,_ que me cerraron todas las puertas para que no divulgara sus secretos.

—Y te lanzaron a Él —entendió Harry.

Tenía tanto tiempo odiando a Voldemort y sus despreciables mortífagos que no había notado la manera en que Severus se estremecía al escuchar su nombre.

—Si —reconoció Severus en suspiro enfocando sus profundos ojos en Harry—. Sólo Él me aceptó cuando estaba muriendo de hambre porque de mi madre sólo recibí como herencia una casa y muchos libros que no servían para mantenerme en pie. Yo era como un perro sin dueño y Él me recogió, me dio de comer y le pagó a un Maestro en Pociones para que perfeccionara mis conocimientos y me presentara al Ministerio como su aprendiz. Sólo así logré un título que me dio algo de reconocimiento... pero el precio fue alto, tenía diecisiete años cuando tomé su marca y por lo que sé fui el más joven en lograr su **aprobación**.

Cientos de preguntas se agolparon en la mente Harry pero sólo una llegó a sus labios.

—¿Mataste a alguien?

—¿Para ser aprobado? No —respondió Severus con un dejo de amargura—, entonces fui considerado demasiado joven, creo que ya no hay esa concesión ahora, además no tenía nada más en el mundo, mi madre se suicidó después de que mi padre muriera de cirrosis. Al principio sólo fui aprendiz y después era el esclavo fabricante de pociones, ni siquiera estaba invitado a sus reuniones secretas, incluso ellos me despreciaban por ser _media sangre_.

-Pero crecí y la guerra también, cierta noche necesitaron más mi varita que mi caldero y enfrenté la realidad de ser un mortífago. No me pidieron matar a nadie, sólo cubrir sus espaldas pero en la lucha una bruja casi me mata y yo le lancé un hechizo de mi creación que triunfó donde ella no.

-Cuando la vi caer como una mariposa que se le han cortado las alas comprendí que ser mortífago me era por demás repugnante y regresé a Hogwarts como un animal herido buscando a su anterior hogar. Y Dumbledore me pidió ser un espía, después de eso no volví a matar a nadie, aunque he incapacitado a muchos.

Harry miró a Severus, en verdad lo vio. Muchas veces antes se había preguntado porqué se arriesgaba tanto por salvar vidas a su lado. No estaba persiguiéndolo para reportarle sus movimientos a Dumbledore, ni siquiera lo había hecho para enamorarlo porque eso había venido después. Lo que Severus necesitaba era encontrar el perdón y perdonarse a sí mismo.

Harry quiso decirle que entendía todo esto pero no pudo porque Severus continuó hablando.

—No quiero que pienses que soy un estúpido ególatra, pero he salvado muchas vidas, espié para Dumbledore sin buscar la aceptación de su Orden y fue una suerte porque ellos me rechazaron de inmediato, pero no me importó porque no buscaba su aprobación.

—¿Qué sucedió Severus?

—Hubo una familia que no pude salvar, quería hacerlo, en serio —expresó Severus con fervor— pero no pude, eran aquel chico popular y la única amiga que tuve. Voldemort iba tras ellos y su bebé de un año.

El esfuerzo que debió hacer Severus para decir el nombre de aquel que había arruinado la oportunidad de Harry de tener una familia debió ser supremo, pero lo hizo y Harry entendió claramente porqué. Severus estaba hablando de los Potter lo que no tenía sentido porque entonces tendría la misma edad que Sirius, pero la intuición de Harry nunca se equivocaba.

—Esa tarde corrí a hablar con Dumbledore pero por un desafortunado incidente quedé atrapado en una habitación de Hogwarts. ¡Ese castillo tiene demasiados secretos! —ironizó Severus con su cuidado acento y acostumbrado cinismo—. Era una habitación encantada que aparece cierto tiempo y desaparece con su contenido por varios años.

Ahora Severus tenía sus manos entre las suyas y lo miraba ansioso, buscando el entendimiento de Harry como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Para el mundo pasaron veinte años y para mí unas horas, cuando me sacaron de ahí era demasiado tarde —la mirada de Severus se había intensificado como si buscara en el mismo corazón de Harry—. Mi amor, no pude salvar a tu familia. ¡En verdad lo intenté! Pero no pude.

Y Severus hizo algo que Harry no había esperado.

Lloro.

Sus ojos eran como dos noches de las que manaban apenas dos gotas de agua salada.

Harry le creyó.

Cada palabra que surgió más de su corazón que de su boca y que llegaron directamente a su alma.

—Severus —dijo en su oído saboreando la palabra como lo más precioso—, quiero que me hagas el amor.

Quizás no fueron las palabras, sino la intensidad de lo dicho, porque Severus levantó la mirada para deleitarse con los preciosos ojos de Harry que brillaban con algo más fuerte que el perdón: entendimiento.

Casi sin pensarlo, como algo natural, ambos se entregaron en un beso pleno que era más elocuente que las frases en expresar el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

Y Severus lo amó.

Como nunca antes lo había hecho, buscando en la piel de Harry lo que siempre había anhelado. Cubriendo fervorosamente de besos el cuello bronceado que se doblegó a su voluntad inclinándose ligeramente como el trigo ante el paso del viento.

Cuando sus labios se separaron, la mirada de Severus había cambiado al punto de ser magma hirviendo.

—¿Subimos? —ronroneó Harry levantándose del sillón sin soltar la mano de su amado.

Esa noche se entregaron al amor, sin prisa ni lujuria. Eran sólo dos personas que se habían encontrado en medio de la soledad y que se rehusaban a soltarse.

Harry nunca antes había hecho el amor.

Eso fue algo que descubrió cuando suavemente fue cobijado por la intimidad de Severus que se entregó sin reservas como un torrente que fluye sin descanso.

De igual forma Harry venció sus reservas y temores permitiéndole a ese maravilloso hombre entrar en su cuerpo, permitiéndose a sí mismo pertenecer a alguien y olvidar las pesadillas que insistían en acosarlo.

Severus cubrió su frente con delicados besos haciéndolo olvidar su propio nombre mientras secaba con ternura las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

¿En qué momento había llorado?

—También te amo —se escuchó respondiendo como en un sueño.

Severus le había declarado su amor, había sido honesto y se habían entregado juntos al verdadero amor.

_¡Qué cursi!_, se dijo Harry a si mismo recordando el resplandor que creyó ver envolviéndolos y la electricidad que lo recorrió por completo.

—También quiero ser honesto contigo Severus.

—Shhhhh, no te preocupes —susurró cerca de su oído mientras los cubría a ambos con las cobijas—, mañana puedes decirme lo que quieras.

El sol entraba a raudales por el ventanal hexagonal de la base privada de Harry, su santuario. En medio de la habitación Severus no podía dejar de pensar en lo afortunado que era por poder estar ahí, con Harry.

La noche anterior había tenido tanto miedo que ahora le parecía irreal el haber alcanzado un pedazo propio del paraíso.

—Te levantaste temprano —escuchó la suave voz de Harry a su espalda antes de que él lo abrazara por detrás besando la unión entre el cuello y el hombro.

—Quería sentir el sol de amanecer.

—Te pareces a mí —rió Harry—. Hay veces que siento que la luna o el sol me llaman.

—Como ahora —dijo Severus comprendiendo que no había despertado a Harry como creyó al principio.

—Justo como ahora —reconoció Harry inhalando profundamente antes de avanzar hasta quedar al lado derecho de Severus, sujetó su mano con fuerza y levantó ambas manos sin soltar a su amado.

—Este sitio me da mucha paz —dijo Harry después de unos segundos y con una sonrisa traviesa arrastró a Severus hasta el baño donde se ducharon juntos, disfrutando de la cómplice intimidad del momento.

—Te debo una explicación tan detallada como la tuya, pero tendrá que esperar a la noche, debo trabajar y prometí asistir a un recital —le confió Harry entre bocados de panqué.

—Me parece bien, también tengo que salir y no me perderé por nada lo que quieras compartir conmigo —sonrió Severus con la misma boba felicidad que solía criticar en todos los enamorados.

—Supongo que Hermione y tú tienen mucho que estudiar.

—Y Charlie —agregó Severus detrás de su taza de té.

—¿En serio? —si Harry intentaba ser discreto estaba fallando miserablemente así que Severus interpretó que no lo estaba siendo— ¿Así que por fin se decidieron?

—Según los gestos que interpreté son una pareja —dijo Severus no muy seguro de que fuera aquello lo que Harry deseaba escuchar.

—¡Es genial! —si era lo que Harry deseaba escuchar.

Terminando el desayuno Severus le entregó con un beso las llaves de la camioneta a Harry informándole que él la necesitaba más y desapareció rumbo a Grimauld Place.

—¡Albricias! —lo recibió Sirius desde la cocina levantando un vaso con lo que parecía jugo de naranja— ¡Señores den la bienvenida al hijo prodigo que regresa después de pasar su segunda noche fuera de casa!

—A este paso vamos a pensar que ya no vives aquí Severus —lo molestó Remus saludándolo con una palmada en la espalda que fue una sutil indirecta de que entrara a la cocina con ellos.

Sentados a la mesa Charlie y Hermione saludaron al recién llegado aunque a Severus no se le escapó el ligero mohín de la bruja que parecía lista a interrogarlo con veritaserum, lo que era completamente innecesario ya que ambos sabían donde había pasado Severus la noche.

—Severus ¿qué tan seria es tu relación con ese joven muggle? —soltó sin más Sirius después de que Severus rechazara desayunar, su mirada era la del comandante de la Orden del Fénix.

—Muy seria, pero nada que te preocupe, sé mantener mis prioridades por separado y mi trabajo con La Orden no peligra —resumió Severus agregando crema a su té, lo único que había aceptado.

—No es eso lo que nos preocupa Severus —fue el turno de Remus de acosarlo—, sólo queremos que no arriesgues todo de nuevo por La Orden, si tanto te importa este joven, no debes vivir con él sin aclarar ciertas cosas.

—Él sabe que esto es un conflicto entre magos y no se lo dije yo.

—¿Có-mo lo sabe? —tartamudeó Sirius saliendo de la sorpresa inicial.

—Ha estado protegiendo inocentes desde que resurgió El Señor Tenebroso, es observador y no todos los muggles son estúpidos —resumió Severus.

Hermione había palidecido al escuchar hablar de Harry, pero no dijo nada, aunque a Severus no le escapó el ligero alivio que mostró al escuchar que no se delataba nada de su mejor amigo. El ambiente estaba demasiado pesado y pronto notó que Charlie había recogido sus platos y le indicaba salir de la cocina.

—Él sabe demasiado —continuó Sirius cuando Hermione y Charlie habían salido—, no es normal. ¿Has logrado descubrir a su informante?

—Sirius, no creo que haya ningún informante —comentó Severus en lo creyó era un tono casual—, sólo se trata de una persona excepcional que vio lo que nosotros pasamos por alto.

—¡Eso es lo que no entiendo! —replicó Sirius— un muggle descubrió las piezas que nos faltaban. Insisto en que no es un simple muggle.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo —aceptó Severus—. Él es muy especial.

—Hay algo que no nos dices —intervino Remus con esa mirada que parecía más lobuna por incisiva.

—Cierto y continuará así —dijo Severus—. No voy a divulgar los secretos de Wizard sin su consentimiento.

—¿Acaso ese "mago" debe saber de la Orden del Fénix para que podamos interrogarlo? —estalló Sirius.

—Si buscan hablar con él, si. Pero no te preocupes Sirius, como ya te dije, Wizard sabe que hay dos bandos en esta guerra entre magos y creo que aceptaría entrevistarse con ustedes si se lo piden con la suficiente cortesía.

—Dumbledore quiere que hablemos con él —confirmó Remus el temor de Severus, esa plática sólo podía haber sucedido por petición del anciano mago—, quiere que sea la entrevista aquí para que no pueda revelar nada.

—Veré que puedo hacer —musitó Severus comprendiendo que no había salida discreta en esta ocasión.

—Pero no será ahora —terminó Sirius por él.

—No, debo ir a Glastonbury —informó Severus recordando la visión que tuvo bajo los rayos de sol en el ático de Harry—. Creo que estamos cerca de descubrir un modo de detener al Señor Tenebroso.

Quizás el interrogatorio había terminado, o talvez la perspectiva de vencer a Voldemort fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Sirius y Remus olvidaran temporalmente a Harry y lo dejaran continuar con su vida. El caso fue que Severus pudo dejar la cocina relativamente a salvo de la curiosidad de los caninos residentes.

No había avanzado más que al vestíbulo cuando encontró a Charlie sentando en la escalera.

—Deduzco que Hermione fue a buscar a…

—Su amigo mutuo, sí — corroboró Charlie con una sonrisa melancólica.

—¿Sabes de él? —preguntó Severus sentándose a su lado.

—Imposible no saberlo, Hermione siempre le escribe por medio de una "comtudapora potrátil".

—¿Computadora portátil?

—¡Es igual! Sólo es un trasto muggle —se levantó Charlie manoteando—. Lo siento, no es culpa tuya es sólo que…

—Amas a Hermione y temes que ella ame a "nuestro amigo mutuo". Pero descuida, yo sé que él me ama a mí —le confió Severus levantándose y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

—Esa es la mejor noticia que he recibido desde que empezaste a intercambiar correspondencia con Hermione —sonrió Charlie con la sonrisa de un gato que acaba de escuchar la comida cayendo en su plato.

—Entonces te daré otra que espero levante aún más tu ánimo, tenemos que viajar a Glastonbury.

—¿Y Hermione?

—Sólo vamos de reconocimiento y estudio de campo, le avisaré si así te sientes más tranquilo —comento Severus sacando su teléfono celular ante la horrorizada mirada de Charlie—, ella nos alcanzará después de hablar con "nuestro amigo".

—Sabes Alan, eres un gran tipo.

—¡Apenas puedo creerlo de ti Harry Potter! ¿Cómo te atreves a llevar una relación con un mago y no decírmelo a mí **TÚ** mejor amiga?

—Entiendo que ya lo encontraste en una de esas juntas de tu Orden misteriosa —Harry le dedicó a Hermione esa mirada emblemática que tanto la exasperaba, la mirada que decía _se algo que desconoces y no importa cuanto conocimiento acumules a lo largo de tu vida siempre sabré algo que tú no_.

Hermione respiró profundo, cerró los ojos y separó los brazos que había llevado entrelazados en su furia.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —preguntó dolida.

—Ya lo sabes.

—Estabas comprobando si era honesto contigo comparando lo que ambos te decíamos —Harry se dio el lujo de un pequeño cabeceo ante la respuesta de Hermione—. A veces me recuerdas a Dumbledore.

—Por favor Hermione, no me ofendas, yo siempre he sido respetuoso contigo.

—Harry el que ustedes no mantengan una relación amistosa no demerita que sea un gran mago, el mayor de los tiempos modernos —sonrió Hermione condescendiente, a veces era tan difícil hablar con Harry.

—Entre ese viejo y yo ni siquiera existe una relación, no hablemos de amistad.

—¿Hablamos de Alan Bendefig o de Severus Snape?

—De Severus Snape pero debes prometer que no dirás nada a nadie —musitó Harry en ese tono secreto que usaban cuando hablaban de muchachos cuando tenían diecisiete años.

Hermione le indicó con la mirada que continuara y callara porque ella era confiable y moriría antes de revelar los secretos que Harry guardaba.

Así que él habló y habló y habló.

Contando una historia asombrosamente elaborada para ser falsa, sobretodo tomando en cuenta que concordaba con la falta de información que había descubierto mientras buscaba a Alan Bendefig cuando empezó a intercambiar correspondencia con él.

—¡Así que no existe nada porque es un hombre que desapareció por veinte años! —exclamó asombrada de que nadie advirtiera o cuidara una habitación tan peligrosa en Hogwarts—. ¿Estás seguro de que es honesto?

—¡Claro que sí! —respondió Harry dolido—. Hermione, ese hombre ha sido honesto conmigo, lo sé, puedo sentirlo. Hoy le contaré la verdad de mí, todo.

—Espero de corazón que él no te defraude —intentó confortarlo Hermione, sería difícil, pero su amigo necesitaba alguien en su vida.

Habían estado dando vueltas por la cocina y la sala durante la plática así que no les sorprendió encontrarse frente a la puerta, la visión fue risible de lo ridícula y ambos decidieron terminar con esa montaña rusa sentimental con un abrazo que tuvo a bien interrumpir el celular de Hermione.

—Severus quiere ir a Glastonbury, dice que tenemos que hacer investigación de campo.

—Te dije que era listo —escuchó a modo de despedida de Harry y de corazón Hermione deseó que Snape fuera lo que él necesitaba.

** Continuará **

**N/A:** Un nuevo capítulo y como ven de nuevo pasaron muchas cosas. Espero que las declaraciones de Severus les hayan convencido, las escribí con mucho cuidado porque quería que vieran sus sentimientos hacia Harry y porque consideré necesario explicar todo eso ahora porque más adelante no habrá tiempo. Hasta pronto y no olviden dejarme un mensaje que ya me estor apurando a contestarlos todos nn Quetzalli.


	16. El Péndulo

El Mago

**El Mago**

**Autor:** Quetzalli

**Resumen:** La excursión de Severus, Hermione y Charlie por Glastonbury trae un descubrimiento inesperado, mientras Harry enfrenta los prejuicios en su propio trabajo junto con un inesperado atacante.

**Parejas:** Harry-Severus, Harry-Draco, Sirius-Remus, Hermione -Charlie

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Si por ventura piensas que estoy ganando algo más que gratificación personal a través de sus comentarios, voy a tener que desilusionarlos porque ni un peso ha entrado en mi bolsillo por escribir esto.

** Capítulo 16  
El Péndulo **

—¡POTTER!

El grito resonó con toda claridad por el enorme vestíbulo del Instituto donde se encontraba la Sala de Espera para Consulta Externa, los pequeños módulos de las recepcionistas y las puertas de madera que conducían al interior de los diferentes consultorios.

Holms estaba de pie frente a una de esas puertas y su expresión no presagiaba nada bueno.

—Tú, patético e ingrato oportunista —continuó gritando mientras salvaba la breve distancia que los separaba con la misma fuerza que un tigre acorralando a su presa—. ¿Cómo te atreves a interferir con los pacientes inmiscuyéndote en sus vidas y en sus **donativos**? No eres nadie, recuérdalo bien. Nada más que un advenedizo con bastante suerte para escalar puestos. ¡Un mozo de limpieza, sólo eso!

—No tengo idea de que habla —intentó librarse Harry dirigiéndose a su propio cubículo, pero el hombre no le dio la oportunidad.

—¿No? Vas por ahí, seduciendo a los pacientes de _gustos diferentes_ con tu encantadora sonrisa para estafarlos.

—Le agradeceré que no se dirija a mi de esa manera Dr. Holms —siseó Harry intentando controlarse lo suficiente para no seguirle la pelea.

—¿De que te preocupas Potter? Todo mundo sabe que son los jóvenes rubios y ricos quienes te hacen suspirar —Holms tenía mucho odio guardado y hasta ahora sabía Harry que era homofóbico.

Las paredes parecieron cerrarse sobre él asfixiándolo igual que las enormes manos de tío Vernon. El mismo odio lo alcanzaba por el terrible pecado de ser diferente. Los cuchicheos de los pacientes habían desaparecido en el terrible silencio de la sorpresa de encontrarse frente a un fenómeno.

—Espero que obtengas suficiente dinero del bolsillo de Daniels, porque reportaré tu falta de profesionalismo a todas las Instituciones del país para que nadie corra de nuevo riesgos contigo.

—¡Basta! —ordenó llana y claramente el Dr. Darius Dydymski cortando cualquier réplica que Harry tuviera lista.

Los pacientes se revolvieron incómodos en sus asientos igual que sus familiares, el resto del personal presente pareció salir de un encanto y volvió a su trabajo interrumpido por la impresión de ver a un compañero de trabajo agrediendo verbalmente a otro.

Sólo quedaron Holms, Dydymski y él paralizados, mirándose mutuamente el medio del lugar.

—A mi oficina —ordenó Dydymski sin levantar de nuevo la voz.

Holms avanzó primero, pavoneándose orgulloso como si acabara de recibir un premio, detrás Harry lo siguió por pura inercia sintiéndose, de nuevo, un niño castigado por la falta de otro.

_¿Por qué siempre le resulto desagradable al bravucón de la escuela?_, se preguntó mientras cuidaba no contemplar sus zapatos en un claro gesto arrepentido.

—Nunca había sido testigo de un comportamiento tan poco ético y profesional —escuchó fuerte y clara la ira contenida del Dr. Dydymski detrás de su pulcro escritorio de caoba—. Jamás pensé que sería testigo de semejante despliegue.

—Siempre dije que traería problemas al Instituto _esté_ joven —siseó Holms con tal desprecio que Harry apenas pudo contenerse de lanzarse por el hecho de no decidirse si a golpearlo o a huir de la oficina.

—Me refería a ti Derek, apenas puedo creer que hicieras un escándalo frente a nuestros pacientes atacando públicamente a un compañero de trabajo, no puedo esperar a leer los titulares mañana.

—Yo… —intentó hablar Holms comprendiendo hasta ese momento el alcance de sus palabras pero el Dr. Dydymski se lo impidió levantando la mano y pidiéndole que se retirara.

—Nunca le agradaste —reconoció Dydimsky con tono derrotado limpiando sus lentes para evitar la mirada de Harry—. Creo que nunca te perdonó que superaras a su sobrina y que te quedaras con la plaza de terapeuta psiquiátrico.

—Que alivio, yo creía que sencillamente le desagradaba por ser homosexual —ironizó Harry francamente molesto por la actitud de Dydimsky, ¿acaso no se suponía que debía haber reprendido severamente a Holms para defenderlo?

El hombre mayor lo miró con tristeza y algo de orgullo disimulado, arreglando algunos papeles en el escritorio mientras lo invitaba a tomar asiento.

—Eres muy fuerte Harry, siempre lo supe, desde la primera vez que te vi trabajando en limpieza para pagar tus estudios. Eso es muy reconfortante porque se que no te darás por vencido en la vida y superarás esto pronto.

—No entiendo lo que sucede —dijo Harry esperando que Dydimsky empezara a imitar el modo retorcido de hablar de Dumbledore—, ni siquiera sé de que hablaba el Dr. Holms al referirse a donativos y pacientes.

—Mattew Daniels pidió su alta voluntaria del Instituto, al dejar de ser un paciente su familia determinó que dejaría de apoyarnos con su donativo.

—Sigo sin entender que tiene que ver eso conmigo.

—Harry, Daniels claramente está enamorado de ti, el Dr. Holms y el Comité del Instituto considera tu actitud poco ética…

—No hay ninguna relación sentimental entre el señor Daniels y yo —siseó Harry molesto por las implicaciones de esa declaración y agregó entre dientes—: Además él ni siquiera era mi paciente.

—Te has entrevistado varias veces con él —continuó Dydimsky con una mirada gélida— y el motivo de sus sospechas es una investigación de Scotland Yard.

—¿Qué? —¿acaso era posible que Wynken continuara con su necedad de relacionarlo con el terrorismo?

Dydinsky le extendió a Harry uno de los papeles que había fingido ordenar momentos antes; era un memorandum firmado precisamente por el Capitán Wynken que solicitaba información sobre los ingresos de Harry por los últimos dos años.

—Parece que tu cuenta bancaria ha tenido un considerable aumento desde que Daniels ingresó al coro que dirige tu amiga —siguió explicando Dydimsky mientras estudiaba la sorpresa de Harry al estudiar los papeles que tenía en las manos.

—Supongo ahora que el Comité desea mi renuncia firmada a la brevedad —era mejor terminar con ese engorroso asunto con algo de dignidad.

—Digamos que estás suspendido Harry —intentó aligerar Dydimsky poniéndose de pie para colocar una mano sobre el hombro de Harry a modo de profesor protector—, fue lo único que logré conseguir para ti.

_¡Maldición!, ¿por qué todos los directores que conocía querían disfrazarse de benévolos patriarcas que buscaban su bienestar mientras lo echaban a patadas?_

—¿Qué dirá el Comité de las coloridas declaraciones del Dr. Holms? —preguntó con el afán de molestar mientras dejaba el memorandum de Wynken en el escritorio o terminaría destrozándolo.

—Veré que sea claro en exigirle una disculpa y la promesa de no arruinar tu reputación además de que desmentiremos todo rumor malintencionado en tu contra —garantizó Dydimsky.

Palabras vacías, la mitad de los pacientes presentes eran gente de alcurnia que divulgaría el rumor antes de que él saliera de esa oficina, pero era algo y sólo por la promesa de regresar a Dartford con la frente en alto Harry dejó a Dydimsky con una suspensión por tiempo indefinido y el resto de la mañana para recoger todos sus artículos personales.

De todos los sitios que Hermione podía haber esperado visitar, la ciudad de Glastonbury era la última. Videntes que debieron ser condiscípulos de Trelawney anunciaban sus servicios con vistosas pancartas sobre las calles principales, algunos hippies desaliñados iban y venían con miradas perdidas detrás de sus lentes color rosa caminando al lado de músicos roqueros con botas militares y guitarras bajo el brazo.

Aunque claro lo más raro de todo era recorrer esas mismas calles en medio de dos magos verdaderos, uno asombrado de los muggles tomando algunas fotografías mágicas para su padre (insaciable coleccionista) y el otro dirigiendo miradas preventivas a todo aquel que deseara cruzarse en su camino.

Por eso fue francamente extraño ver a "Alan" detenerse frente a un vistoso negocio muggle cuyo letrero rezaba: "La Tienda Mágica" _Viajes Sagrados por los Lugares de Poder_, una seudo agencia de viajes con un minibús azul marino decorado con estrellas y un mago que se parecía más a Albus Dumbledore que a Merlín, dibujado en un costado, estacionado en la acera de enfrente.

—Que el espíritu de Glastonbury sea contigo —susurró Severus con esa profunda voz suya que debió ser el principal motivo por el que Harry se enamoró de él.

—¿Qué? —prácticamente croó con no tanta sensualidad Charlie.

—Eso dice —señaló Severus un ladrillo entre el marco de la puerta y la ventana con el anuncio de los recorridos que ofrecía el lugar.

—No entiendo la importancia —insistió Charlie pasando sus dedos sobre el ladrillo que brillaba bajo el sol de mediodía.

—Es un ladrillo mágico, los muggles no pueden ver la inscripción —explicó Hermione reconociendo el conjuro que manaba del la pared.

—Saludos viajeros ¿necesitan un guía en su camino? —dijo una voz cantarina desde el marco de la puerta, Hermione se encontró frente una cincuentona ataviada con una amplia falda azul de lino un chal tejido y sandalias, tenía la misma mirada perdida de Luna Lovegood cuando asistían al colegio pero claramente esa mujer era una muggle con aspiraciones esotéricas.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo pero nos gustaría hacer un recorrido general, algo así como una muestra de lo que ofrecen —se apresuró a decir Severus con una sonrisa de galán de serie televisiva que hasta a ella podía quietarle el aliento—, por supuesto que pagaríamos por el recorrido.

—Entonces será el tour básico general —respondió la mujer que se presentó como Ginebra Lancre mientras cerraba su pequeño local y los guiaba hasta el colorido minibús que extrañamente era una mezcla de kitsch y la casa Weasley así que por lo menos Charlie se encontró muy a gusto sentado sobre sillones forrados de felpa y peluche.

Ginebra los condujo por la ciudad de Glastonbury parloteando sin cesar sobre los lugares de interés común como la plaza, la biblioteca y algunos museos intercalando anuncios de sus recorridos por los "lugares místicos" del Glastonbury como el Espino Sagrado, el Tor, la Abadía,  
La Iglesia de José de Arimatea y Chalice Well, lugares que Severus parecía anotar en una libreta muggle mientras Charlie continuaba fotografiando los pintorescos lugares del recorrido dándoles el aspecto de turistas que se suponían eran.

Hermione se sentía tan fuera de lugar que sólo podía contentarse con arrellanarse en su asiento con la mirada fija en la ventanilla canturreando una de esas estrofas escolares que sus compañeros acostumbraban entonar para molestar al chofer del autobús.

—Podríamos ir a La Colina —sugirió Severus después de pedirle a Charlie algunas fotografías del lugar.

—El icono más característico de nuestra ciudad es **la Tor** —anunciaba la aguda voz de Ginebra mientras la colina se veía crecer a lo lejos—, su nombre significa colina en gaélico porque no es muy alta pero si muy energética ya que forma un triángulo con otros centros relativamente cercanos de energía telúrica como son Stonehenge y Avebury.

—Me parece recordar que hubo un monasterio —_¡Por favor! ¿A quién quería engañar Severus? Él sabía que hubo allí un monasterio_, pensó Hermione mientras estudiaba el adoratorio con forma de torre.

—En efecto, hubo un monasterio medieval pero fue derribado por un terremoto en 1275, un siglo más tarde fue construido el adoratorio…

Hermione dejó de escuchar la explicación, había tenido suficiente de historia con el profesor Binns y daba gracias de no tener que volver a pasar por eso. Afortunadamente Severus decidió que ellos podían "disfrutar" de las ruinas a solas por un par de horas y acordó con Ginebra que regresara por ellos más tarde.

—Pudimos deshacernos de ella y aparecer de regreso al Cuartel —gruño molesta por el calor, el viaje y las engorrosas explicaciones.

—¿Y perdernos ese excelente tour turístico? —se mofó Severus— además así evitamos levantar sospechas entre los mortífagos que estaban en Glastonbury.

—¿Mortífagos? —repitió Charlie, por lo menos ella no fue la única que no se dio cuenta de la presencia enemiga.

—Sólo vi uno, creo que es una especie de avanzada y reconocimiento del Señor Tenebroso.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Hermione, con gente como Severus era mejor hacer preguntas claras para obtener respuestas concretas.

—Por la entrada al Annwn por supuesto —dijo Severus con esa sonrisa sabihonda que le quedaba tan bien.

—Ese es un mito celta —desdeñó Hermione—, cómo si fuera necesario un mundo subterráneo para resguardar a los seres mágicos, hadas y demonios, gobernado por Gwyn hijo del dios bretón Nodons.

—Hermione linda, Gwyn ap Nydd es mucho más que un mito muggle, fue un poderoso mago celta que dedicó su vida a encontrar un equilibrio entre la magia de la luz ante la magia de la oscuridad y no creo que Binns sepa que fue él quien instituyó la celebración del Beltane y algunos de sus ritos para renovar la magia —explicó Severus sentándose en uno de los pocos escalones de la colina, apenas visible entre el pasto.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí Alan? —preguntó Charlie dejando _por fin_ su cámara a un lado, en serio empezaba a lucir igual que Colin Creevey.

—Venimos a estudiar **La corriente del Dragón** —fue la respuesta de Severus al indicarles que se sentaran a su lado en uno de los escalones.

La vista era preciosa, el sol de mediodía brindaba un tibio clima por el que hubieran muerto los londinenses y el pasto era suave, eso seguía sin decirles absolutamente nada.

—¿Qué sienten? —les preguntó Severus después de una larga pausa donde todo lo que hicieron fue contemplar una mariposa que volaba en círculos a la lejanía.

—Nada —respondió Hermione fastidiada, su mente necesitaba un reto no una mariposa revoloteando sobre el típico paisaje inglés.

—Paz, tranquilidad, unión —fue la respuesta de Charlie mientras tomaba su mano entre las suyas y le daba un ligero apretón—, ¿te he dicho lo bella que eres hoy y cuánto te amo?

—Charlie… —se sonrojo Hermione reconociendo que el lugar motivaba al romance—, no creo que Alan nos trajera aquí para escuchar nuestras promesas románticas.

—No creí que llegarían a ese extremo —reconoció Severus inclinándose ligeramente para quedar dentro de su alcance visual—, pero Charlie tiene razón, el motivo por el que estamos aquí es porque la corriente del Dragón es más que una falla tectónica, es un río mágico muy antiguo y poderoso que confluye con Stonehenge y Avebury, formando las principales corrientes mágicas de Gran Bretaña. Como recordarán las corrientes de Stonehenge y Avebury ya están bajo el control del Señor Tenebroso gracias a la última batalla donde afirmó nuestra ignorancia.

—¡Pero no tiene la corriente del Dragón! —exclamaron Hermione y Charlie intercambiando una mirada sorprendida.

—Exacto, el mortífago que vimos debe estar vigilando la zona, pero aún no piensan atacar este lugar y por primera vez tenemos una verdadera ventaja sobre ellos, conocemos sus planes y tengo una estrategia que nos hará recuperar las otras dos corrientes mágicas.

Severus Snape, alias Alan Bendefig, era un hombre inteligente, astuto y con una maravillosa voz, pero con una sonrisa muy peligrosa que no presagiaba nada bueno para los mortífagos y eso era algo que a Hermione le encantaba de él.

—¿Puedo ayudarte?

—No es necesario Craig —suspiró Harry cerrando la puerta de su casillero—, por lo menos me llevaré el candado.

—Es injusto, no hay modo de que puedan creer que has robado o extorsionado a Matt Daniels y mucho menos que tuvieras ningún tipo de acercamiento sentimental hacia él.

—La vida no siempre es justa amigo —musitó Harry guardando el candado con su llave en la caja de cartón que había conseguido para cerrarla después con cinta adhesiva.

—Deberías pelear, levanta una demanda por despido injustificado… ¡por discriminación!

—El Capitán Wynken está detrás de esto y sospecho que es a causa de Kradex.

—¿Quién?

—El tipo que mandó destruir la casa de mi tía para enseñarle una lección a Dudley —explicó Harry cansado de que cargar con las consecuencias de otros.

—Siempre supe que eras demasiado listo Potter —escucharon una voz a su espalda que obligó a los amigos a dar la vuelta para encontrarse con el mismo Capitán Kurt Wynken de Scotlanyard, cigarrillo en mano, recargado en el marco de la puerta entreabierta del vestidor.

—¿Qué busca aquí Capitán? —lo encaró Harry sin poder contener más su descontento— ¿no ha hecho suficiente daño o piensa arrestarme por llevarme el candado?

Wynken dio una última bocanada al cigarrillo antes de tirarlo al suelo y apagarlo con la suela de su zapato, avanzó un poco y se sentó en la banca frente a la que estaba parado Harry.

—Nunca creí que te perjudicaría la investigación —comentó sosteniendo la mirada de Harry mientras sacaba otro cigarrillo de una cajetilla que guardaba en el interior del saco—, nos llegó un pitazo de que tus finanzas habían recibido un incentivo de malos recursos. Solicité el reporte de tus ingresos para determinar quien buscaba perjudicarte y logramos encontrar un vínculo con Kradex que Jako confesó era para incriminarte.

—Si saben todo eso ¿por qué están suspendiendo a Harry? —intervino Craig encarando a Wynken de pie con toda la autoridad que su enorme y musculosa figura le daba.

—Me parece que el Consejo de este Instituto uso nuestra solicitud como un pretexto, porque vine a informarles que no había más averiguaciones en tu contra y me acaba de informar tu jefe que la decisión ya está fuera de su alcance Potter.

Un pretexto.

¿Por qué siempre lo atacaban con pretextos?

Craig no parecía nada convencido de la explicación de Wynken, tenía toda la intención de continuar la discusión cuando sonó su teléfono y tuvo que retirarse para poder hablar con Jennifer.

—Me alegro que lo distrajeran, pensé que iba a golpearme.

—Craig es un buen amigo pero sería incapaz de poner en riesgo su empleo por golpear a un capitán de Scotlandyard —dijo Harry sin dejarse amedrentar por Wynken—, tiene una familia que mantener.

—No soy tu enemigo Potter, nunca lo he sido, pero continúas ocultándome información, lo sé.

—Jamás creería lo que sé —refunfuñó Harry con amargura.

—Pruébame —ofreció Wynken con esa mirada triunfal de quien ha conseguido lo que tanto buscaba.

Harry no dijo nada, ¿cómo explicarle a Wynken que no había ningún grupo terrorista sino que estaban en medio de una guerra entre magos. Decidió darle otra larga al capitán pero algo le dejó sin palabras, un grito a lo lejos captó toda su atención.

—Escuche… ¡algo sucede! —dijo corriendo hacia la salida del vestidor seguido de cerca por Wynken.

—Muy bien Alan ¿por qué no estamos en el cuartel? —preguntó Hermione inspeccionando los alrededores con ojo crítico.

—Dime Charlie, ¿qué es lo más importante para ti? —dijo Severus ignorando a Hermione y su insaciable cuestionar.

—¿Qué? Pues Hermione, mi familia… terminar con esta guerra, supongo que la Orden ¿por qué la pregunta? —respondió Charlie sin pensarlo mucho, con esa sonrisa bonachona característica de los Weasley.

—¿Qué te parece Hermione? Tú eres lo más importante para él —le dijo a la joven bruja, era tan divertido molestarla— ¿No te parece que debería conocer a alguien?

Hermione lo miró como si él fuera una hidra, después a Charlie que no había perdido detalle del intercambio entre ellos.

—No es necesario Alan, Hermione y tú pueden conservar sus secretos, yo regresaré solo al cuartel.

Las palabras mágicas, seguramente Charlie ya las había dicho antes y Severus había hecho que Hermione se diera cuenta de la lealtad que el joven pelirrojo había mostrado hacia ella, sonrió al ver en el rostro de su amiga ese cómplice brillo que sólo surge entre los enamorados.

—Creo que sería fantástico que Charlie conociera a Harry, pero no sé como pueda reaccionar él, ya lo conoces y es tan reservado —comentó Hermione abrazando a Charlie y cobijándose tiernamente entre su pecho.

—Tendremos que descubrirlo pronto porque vamos a necesitar su ayuda —les confió Severus acariciando sin notarlo, el péndulo de cristal traslúcido que ahora colgaba de su cuello suspendido de una cadena de oro.

—Aún no entiendo como lo encontraste —comentó Charlie maravillado por los destellos que surgían del péndulo al contacto con el sol.

—Cierto, mira que encontrar un objeto mágico tan poderoso oculto detrás de un cuadro —agregó Hermione quizás algo celosa por no haberlo descubierto ella misma.

—No tiene nada de extraordinario —minimizó Severus—, mi abuela acostumbraba contar historias de cuando vivió en Glastonbury. Recuerdo cuando me contaba sobre los objetos mágicos que hechizaba para ganar un poco de dinero extra cuando era joven y que había escondido uno en especial para aquel nieto que fuera lo suficiente sagaz para encontrarlo con la única pista de Que el espíritu de Glastonbury sea contigo.

Severus reanudó la marcha desde el punto donde habían aparecido hacia la entrada del Instituto Dartford donde esperaba alcanzar a Harry antes de que saliera rumbo a su recital.

—¿Por qué no lo buscaste antes? —preguntó Charlie a su lado, sin soltar la mano de Hermione.

—Yo, igual que el resto de sus nietos, no le creí —fue la respuesta sincera de Severus— y con el tiempo me olvidé _del maravillo objeto capaz de descubrir la magia pura_ de mi abuela, ¡ni siquiera se me ocurrió que "La Tienda Mágica" hubiese sido la casa de mi abuela! No hasta que encontré su retrato colgado junto a la puerta de la trastienda.

—Debe haber lanzado un hechizo para que sólo pudiera moverlo uno de sus descendientes —dijo Hermione demostrando una vez más su indiscutible capacidad de señalar lo obvio.

Severus estaba a punto de comentar algo cínico sobre esto a la joven bruja, cuando escuchó claramente la voz de Harry gritando:

—¡DÉJALO!

Y la no menos indiscutible voz de Lucius Malfoy:

—Crucio.

Seguida por un grito desgarrador.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Severus ya estaba corriendo hacia el origen de los gritos seguido de cerca por Hermione y Charlie que llevaban la varita lista para defenderse.

Era Malfoy, no había duda, atacando al muggle que Severus había personificado. Eso lo hizo detenerse, no podía permitir que Malfoy lo reconociera así que se lanzó un glamour para cambiar el color de su cabello por un rubio cenizo.

—¿Qué sucede? —Hermione se detuvo a su lado pero debió entender de que trataba todo cuando le dedicó una mirada sorprendida—. Pareces galán de cine —bromeó antes de correr a alcanzar a Charlie que, como el típico Gryffindor que era, ya estaba atacando a Malfoy con sus mejores maldiciones.

Harry estaba en el suelo, ayudando al muggle a levantarse o mejor dicho a cargarlo para alejarlo del peligro porque después de un crucio no podía caminar.

—Piensa que el Dr. Holms es un mago —explicó en cuanto lo alcanzaron, mientras Severus aplicaba un hechizo levitador para transportar con mayor facilidad al muggle—. Hola Hermione ¿quién es el pelirrojo?

—Mi novio Charlie, quería presentártelo pero en mejores circunstancias —dijo Hermione cubriéndolos con una barrera mágica para esquivar los rayos perdidos que pudieran golpearlos.

—¡Así que ese es el famoso Charlie! —sonrió Harry atendiendo a Holms en cuanto Severus lo recostó sobre la banca más cercana.

A unos metros los combatientes habían dejado de probar con hechizos preventivos y empezaban a atacar con sus maldiciones fuertes, Charlie era bueno, pero Malfoy tenía la ventaja de un veterano de guerra, pronto empezó a superarlo y Severus partió a apoyarlo no sin antes pedirle a Hermione que protegiera a Harry.

Hermione se limitó a lanzar su mejor barrera mágica y correr hacia Charlie que estaba tirado en el suelo después de que una maldición lo alcanzara en la pierna, afortunadamente Severus había logrado protegerlo antes de que Malfoy lanzara un hechizo mortal.

Entonces todo comenzó a avanzar demasiado rápido Severus continuamente evitaba el avance Malfoy pero tenía que eludir maldiciones cada vez más peligrosas, algunas ni siquiera las conocía, no importaba que usara hechizos de su creación, Malfoy tenía tanto tiempo matando que se había convertido en un cazador consumado y Severus detestaba ser la presa.

Un rayo dorado pasó muy cerca de él, dejándole un corte en el antebrazo derecho, aún así, fue la voz de Harry quien le recordó que no estaba peleando solo.

—¡Este hombre es un muggle! —gritó Harry señalando a Holms, deteniendo así la pelea—. Usamos uno de sus cabellos en poción multijugos.

—¿A quien ocultan? —siseó Malfoy amenazante varita en mano, una maldición imperdonable en los labios, Severus no se detuvo a pensar en las consecuencias, se interpuso entre Harry y Malfoy con su mejor barrera esperando que el mago rubio no le hubiera lanzado un avada kedabra.

Un hechizo compresor, la barrera resistió lo suficiente como para absorber el mayor daño ¿qué más daba una costilla rota?

El grito de Hermione llegó a sus oídos un segundo después de que Severus lograra enfocar la silueta de Harry interponiéndose entre él y la varita de Malfoy.

—Déjame adivinar, éste es el que se ocultaba con la poción multijugos —sonrió malévolamente señalando a Severus—. Ustedes dos son el par que tantos problemas me han causado pero eso se va a terminar asqueroso muggle.

Malfoy rió y su risa histérica pareció esparcirse como un veneno por el aire, pero Harry no se movió ni un milímetro.

—No tengo porque darte explicaciones y detesto las etiquetas pero no soy un muggle —musitó enfatizando la última palabra, Severus nunca lo había escuchado tan enojado.

—No me importa, sectumsempra —fue la respuesta de Malfoy mientras un rayo manaba de su varita.

Entonces sucedió lo imposible, desde el suelo Severus alcanzó a ver a Harry extendiendo el brazo para golpear con el dorso de la mano la fuerte luz y repelerla como su fuese un mosquito, lanzándola de tal modo que golpeó la pared contraria.

Malfoy palideció de coraje apretando con mayor fuerza la varita, pero en lugar de seguir atacando desapareció en un parpadeo.

** Continuará **

**N/A:** La verdad es que pensaba dejar este capítulo justo después de que Lucius lanzó el rictusempra, pero pensé que sería demasiado malvado dejarles con la duda y mejor los dejo con el misterio, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo y ya saben que leo todos sus comentarios y ya casi termino de contestarlos todos. Besos Quetzalli.


	17. El Laberinto

El Mago

**El Mago**

**Autor:** Quetzalli

**Resumen:** Después de su encuentro con Lucius Malfoy, Severus toma la decisión de enfrentar la verdad antes de perder al amor y al amigo, esto lo llevará al Laberinto y un nuevo camino del que no hay marcha atrás.

**Parejas:** Harry-Severus, Harry-Draco, Sirius-Remus, Hermione -Charlie

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Si por ventura piensas que estoy ganando algo más que gratificación personal a través de sus comentarios, voy a tener que desilusionarlos porque ni un peso ha entrado en mi bolsillo por escribir esto.

** Capítulo 17  
El Laberinto**

Malfoy había desaparecido.

Aún así, todas las miradas seguían fijas en donde estuvo parado, como esperando alguna confirmación razonable. Severus fue el primero en reaccionar, en un parpadeo se encontró sosteniendo la mano de Harry que lucía intacta, sólo un poco más cálida de lo normal. El resto del mundo parecía estático como si se le hubiera ordenado detener todo movimiento.

—No quería que vieras eso antes de que habláramos —dijo con un hilo de voz.

—Está bien, sólo hace que la historia valga más la pena —le garantizó Severus con una suave sonrisa.

—No puedo creerlo.

Todos los presentes volvieron la mirada hacia un joven cuyo cabello rubio platino caía suelto sobre sus hombros contrastando con la camisa azul marino de seda que vestía. Aún como un muggle Draco Malfoy lucía impecable el estereotipo del mago aristócrata y ahora, mirando asombrado el lugar donde había desaparecido su padre unos momentos antes, daba la irreal apariencia de un ser etéreo perdido en tierra hostil.

—Yo tampoco —se le unió un muggle que Severus no conocía vestido con una desgastada gabardina y guardando el arma que acababa de recuperar.

—Descuiden no tendrán que hacerlo, el Ministerio de Magia debe haber sido alertado, un obliviate y no pasó nada —comentó Charlie ayudando a Hermione a levantarse y sólo en ese momento ambos reconocieron al rubio que había regresado de entre los muertos.

—¿Ma-alfoy?

—¡Cállate Weasley! —siseó Draco amenazador, Harry sólo siguió el intercambio sin decir una palabra.

En un segundo Severus vio a Draco tomar la decisión de evitar ser visto y él no podía dejar que desapareciera sin saber hasta que punto era un aliado.

—Espera —lo detuvo sosteniéndolo del brazo—, ven con nosotros —Draco vaciló un momento, luego intentó liberarse, por eso Severus agregó— Harry no debe estar aquí cuando lleguen los aurores.

Era demasiado arriesgado, pero era la mejor opción por el momento.

—Ustedes dos expliquen que estaban demasiado ocupados en su relación para ver donde iban hasta que encontraron un mago, que no pueden identificar, atacando muggles —dijo señalando a Hermione y Charlie—. Nosotros iremos a casa de Harry.

Draco lo miró como si acabara de descubrir que existía la magia pero no dijo nada mientras Severus lo guiaba hasta la camioneta, tampoco habló por el camino; Harry también iba callado, sólo sobaba la mano que había repelido el ataque de Lucius de tanto en tanto. Cuando llegaron a su destino Severus esperaba tener la paciencia necesaria para aclararlo todo.

Dentro de su casa Harry sirvió tres tazas de té y dejó dos listas para los amigos que pronto llegarían, una vez lista la tarea tomó su propia taza entre sus manos y después de un profundo sorbo habló:

—Creí que eras muggle.

—Y yo creí que eras un squib —se defendió Draco controlando su petulancia.

—Lo soy.

—¿Y el escudo mágico con el que te protegiste? Repelió uno de los hechizos más poderosos de mi padre.

—¿Ese lunático es tú padre? ¿Quién se supone que eres _Matt_? ¿Otro mortífago sin escrúpulos o uno de los autoproclamados magos del Fénix? —conforme hablaba Harry la mirada de Draco se oscureció de dolor así que Severus decidió intervenir.

—Es ambos y ninguno. ¿Recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos? Él es el amigo que buscaba, un espía para la Orden del Fénix infiltrado entre los mortífagos —después de todo ya estaba acostumbrado a ser honesto con Harry—. Ha salvado muchas vidas.

—Ya te recuerdo —dijo Harry relajándose visiblemente—, por lo menos tu cabello. A veces perdías la capucha, salvaste a unos niños en Yorkshire, el único mortífago preocupado por salvar vidas muggle.

Draco levantó la vista de su taza de té sobre la que había estado inmerso después de la primera frase de Harry. Su mirada brillaba con esperanza y una inusitada alegría.

—Mi padre es un mortífago, desde niño fui educado para seguir sus pasos —comenzó a explicar, su voz ligeramente entrecortada— pero cuando el Señor Tenebroso regresó me di cuenta de que no tenía sus mismos "ideales". Fue muy duro oponerme a él y cuando lo intenté me quedó claro que si lo intentaba de nuevo moriría y ni por un instante dudé que mi padre cumpliría su amenaza. Por eso me convertí en mortíago y desde el primer momento odié serlo, así que me uní a La Orden del Fénix, de todas las opciones parecía ser la mejor. Cuando mi padre lo descubrió casi cumple su amenaza pero creo… que a pesar de todo me ama, por eso elaboró un complicado plan para hacerme pasar por muerto y darme la oportunidad de vivir sin que mi vida peligrara.

—Lucius Malfoy utilizó un hechizo llamado Obliviate, hace que las personas olviden —consideró prudente explicar Severus aprovechando la pausa.

—Draco Malfoy —se presentó el rubio extendiendo su mano— es un placer conocerte y te estoy inmensamente agradecido por ayudarme de la manera en que lo hiciste, hace poco logré recordar, pero no se lo he dicho a nadie, ni a mis padres, porque… la vida es mejor ahora. ¿Alguna vez consideraron que perderlo todo e iniciar una vida nueva era una oportunidad que no podía rechazarse?

Severus y Harry intercambiaron una mirada, lo sabían. Ambos cabecearon ligeramente su asentimiento.

—¿Sabe tu padre de Harry?

—¡Claro que no! —rió de nervios Draco—. Sabe que... me llevo bien con alguien de Instituto llamado Harry, pero no conoce su apellido.

—No tardará en saberlo, debe ser relativamente fácil preguntar por todos los "Harrys" que estuvieron en contacto contigo —desdeñó Severus.

—Siempre y cuando estés buscando un "Harry" —sonrió Draco con melancolía—. Por algún motivo mi padre estaba muy interesado en el Dr. Holms, pero muy poco en Harry. Madre quiso saber de él, pero nunca le dije tu apellido primero porque lo olvidaba todo constantemente y después dejó de preguntar.

—Así que Narcisa es la única que puede preguntar directamente por Harry —murmuró Severus entre dietes.

—El Instituto no dará un solo dato mío y mucho menos a la familia Daniels —intervino Harry—, acaban de despedirme.

—¡QUÉ! —gritó Draco golpeando la mesa al incorporarse de golpe.

—El Instituto aprovechó un malentendido para reclamar mi conducta impropia hacia los pacientes.

—¿Te despidieron por mi culpa?

—Sólo fuiste el pretexto —garantizó Harry con una sonrisa triste—. Cierto sector homofóbico tenía mucho tiempo intentando librarse de mí.

—Lo más peligroso es que Lucius Malfoy sepa que tú eres Harry Potter, sobretodo después de enfrentarlo como lo hiciste —explicó Severus con una mirada larga y profunda a los ojos chispeantes de Harry.

—¿Por qué? Sólo soy un squib.

—¿Bromeas? —protestó Draco sentándose de nuevo—. Eres un icono… ¡y repeliste un conjuro de mi padre!

—¡Vamos! Ese cuento de El-niño-que-vivió ya está muy gastado y no es gran cosa repeler un conjuro, es parte del sacrificio de mi madre, sólo una protección que me salvó la vida de bebé.

—¿Un hechizo de protección hecho por el sacrificio del conjurante? —Harry asintió a la pregunta de Draco— Son muy potentes, ¿pero no debió desvanecerse hace mucho?

—Se renueva si paso una temporada en casa de mi tía.

—Vaya —fue lo que atinó a decir Draco.

Severus pensó que ese era un buen momento para interrogar a Draco, pero el repiquetear de su teléfono portátil lo distrajo, revisó el número y se encontró con un mensaje.

—Es Hermione, necesita ayuda —explicó desde la puerta a la calle—, no tardo así que quiero que me esperen antes de salir de aquí.

Draco no era muy afecto a los clichés pero cuando la puerta se cerró tras de Severus no pudo evitar pensar: _al fin solos_.

La mirada de Harry parecía perdida en algún recuerdo, estaba tan lejano. Todo lo que quería era capturar ese instante en que el amado rostro de Harry quedaba a un beso de distancia, si tan sólo él se atreviera a franquear la distancia que los separaba.

Harry bajó su taza de té hasta la mesa, cerca del azúcar. Fingiendo indiferencia Draco extendió su mano buscando la azucarera y con gran delicadeza frotó el dorso de la mano de su anfitrión.

—Siempre supe que eras astuto, sutil y atrevido —dijo Harry esbozando una sonrisa tan enigmática como él—. No me veas así tu música te refleja, sólo hay que escucharte para entenderlo.

—¿Te desagrada eso de mi? —preguntó Draco cuando lo que quería saber era: _¿te desagrado yo?_.

Harry pareció darse cuenta de su verdadera pregunta porque ladeó la cabeza ligeramente y con un suspiro dijo:

—Me agradas mucho Draco, quizás demasiado pero no puedo darme el lujo de quererte porque hacerlo sería jugar contigo, mentirme y traicionar al hombre con quien estoy saliendo y ninguno de los tres merecemos eso.

—Tal vez, con el tiempo, descubras que él no es lo que esperas y entonces... ¿me darás una oportunidad?

Harry rió, su voz brilló sin malicia porque era la risa del amigo que descubre la broma.

—Debes de ser un Slytherin —dijo riendo con mayor fuerza ante la sorpresa en el rostro de Draco—. Nunca se dan por vencidos y siempre tienen el siguiente paso en mente. No me veas así, Hermione me contó de Hogwarts y sus casas. De acuerdo Draco, si mi relación actual no funciona tú serás el primero en saberlo.

Draco sonrió con la sinceridad de quien ha conseguido obtener una victoria, Severus no debía tardar y no estaba de humor para reencontrarse con nadie de la Orden del Fénix. Sólo esperaba que Dumbledore no lo obligara a regresar.

—Será mejor que me marche antes de tener que dar muchas explicaciones.

—Severus verá que tu secreto no sea divulgado —comentó Harry como si supiera exactamente lo que le preocupaba.

—Lo sé —confió Draco, consciente de que Severus no lo traicionaría—. Te llamaré para quedar de acuerdo los tres otro día y hablar con más detalle.

Y sin más le robó a Harry un rápido beso cerca de la comisura de los labios, antes de salir corriendo de la casa.

—… y definitivamente no puedo entender que lo que más les preocupara fuera la fuga de Malfoy y no el motivo del ataque —entró gruñendo Severus apenas Harry abrió la puerta para dejarlos entrar.

—Hay tantos ataques que ya dejaron de interesarse en la causa —musitó Charlie con voz cansina.

—¡Exacto! Es por eso que los están venciendo —declaro Severus deteniéndose un momento para saludar a Harry con un discreto beso en los labios ante la mirada asombrada de sus amigos.

—¿Qué? Ustedes no ocultan que son novios ¿por qué habría de de avergonzarme yo?

—Por nada —ronroneó Harry mientras pasaba los brazos sobre el cuello de Severus para besarlo con mayor intensidad frente a una sonrojada Hermione y un Charlie con rápida tos que lo hizo voltear hacia la puerta.

Hablaron de cosas triviales una vez terminadas las presentaciones en las que Harry interrogó con la habilidad de un auror a Charlie sobre sus intenciones para con su mejor amiga hasta que luego de saber el historial médico del pelirrojo estalló en sonoras carcajadas.

—¡Por todo lo mágico! Llegué a pensar que estaba pidiendo tu mano —susurró Charlie a Hermione aliviado de que Harry sólo bromeara.

—Ya superaste a Harry, mis padres serán pan comido.

—¿Y exactamente a qué debo estas honrosas visitas? —preguntó Harry cuando la respiración de Charlie se había normalizado.

A lo que procedió Severus a explicar la reciente excursión por Glastonbury y el descubrimiento de que la mágica corriente del Dragón estaba intacta sin el corrupto poder oscuro.

—¿Exactamente para que me dices todo esto Severus? —preguntó Harry con desconfianza y no era el único que se lo preguntaba a juzgar por las miradas de Hermione y su novio.

La respuesta debía de ser lo suficiente compleja para que Severus demorara en responder.

—Glastonbury significa "cristal transparente enterrado", es uno de los lugares más importantes en el mundo mágico pero no sólo por el folklore con el que se asocia, que incluso los muggles conocen… el punto exacto que descubrimos no fue al azar y lo sabes Harry, tú también has soñado con Glastonbury, o si no ¿por qué tienes un observatorio en tu casa?

Harry palideció ligeramente ante las palabras de Severus, pero continuó con la mirada fija en las ventanas de obsidiana del hombre que al que había abierto su corazón.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quería decírtelo antes, pero si queremos hacer algo debemos movernos antes de que los mortífagos ataquen Glastonbury y eso será muy pronto. Necesitamos la ayuda de Hermione y Charlie que han acordado guardar el secreto de lo que se diga entre nosotros…

—¿Ellos saben de que trata y yo no? —la voz de Harry no ocultaba la ofensa y el dolor.

—No sabemos nada más lo que Severus ha dicho, pero nos hizo prometer que guardaríamos el secreto de lo que te diga y fue una promesa mágica —intervino Hermione.

—¿Eso que significa?

—Que moriremos si rompemos nuestra promesa —respondió Charlie.

Harry calló ante ese comentario, vio en Severus que no era una promesa en vano y entendió la seriedad de lo que se discutiría a partir de ese momento.

—Harry creo que no eres sólo un squib —dijo Severus cuando comprendió que tenía toda la atención de Harry—, me parece que el conjuro de tu madre te ha dado una protección más allá de nuestra comprensión normal.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que puedes bloquear magia —declaró Severus ante las expresiones de sorpresa de sus testigos involuntarios—, lo viste hoy con el ataque de Lucius Malfoy.

—La protección de mi madre evita que me lastimen —repitió Harry la explicación que había recibido de pequeño.

—Ese conjuro debió terminar en el momento en que cumpliste diecisiete años —explicó Severus—, no tiene que ver directamente con el sacrificio de sangre, es distinto y mucho más poderoso de lo que aparenta.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Hermione antes de que Harry lograra abrir la boca.

—Creo que esa habilidad especial puede ayudarnos a canalizar la Corriente del Dragón, bloquear magia es el primer paso a dirigirla. Si creamos una fuerza conjunta de magia para purificar y proteger Glastonbury tu podrías canalizarla hacia el resto de las corrientes mágicas y…

—¡Purificaríamos las fuentes mágicas que Ya-saben-quien está controlando para ser más poderoso! Es genial —exclamó Hermione.

—No.

—¿Qué? —resonó la voz de Charlie comprendiendo la importancia de todo.

—No lo haré —repitió Harry—, no quiero tener nada que ver con Albus Dumbledore y su Orden del Fénix.

—Eso es perfecto porque yo tampoco quiero que ellos participen —sonrió Severus triunfante.

—¿Qué? —fue el turno de preguntar de Hermione y Charlie.

—¿No lo entienden? El Señor Tenebroso ha estado usando una fuerza de tres magos, los combates eran sólo para que nadie se diera cuenta. Nuestra fuerza es todo lo que necesitamos para proteger y salvar Glastonbury —dijo Severus lentamente para que entendiera cada una de sus palabras antes de dirigirse a Harry en particular—. Si nos ayudas podremos limitar el poder de los mortífagos y acelerar el fin de esta guerra inútil, pero no es indispensable, sólo nos llevará más tiempo.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que funcionará? ¿Qué puedo ser de verdadera ayuda?

—Porque te conozco Harry Potter y sé que tienes un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce, la capacidad de amar —musitó Severus cada vez más bajo hasta que sólo Harry pudo escucharlo—. Es una corazonada tan fuerte como el amor que siento por ti.

—¿Qué estamos esperando? —sonrió Harry convencido de que era una locura, pero era la primera vez que alguien entendía lo diferente que era a todos los muggles o squibs del mundo y aunque fuera sólo por Severus quería intentarlo.

—El amanecer de mañana.

Llegaron a Glastonbury antes del anochecer, Hermione y Charlie siempre estaban listos para viajar así que no tuvieron ningún problema de partir en ese mismo instante. Harry acostumbraba salir siempre en rescate de algún poblado así que estuvo preparado en segundos, sólo Severus se apartó de ellos para regresar a Grimauld Place a tiempo de encontrar a Sirius y Remus embriagados en un salón adornado con un enorme árbol familiar.

—¡Sev-rus! —lo saludó Sirius levantando una botella casi vacía de Firewiskey.

—¿Acaso siempre tienes que estar embrutecido por el alcohol?

—Nop, shólo que hoy es un-a de las tres ocasiones al año en que Shirius se embriaga —balbuceó Remus mientras hacía danzar unas gotas del licor sobre la copa que sostenía en su mano.

—Creí que no aprobabas este aspecto su encantadora personalidad —lo reprendió Severus, preguntándose porque se molestaba en hablarles cuando tenía que regresar al lado de Harry.

—Treiiiiinta y uuuno de juliooo —canturreó Sirius—, esh su cumpleañosh, le fallé no sé donde esntrarlo y ni shi quiera puuueedo felicitarlo.

—Hoy es treinta de julio —explicó Severus comprendiendo el motivo por el que Remus se había unido a la borrachera de Black.

—Nació a las seis con cuarenta y cinco munitos… ¡minutos! … ¡La noche es joven! Al amanecer estaré tan perdido que podré seguir sintiéndome culpable toooodo el día.

_¡Al amanecer!_ y todo cobró un nuevo sentido, tenía que darse más prisa que antes si quería aprovechar hasta la última oportunidad para que su loco plan sirviera.

—Supongo que seguirán con eso hasta perderse, así que me retiro.

—¡No, Sev-rus! Ven y únete a fieshta —graznó Sirius entregándole una botella cerrada.

—¡Licor de Ambrosia! Jamesh abrió una botella igual cuaaannndo él nació.

—¡Y Sirius siempre consigue por lo menos una para hoooy! —canturrearon las gotas danzarinas de Remus.

—Pero hoy tengo tres y una esh tuya Sev-rus, sin rencoresh.

—¿Puedo tomarla después? —_¡Licor de Ambrosia!_—. Tengo algunos pendientes esta noche…

—¡Anda! Llévatela, pero no le des mucho a tu muggle porque enloquecen —respondió Sirius con una mirada sugerente.

—¡Que te diviertas Severus! —canturreó el coro de gotas antes de caer artísticamente de regreso a la copa que Remus apuró de un trago.

Severus subió las escaleras de regreso a su habitación a toda prisa, guardó el Licor en uno de los bolsillos encantados de su túnica negra, la misma que había viajado con él desde el pasado y en la que guardaba celosamente los diagramas con los que había estado soñando, hojas completas de runas que lo acosaban hasta que encontró la pieza faltante. El mismo Harry.

Sonrió para sí, cambiando el saco muggle que vestía por su túnica favorita.

Ganar la confianza de Harry era un bien tan preciado como su amor y él no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse más que a lo seguro y quizás, más adelante…

Salió de la casa de regreso a Harry en un latido de corazón para encontrar tres conocidas figuras esperándolo en la entrada de la casa.

—Vamos —dijo antes abrazar a Harry sujetándolo fuertemente del saco y aparecer al pie de la Tor, justo en el inicio de un sendero visible a la luz de la luna creciente.

—¡Wuau! —susurró Harry en su oído, sin soltarlo ni un poco— eso nunca antes había funcionado.

—¡Hey ustedes dos! Será mejor que se comporten o llamaré a la policía —chilló Hermione en son de juego.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó Charlie.

—Empecemos los preparativos, vamos —indicó Severus encabezando la avanzada por el laberinto justo después de indicarles cómo debían caminar, con las varitas señalando al frente y una llama de fuego azul flotando sobre ella.

—¿No sería más sencillo aparecer junto a la Torre? —comentó Harry cuando descubrió que no estaban subiendo por uno de los caminos oficiales, sino siguiendo el laberinto.

—Estamos siguiendo el laberinto como parte de la ceremonia druida de purificación que queremos hacer —explicó Severus haciendo una pausa en el camino, parecía que habían regresado al punto de partida pero sobre el lado contrario—, iniciamos este camino de ida y vuelta para despertar la magia de esta colina, no tardaremos más de tres horas en "encantar la tierra".

—¿Por qué hoy y no otro día? —preguntó esta vez Hermione—, el seis de agosto está próximo, podríamos usar el poder del Lughnasad.

—El Señor Tenebroso debe pensar lo mismo ¿recuerdas que ya envío a sus hombres a investigar el terreno? Debemos aprovechar esta noche.

—¿Por qué? —pero nadie pareció hacerle caso a Charlie ya que Severus estaba dándole una hoja de papel a Harry.

—Canta al ritmo que quieras, cuando termine vuelve a empezar —le dijo.

Si Harry creyó que aquello era raro no lo dijo, miró el papel con cuidado y cuando descubrió que podía ver las letras sin ninguna dificultad a pesar de la oscuridad procedió a recitar las palabras de un antiguo cántico druida que Severus había descubierto en la vasta biblioteca de Hogwarts.

Un cántico del que desconocía el ritmo pero que Harry entonó con excelente pronunciación, sin vacilar ni un momento.

De la nada empezó a formarse un resplandor azulado entre la bruma, pero esta vez ninguno de los cuatro se detuvo, siguieron subiendo acompañados por la suave voz de Harry que le daba al canto una fuerza casi palpable, hasta que, por la cuarta vuelta, el resto de la comitiva se le había unido, repitiendo en el mismo ritmo que él recitaba.

Debían haber pasado tres horas cuando terminaron la séptima vuelta del laberinto, caminaron derecho por el Sendero del Dragón hasta llegar a la Torre, momento en que Severus le indicó a Harry que callara.

Fue entonces cuando volvieron la mirada y descubrieron que el laberinto ardía con réplicas de las llamas azules que se extinguieron de sus varitas.

Un segundo, dos, tres. Entonces el Sendero pareció volver a la vida, las llamas oscilaron imitando a una enorme serpiente que avanzaba hacia ellos a una velocidad asombrosa hasta levantarse a la misma altura que la Torre para después descender sobre sí misma e iniciar una enorme hoguera azul.

—¿Esperabas eso? —murmuró Hermione para que sólo Severus la escuchara?

—No tan impresionante —fue la escueta respuesta del mago al recordar que aún no habían terminado.

Severus se acercó a la hoguera azul lo suficiente para tocarla con su varita, de la que surgió un brillo plateado con la que empezó a trazar runas en el piso, cuando terminó llamó a Hermione y a Charlie y juntos, los tres magos iniciaron una serie de encantamientos protectores, rodeando el punto central donde estaba sentado Harry recargado en uno de los costados de la Torre, viéndolos trabajar en una circunferencia de quince metros de diámetro a su alrededor.

Al terminar, Severus regresó con Harry le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse en una silenciosa súplica porque continuara con ellos. Todavía era tiempo de que se arrepintiera.

Harry le sonrió y con un brillo inesperado en los ojos tomó la mano que Severus le ofrecía y avanzó con él hasta quedar frente a la hoguera azul, con la Torre a sus espaldas y las colinas frente a ellos.

—Es la hora —dijo Severus cuando despuntaba el primer rayo de sol por el horizonte.

** Continuará **

**N/A:** Bueno a estas alturas ya salió el último libro de Harry y con eso este fic refuerza su característica de Universo Alterno así que dejen de preocuparse por lo spoilers y esperen el próximo capítulo que no tardará tanto como este.

Gracias por todo su apoyo y paciencia, los quiero y les mando muchísimos besos quetzalescos.


	18. Amanecer

El Mago

**El Mago**

**Autor:** Quetzalli

**Resumen:** Después del ritual en el laberinto de Tor llega el amanecer y con él, la realidad alcanzará a más de un mago cambiando sus decisiones sobre el futuro.

**Parejas:** Harry-Severus, Harry-Draco, Sirius-Remus, Hermione -Charlie

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Si por ventura piensas que estoy ganando algo más que gratificación personal a través de sus comentarios, voy a tener que desilusionarlos porque ni un peso ha entrado en mi bolsillo por escribir esto.

**N/A:** ¡Listo! Cuando vean que me tardo mucho en actualizar no piensen que es un bloqueo de escritor, es un bloqueo de computadora, trabajo, familia… pero por fin terminé y espero lo disfruten. Este es un capítulo de muchas revelaciones.

** Capítulo 18  
Amanecer**

Amanecía en Sheppey del mismo modo en que todas la mañanas se llenaban del dorado resplandor. Dentro de los hogares, las familias iniciaban sus rutinas diarias esperanzadas en que el día que daba inicio fuera benévolo con ellas.

Sólo en una casa de campo el ambiente era sombrío, la casa de la familia Daniels que tenía poco tiempo de haberse mudado. Los rumores aseguraban que el hijo menor de la viuda estaba algo loco y por eso la familia había dejado la gran ciudad para refugiarse en el campo.

A ninguno de los Daniels les preocupaban los rumores. De hecho, sólo uno se mantenía despierto en su disfraz de hermano mayor.

Narcisa Malfoy apenas podía contener el miedo que le provocaba la ausencia de su marido; usualmente Lucius le comunicaba cuando era convocado por el Señor Tenebroso o cuando debía salir, la falta de un motivo para su ausencia era lo que la había mantenido toda la noche despierta.

La chimenea chisporroteó de luz verde apenas unos segundos para que Lucius emergiera del fuego, lo que sólo podía significar que había estado en la Mansión.

—Por todo lo mágico ¿qué te ha pasado? —Narcisa sostuvo la figura tambaleante de Lucius, aprovechando la fuerza del cuerpo que usaba para disfrazarse.

—Tenemos que tomar una decisión muy importante —le dijo Lucius ignorando el hecho de que estaba siendo llevado al sillón más cercano casi como un muñeco inerte, más por inercia que por voluntad propia, con el cabello revuelto y la túnica arrugada.

—Necesitas descansar primero y usar tu disfraz —indicó Narcisa con una seguridad que estaba lejos de sentir—. Falta poco para el desayuno, Draco te podría ver.

—No, debemos decidir si este es el momento para revelarle todo a Draco —insistió Lucius pasando una mano entre su largo cabello rubio para recobrar algo del orden perdido.

—¿Qué ha sucedido Lucius?

—Cuando fuimos con Draco a la clínica vi a su terapeuta, el Dr. Holms y pensé que había descubierto al muggle que tantos problemas ha causado —empezó ha hablar Lucius, con la mirada perdida en los recuerdos—. Él se ha burlado mucho de mí y decidí llevarle su cabeza al Señor Tenebroso, sólo que no era él… quien ha estado causando tantos problemas usó poción multijugos personificando a ese muggle imbécil. Cuando menos lo sospeché estaba enfrentando a los bufones de Dumbledore y entonces sucedió algo inesperado…

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Narcisa ante la pausa que Lucius hiciera.

—El que he estado siguiendo no es un muggle como creí, es un mago muy poderoso, lo suficiente como para romper varitas con las manos desnudas o para repeler hechizos con el escudo mágico más poderoso que he visto —recitó Lucius con un dejo de incredulidad en su propia voz—. Él puede vencer al Señor Tenebroso… justo como lo decía la profecía.

—¡La profecía fue errónea Lucius! ¡Tú mismo me lo has dicho! Ese niño no fue más que un squib muy afortunado.

—Harry Potter es un mago muy poderoso, no creo que él mismo sepa cuán poderoso es —musitó Lucius, enfocando en Narcisa la mirada vidriosa de los que han visto una verdad incomprensible—. Fui a la Mansión después de nuestro encuentro, debía saber con exactitud lo que había sucedido así que usé el pensadero de la familia. Estuve reviviendo esa batalla desde todos los ángulos posibles y puedo garantizar que Potter es un mago excepcional.

Narcisa parpadeó varias veces intentado desvanecer la visión de Lucius, sentado en el sillón como si hubiera regresado del juicio del Wizengamont del que apenas salió libre tantos años atrás.

—¿Cómo es posible? —preguntó en un susurro.

—¿Quién puede saberlo? —gritó Lucius—, nadie había sobrevivido a la maldición asesina antes. Pero puedo afirmar que es un mago muy poderoso, lo suficiente como para hacer la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota. Y no sólo eso…

—¿Acaso hay más?

—¿Qué si lo hay? —resopló Lucius en un típico gesto Malfoy—. Nadie ha reconocido a Potter entre los muggles porque luce ridículamente distinto a su padre y de lejos no puede distinguirse la cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente, estuve viéndolo con detalle por horas y sé que nunca se ha escondido bajo poción multijugos. No, la poción no era para él.

—¿Entonces para quien?

—Primero pensé que era su bastardo y ninguno de nosotros supo de su existencia hasta ahora, después creí que regresó de la tumba luciendo exactamente igual que hace veinte años pero entonces no actuaría así… No, él encontró el modo de vencer al tiempo y el poder del Señor Tenebroso…

—Me estás asustando Lucius —dijo Narcisa arrodillándose frente a su marido y tomando sus manos entre las suyas—, ¿quién regresó?

—Severus Snape, exactamente igual a la última vez en que lo vi.

—Eso es imposible…

—También lo pensé, pero es cierto. Su cabello era rubio pero no tuvo tiempo de usar un mejor glamour, la misma nariz, los mismos ojos… sólo el cabello era diferente.

—Puede ser su hijo, tendría la misma edad que Draco —insistió Narcisa levantándose y caminando en círculos por el pequeño tapete que estaba en medio de la habitación.

—Tiene la cicatriz en el mentón que le dejó su encuentro con el hombre lobo cuando casi lo mata a los quince años —dijo Lucius tan seguro de sus palabras como del sol que entraba por el ventanal—. Y la cortada sobre la ceja izquierda que consiguió en una batalla donde yo mismo lo curé, por eso no pudo quitársela después.

—Severus está vivo —musitó Narcisa dejándose caer en otro sillón.

—Eso no es lo asombroso, sino que desapareció la marca en su brazo izquierdo —enfatizó Lucius— ¡Snape es libre! De algún modo pudo dejar atrás al Señor Tenebroso y ahora ¡es libre! ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa? Tenemos dos opciones: entregamos esta información al Señor Tenebroso y seguimos manteniendo a Draco oculto por el resto de su vida… o nos unimos a Dumbledore y exigimos que Potter que nos libere de la marca como lo hizo con Severus.

—Una nueva vida —susurró Narcisa incrédula de la segunda opción que acababa de escuchar, un sueño largamente anhelado que ninguno había creído posible hasta ese momento.

—No importa que bando gane después de eso, sin ataduras que nos unan al Señor Tenebroso y su locura podemos vivir en cualquier parte. Draco puede dedicarse a su música muggle si así lo desea. ¡Incluso puede quedarse con Potter! Por lo menos no es un muggle cualquiera.

—Una nueva vida —repitió Narcisa.

—Pero tenemos que decidir antes lo que haremos porque tendremos que quitarle el obliviate a Draco y quizás no me perdone —expresó Lucius su verdadero temor, la razón por la que había estado analizando ese tema por horas dentro de un pensadero.

No había temor más grande en su corazón que perder a su amado hijo. 

Despuntaba el amanecer en la Colina de Tor, la visión era irreal en sí misma, desde el laberinto que había dejado de ser una colina adornada por un sendero rodeado de pasto para brillar con el resplandor del fuego mágico, hasta la figura de Harry, ataviado con lo usual, pantalón negro y camisa blanca de manga larga, aunque la gabardina negra que ondeaba ligera ante la brisa simulaba una túnica como las que los tres magos presentes vestían.

No por primera vez Hermione consideró que de haber sido mago, Harry se impondría con su sola presencia, era una fantasía interesante imaginarlo enfrentando mortífagos confundidos por esperar una copia exacta de James Potter, con su cabello revuelto y sus gafas redondas, y en su lugar toparse con un hombre joven, delgado pero fornido, de cabello extremadamente corto y usando lentes de contacto. Su "look" favorito desde que se enteró que el mundo mágico esperaba verlo así. _No puedo ayudar a la gente a recuperarse de un ataque mortífago si uno de esos magos piensa que soy Harry Potter_, había dicho.

Ahora estaba frente a la Torre de la Tor, con los brazos extendidos y recitando un conjuro como si lo hubiera hecho de siempre.

Como si fuera un verdadero mago.

Pero lo más impresionante era que estaba funcionando, Harry Potter squib declarado, estaba conjurando la energía mágica natural que lo rodeaba, despertando la corriente del Dragón y concentrando todo ese poder en sí mismo.

Aquello hubiese sido aterrador si no supiera que Harry era incapaz de hacer mal uso de ese poder, no como Voldemort. Aún así, ver a su mejor amigo envuelto en un poder superior al suyo, era desconcertante.

—Él no puede ser un squib —escuchó el murmullo impresionado de Charlie.

Podían sentir la vibración de la magia acompañada por un leve zumbido similar al que hace la electricidad, incluso la gabardina de Harry se alzaba a causa de una estática mágica donde él era el centro de la vorágine, su fin y su guía.

Geometría luz y electromagnetismo visual a su alrededor en formas tan caprichosas como los símbolos mágicos que gradualmente dibujaban los magos tradicionalistas en el trigo como un mudo homenaje a la magia antigua de los ancestros y un recordatorio de que el mundo no pertenecía sólo a los muggles o a los magos, sino al equilibrio.

Ahora Harry era el testimonio viviente de esa geometría sagrada, del poder multidimensional encarnado. 

Esa noche como ninguna otra, atacó a Draco un profundo insomnio llevándolo a considerar entre otras muchas cosas, desenmascararse ante sus padres a cambio de una dosis de poción para dormir sin sueños. Su mente era una complicada telaraña de intrigas donde su único refugio era el amor que sentía por Harry.

Demasiado tarde comprendió que el esquivo sueño lo había abandonado por completo y no queriendo perder el tiempo, se levantó de la cama iniciando la rutina diaria que le había sido inculcada desde niño y que ni un obliviate podía evitar se realizara.

Los rayos dorados del amanecer entraban por la ventana de la escalera que Draco recorrió disfrutando el recuerdo cómplices de días más tranquilos, cuando recorría el castillo de Hogwarts en busca de Gryffindors rompiendo las reglas. Aún era muy temprano para que la casa empezara a entrar en actividad por lo que le sorprendió escuchar la voz de Lucius su padre, imponente y clara desde el salón de estar donde estaba la chimenea.

Sus padres discutían los descubrimientos recientes, por un momento Draco quiso golpearse así mismo por no considerar las acciones que Lucius tendría, pero conforme hablaban se convencía de que tendría que intervenir, aunque fuera sólo por salvar a Harry y evitar que su padre lo entregara al Señor Tenebroso.

Después de mucho tiempo escucho a Lucius dar el temido ultimátum.

—¿Entiendes lo que eso significa? Tenemos dos opciones: entregamos esta información al Señor Tenebroso y seguimos manteniendo a Draco oculto por el resto de su vida… o nos unimos a Dumbledore y exigimos que Potter que nos libere de la marca como lo hizo con Severus —dijo la voz masculina revelando que su padre no estaba bajo su disfraz de dulce ancianita.

—Una nueva vida —escucho la voz de Steven en un susurro más que incrédulo.

Sus padres siguieron conversando del tema pero Draco no prestó mucha más atención, temía la reacción de su padre: sería ira, desilusión, odio. ¿Cómo saberlo si a pesar de todo estaba vivo gracias a la intervención paterna? ¿Y aceptarían su opinión o lo condenarían a la ignorancia relegándolo a una marioneta?

—Pero tenemos que decidir antes lo que haremos porque tendremos que quitarle el obliviate a Draco y quizás no me perdone —expresó Lucius con un dejo de temor

Eso era todo lo que Draco necesitaba saber, su padre quería que él fuera parte de la decisión familiar, porque a pesar de todo, los Malfoy eran la familia más unida de todas.

—Lo desesperante no es tener que tomar una decisión —dijo su madre con la voz de Steven—, sino que haya sólo dos opciones.

—En realidad son tres opciones —intervino por fin Draco entrando a la sala.

Por un momento el tiempo se detuvo y Draco lamentó no tener una cámara para inmortalizar el segundo exacto en que Lucius Malfoy se quedó sin palabras antes de recobrarse en su imponente y segura persona.

—Sabía que no estarías demasiado tiempo bajo un obliviate, eres demasiado fuerte para eso hijo —sonrió el hombre lleno de orgullo, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Draco para enfatizar el cumplido.

Narcisa esta al punto del llanto, afortunadamente su poción multijugos estaba terminando su efecto y la bruja se encontró en su propia figura abrazando a los dos hombres más importantes de su vida.

—¿Qué decías de las opciones hijo? —preguntó Lucius cuando los afectos quedaron debidamente demostrados en la privacidad familiar que siempre compartían.

—Que no hay el bando Mortífago y La Orden del Fénix —dijo Draco jugando el todo por el todo con tal de mantener a Harry a salvo del Señor Tenebroso y Dumbledore—, también está el bando libre que podría decirse muggle. A mi me parece que ese bando lo dirige Harry Potter.

—Y supongo que tú puedes hablar con él —sonrió de nuevo Lucius, esta vez con la majestad de quien sabe reconocer el poder en el bando más fuerte.

—Lo haré, pero Harry es una persona muy desconfiada y fuerte —dijo Draco esperando que su decisión fuera la correcta—. No estoy seguro de lo que es capaz, pero sí sé que él impone sus propios límites. 

Harry extendió los brazos, del mismo modo que lo hacía las mañanas en que el sol lo llamaba en la seguridad de su casa. Severus no tenía que indicarle nada, lo que era extraño en sí, porque Harry sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer ya que lo había hecho por años.

Recibir el sol. Tomar su bendita energía para que lo inundara por dentro y después, dejarla libre.

La única diferencia es que ahora sabía que no era idea suya el extraño sentir del calor, tan distinto al del resto del día. Ahora sabía que la magia lo había buscado y encontrado.

Conteniendo el aliento, Harry se permitió cerrar los ojos un segundo antes de que los primeros rayos del alba iluminaran el paisaje lentamente, como una caricia que aumentaba ese poder que manaba de la tierra hasta él. Una esencia diamantina, etérica, cristalizada en haces de luz a su alrededor.

Podía sentir la corriente del manantial bajo sus pies. Sabía que podía ordenarle ascender hasta él y que de hacerlo, sus aguas tendrían una propiedad curativa asombrosa, lo suficiente como para borrar errores grabados en la magia más que en la piel. Pensando en eso pidió un poco de ese líquido mágico ascender entre el manto de tierra hasta la superficie, para descansar sobre una piedra lo suficiente profunda para guardar el equivalente a un vaso.

Fue tan sencillo.

Algunas gotas salpicaron el pasto en su viaje, el pasto que tocaron creció sano y fuerte ante sus ojos, lo mismo que surgió un brote de roble como si hubiese pasado un año en unos segundos. Lo más sorprendente para Harry fue saber que se trataba de un roble, un conocimiento que no tendría sin ese poder circundándolo, porque sólo era una rama con algunas hojitas lo que se encontraba ahí.

También sabía de los animales alrededor: insectos, mamíferos y aves. Sabía de la colonia de hormigas lo mismo que del nido de halcón a unas millas, todo a su alrededor y más allá. ¿Qué sería de esas vidas que antes había pasado por alto? ¿Cómo les afectaba una guerra inútil y sin sentido como todas las demás? La naturaleza siempre prevalecía y en un deseo casi caprichoso e infantil, Harry se imaginó usando ese poder para desaparecerlos a todos: magos y muggles, en un castigo contra todos los crímenes hechos al planeta.

Severus estaba cerca del acantilado. No podía matarlo, ni a todos sus amigos, ni siquiera a Holms a quien le gustaría darle una paliza.

—Ahora —susurró Severus después de consultar su reloj.

Faltaban quince minutos para las siete, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al descubrir que su conocimiento también correspondía al tiempo. No podía seguir jugando con un poder que estaba destinado al bendito equilibrio, así que miró el bello color del cielo iluminándose por los rayos del sol y desvió toda esa magia de sí.

De regreso a la tierra, a la gente, magos o muggles no importaba. La corriente del Dragón se sentía obstaculizada, como una tubería tapada. Entonces entendió Harry lo que Severus pedía de él, liberar la corriente mágica, extenderla y dejarla desbordar por todos lados, en especial sobre aquellas rutas que también conocía porque las había caminado.

Lugares donde la magia estaba corrompida y sucia como lodo pegajoso debían ser limpiados, purificados y con ese sentir, Harry extendió sus brazos dejando que se desbordara el poder hasta que los ríos mágicos pudieran circular solos tan cristalinos como lo estaban en épocas ya lejanas.

Una vez terminado vino el verdadero reto. Abandonar ese poder increíble y seguir la vida como siempre, siendo un squib o guardar un poco para sí. Pero un robo siempre seguiría siéndolo a pesar de las mejor intenciones y Harry sabía que no se rebajaría al nivel del mago tenebroso que odiaba por intentar robar esa fuerza bendita que pertenecía a todos y nadie.

Así que cerró los ojos, despidiéndose de ese poder, abandonándolo de regreso mientras bajaba los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo y sin poder evitarlo se desplomaba en los fuertes brazos del hombre que amaba.

—Llévate el agua —le pidió antes de relajarse por completo y sumirse en el poder del sueño. 

—Quien te viera pensaría que lo que bebes es agua —comentó Remus con la cabeza entre sus manos—, deberías dejar de hacer esto ya no estamos en edad de pasar por estas resacas.

—Para eso se inventaron las pociones —dijo Sirius entregando un vial a su mejor amigo.

—No puedes abusar de esto, el que escojas días en específico para embriagarte no niega que seas un ebrio.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Sirius desvaneciendo las botellas vacías y regresando la decoración de su sala a la normalidad.

—Será mejor que lo reconozcas —insistió Remus arreglando su túnica con el siempre confiable e imprescindible conjuro de _planchado al vapor para retirar olores y manchas_ que descubrieron junto con James durante sus correrías como Merodeadores.

Sirius detuvo un momento su tarea de reconstrucción para mirar fijamente a Remus antes de decir con absoluta seriedad.

—Yo no tengo problemas con mi forma de beber.

—Tal vez aún no pero ¿qué pasará cuando te hagas inmune a la poción antiresaca? Sabes bien que los magos van creando resistencia, sobre todo aquellos que la usan seguido.

Sirius bajó los brazos, hasta que cayeron a los costados de su cuerpo, junto con su cabeza, inclinando ligeramente el rostro en un vano intento por intentar ocultar la tristeza y la derrota que sentía cada treinta y uno de Julio.

—No me embriago tanto —dijo luego de una pausa insoportable para sí mismo—. Sólo intento olvidar un poco.

—¡Exacto! No estás resolviendo nada Sirius. ¡Deberías intentar hablar de nuevo con él! Ahora es un hombre que puede comprender mejor las situaciones.

—Harry fue muy claro, dijo que no quería verme de nuevo. No puedo llegar ahora y decirle "¿te acuerdas de mí? ¡Soy tu padrino! Quiero que empecemos una relación fraternal de nuevo"

—¿Alguna vez tuvieron una? —preguntó Remus extrañado. Eso hizo que Sirius se desmoralizara aún más por lo que agregó—. Siempre hablas de Harry como si tuviera un escudo mágico a su alrededor que te impidiera alcanzarlo… sin ofenderte, creo que nunca tuvieron una relación fraternal.

Los dos hombres se desplomaron en los sillones más cercanos, la limpieza hogareña olvidada en aras de un extraño momento de raciocinio donde Sirius estaba hablando de lo que sentía por su ahijado, la culpa y los remordimientos.

—Tengo tantas ganas de verlo de nuevo, saber como está. Pero no me atrevo —reconoció Sirius.

—¿Por qué no analizas tus recuerdos? —dijo Remus en un ataque de inspiración—. Puedes usar el pensadero de tu familia y verlo de nuevo, aunque sea para descubrir que salió mal entre ustedes.

—No es mala idea —reconoció Sirius levantándose contagiado por el entusiasmo de su pareja.

Ambos terminaron la limpieza con un par de conjuros antes de dirigirse hasta el ático donde guardaban las cosas que no estaban impregnadas en magia negra y que quizás fueran útiles algún día.

—¿Quién preparó la poción antiresaca? —preguntó Remus mientras subían las escaleras.

—Severus ¿por qué?

—Eso explica porque nuestra mente estuvo clara y nuestros sentimientos tranquilos a diferencia de todas las demás veces que logras convencerme de embriagarnos.

—Sabes Remus, acabas de quitarnos todo el mérito de esa conversación —gruñó Sirius al abrir la puerta del ático. 

Severus esperaba un despliegue mágico impresionante. La realidad rebasó sus expectativas cuando un torrente mágico los inundó por completo y todo gracias a Harry.

Su Harry.

Un hombre admirable en más de un aspecto. La férrea voluntad que demostró al reactivar el flujo mágico sin buscar un provecho para sí mismo era sorprendente. Pudo ver en Harry el deseo de conservar esa magia y ser desechado en cosa de segundos, y ahora estaba demasiado fatigado para continuar en pie. Pero no tenía que estar en pie porque Severus estaba a su lado para sostenerlo.

—Apenas puedo creer lo que vi —escuchó a Charlie exclamar admirado, apenas conteniéndose de saltar entre el campo que había florecido ante la mágica intervención.

—Yo todavía no puedo creerlo —dijo Hemione en un hilillo de voz—. ¿Cómo pudo…?

—¿Controlar el flujo mágico o regresarlo por completo? —la molestó Severus sólo por diversión.

—¡Ambas cosas!

—Me parece que Harry es un mago muy especial, no sé cómo lo logró porque lo que acabamos de presenciar está más allá de nuestra comprensión de la magia —explicó para no tener a la bruja encima haciéndole miles de preguntas—. Lo que hizo hoy fue posible porque no ambiciona el poder, dudo mucho que cualquiera de nosotros pudiéramos hacer lo mismo, estamos demasiado acostumbrados a buscar, aprender y mejorar nuestro poder mágico constantemente.

Eso pareció calmar a sus compañeros que guardaron un discreto silencio mientras Severus sacaba un frasco vació de su túnica para recoger el agua que Harry le había pedido, una vez cumplido el encargo, levantó a Harry en brazos para recorrer el laberinto de regreso al lugar donde habían aparecido al principio.

—Las luces se apagaron a nuestro paso —comentó Charlie con un silbido asombrado una vez que llegaron a la entrada del laberinto.

—Justo como lo esperaba —comentó Severus—. ¿Acaso querían que los muggles descubrieran luces inexplicables en un lugar turístico como este?

Segundos después, habían aparecido en casa de Harry, compartiendo las impresiones de la noche, extrañamente llenos de vitalidad como si no hubieran pasado toda la noche despiertos.

Aproximadamente a las nueve de la mañana Harry despertó a causa del olor a tocino frito y tostadas que Hermione preparaba mientras Charlie servía la mesa. Severus tenía la nariz inclinada en un pergamino lleno de runas acariciando de tanto en tanto a Heidi que ronroneaba tranquila recostada sobre sus piernas. _Cualquiera diría que a mi gato le gusta mi novio más que yo_ pensó Harry considerando de quien se sentía celoso, de Heidi o de Severus.

—Primero el desayuno y luego las preguntas —dijo Severus luego de un breve beso en la boca.

Harry consideró que aquello era algo a lo que podía acostumbrarse muy pronto así que se olvidó de los remilgos y pronto los comensales disfrutaron de ligera charla amena.

—¿Por qué yo? —peguntó al fin Harry cuando lo único que tenían frente a ellos era una deliciosa taza de té.

—No es ningún secreto que el motivo porque te atacaron de bebé fue la existencia de cierta profecía… —empezó a e explicar Severus pero Harry lo interrumpió.

—Si, si, una patraña que me señala como si fuera especial, un ser elegido o algo así —musitó Harry con cierto sarcasmo que a Severus le pareció ligeramente encantador pero se cuidó de decirlo.

—Aún cuando no soy partidario de la adivinación, reconozco que no todas las profecías son patrañas —continuó Severus—. Hablando de esta profecía en particular, temo tener que informarte que es cierta.

—¿Pero cómo? ¡Se supone que soy el elegido para matar a ese loco con cara de serpiente!

—No lo creo pero es fácil confundirse si no se ha escuchado la profecía completa, yo por mi parte soy de los pocos que lo han hecho principalmente porque fue una de mis peticiones a Dumbledore al regresar a esta época.

—¡Conoces la profecía! —chilló Hermione—. Por años pedí que me la dijeran para decírtela Harry.

—Me parece que Dumbledore no quiere que nos desmoralicemos si creemos en una profecía que señale nuestra perdición —enfatizó Charlie, golpeando con fuerza la mesa, lo que ocasionó un maullido molesto por parte de Heidi.

—Si no está dispuesto a aceptar las complicaciones de una profecía, entonces quizás Dumbledore no deba creer tanto en ellas —dijo Severus sacando un pequeño pergamino de su túnica—. _"El único con el poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca…Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes… Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como si igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce… Y uno de los dos tendrá que morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida"_.

—Ahora entiendo porque no quiere que nadie se entere —susurró Hermione con el rostro lívido.

Severus guardó de nuevo su pergamino y miró los rostros de sus compañeros para encontrarse con ira, incredulidad y desilusión.

—Vamos no me vean así. ¡Esto es perfecto! —exclamó intentado levantar el ánimo lo que se sentía bastante raro teniendo en cuenta que era él quien siempre parecía sombrío.

—¡Yo no quiero matar a nadie! —gritó Harry casi al mismo tiempo que Hermione y Charlie discutían sobre Longbottom.

—Tal vez no tengas que hacerlo.

—¿No? Severus, acabas de decir que uno de los dos tendrá que morir a manos del otro —Harry estaba francamente al borde de un colapso.

—Y ya pasó ¿recuerdas? Él intentó matarte y te señaló como su igual al dejarte una cicatriz, luego tú mataste su cuerpo físico al hacer que su propia maldición lo atacara. Las palabras finales de la profecía nos dicen lo que ya pasó. Verán la gente tiende a interpretar que todo tiene un orden y piensan que el que ellos creen es el correcto, pero no lo saben. Por eso Dumbledore teme que el Señor Tenebroso conozca la profecía completa —explicó Severus con calma, tranquilizando a sus tres escuchas con sus razonamientos—. Lo que debe de importarnos de la profecía es aquello de que tienes un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce, porque creo que así es.

Harry estaba paseando por la cocina con los brazos cruzados al escuchar a Severus, se detuvo un momento y agitó los brazos sobre su cabeza antes de hablar.

—¿Qué poder tengo que no tenga cualquier otro mago? Soy un squib ¿recuerdas?

—Pero pudiste abrir la corriente del Dragón —enfatizó Severus mientras veía a Hermione sumar dos más dos.

—¡Gran cosa! —se encogió de hombros Harry.

—¡Pero lo es! —intervino la joven bruja—. Voldemort ha estado haciendo todos esos ataques durante todos estos años para poder controlar las corrientes mágicas, anclan todo desde lejos y dan un solo golpe al final por eso lleva tanto tiempo conseguirlo y aún así se necesita más de un mago para lograrlo con éxito. Nosotros tres no hubiéramos podido conseguirlo sin ti, fuiste tú quien logró abrir la corriente mágica, purificarla y regresarla a su cause.

—¿Quieren decir que no cualquiera puede hacerlo? —tartamudeó Harry asombrado.

—Prácticamente nadie vivo desde el tiempo de los fundadores de Hogwarts —afirmó Hermione.

—Por eso creo que no eres un squib Harry —consideró Severus, oportuno enfatizar—. Quizás el poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce es uno que otros magos ignoran también, no será muy espectacular pero te permite controlar el flujo mágico de enormes corrientes mágicas como la del Dragón, letales conjuros oscuros como el de Lucius Malfoy que detuviste con las manos e incluso romper varitas sin ningún problema.

—¿Haz roto una varita? —preguntó asombrado Charlie.

—Lo hice, creí que era algo que todos los muggles podían hacer en una emergencia.

—Si todos pudieran la guerra no sería contra Voldemort, sino contra los muggles —musitó Hermione aún en estado de shock.

—Severus, tú piensas que se ha puesto en marcha la caída del Señor Tenebroso ¿cierto? —preguntó Charlie, en sus ojos un brillo esperanzado.

—Espera a verlo durante la próxima redada, van a caer cabezas mortífagas cuando se de cuenta de que ha perdido el control de las corrientes mágicas —respondió Severus.

—Esa es la mejor noticia que puedo recibir —dijo Harry sentándose por fin después de pensar en todas las implicaciones— ¿Eso quiere decir que después de todo soy un tipo muy extraño de mago?

—Yo diría que eres único —lo besó Severus después de rodearlo en un abrazo confortante.

Charlie levantó su taza de té frío saludando a la pareja.

—Brindo por eso. 

** Continuará **

**N/A:** ¿Qué les pareció? Quiero agradecer infinitamente por todos sus mensajes de apoyo a todos mis fics.

Nos vemos pronto, besos quetzalescos y muchos abrazos.


	19. Batalla por Glastonbury

El Mago

**El Mago**

**Autor:** Quetzalli

**Resumen:** Cada acción tiene sus consecuencias. Voldemort descubre que su plan de controlar los ríos mágicos ha sido arruinado, ahora Severus y Harry tendrán que enfrentar las consecuencias.

**Parejas:** Harry-Severus, Harry-Draco, Sirius-Remus, Hermione -Charlie

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Si por ventura piensas que estoy ganando algo más que gratificación personal a través de sus comentarios, voy a tener que desilusionarlos porque ni un peso ha entrado en mi bolsillo por escribir esto.

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos ustedes que continúan leyendo esta historia, se que me he ausentado por mucho tiempo pero no los he olvidado, afortunadamente he tenido mucho trabajo y no había podido dedicarle tiempo a mis fanfics, pero no se preocupen, les garantizo que van a leer el final de este y los demás fics que tengo iniciados así que ustedes tranquilos. Besos por su paciencia.

** Capítulo 19  
Batalla por Glastonbury**

Charlie levantó su taza de té frío saludando a sus amigos y su novia luego de muchas explicaciones apresuradas y una aventura de lo más inusual esperando con ello invocar un buen augurio para la paz, ante su buen gesto Hermione sonrió ligeramente apenada pero satisfecha por los resultados obtenidos. Cuando Harry estaba listo para levantar su taza de té (casi vacía), Severus apareció de la nada cuatro copas de fino cristal cortado y sacó de entre su túnica una botella que contenía un líquido carmesí que Harry supuso era vino.

—Si vamos a brindar será mejor usar licor —les sonrió con algo de malicia al servir a todos.

—¡Licor de Ambrosía! —gritó Charlie arrebatándole la botella a Severus—. Esto cuesta una fortuna. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

—Me lo obsequió un mago ebrio con demasiada culpa para celebrar un feliz acontecimiento —respondió Severus dirigiendo hacia Harry su mejor mirada conquistadora y su voz más sensual—. El cumpleaños de El-niño-que-vivió.

—¿Es una broma? —lo miró suspicaz Harry, estudiando cuidadosamente su copa.

Hermione, quien también levantó su copa pero en un gesto elegante para oler el contenido, preguntó desconfiada.

—¿Olvidaste tu propio cumpleaños? En serio Harry, no es por molestarte pero hay gente en el mundo mágico que lo celebra —explicó rápidamente—, es deprimente porque casi esperan aparezcas de entre los escombros en las batallas y dirijas a los aurores a la victoria.

—Lo que debemos agradecer ahora porque en verdad tenemos que celebrar el factor extra de que regresaras la corriente del Dragón a su flujo mágico en el momento exacto en que cumples años —concluyo Severus y esta vez Harry recordó la hora de su nacimiento.

El brindis era obligado y los deseos correctos, tal vez no fuera el salvador que el mundo mágico necesitaba, pero Harry comprendió que si querían acabar de una buena vez con tanta guerra debía de salir del anonimato y enfrentar directamente al viejo Dumbledore.

—Por la victoria y la paz —anunció levantando su copa hacia el centro donde chocó con las de Severus, Hermione y Charlie que repitieron el brindis.

—Esto debe ser el mejor vino que he probado en mi vida —reconoció Harry asombrado.

—Es el mejor que existe —canturreó Charlie mirando con idolatría su copa—. Recuerdo que Bill no sabía si abrir la botella que le regalaron en su boda o venderla para comprar una casa más grande.

—¿Qué decidió tu hermano? —preguntó Severus asombrado de que alguien considerara esas posibilidades en una boda aunque el licor de Ambrosía era lo bastante costoso para considerar la posibilidad.

—Nada, su esposa tomó la decisión por él, Fleur dijo que la casa podrían conseguirla después con esfuerzo, pero lo que se brinda con Licor de Ambrosia queda sellado como ninguna otra cosa.

—Y tiene razón —dijo Hermione mostrando una sonrisa que debió mover todas las fibras sensibles de Charlie quien intentaba encontrar el momento apropiado para retirarse con su amada.

—Ni lo pienses —le dijo Severus a quien un ligero rubor luminaba el rostro—. Antes tenemos que decidir algo, Harry ¿si fuera necesario hablarías con La Orden del Fénix?

Harry pensó un rato en su respuesta, se había ocultado de los magos por tanto tiempo que ahora le parecía irreal hablar con ellos.

—Sólo bajo mis propios términos. No quiero que me utilicen como un símbolo y hagan lo que se les de la gana y tampoco quiero que Dumbledore me de órdenes. La primera vez que vaya me gustaría que fuera de incógnito, no quiero que el viejo tenga armas para controlarme.

—¡Genial! Yo te apoyo Harry —dijo Charlie apretando la mano de Hermione en un íntimo gesto antes de ponerse en pie—. Es tarde, será mejor que descansemos un poco antes de hablar con el profesor Dumbledore de todo esto.

Hermione asintió a sus palabras casi de inmediato y luego de una rápida despedida, ambos desaparecieron compartiendo un profundo abrazo. Ante tal despliegue de ansiedad, Harry no pudo evitar oler de nuevo su copa vacía y preguntar con suspicacia a Severus.

—¿Esta cosa tiene efectos secundarios afrodisíacos?

—¡No más que cualquier vino! —rió Severus.

—Lo que significa que sí porque el alcohol desinhibe la personalidad —insistió Harry robándole un beso a Severus.

Había muchas explicaciones pendientes, pero después de esa noche lo que menos le importaba a ambos era platicar. Comprendiendo muy bien la prisa de Charlie, los dos hombres subieron hasta la habitación de Harry ante la mirada reprobatoria de Heidi que consideraba excesivo tal despliegue de afecto en plena sala. 

—En serio eres idiota Sirius.

En verdad Remus no estaba molesto, pero no podía evitar el comentario aunque fuera sólo para que el mismo Sirius dejara de repetírselo una y otra vez en su terca cabeza. Habían pasado toda la mañana en el ático buscando el pensadero y luego de crear más desorden del existente decidieron ordenar el lugar hasta encontrar, en lo más recóndito del ático, el pensadero de piedra cubierto de telarañas.

—¿Cómo diablos iba a saber que la familia había arrojado siglos de basura encima de esa cosa? —refunfuñó Sirius masacrando descaradamente la carne asada que Remus había preparado para el almuerzo, molesto consigo mismo por anteponer su hambre a su curiosidad.

La pareja continuó intercambiando comentarios cada vez más agudos contra la familia de Sirius y su terrible sentido de la organización cuando apareció la cabeza de Albus Dumbledore entre las llamas de la chimenea.

—Acabo de convocar una junta urgente —dijo a modo de saludo—. Necesitamos hablar antes de que se reúna La Orden, si pudieran acompañarme a mi oficina.

Y sin más desapareció dejando a ambos hombres perplejos antes de que se levantaran deprisa para cruzar por la chimenea hacia Hogwarts.

El pensadero completamente olvidado. 

—¿Cuál es el problema?

La Orden del Fénix reunida en pleno no pudo dejar de enfocar su atención en Charlie, el atrevido que abrió la boca primero para hacer la gran pregunta. Severus lo miró con cierta admiración por ser tan directo y atrevido, así que esperó a ver lo que Dumbledore tenía que decir antes de informarles de sus avances y descubrimientos. Él y Hermione habían acordado informar de todo al anciano director pero la junta se adelantó lo suficiente para que no pudieran hablar antes con él.

—Las corrientes mágicas se han alterado —informó Dumbledore.

—¡Eso ya lo sabemos! Creo que ese es el maldito problema que nos tiene acorralado Albus —gruñó Ojo Loco Moody.

—Me refiero a que anoche volvieron a alterarse Altastor —dijo Dumbledore con ese deje de sabiduría y poder que tanto impresionaba a los más jóvenes y que terminaba por fastidiar a aquellos que lo conocían de más años.

—Pero no hubo ningún ataque anoche —declaró Longbottom por todos.

Dumbledore no respondió directamente, fiel a sí mismo empezó una explicación que obviamente le costaba trabajo expresar porque implicaba todos los errores cometidos en los últimos años.

—Eso es lo peor de todo, desde nuestro último encuentro con Voldemort he estado revisando las observaciones que Alan, Hermione y los gemelos nos han entregado, sus conclusiones fueron terribles así que empecé a monitorear las corrientes mágicas para saber el alance del problema y justamente al amanecer de hoy mis alarmas señalaron un poder que las alteró todas. Eso sólo implica un alcance prácticamente imposible de creer y mucho más difícil de controlar.

—¿Entonces todo está perdido? —preguntó Ginny Weasley— ¿Hemos perdido?

—Eso es lo más desconcertante, hay una huella mágica desconcertante y poderosa que se impuso sobre el poder de Voldemort y liberó las corrientes mágicas bajo su control, purificando esa magia a un nivel elemental tan alto como lo era en la época de los fundadores —respondió Dumbledore antes de reconocer—. No conozco esa huella mágica, el mago que lo logró no ha estudiado en Hogwarts por lo menos en el periodo desde que yo he sido profesor del Colegio. Pero de algún modo hizo que esa magia despertara libre arruinando el trabajo de Voldemort por completo.

Moody y Shacklebolt dieron voz de manera escandalosa y colorida a la frustración de un posible nuevo enemigo y la impotencia de la ignorancia. Ronald Weasley y los gemelos gritaron de contento por ver los planes del Señor Tenebroso arruinados. Hermione, Charlie y Severus intercambiaron una mirada profunda donde repitieron las impresiones de la mañana y los deseos de Harry.

—Nosotros sabemos quien abrió la corriente mágica del Dragón y purificó aquellas que Voldemort controlaba liberando su poder —dijo Severus a nombre de los tres, capturando de inmediato la atención de todos.

—¿Y por qué diablos no lo dijeron antes? —gritó Ojo Loco golpeando la mesa.

—Porque no sabíamos que de esto trataría la junta —se impuso Charlie al auror retirado—. Habíamos acordado explicarle todo en privado cuando recibimos el aviso profesor Dumbledore.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó el anciano mago ignorando las protestas que lo rodeaban.

Y Severus entendió detrás de la pregunta _"¿por qué no fui informado de todo esto anoche, antes de que sucediera?"_. Había llegado el momento de hacer lo correcto y defender a Harry sobre la furia de Dumbledore e intentar salir con vida, así que Severus habló con la mirada fija en los ojos azules del director, ignorando al resto de los presentes.

—Hice unos cálculos de última hora que nos impulsaron a visitar Glastonbury, esperábamos encontrar un punto mágico de una corriente poderosa libre de la oscuridad. Al parecer tuvimos suerte y descubrimos en la Tor el punto exacto que nos ayudaría a purificar la corriente del Dragón, junto con el momento exacto en que sería más sencillo de lograr.

—El amanecer de hoy —concluyó Dumbledore permitiéndole a Severus continuar con un ligero cabeceo.

—Así es. También descubrimos que los mortífagos están empezando a trazar la zona así que supusimos que no podríamos aprovechar una noche de luna llena que no fuera la de ayer porque ellos atacarán la próxima luna nueva. No teníamos tiempo de discutirlo y decidimos intentar purificar la corriente mágica nosotros mismos.

—¡Tienen idea de lo arriesgado que es eso! —gritó Sirius sin poder contener un deje de preocupación en su voz airada que despertó una gran simpatía en Severus—. Pudieron haber muerto al integrarse por completo a la magia elemental de la tierra, pudieron enloquecer o peor aún robar tanto poder como para explotar y desequilibrar la magia por siempre.

—Lo sabemos —dijo Severus una vez que Remus logró calmar a Sirius para que se callara—, por eso nosotros nos encargamos de crear una esfera protectora con el antiguo ritual druida para que alguien más purificara la corriente.

La mirada de Dumbledore había recuperado el brillo perdido por los años de lucha sin esperanza.

—¿Quién es ese mago Severus?

—Es el líder del Grupo de Rescate muggle y ha aceptado entrevistarse con nosotros.

Un breve silencio consumió la reunión antes de estallar en varias voces airadas hablando al unísono en una cacofonía sin sentido.

—No es posible que un muggle lograra eso —susurró McGonagall—. A penas puedo creer que fueran tan irresponsables para intentarlo siquiera ¿con cuánta magia se quedó?

—Con ninguna —respondió Hermione dignamente—, sólo purificó la corriente y la volvió a su ciclo.

—Un indicio claro de que ese hombre es un mago excepcional —dijo Dumbledore desestimando la acusación de "muggle" y ninguno de los tres lo contradijo—. Necesitamos hablar con él.

Severus entendió la orden implícita y no pudo evitar una mirada satisfecha.

—Wizard está de acuerdo en entrevistarse con La Orden —dijo confiado, disfrutando de ver ligera preocupación dibujarse en los ojos del director conforme hablaba—. Pero bajo sus términos.

—¿Qué es lo que pide? —preguntó Dumbledore ignorando los airados comentarios que surgieron al momento.

Severus buscó confirmación en Hermione y Charlie antes de responder.

—Una reunión con toda La Orden presente, aquí en nuestro cuartel y que su identidad no sea revelada a nadie más.

—De acuerdo —dijo Dumbledore luego de una breve pausa—, Nosotros decidiremos en día y la hora, pero será pronto.

Muchas advertencias fueron intercambiadas entre Severus y Dumbledore sin decir una palabra, ambos hombres evaluando su siguiente movimiento cuando una pluma de Fawkes apareció frente al director entregándole un mensaje en una voluta de humo que sólo él entendió, al mismo tiempo que el teléfono celular de Severus vibraba con un mensaje.

—Están atacando Glastonbury —anunció Dumbledore—. Voldemort debe estar muy molesto por haber perdido el control de las corrientes mágicas. 

Un rayo carmesí fue el único indicio que quedó del sitio donde estaba parado Lucius Malfoy. Varios muggles permanecían en el suelo a sus pies simulando haber caído bajo el _Avada kedabra_ cuando sólo estaban desmayados. Complacido consigo mismo, el hombre recorrió con la mirada la oscuridad lejana esperando que ahí estuviera cierto mago disfrazado de muggle esperando a "levantar los cuerpos".

Lucius continuó su paso de simulada destrucción con cierta melancolía en el corazón, no que se hubiera dado cuenta antes, pero la destrucción de Glastonbury representaba un duro golpe. Nunca antes se había considerado un burdo sentimental más su padre lo había llevado a la Tor de niño y él mismo había llevado a Draco ahí. Esa colina con su antiguo laberinto no debería estar siendo atacado con tal brutalidad, mucho menos cuando se suponía que debían canalizar la corriente mágica para engrandecer a un dictador que le daba cada vez menor lugar a la antigua nobleza mágica a la que los Malfoy estaban tan orgullos de pertenecer.

_"Todo acabará pronto"_, se dijo recordando el poder que había presenciado en Harry Potter. Había logrado llegar a lo alto de la Tor sin necesidad de matar a nadie ni descubrirse, Bellatrix lo esperaba con impaciencia dando vueltas como un perro que intenta librarse de una correa imaginaria.

—Tardas demasiado —ladró entre risas histéricas sin quitar la mirada de la batalla a sus pies.

—Eso no importa, debemos esperar al Señor Tenebroso y no creo que quieras quejarte de su puntualidad.

Bellatrix se cuidó mucho de abrir de nuevo la boca porque justo en ese momento apareció el mago tenebroso más poderoso de los últimos años. Lord Voldemort parecía haber sido escupido del infierno a causa de la ira que irradiaba, un verdadero demonio incontenible y aterrador.

—Lo que sea que haya hecho Dumbledore no me permite acceder a las corrientes mágicas que controlábamos —les confió en esa voz cavernosa y siseante que tanto odiaba Lucius.

—¿Podemos contrarrestarlos mi Señor? —preguntó Bellatrix en un intento de dulcificar su voz.

—Ya están bloqueadas al parecer desde este punto. Se creen muy listos pero olvidan que si algo no me sirve, no servirá para nadie. Vamos a desbordar esta corriente mágica hasta acabar con ella y con todas.

Lucius hubiera querido gritar, quejarse o intentar hacer entrar en razón a aquel que llamaba señor, pero bien sabía que sería inútil. Si desbordaban la corriente del Dragón estarían robándole su magia a la tierra misma, condenando a miles de niños mágicos a no nacer, las casas de sangre más noble no podrían procrear y con toda seguridad, los que hicieran el conjuro morirían.

—¿Qué necesitas de nosotros mi Lord? —escuchó lejana la voz de Lestrange y aún más lejana la respuesta del Señor Tenebroso.

—Ustedes iniciarán el conjuro, cuando todos los mortífagos lleguen hasta aquí con las vidas arrebatadas recientemente en su aura mágica se les unirán. Eso ofreceremos a la antigua magia junto con el sacrificio de aquellos que queden con vida en Glastonbury y sus alrededores, bajo la Colina y a la orilla del Laberinto. Eso nos protegerá de la fuerza de la corriente y nos llenará del mayor poder mágico. ¡Todos mis mortífagos serán diez veces más poderosos que cualquier mago vivo! ¡Y esta noche acabaremos con Dumbledore y su patética Orden del Fénix! —gritó Voldemort entre un coro de ovaciones por parte de sus seguidores.

Fue en ese momento que Lucius supo que su destino estaba sellado. Para que el plan del Señor Tenebroso funcionara debían de tener la vida de otros en sus manos recientemente y esa noche él no había matado a nadie, por lo que el sacrificio no estaría completo para protegerlos. Ellos morirían junto con el resto de la población de Glastonbury.

Ahora sólo podía esperar. 

Cuando la Orden apareció el pandemonium se había desatado por completo, Glastonbury ardía alumbrando con un tétrico resplandor el suelo lleno de cadáveres. Pero lo que cimbró a Severus fue reconocer a varios muggles levantando a los muertos y socorriendo a los heridos, el Grupo de Rescate estaba ahí.

Intentando encontrar un sentido a lo que veía, Severus se acercó corriendo hacia Jinx, el más cercano a donde estaba.

—Wizard dijo que llegarías tarde —le dijo al verlo—, apenas tuvimos tiempo de llegar. Esto cada vez es peor y… desconcertante.

—¿Por qué?

—No los mataron a todos, estos de aquí sufren algún tipo de parálisis que se cura sola. Te digo que estos terroristas están cada vez más locos.

—¿Dónde está Wizard?

—Bajo esos escombros pero dijo que debías encargarte de la zona cercana al Laberinto y la Tor, no debe haber muchas casas por allá pero parece que los locos fueron hacia la Torre, quizás sean de un culto extraño —explicó Jinx sin distraerse de atender a un hombre que se recuperaba de un buen _desmaius_—. Wizard dijo que nadie te acompañara porque aquí necesitamos de todas las manos posibles pero que si podías llevaras refuerzos. ¿Quieres que alguien te acompañe?

—No, Wizard tiene razón, aquí son más necesarios —dijo Severus apresurándose a regresar al punto donde la Orden lo esperaba con creciente impaciencia.

—Voldemort tiene a todos los mortífagos en la Tor —se apresuró a informar.

—Vamos —ordenó Dumbledore.

Era extraño verlo liderando la Orden desde el inicio de la batalla cuando generalmente se enfocaba en dirigir todo desde las sombras en sus maquinaciones contra Voldemort, su presencia reflejaba lo aterradora de la situación y lo mucho que temía. Lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo Dumbledore sabía que debían darse prisa y eso lo entendieron todos.

Severus alcanzó al anciano mago encabezando la marcha, ambos llevaban una ventaja de varios pasos cuando se decidió a preguntar.

—¿Qué está sucediendo?

—Ya lo sabes Severus, has estudiado magia celta desde que entraste a Hogwarts y si mal no recuerdo fue por su conocimiento que te uniste a él. Voldemort no puede controlar las corrientes mágicas de Inglaterra así que va a desbordarlas justo aquí y ahora. Privará a todo un continente de flujo májico natural condenando a generaciones futuras sin magia mientras él y los suyos se apoderan de tanto poder como les sea posible.

—No lo lograrán.

—No si podemos evitarlo —secundó Dumbledore.

—Me refiero a que uno de los mortífagos no tiene las manos manchadas en sangre reciente, su ritual no funcionará —dijo Severus recordando las palabras que cruzó con Jinx.

—Entonces tenemos que evitar que empiecen ese conjuro antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Severus se detuvo un momento contemplando la marcha suicida de la Orden del Fénix por lo que se sobresaltó al sentir una mano sobre su hombro, consternado volvió el rostro para encontrarse con Remus.

—Necesitamos más ayuda —le dijo al dar la vuelta de regreso a Glastonbury ignorando al hombre lobo.

Al llegar se encontró con el conocido orden que imponía el Grupo de Rescate, la mayoría de los heridos ya estaban recibiendo ayuda en el camión enfermería y los "topos" charlando cerca, demostraba que estaban listos para marcharse.

—¡Wizard! —gritó apenas se encontró con Harry—. Necesitamos evacuar a todos. Hay peligro de que la Tor estalle.

Harry entendió perfectamente todo lo que Severus implicaba con esa declaración, en segundos organizó la evacuación, una posibilidad que no les era ajena al Grupo de Rescate porque de inmediato comenzaron a vaciar la ciudad.

—¡Los polis se acercan! —gritó Hex desde la portezuela de la última camioneta.

—Perfecto, aléjense lo más que puedan, Curse me ayudará a ponerlos sobre aviso para que evacuen al resto de la población —ordenó Harry.

Cuando la camioneta no era más que un punto lejano Harry cruzó los brazos en un gesto protector y suspiró.

—Supongo que quieres que te acompañe allá arriba de nuevo —dijo señalando la Colina ladeando la cabeza hacia la Tor.

—No quería que te involucraras tan pronto y de modo tan directo en esto, pero eres el único que puede controlar la corriente del Dragón y Voldemort intenta desbordarla por completo.

Harry recargó su cabeza un instante en el hombro de Severus antes de subir de un salto en una de las motocicletas del Grupo, luego de ajustar su chamarra de cuero negra y blanco y ajustar la mirilla del casco negro.

—Me adelantaré mientras tu das el aviso de amenaza de bomba terrorista, si preguntan eres asistente en la radio local —le instruyó escuetamente desapareciendo a gran velocidad rumbo al Laberinto.

Por unos minutos Severus esperó a los famosos muggles considerando dejar un mensaje escrito y salir corriendo detrás de Harry, aunque no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo demasiado ya que de inmediatos se encontró rodeado por vehículos con luces girando sobre sus toldos en intermitentes azul y rojo.

—¿Qué ha sucedido aquí? —gritó un hombre alto y fornido ya entrado en años, con gesto autoritario que lo señalaba como líder del grupo.

—Hubo un ataque y una amenaza de algún tipo de explosivo —informó Severus con su voz más dura y su mirada más fría, ese muggle no iba a intimidarlo—. Ordenaron evacuar pero yo me retrasé.

Luego de un interrogatorio cada vez más insulso el hombre identificado como Inspector dio las órdenes pertinentes para buscar a los últimos rezagados mientras un grupo específico de muggles buscaba una bomba inexistente. Luego de varios minutos agonizantes, Severus logró escapar del escrutinio muggle y desapareció rumbo a la Tor. 

El rugido de la motocicleta era hasta cierto nivel un apoyo para Harry porque le permitía mantener su mente enfocada en algo que podía controlar. Su trayectoria

Frente a él podía ver el Laberinto iluminado por fuego mágico, tan similar a la noche anterior como aterradoramente distinto, este fuego llameaba violento, amenazante y tenebroso. No necesitaba todo el conocimiento de Severus para saber lo que ese mago demente pretendía.

Apoderarse del poder que la noche anterior había despreciado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Harry aceleró la motocicleta cruzando entre las llamas que circulaban el Laberinto en línea recta para evitarlas y para llegar más pronto a lo alto de la Tor. A su paso la línea serpenteante de llamas se rompió dejando una señal punteada.

Sonrió, en su experiencia con lo mágico, no había mejor manera de detener un conjuro que evitar se empezara y gracias a Severus, Harry sabía la importancia de ese camino de llamas.

Aceleró contra todas sus reservas por exponerse demasiado, la motocicleta rugió elevándose sobre un montículo a modo de rampa y por unos instantes voló sobre la cabeza de un par de mortífagos, los de enfrente no tuvieron tanta suerte cuando la moto les cayó encima. Mientras el se barría por el suelo intentando recuperar el control de la máquina, otros mortífagos empezaron a mandarle maldiciones revelando su presencia a los magos de Dumbledore.

Harry no se entretuvo en la batalla, enderezó su motocicleta y aceleró de nuevo con rumbo al demente mayor que estaba con sus usuales tres magos, uno de los cuales (el padre de Draco, al parecer) lucía distinto, como asustado y al verlo brilló una ligera esperanza en su mirada. Sin prestarle atención, Harry levantó la llanta delantera de su moto golpeando a la bruja frente a él al bajarla.

—Parece que tenemos compañía —siseó el más feo mago que Harry había visto, así que sólo podía ser Voldemort—. Supongo que eres el que dirige a los muggles.

—No podrán hacer el ritual —dijo Harry ignorando a Voldemort.

—¿Por una pequeña grieta en el Laberinto? ¿o por unos cuantos mortífagos que no hagan el conjuro? —río el monstruo logrando que la sangre en las venas se le congelara—. Esos son detalles mínimos sin importancia, tengo lo que necesito _¡enervate!_ —dijo despertando a la bruja que había permanecido en el suelo como una muñeca.

Aturdida, la mujer dirigió su varita a su propia pierna antes de poder ponerse en pie. Harry no había querido lastimarla, pero ahora deseaba haberla golpeado más fuerte.

—No funcionará —insistió Harry deseando con todo su ser que el río mágico no obedeciera al maldito bastardo cara de serpiente.

Los tres mago iniciaron su conjuro a una orden de Voldemort, de algún modo Harry sentía en Malfoy una indecisión casi palpable y por un momento eso fue lo único a lo que pudo aferrarse, la esperanza de que sin fe el ritual no funcionaría.

—No les prestes atención —se interpuso frente a él Voldemort— tú y yo tenemos que aclarar muchas cosas, pero antes deberías quitarte esa cosa de la cabeza, me gusta ver como se apaga la vida en la mirada de los idiotas idealistas de Dumbledore.

—Suerte para mí que no soy como él —dijo Harry sin la menor intención de revelarle su identidad a nadie.

—_Accio casco_ siseó Voldemort con fastidio.

No ocurrió nada.

—Parece que no mentían cuando me dijeron que no subestimara tu poder —se dibujó una mueca en su rostro, irreal reflejo de algo que debió ser una sonrisa. 

Aparecer tiene sus limitantes, es necesario conocer el sitio destino y que no esté protegido. Con un ritual dando inicio, Severus sabía que no podía aparecer en la Tor, así que decidió hacerlo en la entrada del Laberinto y evaluar la situación. Afortunadamente había varias rupturas en el camino llameante, prueba irrefutable del paso de Harry que Severus aprovechó para aparecer lo más cerca de la batalla.

Cientos de maldiciones cruzaban el cielo en diferentes sentidos. En medio del caos apenas destacaban las túnicas negras del bando mortífago; de entre todos destacaba el sombrero puntiagudo de Dumbledore encabezando una marcha que reclamaba cada vez mayor terreno.

Avanzando a punta de varita dejó atrás a Hermione y Charlie que se complementaban muy bien el la lucha, Longbottom ya había inmovilizado a cuanto mortífago se atravesaba en su camino y los caninos que eran sus amigos peleaban como si tuvieran rabia o fueran engendros del infierno, _quizás tengan una rabia infernal_, pensó Severus subiendo hasta Harry que en el giro más asombroso de los hechos enfrentaba al Señor Tenebroso.

Frente a Severus sólo estaban Dumbledore y cinco mortífagos que seguían luchando a pesar de estar muertos de miedo. Más por compromiso que por convicción, Severus se integró a la batalla y pronto quedaron fuera de combate.

—¿Dónde estabas? —le recriminó Dumbledore.

—Asegurándome que no haya vidas inocentes para el sacrificio.

—Tu amigo es impresionante —concedió Albus—. Será mejor ayudarlo antes de que Voldemort decida ser agresivo.

El segundo que tardaron en reanudar la marcha fue suficiente para que una maldición combinada se dirigiera hacia ellos, reaccionando en un segundo Severus logró interponerse con su mejor escudo frente a Dumbledore.

Su mejor escudo podía resistir hasta cinco maldiciones simultáneas.

Lástima que fueran más de seis.

Todo se oscureció demasiado pronto. 

Sin mayor advertencia Voldemort le lanzó un par de rayos rojos que Harry esquivó de un salto sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. Nunca había saltado tan alto antes.

Varias piedras a su alrededor se levantaron para caer sobre su cabeza, por instinto Harry levantó un brazo para protegerse, pero en lugar de pesadas piedras golpeándolo sintió apenas una lluvia de delicado polvo cayendo sobre él.

Voldemort volvió a atacar, esta vez dirigiendo un viento sobrenatural hacia Harry que movió su mano derecha como si empuñara una varita invisible que convocó al polvo circundante en una especie de escudo hecho de tierra.

Fue entonces que Harry se dio cuenta de dos cosas: al parecer la corriente del Dragón lo había nombrado su protector, permitiéndole manipular las fuerzas elementales a su alrededor. Y también descubrió que todos los movimientos de Voldemort eran ligeramente lentos a sus ojos, como si pudiera predecir una fracción de segundo su próximo movimiento.

Sonrió para sí. Esa batalla no estaba perdida.

En un despliegue de inspiración Harry recordó las palabras de Hermione sobre como la magia dependía en gran parte de la imaginación, suspiro y cerrando los ojos un instante se concentró en el viento y en una forma de moverlo.

Su imaginación no estaba muy inspirada y lo único que pudo recordar en el momento fue a las hojas secas en el pasto de Privet Drive que se bamboleaban en pequeños remolinos al ser barridas. Así que Harry asió una escoba invisible y un torbellino fue dirigido con fuerza hacia Voldemort haciéndolo perder el equilibrio un par de metros antes de recuperar el control y contratacar con varios hechizos que Harry bloqueó con su escudo de tierra mientras juntaba sus manos y las separaba en un gesto idéntico al de amasar una pasta. Al instante, el suelo bajo los pies de Voldemort se abrió en un hueco por el que casi cae el mago de no ser porque voló varios metros sobre ellos.

—¡Mi Lord! —gritó la bruja desesperada— ¡No podemos acceder a la corriente del Dragón!

Eso fue suficiente para detener la batalla. Como una serpiente herida Voldemort se volvió hacia sus seguidores, miró la batalla que mantenía la Orden del Fénix acercándose cada vez más ya que era visible la figura de Dumbledore, luego se volvió hacia Harry.

—Parece que tendremos que posponer esto, pero no te desesperes, la próxima vez jugaremos menos y sufrirás más —dijo bajando justo en medio del círculo que formaban los tres magos y juntos desaparecieron.

Por un delicioso segundo Harry disfrutó de la calma que daba la huída de Voldemort, luego decidió subir de nuevo en la moto y desaparecer antes de encontrarse con Dumbledore. 

** Continuará **

**N/A:** En compensación por la tardanza este capítulo es ligeramente más largo, justo la visión de Severus de la batalla porque eso no iba a escribirlo. Nos leemos. Quetzalli.


	20. Reuniones

El Mago

**El Mago**

**Autor:** Quetzalli

**Resumen:** La Orden del Fénix ha decidio que ha llegado el momento de hablar con Wizard, líder de los muggles. Lo que ellos no saben es que él tiene sus propios planes.

**Parejas:** Harry-Severus, Harry-Draco, Sirius-Remus, Hermione -Charlie

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Si por ventura piensas que estoy ganando algo más que gratificación personal a través de sus comentarios, voy a tener que desilusionarlos porque ni un peso ha entrado en mi bolsillo por escribir esto.

** Capítulo 20  
Reuniones**

Draco recordaba que de niño la vida era muy sencilla, luego tuvo que ir a Hogwarts, pero las vacaciones conservaban ese aire tranquilo de su infancia.

Hasta el retorno del Señor Tenebroso.

Entonces las visitas a casa estaban salpicadas de noches donde él su madre esperaban el regreso de su padre a casa. Sentados en la sala, fingiendo que leían porque no había nada más de que hablar en un lento suplicio que se rompía con la llegada de Lucius.

No era un recuerdo agradable, pero era mucho peor revivirlo de nuevo. Draco se repitió que ese fue uno de los motivos por los que aceptó ser mortífago, para poder estar al lado de su padre y protegerlo.

Lucius apareció a media mañana.

Luego de los abrazos de rigor llegaron las explicaciones, lucía satisfecho consigo mismo.

—Él Señor Tenebroso está muy molesto —anunció.

—¡Por todo lo mágico Lucius! Es cuando se vuelve más violento y maldice a todos.

—Por todos lo mágico es por lo que está molesto. ¡Intentó consumir toda la magia! Potter lo detuvo y ahora está más molesto. Pero la magia está a salvo, las siguientes generaciones Malfoy seguirán siendo mágicas.

—¿No quedan secuelas por haber participado en semejante ritual —preguntó Draco intentando no tener que conciliar la imagen de su padre, el orgulloso y poderoso mago con un posible squib.

—Seguramente, pero yo no participé. Anoche no cobré ninguna vida.

Los tres Malfoy guardaron un momento de silencio evaluando todas las implicaciones de las recientes acciones del patriarca de la familia.

—Pídele a Potter una reunión hijo, estoy dispuesto a entregarme a los inútiles de Dumbledore o a los muggles si él lo pide… ya no puedo seguir a un lunático capaz de poner en riesgo la vida y magia de mi familia.

Draco sonrió. Al parecer las cosas si podían cambiar.

—Lo llamaré de inmediato. 

—Debo hablar con él —insistió Dumbledore con la misma superioridad que algunos maestros utilizan para hacer saber a los alumnos cuan ignorantes y estúpidos son y ella odiaba que sus profesores intentaran hacerla sentir tonta.

—Alan es que tiene su confianza —chilló Hermione derrotada después del intenso escrutinio bajo esa mirada azul—. No querrá venir sin él.

Y era cierto, al finalizar todo Hermione le había telefoneado a Harry para saber como estaba y pedirle que fuera a los cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix. No le había dicho lo delicado que estaba Severus por temor a su reacción pero Harry había sido muy claro con su decisión de no acudir sin su compañía. Aunque prometió considerar la posibilidad.

—No veo porqué eso es un problema —sonrió misteriosamente Dumbledore. Ninguno de la Orden quiso contrariarlo.

El asunto era que Severus había sido golpeado por demasiados desmaius al mismo tiempo junto con otra maldición desconocida que en conjunto lo hacía sangrar sin que nadie pudiera sanarlo, hasta el momento Poppy sólo había logrado evitar se desangrara a base de pociones y conjuros. No era ninguna sorpresa que no hubiera despertado.

Así que de la manera más irreal Hermione y Charly esperaba encontrarse con Harry en el estacionamiento de un lujoso centro comercial, luego de una llamada telefónica que hiera Tonks imitando a Severus. ¡Con su mismo celular!

—Debimos advertirle —refunfuñó Hermione para Charly a la primera distracción de Tonks. Desde la noche anterior pareciera eran vigilados todos sus movimientos y eso le desagradaba aún más

—No es necesario —la besó Charly en la mejilla par tranquilizarla—. Harry sabe que hay peligro, de otro modo nos habría invitado a su casa y no a un estacionamiento.

Tonks regresó de su breve recorrido, tenía horas practicando la forma de caminar de Severus, aún no la perfeccionaba pero se acercaba bastante. A Harry le tomaría dos minutos ver la suplantación en lugar de un minuto.

—¿Cómo debo saludarlo? —preguntó Tonks con su mejor imitación de la voz de Severus.

—Olvida lo que dijo Sirius y no lo beses —dijo Charlie, eso le daría a Tonks un poco más de tiempo y evitaría que Harry o Severus tomaran represalias después.

—Es mejor que lo trates como Alan trataba a Draco Malfoy —agregó Hermione—. Tengo entendido que eran buenos amigos.

Eso pareció relajar a Tonks lo suficiente como para saludar a Harry con la soltura necesaria para aparentar que lo conocía.

Harry llegó caminando, el paso resuelto y la mirada altiva. Vestía de negro y cubría su cicatriz con un sombrero igual al de Indiana Jones. Hermione sonrió, Harry lograba una mejor imitación de Severus, lucía en verdad intimidante.

—Ha llegado el momento que te presentes ante La Orden del Fénix —declaró Tonks luego de insulsos minutos de plática de relleno.

Harry sonrió del modo que no presagiaba nada bueno antes de aceptar.

—Yo conduzco —dijo sin dejar lugar a discusiones. 

El lugar era un asco. Sombrío y tenebroso debió haber visto mejores tiempos pero ahora no era más que una vieja casona con cuadros cubiertos por tela donde se reunían un puñado de magos y brujas apenas mayor en número que El Grupo de Rescate. Decepcionado Harry se sentó entre Hermione y el falso Severus.

—...porque la derrota de Voldemort representa un gran beneficio para nosotros y los muggles —concluyó el viejo Dumbledore su aburrida exposición lava cerebros para intentar manipularlo. Eso era lo que más enfurecía a Harry, que el viejo se creyera omnipotente y no aceptara sus errores.

Se acomodó el sombrero para verificar que no revelara su identidad y ganar algo de tiempo antes de tener que contestarle a Dumbledore que parecía esperar de Harry su alma ¡Cómo si eso fuera a suceder! Un viejo mago con un ojo falso lo miraba incrédulo y no dejaba de rascarse la cabeza, dando la impresión de que esperaba que Harry descubriera su verdadera identidad, algo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer aún y se escudaba en el hecho de que había varios magos con sombreros en la misma mesa para ignorar las leyes de cortesía de rigor.

—¿Qué espera de mí? —decidió atacar Harry de frente.

—Ayuda, sólo eso —musitó Dumbledore con su voz de ancianito sabio y tierno—. Un poco de cooperación.

—Los muggles que dirijo no son luchadores, son rescatistas. Lo único que hacemos es salvar vidas.

—¡Igual que nosotros! —intervino un mago que sólo podía ser Sirius Black, ligeramente mayor a como lo recordaba, más sano y al parecer un poco más sabio que el obtuso exconvicto que no tenía idea del tacto ni de las indirectas.

—No, ustedes siguen su juego, destruyen al intentar contenerlo, ¡ni siquiera intentan vencerlo! Pero lo que quieren de mí no es apoyo para rescatar magos de los escombros, que lo hemos hecho desde el principio, sino una fuerza que ayude a inclinar la balanza a su favor para vencer a Voldemort.

La mayoría de los presentes se estremeció al escuchar el nombre del asesino, como si fueran un montón de ratoncitos asustados.

—Sin Voldemort no habrá más muertes —replicó Dumbledore—. Ya antes habíamos vivido en paz con los muggles sin afectarnos mutuamente, para eso son los secretos que nos protegen cómo bien lo sabes por ser un mago.

—Usted cree que lo sabe todo —dijo Harry disfrutando cada segundo de incomodidad que le creaba al vejete.

—Nosotros te vimos enfrentando a Voldemort anoche, debo reconocer que ese fue un gran despliegue mágico. Tu acento es inglés aunque no recuerdo haberte visto en Hogwarts, claro que no recuerdo con claridad a todos los alumnos excepcionales —lo aduló Dumbledore intentando descubrir la identidad de "Wizard".

—Se debe tener cuidado con lo que se pide, podría concederse —lo retó Harry—. No están preparados para saber quien soy.

—Pruébanos —insistió Dumbledore.

—De acuerdo —se levantó Harry y comenzó a rodear la mesa—. No soy un muggle, pero tampoco soy un mago, aunque les garantizo que soy más astuto que ustedes porque yo sabía que estaban atacando los ríos mágicos hace varios años. Por cierto esa caracterización de "Curse" es malísima, el disfraz está bien pero no lo conoces lo suficiente —le dijo directamente al doble de Severus por detrás, cerca de su oído sujetándolo por los hombros. Después de un leve estremecimiento apareció una mujer joven de cabello rosado temblando como una gelatina.

Un murmullo general se dejó escuchar en el breve intercambio de ideas que los magos tuvieron mientras Harry dirigía su ataque a Black y el hombre que estaba sentado a su lado.

—Ustedes son buenos pero les cuesta trabajo ver el todo, sólo se lanzan como una jauría contra su presa sin detenerse a considerar estrategias o daños. Sólo ven lo que quieren ver —les recriminó fijando la mirada en Black hasta que no pudo más el hombre y desvió el rostro.

—¡Gracias a nosotros Ya-sabes-quién no ha controlado el mundo mágico ni el muggle! —gritó un pelirrojo de la misma edad que Harry quien debía de ser sin lugar a dudas un Weasley. ¿Cómo podía alguien como Charlie tener un hermano tan idiota? _Igual que tú tienes un primo estúpido_, le dijo su voz interna imitando a Severus.

—Te equivocas, ha sido gracias a mí que no ha logrado imponer su locura al mundo —dijo Harry entendiendo cabalmente todo lo que Severus le había dicho, incluyendo la profecía.

Era hora de aclararlo todo, la guerra debía terminar y él era el único que podría hacerlo. Miró de frente a Dumbledore con su mirada más dura, nadie iba a jugar con la mente de Harry Potter, no en balde era uno de los mejores terapeutas psiquiátricos de Reino Unido.

—Ustedes son quienes me necesitan, no al revés y será mejor que lo tengan bien en claro porque saben que es cierto. Fui yo quien evitó anoche un desastre mágico, yo quien ha frustrado los planes de Voldemort por años y soy yo quien hará la diferencia —una mirada y cualquier reclamo fue callado entre los miembros de la Orden del Fénix—. No se engañen, vine porque quería venir, no porque su amiguita tuviera la facultad de convencerme.

—¿Espera que confiemos en usted por completo Wizard? —Habló por fin Dumbledore comprendiendo que no podría manejarlo como a una marioneta— ¿Sin siquiera conocer sus verdaderos motivos?

—Mis motivos son muy sencillos y mi identidad también pero no diré más hasta ver al verdadero Curse.

—Él está muy grave —reconoció Dumbledore con más pesar del que sentía en verdad—. Resultó gravemente herido anoche.

—Mayor razón para que lo vea —dejo Harry y agregó con fastidio— ¡Vamos no es como si fuera a intercambiar secretos de Estado con él! Es más, si quieren pueden venir o traerlo aquí.

Decidieron llevarlo a la habitación de Severus porque no podían moverlo en exceso, pero decidieron acompañarlo Dumbledore, Black y su amigo. A Harry no le importaba, todo lo que quería era ver a Severus.

Estaba recostado. Lo primero que saltaba a la vista era su extrema palidez, después los frasquitos vacíos en una mesita cercana porque el bote de basura se encontraba atiborrado y no cabía ni uno más. La bruja que lo cuidaba se enderezó después de obligarle a beber otro de esos frasquitos.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —preguntó Dumbledore sin molestarse a presentarlo.

—Igual —respondió la bruja ignorando a Harry—, si no descubro pronto la maldición que usaron morirá, su cuerpo está dejando de asimilar las pociones para renovar su sangre.

Pérdida de sangre. No era ningún secreto a juzgar por las vendas manchadas de rojo pegadas al cuerpo de Severus.

—Esa maldición no podía ir dirigida a él —afirmó Harry acercándose lo suficiente para revisar las heridas.

—Él me salvó —reconoció Dumbledore, quizás su pesar no fuera tan fingido.

Más tarde Harry se preguntó que lo había llevado a hacer lo que hizo, quizás fuera su amor por Severus o su nuevo descubrimiento sobre la magia, o tal vez una mezcla de ambos, el punto fue que al tocar el cuerpo de Severus pudo sentir la fuerza mágica de la maldición y el poder del mago por evitar sucumbir a está.

Eran dos fuerzas claras y definidas, lo suficiente para que, en un arranque de genialidad, Harry tomara la fuerza oscura de la maldición entre los dedos de su mano derecha y con la misma fuerza que usaba para arrancar la yerba del jardín de tía Petunia, tiró de la maldición obligándola a liberar a Severus. Después de una breve consideración, Harry decidió lanzar la maldición agonizante contra el bote de basura que estalló lanzando una lluvia de pequeños cristales que Harry contuvo haciéndolos flotar medio metro y regresó al bote evitando que nadie resultara herido.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo la bruja que corrió a revisar a Severus.

—P-por eso... no po-demos hacer-lo nos-otros —se escuchó el susurro apagado del mago que alcanzó a sujetar la mano de Harry que descansaba en su pecho mirándolo como si acabara de encontrar el tesoro más preciado.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Dame un par de horas y un buen almuerzo —sonrió Severus ignorando a todos los demás a su alrededor—, a menos que tengas prisa...

—¿Olvidas que estoy desempleado? —rió Harry tomando posesión de la silla más cercana.

Al cabo de un rato la bruja que se presentó como Madame Pomfrey, trajo una bandeja repleta de comida que Severus devoró con inusual ahínco. Dumbledore y Black habían regresado para atender su junta y sólo quedó el mago a quien Harry logró identificar.

—Tú fuiste quien me pidió que no jugara con los sentimientos de Severus.

Tanto Severus como el mago lo miraron sorprendidos.

—¿Amenazaste a Harry?

—No, sólo le pedí que no rompiera tu corazón de piedra —se defendió el mago y acusó— ¡Sabe tu verdadero nombre!

—Y su verdadera historia ¿dónde está tu perro? —dijo Harry restándole importancia.

—Salió —atinó a decir el mago que Severus presentó como Remus Lupin.

Pronto los tres se enfrascaron en una plática amena ante la clara desaprobación de Madame Pomfrey. 

Ahora Remus entendía que Severus se hubiera enamorado del misterioso Wizard, no sólo era un hombre joven atractivo, sino inteligente y astuto, poderoso y sencillo, con un gran sentido del humor. A todas luces un líder nato.

Tenía menos de una hora de platicar con él y estaba seguro de que podrían llegar a ser muy buenos amigos si tan sólo Wizard se abriera un poco más, aunque tomando en cuenta su situación, el que no fuera confiado le daba a Remus la seguridad de que sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo y que podría reaccionar con la suficiente sensatez en los momentos difíciles por venir.

—Será mejor que te deje descansar o esa señora va a terminar lanzándome por la ventana —bromeó Harry después de retirar un mechón imaginario de la frente de Severus.

—Ten cuidado —le susurró el hombre, Remus jamás lo había visto tan abierto.

—Siempre —besó Wizard su frente—. Vamos abajo, temo por la cordura de todos ustedes si los dejo demasiado tiempo con el viejo.

Remus no contestó, ambos sabían que él era su escolta y ni siquiera una breve conversación con vistas a amistad podría borrarlo, además él tenía razón y era hasta cierto punto refrescante escuchar a alguien hablar de Dumbledore como si no fuera un ser especial.

Remus y Wizard se reunieron de nuevo con los miembros de La Orden del Fénix en pleno, ninguno se había marchado, con seguridad esperando echar una nueva mirada a aquel mago capaz de vencer maldiciones desconocidas de forma tan inusual.

Wizard regresó a su asiento previo con una seguridad envidiable. Parecía que se estaba divirtiendo de las reacciones generales, los cuchicheos asustados y las miradas incrédulas.

—Si quieren mi ayuda en esta guerra estas son mis condiciones —dijo sin rodeos—: tendré el derecho de no participar en las acciones cuando quiera, sin ser cuestionado, quiero asistir a todas las decisiones y tener voto en ellas. A cambio compartiré toda la información que he reunido y los apoyaré en todo lo posible para enfrentar al bastardo.

—¿Es un juramento mágico? —preguntó Dumbledore con esa mirada que tanto molestaba a Remus, como si estuviera evaluando cuánto provecho podía sacar de las palabras de Wizard.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —sonrió Wizard levantándose como un conquistador triunfante—. Ustedes aún no aceptan. Descuiden, les daré tiempo. Discútanlo y me hablan, tienen mi número —luego agregó pensativo—. También consideren la posibilidad de que alguien me acompañe a la próxima reunión, sería provechoso para ambas partes.

Con eso se despidió y luego de una fiera discusión la Orden acordó permitir la entrada de ese misterioso visitante.

¡Si tan sólo la otra decisión fuera tan sencilla!

—.…no podemos permitirte tanto poder a un desconocido —concluyó Moody.

—¿Tanto? —gritó Granger haciendo notar lo obvio— ¡Son los mismos derechos que tenemos todos nosotros! Saber de las juntas, poder votar, negarnos a participar si lo queremos.

—Nunca te has negado a una misión —le recordó Neville.

—Porque quiero ayudar tanto como cualquiera de ustedes, el saber que puedo decir _no_ me recuerda que no somos como los mortífagos que le deben obediencia a su amo. Eso es lo que quiere Wizard, poder sobre sí mismo.

—Suficiente —intervino Dumbledore quizás un poco alterado—. Propongo aceptemos sus condiciones y le pidamos mañana mismo sellar el acuerdo con un juramento.

Todos aceptaron. Charly y Granger a regañadientes.

—Y una vez más permitimos que Dumbledore decida bajo la ilusión de que todos votamos —dijo Sirius horas después, cuando todos se marcharon, desparramado en su sillón favorito igual que un perro faldero.

—No digas eso —intentó tranquilizarlo Remus.

—¿No? —ladró Sirius con amargura—. Igual me envolvió cuando me pidió dejar a Harry en paz.

—Nunca me contaste eso.

—Me avergonzaba haberme dado por vencido, recuerdo que luché tanto como Charly y su chica, pero igual perdí como ellos perderán su espíritu de lucha.

—¿Lo he perdido yo? —Remus se sentó a su lado, atrayéndolo hacia sí en un abrazo.

—No, eres como un viejo lobo astuto que sabe engañar al que se cree su dueño pero que sigue siendo libre en su corazón. Yo en cambio soy un pobre perro demasiado acostumbrado a su correa.

Remus se levanto y jaló a Sirius con él.

—¡Vamos! Sacude esas pulgas y olvida tu correa ¿quieres intentar hablar con Harry? ¡Hazlo! Pero antes recapitula lo que hay entre ustedes.

Sirius volvió a sonreír mientras subían por el pensadero. Con verdadera angustia Sirius depositó algunos de sus recuerdos en la vasija y juntos entraron.

Aparecieron en una sala de estar impecablemente limpia, las paredes cubiertas de retratos de un puerquito rubio tan redondo como un balón playero que semejaba un niño. Sirius estaba sentado en medio de un sillón el único lugar que no parecía hundido por el uso marcando una enorme silueta; frente a él, estilo hindú estaba sentado un niño delgado de cabello desordenado y gafas en la nariz. Remus asoció el recuerdo de James con el aspecto terriblemente familiar de su hijo.

—… entonces tu mamá apareció y me descubrió intentando subirte a una escoba. Me persiguió por todo el patio hasta que le pregunté quién te estaba cuidando y como no se acordaba regresó corriendo para encontrarte en brazos de tu papá —rió Sirius.

Harry sonrió un poco.

Aquella era una pequeña sonrisa, pero hizo brillar sus ojos verdes lo suficiente para que Remus recordara lo joven que era.

Una sombra se dibujó desde la cocina y Harry dejó de sonreír, su gesto ahora era preocupado y ansioso. El Sirius del recuerdo no lo notó pero el Sirius presente sí lo hizo.

—¿Qué diablos fue eso? —le preguntó a Remus.

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Es tu recuerdo.

Ambos caminaron hasta los límites de la cocina visibles. Nada. Mientras tanto Harry se despedía con el pretexto detener que estudiar y el recuerdo terminó.

La misma sala los recibió en el momento justo en que Harry le habría la puerta a su padrino.

—_No quiero estar aquí_ —dijo a modo de saludo saliendo a la calle. La enorme silueta se apareció de nuevo cuando la puerta se cerraba.

—¡De acuerdo! ¿A dónde quieres ir Harry?

—Lejos, muy lejos.

—Se preocuparán tus tíos —comentó Sirius.

—Vayamos al parque —dijo derrotado Harry luego de una pausa.

El camino al parque no fue muy largo, pero si algo incómodo. La gente los miraba de reojo mientras cuchicheaban, algunos niños corrieron asustados y una mujer que caminaba en la misma acera en sentido contrario decidió atravesar al sentido contrario en cuánto los vio.

—¡Soy inocente y libre! Me exoneraron —le gritó el Sirius del recuerdo molesto.

—¡Qué genial debe ser libre! —comento Harry en un murmullo triste apenas audible.

—Lo es, todos los días soy dueño de mí mismo, tomo mis propias decisiones —dijo Sirius orgulloso, sin notar como poco a poco, la figura de Harry se encorvaba y su caminar era más lento.

—¡Qué delgado era! —musitó el Sirius actual. Remus también hizo notar un moretón oculto bajo la manga de la enorme camisa que Harry vestía.

—¿Por qué no me llevas contigo? —dijo Harry, muy serio, en los ojos un extraño brillo y las manos apretadas en rigurosos puños.

—¿Dejarías a tus tíos para vivir conmigo? —había en esa pregunta tanto temor como gusto y esperanza.

Harry abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, su mirada se desvió hacia un muchacho rubio, enorme y regordete que lo miraba amenazante apretando un puño con la otra mano como si triturara algo.

—Estoy bien aquí —dijo quizás con demasiada fuerza—. Pero tú eres mi padrino y… tal vez…

—Ahora no puedo, es peligroso y no quiero arriesgarte —respondió Sirius no sin un deje de dolor—. Cuando todo termine vendré por ti y te llevaré conmigo.

—No lo entendí entonces —la angustia del Sirius actual era casi palpable. Luego quiso justificar su ceguera— Dumbledore dijo que Harry corría peligro fuera de la protección de sangre, que aún como squib era un símbolo y querrían matarlo.

La escena cambió antes de que Remus pudiera contestar. Nuevamente se encontraban en la casa Dursley, aunque esta vez sólo frente a la puerta de entrada. Sirius miraba la puerta con gesto impaciente, claramente llevaba bastante tiempo esperando, justo en el momento en que iba a tocar el timbre de nuevo la puerta se abrió un poco revelando la figura delgada de Harry, por lo menos en parte.

—¿Qué sucede? —bromeó Sirius— ¿No me invitas a pasar o saldremos a dar la vuelta?

—No quiero que regreses —dijo Harry sin más preámbulos— el verte me daña, es… doloroso saber que eres un mago y yo no puedo serlo… así que no quiero verte más.

—¿De qué hablas Harry?

El muchacho volteó discretamente la mirada e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mirando a Sirius murmuró entre dientes con mucha ansiedad.

—No puedo vivir más así, necesito que mi vida sea más tranquila. Yo no puedo seguir **aquí** contigo viniendo a cada momento. ¡Será mejor que te decidas! Si quieres que esté contigo o con mis tíos pero no a medias.

—¡Qué! —gritó Sirius.

Harry volvió la mirada de nuevo pero esta vez tenía miedo, ira y desesperación.

—¿NO ENTIENDES QUE NO PUEDO SEGUIR ASÍ? ¡Eres el más idiota de los idiotas! —estalló—. En serio, vete y no regreses.

La puerta se cerró en la nariz de Sirius.

Los dos magos se encontraron fuera del pensadero, asimilando la sucesión de imágenes, sentimientos e ideas. Por fin, luego de una pausa que se antojó eterna, Remus dijo:

—Harry tiene razón Sirius, eres el más idiota de los idiotas.

—No puedo creer que fuera tan estúpido —dijo Sirius casi en el suelo, con la cara entre las manos.

Remus sólo lo había visto tan débil cuando Harry lo exilió de su vida. Tenía ganas de abofetear a Sirius, de sacudirlo muy fuerte, pero también quería abrazarlo y consolarlo.

Ahora entendía.

Se sentó al lado del animago, sin tocarlo, empezó a hablar.

—Cuando regresaste Dumbledore dijo que debías recuperarte y terminar con todos tus pendientes antes de integrarte a La Orden del Fénix, por eso le pidió a Slughorn te diera esas pociones fortificantes. Tampoco lo entendí entonces, pero él dijo "terminar" con demasiada certeza, la suficiente como para que ahora me pregunte si sólo bebías "pociones fortificantes".

Sirius lo miró con la esperanza de un niño que acaba de escuchar que no fue él quien se acabó las galletas del tarro.

—Tampoco es algo que pueda afirmar —agregó Remus para evitar que Sirius perdiera el control de sus emociones.

No hubo explosiones ni mubles volando para estrellarse en las paredes, Sirius sólo se puso de pie, ayudó a Remus a levantarse, guardó el pensadero y caminó a la cocina donde dio tres vueltas a la mesa, clara señal de que estaba tomando una decisión importante.

—Tengo un asunto pendiente que nubla mi juicio por el momento —dijo al fin, con firmeza y seriedad—. No puedo trabajar en La Orden mientras no termine con ese asunto, así que será mejor que lo arregle antes de volver.

—Sirius, mañana vendrá Wizard de nuevo.

—Es un gran mago, uno muy inteligente y si alguien como Severus Snape confía en él, yo le doy mi voto a favor, no me necesitan para eso y siempre puedes usar este recuerdo como evidencia.

Remus sonrió, muy astuto de Sirius separar el recuerdo lo suficiente para que Dumbledore no supiera que iba a buscar a Harry.

—De cualquier modo no tardaré más de un día. No puede llevarme más tiempo.

—¿Cuando te irás?

—"Aprovecha el día" —citó Sirius la película favorita de Lili—. Mañana a primera hora, así que podemos aprovechar un poco la noche.

Ese era el Sirius del que se había enamorado, continuando con la broma, Remus le hizo una caravana.

—Suerte "¡Oh! Capitán, mi capitán"

Subieron juntos compartiendo un abrazo y con el corazón liberado. 

La puerta de cristal, igual que muchas otras, tenía escrita la palabra "empuje" con letras rojas sobre una madera especial para empujar sin manchar de dedos el vidrio.

Desde su lugar en un cómodo gabinete rojiblanco Harry pudo ver la sorpresa, luego la incomodidad y por último la resignación del hombre, su cita de las siete.

Casi dos minutos después de encontrarse con la puerta, el hombre se decidió a abrirla al modo muggle para no arriesgarse a que lo vieran usando magia, para enfrentarse con los chillidos alegres de unos niños que presumían el juguete del mes de regalo en su comida infantil, la cajita olvidada en la mesa junto a las hamburguesas de sus padres. Si aquello no era tortura suficiente, cruzar entre los clientes y las cajas que tomaban los pedidos y entregaban las charolas, debía de serlo.

Venganza, dulce venganza, se dijo Harry.

Por fin lo encontró el rubio aristócrata mortífago padre de Draco. Lucía como un hombre controlando cada paso para no perder la cordura en medio de una pesadilla.

—¿Era necesario encontrarnos en _este_ lugar? —dijo sentándose en una silla frente a Harry con menos fluidez de la esperada.

—¿Pero qué dice Señor Malfoy? Ninguno de... sus asociados lo buscará aquí, hay suficiente ruido ambiental para que nadie nos espíe y hoy estrenan una nueva combinación de hamburguesa ¿papas? —ofreció Harry sólo para gozar con el esfuerzo del hombre por no arrugar la nariz.

—No gracias. ¿Por qué no vamos directo al tema? Sr. Potter debo decirle que su aparición ha sido por demás inaudita.

—Vamos Malfoy, no hay necesidad de adularme, mucho menos después de tantos ataques mutuos —Harry le ofreció, una vez más, a su interlocutor el vaso con papas en gajos por fastidiar, más que por educación, antes de tomar una papa y hundirla en el botecito con queso—. El punto es, según le entendí a Draco, que usted propone formemos una alianza, supongo que es una buena señal, me señala como el menor de los males.

—O como el mejor partido, no hay necesidad de ser modesto Potter, su aparición generó expectativas al nacer, ahora son más fuertes.

—Puedo garantizarle algo Malfoy, estoy en esto por más que una profecía y eso es lo que me dará la victoria. Pero yo pongo los términos y tomo las decisiones.

—¿Incluso Dumbledore esta sujeto a esas condiciones?

—Él más que ningún otro —sonrió Harry recordando la junta anterior—. Pero usted es diferente, se está jugando el todo por... ¿exactamente qué quiere?

—Libertad, para mí y mi familia —reconoció Malfoy casi con dolor, obviamente le había costado mucho decir esas palabras.

—¿Sólo eso? —lo presionó Harry.

—No hay nada más —rió derrotado Malfoy—. De joven me inculcaron buscar el poder a pesar de que mi familia ya era poderosa, no necesitamos riquezas y sin embargo me encontré siguiendo a un hombre que lentamente me ha despojado de lo más valioso. Cuando me pidió la vida de mi hijo, lo entendí, pero no pude hacer más de lo que hice.

—Fingir su asesinato y despojarlo de sus recuerdos para mantenerlo a salvo en el odiado mundo muggle. Para nada una decisión de _sangre limpia_.

—He vivido como una anciana muggle por él, creo que ya superé los convencionalismos sobre la pureza de sangre —aceptó Malfoy quitándose el guante de su mano izquierda para tomar una de las papas con la punta de los dedos para apenas tocarla.

—¿Cuáles son sus peticiones? —repitió Harry.

—Quiero lo mismo que Severus Snape —lo sorprendió Malfoy—, menos lo de rejuvenecer estoy satisfecho con mi edad, pero quiero mi brazo y el de Draco libre de la marca tenebrosa.

—En verdad una nueva vida.

—A cambio puedo pasar cierta información...

—No se preocupe, no necesito un espía, ya tengo toda la información que necesito. Para mí es más importante su "apoyo interno". Debo reconocer que su decisión de no matar fue de gran ayuda para vencer en Glastonbury.

—Me alegro —dijo Malfoy recuperando un poco de la confianza perdida—. Acepto que me gusta el poder, pero hay veces en que me descubro harto de tantas masacres. Yo lo ayudé a tener control sobre los ríos mágicos y cada día me arrepentía más al ver como corrompía ese poder.

Ambos hicieron una pausa, Malfoy para permitir que Harry juzgara la veracidad de sus palabras y Harry para hacer su siguiente movimiento.

—Voy a acabar con ese maldito —afirmó por fin Harry poniendo sobre la mesa un frasquito de cristal muy pequeño, similar un perfumero de viaje, apenas una onza o un trago de líquido transparente en su interior—. Pero yo no voy a obligar a nadie a seguirme bajo ninguna promesa, su petición es válida y puedo cumplirla en cierta medida. Esto es un obsequio —dijo deslizando el frasquito por la mesa hasta dejarlo frente a Malfoy que lo tomó sin dudar.

—¿Una poción?

—No, un elixir. Digamos que al beberlo lo "purificará" —Harry hizo una floritura señalando el brazo izquierdo de Malfoy—. Pero hay un inconveniente… sólo hay suficiente para una persona. Aún así es la respuesta a su situación: usted bebe el elixir y desaparece con su familia, Draco ya fue dado por muerto y supongo su esposa no tiene la marca.

Malfoy ya había guardo el frasco, su mirada ansiosa el único indicio de lo que debía estar pensando.

—¿Por qué? Creí que…

—¿Pediría algo a cambio? No soy así, no me importa el poder ni los seguidores, sólo salvar vidas —respondió Harry—. Si usted bebe el elixir y desaparece serán tres vidas las que se hayan salvado, sin contar aquellos para los que directa o indirectamente usted sería la muerte. Desapareciendo usted, divido el trío de Voldemort y le resto poder. Pero ambos sabemos que hay una decisión más que se puede tomar, no necesito un espía pero un infiltrado me ayudará bastante. Si decide quedarse lo veré de nuevo mañana a esta hora, iremos a una junta con la Orden de Dumbledore y volveremos loco al viejo.

—Jamás dejarán que me acerque.

—No les voy a preguntar y confíe en mí, aceptarán.

El hombre rubio lo miró fijamente, limpió su mano con una de las servilletas de papel y hasta entonces se dio cuenta que juntos habían acabado con el paquete de papas. Sonrió para sí y mientras se ponía de nuevo el guante al ponerse en pie dijo:

—Me parece Potter que es una fortuna el que no busque poder o venganza, sería una pena que se volviera un mal peor que El Señor Tenebroso. Consultaré con mi familia nuestras opciones, gracias.

Sin más salió del restaurante de comida rápida.

Harry sonrió, tomó la última papa. 

** Continuará **

**N/A:** Un capítulo más a sus computadoras, espero hayan disfrutado sobretodo porque iba a subirlo el lunes pasado pero me decidí a agregar la reunión con Lucius y eso me llevó más de lo planeado. Hasta el próximo capítulo y si pueden dejen un mensaje, son mis pilas para escribir más rápido.


	21. El secreto de Harry

El Mago

**El Mago**

**Autor:** Quetzalli

**Resumen:** Por fin Harry ha decidido revelar su mayor secreto y Sirius sigue en su cruzada personal.

**Parejas:** Harry-Severus, Harry-Draco, Sirius-Remus, Hermione -Charlie

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Si por ventura piensas que estoy ganando algo más que gratificación personal a través de sus comentarios, voy a tener que desilusionarlos porque ni un peso ha entrado en mi bolsillo por escribir esto.

**N/A:** Como siempre no quiero hacerles esperar apropósito así que acabo de terminar y ya estoy actualizando. Me tomó más de lo previsto pero espero lo disfruten.

** Capítulo 21  
El secreto de Harry**

La calle no había cambiado en nada, las mismas casas de antes con sus jardines perfectos. La gente caminando en la acera tal vez lucía distinta a causa de la edad y la moda, pero en general todo lucía exactamente igual.

O casi.

El número cuatro de Privet Drive resplandecía un poco más que sus vecinos, presumiendo la pintura nueva en la fachada de la casa. Al tocar el timbre Sirius descubrió que la puerta era nueva, sofocó un bufido al recordar la superficialidad de los Dursley.

Petunia abrió la puerta, lo miró fijamente un momento antes de apartarse para permitirle el paso.

—Te esperaba mucho antes —le dijo a modo de saludo mientras desaparecía rumbo a la cocina sin decirle nada.

A diferencia de la calle, lo que se alcanzaba a ver dentro de la casa parecía gritar el paso del tiempo a través de los cambios: los sillones de l sala eran nuevos y ninguno tenía un enorme hueco, la chimenea no estaba repleta de fotografías y las paredes lucían más sobrias con un paisaje, un retrato de la familia Dursley junto a dos fotografías una del joven Dursley y la otra de un joven moreno que Sirius no alcanzó a detallar porque en ese regresó Petunia cargando una bandeja con una tetera, dos tazas y un plato con galletitas.

—No me mires así, casi no tengo visitas y a ti te esperaba hace unos cuantos años, pero siéntate, tenemos mucho que hablar.

Aún confuso Sirius tomó asiento y aceptó la primera taza de té que le era ofrecía en esa casa.

—Bebe con calma —dijo Petunia—. Si Vernon aparece para gritarte me llevará a la tumba con él.

—¡¿Dursley está muerto?!

—Desde hace tiempo.

—Lo lamento.

—Gracias, sé que no es cierto, pero es agradable la cortesía. Así que por fin vienes a preguntar por Harry —cambió el tema Petunia—. Creí que eras más listo.

—En ese tiempo no pensaba correctamente.

—Ahórrame el sentimentalismo —desdeñó Petunia ofreciéndole una galletita a Sirius—. Entonces todos cometimos errores, el mío fue permitir que Vernon tomara todas las decisiones.

—Era él quien tenía amenazado a Harry —no era una pregunta, sólo una afirmación.

—Dumbledore nos explicó en pocas palabras que Harry era normal y nunca sería un fenómeno como sus padres —dijo Petunia con la mirada perdida en sus recuerdos—, Vernon no estaba seguro así que insistió en mantener a Harry bajo régimen estricto. Tenía un par de meses fuera de la "disciplina especial" cuando reaparecieron ustedes para dictaminar que era normal.

Petunia se estremecía ligeramente cada vez que pronunciaba la palabra "normal".

—Pero seguiste viniendo y Vernon temía que Harry se volviera como ustedes si pasaba demasiado tiempo a su lado. Yo quería que te lo llevaras —reconoció la mujer.

—¿Tanta carga era tu sobrino? —la sorpresa y el dolor claro en la voz de Sirius.

—No me mal entiendas, estoy muy orgullosa de Harry, ha sido un mejor hijo que mi propio hijo. Sé que no merezco reconocimiento alguno porque sus logros son fruto de su propio esfuerzo —sonrió amargamente Petunia— del mismo modo que sé la verdad.

Petunia dejó la taza en la mesita de centro, con deliberada lentitud se puso en pie y caminó hasta el cuadro del joven moreno, lo tomó entre sus manos con inusual ternura acariciando la foto con suavidad, luego abrazó el marco y regresó a su lugar.

—¿Qué verdad?

—No puedes "contagiarte", al estar con gente como ustedes no se absorbe lo que los hace diferente —dijo Petunia con la seguridad de quien conoce la verdad—. Lo sé porque nunca me afectó mi hermana, yo era normal y ella no. Cuando éramos niñas supe que era diferente, incluso antes de que recibiera su carta.

Petunia le tendió el marco a Sirius mientras continuaba hablando.

—Y cuando recogí a Harry la mañana en que llegó supe desde que vi sus ojos, tan parecidos a los de ella, que eran iguales... que él era como sus padres. Y aún así ustedes insistían tanto en lo contrario que casi lo creí, era mentira pero quería creerlo aunque fuera un poco por su bien, por el de nuestra familia.

La forma en que Petunia hablaba obligaba a verla directamente a los ojos, casi como un conjuro que le impedía a Sirius mirar el cuadro.

—Yo quería que se fuera contigo para que pudiera descubrir lo que era a pesar de lo que decían de él. Porque siempre supe que tenía las mismas habilidades de Lili, ustedes eran quienes no se daban cuenta.

Un sorbo a su té calló a Petunia. Intentando encontrar sentido a sus palabras Sirius bajó la vista hasta la fotografía del joven en que se había convertido su ahijado y sintió que el mundo estaba girando más aprisa de lo previsto.

El pelo extremadamente corto, la ausencia de gafas, los ojos de Lili en un rostro entremezclado de sus padres y en la frente una cicatriz con forma de rayo que no había visto antes en Wizard porque el día anterior no se había quitado el sombrero.

—¿Ha-harry?

—Es tan guapo —confirmó Petunia con voz soñadora—, llamaría más la atención con el cabello un poco más largo pero trabaja en un Instituto muy prestigioso y no puede asistir como un rebelde ¡desaliñado como su padre!

Sirius apenas entendía lo que escuchaba, pero la verdad llegaba hasta él contundente.

El rebelde Wizard, líder de los muggles, salvador de las corrientes mágicas, era su ahijado squib, Harry Potter. 

Tres personas ataviadas con elegantes abrigos negros de piel con capucha se encontraron con Harry en el punto de reunión acordado.

—¿Esta es su idea de no llamar la atención? —dijo a modo de saludo.

—Estas túnicas son similares a los sacos muggles.

—¡Claro Draco! Como si una familia de rubios platinados vestidos de lo más elegante en este barrio no fuera a llamar la atención… parecen gente famosa intentando pasar desapercibida —riño un poco en broma a su amigo—. La verdad es que no esperaba a los tres.

—Decidimos encarar este asunto en familia —declaró la señora Malfoy, tenía una voz sedosa tan fina y delicada como los guantes que cubrían sus manos.

—No veo a nadie de la Orden —dijo Draco después de presentar a su madre.

—¿Quien dijo que los necesitábamos?

—El fidelus...

—No te preocupes, el viejo Dumbledore me autorizó llevar visitantes —Harry le mostró a Draco lo que supuso era el sello distintivo del viejo, una hoja de papel con la dirección de la Orden del Fénix—. Tal vez piensa borrar memorias si no le agradan las visitas y recuerden llamarme Wizard, aún no saben que soy Harry Potter —advirtió por último a los tres Malfoy.

Sin más preámbulos se encontraron en el recibidor de Grimauld Place donde fueron recibidos por Remus Lupin quien, para su crédito, sólo se mostró impresionado ante el regreso a la vida de Draco.

—Los esperan en "la sala de juntas" —bromeó haciendo una caravana al abrirles la puerta aunque fuera sólo para poder espiar la cara de los presentes al ver a los tres Malfoy.

Harry por su parte los barrió a todos con la mirada apenas entró al recinto concentrándose en la maravillosa visión de Severus apartándole un lugar vacío, luego de reconocer a los magos que lo acompañaban Severus incluso sonrió abiertamente un segundo antes de enmascarar su rostro, Hermione y Charly ahogaron una risa nerviosa mientras el resto del clan Weasley palidecía. De todos los sorprendidos Dumbledore fue el mejor al permitir que sus gafas resbalaran por su nariz mientras desaparecía su buen gesto. Black era el único ausente.

—Supongo que esto tiene una gran explicación —dijo el viejo Dumbledore luego de las brevísimas introducciones.

—No tanto —se permitió contestar Lucius—. Fingí el asesinato de mi hijo cuando fue descubierto su espionaje, borré su memoria pero los muggles lo "rescataron" antes que yo, nos reencontramos y descubrimos la tercera fuerza en esta guerra dirigida por el joven señor Wizard a quien la familia Malfoy ha decidido apoyar incondicionalmente.

—¿A cambio de qué? —gruñó un mago anciano con un ojo artificial que no dejaba de girar.  
—¡Moody por favor! —intentó mantener el orden la matriarca Weasley, una mujer un tanto regordeta que se sentó al último por servir algunas bandejas de panecillos, muchos de los cuales estaban más al alcance de Harry que de los otros magos presentes.

—¡Qué! Molly debes reconocer que gente como los _Malfoy_ sólo dan su apoyo al mejor postor.

—Permíteme contradecirte Moody —dijo Draco luciendo todo lo distinguido posible—. Te recuerdo que he formado parte de esta Orden sin buscar un bien material.

—Acepto eso Malfoy, pero no vas a decirme ahora que tu papi está aquí por su corazón altruista —insistió el tal Moody.

—De hecho no, me encuentro aquí porque Wizard hizo una oferta que no pude rehusar: librarnos del control del Señor Tenebroso.

La Orden del Fénix en pleno guardó silencio ante esa declaración mirando a Harry como lo hicieran sus maestras cuando sucedía algo extraordinario que nadie podía explicar pero que todos sabían él era el culpable. Severus incluso tomó su mano por debajo de la mesa y le dio un ligero apretón para reiterarle su apoyo.

—¡Por favor! ¿Quieren dejar de verme como si fuera el siguiente mago maligno en intentar el control del mundo?

—¡Sólo un mago oscuro se atreve a hacer ese tipo de proposiciones! —gritó el hermano menos de Charlie.

—Y los demasiado buenos con el poder de cumplir lo que prometen —intervino Lucius Malfoy claramente divertido mientras abría su elegantísimo saco tipo túnica y dramáticamente subía el antebrazo izquierdo, mostrando la marca tenebrosa a los presentes. De inmediato Draco lo imitó dejando al descubierto su propia marca tenebrosa.

—Wizard nos ha ofrecido retirar la marca tenebrosa de nuestros brazos —dijo Draco.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó el patriarca Weasley a nombre de todos.

Lucius Malfoy depositó el mismo frasquito que Harry le entregara frente a todos. Estaba vacío.

—Nos dio un elixir capaz de purificar, no sólo la magia sino sus _efectos secundarios_ —explicó el patriarca de la familia esperando un momento a que todos se dieran cuenta cabal del que el frasco estaba vacío—. Una sola dosis.

—Que ustedes no usaron porque aún tienen la marca tenebrosa —reiteró Dumbledore para aclarar el tema.

—Hay muchas formas de conseguir seguidores, los métodos del Señor Tenebroso para afirmar la lealtad de los suyos son contundentes —la madre de Draco puso una mano delicada sobre la de su esposo mientras este hablaba—. Nos enteramos del precio de la deslealtad cuando Draco decidió ayudarlos, cada movimiento suyo en contra del Señor Tenebroso se reflejaba en Narcisa.

Varios murmullos escandalizados, sobretodo por parte del sector femenino se dejaron escuchar.

—Primero fueron pequeñas marcas rojizas que agravaron considerablemente a lo que los muggles llaman cáncer de piel y que no es otra cosa que el desequilibrio mágico de una persona —explicó mirando con superioridad a aquellos magos que Harry supuso no eran de familias mágicas.

—¡Sabemos lo que eso significa! —gritó la bruja que había personificado a Severus—. Esa maldición que Voldemort lanzó por diversión ha cobrado muchas vidas.

—Lentamente —confirmó Lucius—. A nosotros no nos fue revelado su poder latente, por eso tardamos en descubrirlo. Ese fue el motivo por el que no podía entregar a Draco ni permitir que siguiera divulgando información vital, la lealtad a ustedes estaba matando a su madre.

Narcisa levantó la manga que cubría su brazo izquierdo, la silueta casi invisible de marcas en la piel confirmó sus palabras.

—Wizard dijo que prefería hacerle perder ayuda a su enemigo que un espía, sugirió que yo bebiera ese elixir y huyera con mi familia. No sabía del mal de mi esposa porque nosotros no habíamos querido compartirlo ni si quiera con nuestro hijo.

—Ahora somos libres —dijo Narcisa Malfoy acaparando la atención de los presentes—. Tenía mucho tiempo sin poder controlar mi magia, además las marcas aparecían o se volvían dolorosas cuando Draco desaparecía seguramente para hablar con ustedes. Hoy estamos aquí los tres y no siento nada.

Lentamente cada miembro de la Orden del Fénix comprendió el peso de la traición, algo de lo que Harry había hablado con Severus al descubrir su pasado mortífago.

—¿Cómo conseguiste ese elixir? —preguntó por fin Dumbledore.

—Surgió cuando purificamos las corrientes mágicas, lo pueden atestiguar sus magos —respondió Harry al punto en que tres cabezas asentían—. Le di al señor Malfoy lo que consideré justo, si hubiera sabido del problema de su esposa le habría dado más.

—Interesante, ¿podemos saber el por qué? —preguntó de nuevo el anciano mago.

—No me gustan las intrigas. Prefiero saber que si los Malfoy nos ayudan no es por interés sino por convicción, sólo así lograremos vencer a ese monstruo.

—El mejor motivo de apoyo por parte de los Malfoy es por honor, nunca apoyamos al Señor Tenebroso por honor, él no lo quiso prefirió nuestra lealtad a cambio de alimentar la ambición de poder de mi padre y la mía propia —habló de nuevo Lucius por los suyos—. Nos equivocamos pero no es algo imposible de corregir, ayudando a un mago con una causa justa como Wizard quedará salvado también nuestro honor.

—Siempre un oportunista —masculló Moody.

Malfoy ignoró el comentario fingiendo no haberlo escuchado al tiempo que, como todos los presentes, fijaba toda su atención en Dumbledore y Harry. 

Mucho había esperado Severus por ese momento, ahora que estaba presenciándolo no pudo evitar el estremecimiento ansioso de la inseguridad. ¿Si aún no era el momento oportuno? ¿Cómo intentaría la Orden mantenerse unida ante tanta desconfianza? Miles de dudas más agolpadas en el instante que le tomó a Dumbledore retomar el control de la situación.

Harry debió sentir algo de su ansiedad porque apretó su mano por debajo de la mesa.

—Queremos un juramento mágico de que su participación en eventos futuros no nos perjudicará de ningún modo —dijo hacia los Malfoy mientras la mayoría de los presentes asentía.

—Aceptamos también sus condiciones Wizard, pero también necesitaremos ese juramento mágico de su parte, digamos un juramento irrompible —agregó directamente imponiéndose tan majestuoso como la primera vez que Severus pudo verlo y tan omnipresente como aquella vez que regresara arrepentido para volverse un espía.

Harry ni siquiera parpadeó.

—Me temo que no puedo tomar un juramento de ese tipo —dijo con la mayor tranquilidad—. Tengo entendido que es requisito indispensable ser un mago con todo y varita mágica.

—¡Claro! Ahora resulta que el mago capaz de regresar las corrientes mágicas a su flujo no es un mago —graznó burlón Mundungos Fletcher.

—Precisamente —sonrió Harry con una sonrisa digna del gato de Chesire.

El intercambio de exclamaciones, improperios y gritos que surgieron iban de lo iracundo a lo incrédulo. Dumbledore tuvo que imponer el orden entre los presentes antes de que Harry pudiera volver a hablar.

—Mi participación en este conflicto es por una mezcla de convicción, rebeldía y mucha suerte. No soy un mago ya que no he asistido a ninguna institución educativa mágica en toda mi vida que lo avale. No tengo una varita y mi desempeño mágico es elemental y fortuito —declaró Harry gozando a todas vistas de la sorpresa que generaba—. Mi mayor orgullo es ser conocido entre los mortífagos como **El Destructor de Varitas**, aunque mi registro oficial dentro de su mundo es como squib.

El estallido de voces se renovó al mayor nivel que Severus hubiera presenciado en una junta. Unos pocos guardaron silencio: Hermione, Charly, los Malfoy, y asombrosamente, Remus y Dumbledore.

—Ningún squib podría acceder a una corriente mágica, mucho menos purificarla —dijo la profesora McGonagall como si estuviera en clase.

—Por lo que aprendí tampoco puede hacerlo un mago —concluyó Harry—. Digamos que soy una anomalía.

—¿Qué tipo de anomalía?

Dumbledore tenía toda la atención de nuevo. Por un momento Severus consideró que esta batalla era decisiva y que más le valía a Harry salir victorioso.

—No tengo idea. Sólo sé que no encajo en ningún parámetro. Tendrán que confiar en mí porque dudo mucho que un juramento de los suyos me afecte.

—Todos somos susceptibles a la magia —explicó Dumbledore en su mejor postura de bondadoso director—. Incluso los muggles y los squibs, sólo no se percatan de ello.

—Yo no —insistió Harry de pie, reflejando una autoridad que hasta el momento había mantenido oculta—. Ustedes no pueden definir lo que soy, pero para tranquilizarlos haré ese juramento.

Sin más se volvió hacia Remus mientras le preguntaba a Hermione directamente que le indicara el proceso.

—Sólo tienes que tomar su mano y mientras un tercero sella el juramento con su varita.

Neville Longbottom se ofreció para tomar el juramento. Al momento, los tres magos tomaron sus posiciones. Un instante antes de iniciar Harry le dedicó a Severus una última traviesa mirada cómplice.

—Yo, Harry Potter…

Todos los presentes sin excepción estallaron ante la declaración, a cual más intentando interrogar a Harry que los ignoró por completo, su atención fija en Dumbledore que por primera vez desde que Severus lo conocía, se veía descompuesto, pálido y con el gesto asombrado.

—Yo, Harry Potter —repitió con gesto autosuficiente logrando el silencio total—. Juro que haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para derrotar al llamado Lord Voldemort. Aceptaré consejo y cooperación de La Orden del Fénix sin controlar ni dejarme influenciar por ninguno de los magos y brujas que componen esta institución. Por ningún motivo intentaré imponer mi voluntad buscando un beneficio personal haciendo uso de las corrientes mágicas. También prometo no convertirme en la siguiente amenaza al mundo mágico o muggle.

El tintinear de una aguja al caer habría sido perceptible en ese instante, tan pálidos como los Malfoy, los miembros de la Orden del Fénix contemplaron el brillo que señalaba el intercambio mágico del juramento. Había iniciado en ambas manos como en todos los juramentos, pero al entrelazarse la magia de Remus con la de Harry no se habían mezclado y visiblemente el poder del hombre lobo no alcanzaba al del joven por lo que terminó difuminándose hacia Remus indicando que él sí había sido tocado por el juramento pero sin que nadie pudiera decidir si el juramento también había alcanzado a Harry.

—Lo ven, soy una anomalía —sonrió él—. Un mago que no es mago.

Afortunadamente para Dumbledore todos estaban demasiado asombrados para notar lo alterado que estaba, todos excepto Severus que vio pasar un gesto de dolor por parte del anciano mago.

En medio de la confusión, Lucius se pudo en pie seguido por los otros dos miembros de su familia. Justos entrelazaron sus manos y las pusieron sobre la de Remus que seguía extendida bajo la varita de Longbottom aunque Harry ya había retirado su mano—. Nosotros, los Malfoy decidimos apoyarte a ti Harry Potter en tu cruzada contra el Señor Tenebroso por nuestro honor y con todos nuestros recursos hasta su caída.

Esta vez el juramento tuvo la reacción usual.

—Entonces debemos decidir los parámetros para el nuevo curso de acciones —dijo el profesor Dumbledore recuperando la atención de los presentes—. Tal vez lo mejor sea suspender la reunión de hoy hasta nuevo aviso mientras el señor Potter y yo definimos su participación que pese a su marcado dramatismo será muy provechosa para resolver este conflicto y recuperar la paz.

—¿Qué hacemos mientras? —logró preguntar Arthur.

—Guardar el secreto, mientras Voldemort desconozca la participación de los Malfoy y el señor Potter tendremos una ventaja inigualable.

Los gemelos se desmoronaron en su lugar golpeando la mesa con la cabeza mientras se quejaban de las pérdidas en la venta de playeras con la leyenda: _¡"Harry Potter vive!_ que se transformaba en: _"y los Nargles existen"_. Mientras Luna Lovegood extendía su mano hacia ellos.

—¿Ven? Siempre tuve la razón —dijo con una de sus emblemáticas sonrisas.

—Aún no encontramos ningún Nargle —se defendió George.

—Pero Harry Potter vive.

Fred puso dos galeones en la palma de Luna. 

La mayoría de los miembros de la Orden se habían retirado cuando Lucius se acercó a Harry para reiterarle su apoyo.

—¡Lo sabía! —le dijo con la mayor elegancia Malfoy—. La magia como la usamos no te afecta, por eso puedes romper varitas y repeler maldiciones con las manos desnudas.

Después de que los Malfoy salieran de Grimauld Place el viejo Dumbledore se decidió a pedirle a Harry una entrevista privada. Luego de dirigirle a Severus una rápida mirada para indicarle que no se preocupara lo siguió hasta lo que debía de ser el estudio, una habitación llena de libros, viejos y cómodos sillones, una mesa con una lámpara y un mueble que debía ser una cava a juzgar por el aroma a licor que manaba de él.

Dumbledore pronto estuvo instalado en el mejor (y más grande sillón), con un gesto cortés invitó a Harry a tomar asiento a su lado.

—Perdimos mucho el contacto entre nosotros Harry.

—No es que fuéramos muy cercanos profesor.

Ambos mantuvieron su postura cortés en una batalla silenciosa hasta que Albus Dumbledore suspiró mostrando todos y cada uno de sus años.

—Nunca quise lastimarte. Mi único afán fue que vivieras feliz y tranquilo.

—¿Con una profecía colgando de mi cabeza como una cuchilla mortal?

—Precisamente por eso decidí mantenerte alejado Harry, al ser squib tenías una oportunidad de vivir sin preocupaciones… aún así terminaste aquí fuera de todo pronóstico —reconoció Dumbledore sorprendido y ligeramente dolido.

—No se puede vivir una vida tranquila en medio de una guerra, ni se puede ser feliz viviendo en constante negación.

—En verdad creí que no tenías magia alguna —Dumbledore conjuró un elegante juego de té de plata y sirvió dos tazas—. Tu nombre desapareció de nuestros registros y pasaste dos veces por la misma revisión mágica. Tienes razón al afirmar que eres una anomalía.

—Lo que nunca entendí es si yo era tan importante ¿por qué nadie vigiló las condiciones en las que crecí con mis "guardianes" —dijo Harry luego de un sorbo a su té—. Aunque fuera una trabajadora social muggle.

—La señora Figg es una squib, ella vigiló tu seguridad.

—¿Lo hizo? —resopló Harry—. Los niños no deberían crecer con miedo a ser encerrados por días en una alacena.

Dumbledore tuvo el buen gesto de no opinar al respecto.

—Descuide, no es un reclamo, sólo era simple curiosidad —dijo Harry encontrando en su corazón que era cierto, por fin, después de todos esos años se daba cuenta de que había superado la etapa del rencor contra ese hombre que ahora lo trataba como a un igual—. Ya no soy un niño resentido, aprendí a enfrentar la adversidad, me adapté y crecí. Creo que era inevitable mi incursión en esta guerra, aunque me alegra que haya sido por mi propia voluntad.

—Sólo quise protegerte —se justificó Dumbledore con un deje de tristeza.

—Muchas veces las mejores intenciones no resultan en las mejores acciones —dijo Harry.

En ese momento su pequeña venganza contra Dumbledore ya no tenía el mismo atractivo y sin embargo sabía que había sido necesaria para dejar en claro las cosas entre ellos, porque él no iba a dejarse manipular ni enredar en sus conflictos, sólo quería terminar con la guerra.

—Dejemos el pasado y concentrémonos en el futuro —sugirió, de inmediato los azules ojos recuperaron el brillo característico. 

—A final de cuentas no tuve corazón para seguir peleando con el viejo ¿qué tal si se muere del susto?

—¿Albus Dumbledore? Lo dudo, si sobrevivió al momento en que me volví amigo del demente de Black puede sobrevivir a cualquier sorpresa que le depare la vida.

Harry se acomodó en el hueco que dejaba el brazo de Severus recargado en el sillón de su habitación. Al final habían decidido subir juntos como un modo de equilibrar la balanza, después de todo Severus quería compartir su espacio con Harry.

—¿Por qué no estuvo Black en la junta? —alcanzó a preguntar Harry al encontrar su voz luego de un rato de estar bajo la lenta caricia que Severus daba a su cabello como si él fuera Heidi.

—Ni idea —ronroneó Severus en su oído—. Si querías saberlo debiste preguntarle a Remus.

—Ya me enteraré —dijo Harry justo antes de que Severus le robara un beso.

No había mucho que ver en la habitación, apenas un escritorio, el ropero, un librero, la cama y el sillón. Lo demás eran diagramas pegados en las paredes que ambos conocían de memoria.

—Entonces… ¿Piensas quedarte o prefieres regresar a tu casa? —preguntó entre besos Severus.

—Creo que debes escucharme antes —dijo ligeramente inseguro Harry cuando logró que su cerebro tuviera cierto control.

—Espero que no sea nada malo.

—Yo también lo espero. He quedado a deberte un secreto, el de "mi informante secreto" —comenzó a explicar Harry cobijado en el brazo de Severus—. Es algo de lo más raro porque creo que tengo toda esta información gracias al mismo tipo que provoca los ataques.

Severus continuó acariciando el cabello de Harry, escuchando sin interrumpir.

—Es sólo que a veces, dormido o despierto, tengo estas visiones del loco como si fuera yo mismo, escuchando sus planes o sus rabietas. Sobretodo cuando está muy molesto o demasiado feliz.

—¿Cómo te hace sentir eso?

—¡Cómo si yo fuera el maldito que planea todos esos crímenes! —estalló Harry— ¿Puedes imaginarte lo bizarro que es estar dentro de la mente de un psicópata?

—Por eso te convertiste en terapeuta psiquiátrico —comprendió Severus sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de Harry para controlar su furia.

—Si, yo quería ser médico psiquíatra pero… mi familia no podía costearlo, empecé a trabajar en el Instituto de mozo y poco a poco me gané el respeto del director, un anciano que me recuerda a Dumbledore y sorpresivamente siempre me cayó bien, supongo que es porque me hacía sentir aceptado por alguien como él. Me ayudó a conseguir una beca y me convertí en terapeuta intentando descubrir si yo estaba loco o en verdad tenía un lazo mental con un demente.

—Eso fue lo que te llevó a salvar todas esas vidas.

—Sólo podía pensar en esa gente muriendo y que nadie me creería que sabía cuando y dónde serían los ataques, así que decidí hacer todo lo posible por salvarlos —aceptó Harry.

Siguieon abrazados un rato, dejando que todo cayera en su sitio hasta que Severus retiró su brazo y con ambas manos tomó el rostro de Harry, besó sus párpados y lo abrazó con la mayor ternura de que era capaz.

—Conocí a ese hombre porque fui lo suficiente estúpido como para creer en sus palabras y seguirlo en su camino demencial. Tu no eres nada como él, desde que te conozco sólo he percibido lo enorme de tu corazón. Si tuviera que decirte algo ahora sería "lo sé".

—¿Sabías que recibo los planes demoníacos de Voldemort en mi cabeza? —dijo Harry soltándose del abrazo.

—No exactamente pero supuse que algo así debía estar pasando para que siempre llegaras antes que La Orden del Fénix —sonrió tímidamente Severus intentando ser más claro—. Honestamente Harry, nunca he temido que haya oscuridad en tu corazón porque me cada día que pasa te conozco más y no dejo de admirarme.

—Pero yo soy…

—El mago más poderoso que conozco —lo interrumpió Severus—, y si mis suposiciones son ciertas, uno prácticamente invencible. Verás creo que la protección que te dio tu madre al morir alteró tu magia.

—¿Cómo que alteró?

—Estabas inscrito en el libro de Hogwarts casi al nacer, eso quiere decir que reconoció tu magia, luego del ataque del Señor Tenebroso tu nombre desapareció claro que nadie se dio cuenta hasta que cumpliste once años y debían enviar tu carta de aceptación.

—¡Ya sé eso Severus!

—Claro y todo el mundo mágico, pero lo que no saben es que no te convertiste en squib, sino que entre la maldición asesina y la protección de tu madre alteraron tu magia haciéndote inmune.

—¿A qué?

—A la misma magia —declaró Severus pasando una mano sobre la frente de Harry en un gesto afectuoso—. Tú puedes manejarla, controlarla, guiarla incluso como ya comprobamos, pero no puedes ser afectado por ella. Por eso los hechizos para determinar si eras un mago resultaron negativos y tu nombre desapareció del libro, un mago no puede destruir una varita con las manos desnudas ni repeler hechizos como tú lo haces. ¡No hay límites en la forma que usas la magia! Y eso es lo mejor de todo porque a pesar de todo no hay nadie más respetuoso de su delicado equilibrio como tú Harry que has sentido su poder máximo y no lo has ambicionado.

Severus soltó a Harry.

El tenue brillo de una lágrima corría por sus mejillas y hacía resplandecer aún más sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Harry sonrió y en un impulso se lanzó al cuello de Severus compartiendo con él un beso lleno de amor y promesas.

Acabarían con esa guerra y no habría nada que los separara. 

—… y como siempre llego a la primera clase de danza del estudio vi que salió muy temprano —terminó la vecina de Harry agitando sus enormes pestañas. En serio ¿era necesario invertir cinco minutos en contestar una sola pregunta?

—Gracias, esperaré aquí —suspiró Sirius recordándose que no era buena idea hechizar a los vecinos de su ahijado.

—Puede tardar mucho, a veces no llega en toda la noche —continuó la chica—. Puedes esperar en mi casa, si quieres.

—No, creo que vendré después, ya es muy tarde.

—A penas las diez de la noche. Puedes esperar un poco con una taza de café o si gustas algo más fuerte.

—Gracias Lorelei, mejor vendré mañana.

Huyó Sirius rumbo a Grimauld Place cada vez más molesto por no haber logrado encontrar a Harry. 

** Continuará **

**N/A:** ¡Logré terminarlo! Ahora en cuanto tenga unos cuantos comentarios regresaré o cuando logré terminar el próximo capítulo. Los quiero muchos besos quetzalescos.


	22. El triángulo pulpo

**El Mago**

**Autor:** Quetzalli

**Resumen:** Luego de muchos sinsabores Sirius se enfrenta a Harry mientras los gemelos tienen que sufrir "el destino Potter" en sangre propia.

**Parejas:** Harry-Severus, Harry-Draco, Sirius-Remus, Hermione -Charlie

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Si por ventura piensas que estoy ganando algo más que gratificación personal a través de sus comentarios, voy a tener que desilusionarlos porque ni un peso ha entrado en mi bolsillo por escribir esto.

**N/A:** Mil perdones por la casi eterna tardanza, lo lamento muchísimo pero se me han complicado los últimos meses, todo bien pero muy cansado y con poco tiempo para escribir, de cualquier modo les prometo seguir escribiendo y terminar estos fics. Muchísimas gracias por sus preciosos comentarios, no hay mejor manera de levantar el ánimo que leerlos y de premio… ¡por fin el esperadísimo encuentro de Sirius y Harry! Y sólo les pido recuerden esto es un AU.

**~* Capítulo 22 *~  
El triángulo pulpo**

El aire que respiraba tenía la pesadez, que apenas lo hace respirable, de un corazón embargado por la culpa. La iluminación muggle parecía desgastada aumentando la sensación de pérdida que asfixiaba a Sirius.

Su vida tenía una sola verdad que su mente no dejaba de repetirle hasta el cansancio con rencor y melancolía:

Él era el peor padrino del mundo.

Sólo, cargando acuestas su pena volvió la mirada a la casa de la que se alejaba con la sensación de ser observado. Quizás Miss Lorelei esperaba una escena propia de las novelas con él dando la vuelta para profesarle su amor eterno.

Tosió molesto. Ahora no podría simplemente aparecer, sería descuidado. Decidió caminar un poco más para equilibrar sus pensamientos.

Recorrió un par de calles mientras se recriminaba su falta de sensatez cuando un hombre ataviado por una túnica muggle que recordaba llamaban gadarbina o algo parecido, lo alcanzó.

—Siempre ayuda un oído atento —dijo entre dos bocanadas a su cigarrillo.

—¿Disculpe?

—Las penas. Siempre ayuda un oído atento a encontrar una solución —repitió el loco como si a Sirius le importara.

—No tengo idea de que habla…

—Wynken, soy el Capitán Kurt Wynken de Scotlanyard —dijo el hombre como si esas palabras bastaran para que Sirius le dedicara su atención.

—No me interesa.

—Debería, no en balde ha esperado a Harry Potter toda la tarde.

—¿Qué se trae usted con Harry?

—Afortunadamente nada, sólo digamos que me gusta mantener el contacto con él. ¿Y usted Sr…?

—Black, Sirius Black. Soy padrino de Harry, hace mucho que no lo veo y decidí corregir ese error al parecer el día menos oportuno —añadió sin poder evitar la decepción que sentía.

—Qué pena, Sr. Black.

—No necesita acongojarse, lo veré después ahora si me permite…

—Creemos que Harry tiene información muy peligrosa Sr. Black —dijo el capitán Wynken entre más humo de cigarrillo—. Yo mismo estuve en medio de una pequeña disputa de poder y no fue nada agradable. Si lo encuentra dígale que lo estoy buscando, que creo en su primera declaración y que no descansaré hasta desentrañar ese entuerto.

—Y luego dicen que yo soy raro —gruñó Sirius esperando a que el tipo ese diera la vuelta a la esquina, _¡cómo si eso fuera a ayudar! Seguro que quiere seguirme_.

Molesto entró al primer café que se encontró en el camino, entró al baño y ahí desapareció.

Lo único malo de que la casa estuviera bajo un _Fidelius_ era que tenía por fuerza que aparecer en la entrada. Apenas sintió bajo sus pies la seguridad del piso, Sirius abrió la puerta de golpe esperando poder desahogarse en compañía de Remus y lamentando seriamente el no poder ahogar su pena en firewisky porque no era uno de "sus días permitidos". 

—¿Están seguros de que no desean pasar la noche aquí? —repitió Remus buscando darle algo de tiempo al torpe de Sirius para que se apareciera.

—¿Y traumatizar los castos oídos de Sirius con una noche apasionada? —bromeó Severus desde la comisura de la boca de Harry donde su boca apenas se había despegado para responderle.

—¿Por qué no? No es algo que desconozca —le respondió Remus pensando en el ataque cardíaco que podría acabar con la dinastía Black si veía a su ahijado en ese momento.

—¡Cómo si quisiera saber algo de mí! Gracias por tu hospitalidad Remus —dijo Harry con cordialidad y la misma fría seguridad de un profesor retirando puntos a un alumno, incluso adoptó la postura rígida al acercarse a la puerta como si no pudiera esperar a salir de la casa de Sirius. Severus guardó silencio y Remus comprendió que estaba al tanto de todo lo que había entre ahijado y padrino.

Justo en el momento que Harry tocaba el picaporte, la puerta se abrió de golpe dando paso a un fatigado Sirius Black.

—¡Remus! ¡No pude encontrar a Harry! —entró gritando.

—Tal vez sea porque acabas de aplastarlo contra la puerta —comentó Remus ligeramente divertido al ver a Severus prácticamente cargando a Harry hasta el sillón más cercano mientras verificaba el estado de su nariz.

—¡HARRY!

Luego de una breve batalla entre "el herido" y Severus por demostrar que "la herida" no era mortal ambos hombres se encontraron frente a un tembloroso Sirius Black que no dejaba de balbucear incoherentemente al tiempo que se movía de manera frenética.

—¿Qué le pasa?

—Creo que ha estado buscándote, habló con tu tía y con alguien llamado Lali Winnki o algo parecido —musitó Severus.

—¡Lali Winnki! ¿Quién te comisionó a ti para ser mi intérprete? —gruño Sirius—. Claramente dije Lorelei la vecina y un loco llamado Wynken.

—Habló con esos dos y sigue aquí debe amarte —le susurró Harry a Remus que había logrado llegar a si lado—. O es mejor escapista de lo que le he dado crédito —dijo en voz alta con un tono helado.

—¡Tuve que esconderme para poder aparecerme aquí! —siguió Sirius paseando agitado para fingir que no había entendido la indirecta.

—Bueno, me alegra que este bien Señor Black, un poco de té y menos preocupaciones pueden mantener su presión bajo control. Debe tener cuidado o sufrirá una embolia y créame no le van a agradar nada los efectos secundarios.

Sin más Harry se puso de pie pero fue detenido de inmediato por Sirius.

—Espera por favor Harry, necesitamos hablar…

—Si hubiera estado presente en la junta de hoy sabría Señor Black mi postura hacia ustedes los magos.

—¡Tú eres un mago!

—¿En serio? Creía que era un squib…

—¡Harry entiendo que me odies por se un estúpido retrasado que no entendió las señales de un niño! Pero siempre te he amado como si fueras mi propio hijo —dijo Sirius soltando al joven—. Creí respetar tus deseos al alejarme de ti mientras la guerra terminaba, pero ahora todo está peor y no quise morir sin volver a verte.

La actitud de Harry se relajó un segundo pero se endureció casi de inmediato y si Remus no fuera un hombre lobo no habría visto el cambio. Aún así le sorprendió escuchar al joven preguntar:

—¿Piensas que vas a morir?

—¿Después de Glastonbury? Voldemort está peor cada día, no importa si gana o pierde, buscará destruirnos a todos.

Remus y Severus guardaron un discreto silencio mientras sucedía la batalla familiar de proporciones épicas en una mirada.

—¿Fuiste a casa de tía Petunia? —dijo al fin Harry.

—Si y ya sé que tu infancia fue un asco, peor que la mía y eso ya parecía imposible. Pero entonces creí que era lo mejor que crecieras con ella, pensé que así tendrías estabilidad y el amor de una familia. Lo juro.

Harry le sostuvo la mirada y después se alejó dándole la espalda a Sirius, caminó unos pasos hasta detenerse junto a la escalera, entonces se volvió y abrió la boca pero ningún ruido emergió de sus labios entreabiertos en un gesto de dolor que controló de inmediato. Las manos cubrieron sus sienes un momento y bajaron lentamente hasta sus costados, al tiempo que él se desplomaba sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en un movimiento calculado y preciso.

Sus tres acompañantes lo llamaron en diferentes grados de nerviosismo intentando entender que sucedía pero Harry los calló con un ligero movimiento de hombros y continuó ignorándolos.

Remus nunca antes se había sentido tan asustado y a juzgar por las reacciones de Sirius y Severus, ellos tampoco, pero fuera de lo extraño de la situación, Harry parecía estar bien.

Eternos minutos después Harry abrió los ojos y pidió agua mientras se ponía en pie apoyado en el barandal.

—De todos los enfermos mentales que he conocido Voldemort es el peor —dijo luego de acabar con dos vasos de agua—. Inteligente, aterrador y astuto con la conciencia del peor psicópata. Prevenido como ningún otro asesino serial del que sepa.

—Nada nuevo. Ha tenido esa encantadora personalidad desde que sé —intentó aliviar el momento Sirius recibiendo una mirada de advertencia de parte de Remus.

—Su nuevo plan de acción no es tan nuevo, lo estuvo planeando junto con sus dos planes anteriores... un respaldo del respaldo y sólo lo desarrolló "por si acaso". Verdaderamente aterrador.

Severus tomó una de las manos de Harry dándole el consuelo que sólo surge entre las parejas. Disimulando una sonrisa, Remus deslizó discretamente una palma hasta tocar un hombro de Sirius en un gesto confortante y de advertencia.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó a nombre del animago que parecía querer arrancar a Harry la misma información.

—Harry tiene acceso a la distorsionada mente del Señor Tenebroso, así es como ha logrado preparar al grupo muggle y llegar a tiempo a los lugares atacados —dijo Severus luego de una mirada aprobatoria por el joven.

—Es como... ver con sus mismos ojos lo que sucede, pero sólo cuando está particularmente molesto o feliz.

—¿Cómo has podido sobrevivir a eso? —escapó de labios de Sirius con el mismo dolor que Remus sentía. Le habían fallado a Harry en tantas formas.

—Lo más difícil fue convencerme de que no era yo el demente.

—Por eso entraste a trabajar en un hospital psiquiátrico —comprendió Severus abrazando a Harry mientras acariciaba su cabello.

—Llama a Hermione y a Charlie. Que vayan a mi casa, ahí podemos trabajar con mi observatorio y los registros que tengo —dijo Harry desde el pecho de Severus— necesitaremos mucha ayuda para enfrentar lo que viene.

Nunca antes había sentido Sirius ese vacío tan inmenso consumirlo, se sentía más derrotado que nunca al ser incapaz de consolar a ese joven a quien quería como a un hijo.

—El tal Wynken está vigilando tu casa —fue todo lo que pudo decir.

—Él no es un problema verdadero pero quita mucho tiempo y no tenemos demasiado para malgastarlo —refunfuñó Harry.

Severus lo estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza y besó su frente antes de alejarse rumbo a la cocina con paso decidido.

—Necesitamos un poco de ayuda extra y sé quienes son los indicados para el trabajo. ¡Sortilegios Weasley! —gritó activando la red flú.

—Eso debe ser lo más extraño que he visto, agradable pero extraño —comentó Harry echando una mirada al trasero de Severus que era la única parte visible de él desde las llamas verdes. Nada difícil gracias a los pantalones que vestía el mago ahora que se había quitado la túnica.

Llevado por la curiosidad, Sirius echó un vistazo también y Remus sonrió divertido al descubrir el rostro sonrosado de su amado en una curiosa mezcla de asombro y vergüenza que pocas veces se le veían.

—Listo —dijo Severus al alejarse de la chimenea, poco después cruzaron las llamas los gemelos Weasley el semblante extraño a causa de la seriedad en sus rostros.

—Me he tomado la libertad de explicarle brevemente a Fred y George —los presentó Severus—, el que ha surgido un nuevo problema relacionado con el siempre aterrador Señor Tenebroso. Ellos fueron los primeros en compartir conmigo su teoría de que los ataques estaban relacionados y ya sabemos que rumbo tomó mi vida a partir de ese momento.

—Parece que son de los pocos magos inteligentes entonces —reconoció Harry adoptando ese porte de liderazgo que también le sentaba—. Deben tener mucha información, pero igual nos hará falta lo que tengo en mi casa.

—Por eso pensé que pueden ayudarnos en algo más que analizar datos —sonrió Severus. 

Wynken estaba considerando dejar su vigilancia cuando recibió el pitazo de que Potter había sido visto en un bar cercano con su misterioso acompañante. Apagó el cigarrillo que acababa de encender y subió a su auto.

Necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas.

—Quiero la verdad —exigió sentándose a la mesa donde el joven Potter intercambiaba miraditas con el otro moreno _¡Por favor! Es que ya no había ninguna discreción en el mundo_.

—Esto es un bar —respondió Potter— pueden inventar cualquier bebida Inspector.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—La verdad es algo demasiado vasto para encasillarla.

—Déjate de acertijos y dime ¿estamos en medio de una guerra entre seres sobrenaturales?

—Ve demasiada televisión.

—No lo suficiente para explicar una batalla entre rayos multicolores lanzados por un palo de madera. 

—¿Están seguros de que pueden engañarlo? A penas me conocen.

—Tranquilo Harry, esos dos son los bromista más reconocidos de Howgarts, el engaño es su fuerte, además están usando poción multijugos y Wynen no notará la diferencia entre tú y… ¡Merlín! Este lugar es impresionante —susurró casi con reverencia Hermione ante el primer vistazo al refugio de Harry, luego lo golpeó en el brazo—. ¡No puedo creer que no me invitaras antes!

—Siempre estabas ocupada, viajando por todo el mundo, intentando descubrir un modo de vencer al mago oscuro ¿recuerdas? —se defendió Harry sobando su hombro.

—Hablando de eso. ¿Cómo vamos a detenerlo? —preguntó Black con cierta reserva en su voz.

Harry movió un pizarrón para que todos pudieran ver su contenido, la luz de la luna entraba por el ventanal de su observatorio dando un toque especial al momento. Por un momento Harry se preguntó cómo era que sentía tanta necesidad del contacto con la naturaleza y que le pareciera reconfortante ese brillo lunar, pero decidió analizar ese detalle después.

—No necesito decirles cual era el motivo del último ataque de "Cara de serpiente", así que vayamos a lo bueno —dijo mostrando un mapa, con varias cubiertas de papel casi transparente llenas de puntos de colores—. Esta es la gráfica de todos los ataque que ha habido desde que regresó a una forma corpórea —explicó Harry levantando la primera hoja de papel con puntos rojos— esos fueron los sitios donde empezó a anclar su poder para dominar las corrientes mágicas. Los puntos verdes los marqué por separado porque sé que eran para despistar.

La hoja correspondiente a los puntos verdes fue retirada del mapa dejando libre de todo el desorden diez puntos cinco en cada orilla de todo Reino Unido y cinco más al centro.

—Siempre supe que esto tenía algo especial, pero no tenía idea de qué porque Él no pensaba en esto más que en su "refuerzo", no lo compartió con nadie hasta hoy que reunió a los servidores que le quedan.

Antes de que nadie hiciera preguntas, Harry tomó un marcador y trazó una línea continua uniendo los puntos en una estrella de cinco picos con un pentágono en el centro.

—Eran especiales porque estos lugares fueron marcados en los solsticios, siempre a la misma hora, aunque en diferente lugar y lo más importante, no mataron a nadie en estos lugares donde no corre ningún río mágico.

—¿Por qué? —se escuchó la voz de Severus.

—Porque aquí no buscaba dominar, sino… digamos una bendición.

—¿Bendición? ¿Qué clase de bendición?

—Por lo que escuché es parte de un muy antiguo ritual que consistía en "sembrar" el poder esperando recoger un algo más grande, energía en estado puro contenida en un objeto. Creo que fue el primer método de hacer varitas y dejó de usarse porque toma demasiado tiempo, además de que abarcaba un espacio de unas cuantas hectáreas y Voldemort decidió usar una extensión de terreno considerablemente mayor para tener mayor cosecha de esencia mágica.

—Harry ¿quieres decir que Voldemort va a crear la varita más poderosa de todas? —preguntó Black con un temor controlado pero palpable.

—Así es. Y lo hará al medio día de hoy —dijo consultando un reloj de pared que marcaba las tres de la mañana.

Un estupor congeló a todos ante la realización de que estaban completamente contra el tiempo, cuando el ligero tono del timbre rompió con el silencio.

—Parece que Lucius Malfoy viene a cumplir con su parte del trato —dijo Harry desde la escalera. 

—No me importa lo que opine ni lo que crea inspector. No tengo idea de que habla —concluyó George con fastidio luego de más de una hora de discutir con el hombre, afortunadamente tenían poción suficiente para toda la noche pero el sabor desagradable del brebaje era difícil de disimular.

Por fin Wynken se levantó y se dirigió a la salida, pero casi de inmediato se detuvo, pasó una mano por su frente y regresó a la mesa.

—Aquella vez que te arresté por encontrarte en el primero de los ataques no te creí, reconozco que pensé que eran imaginaciones de un adolescente intentando hacerme perder el tiempo, pero ahora sé que me dijiste la verdad, estamos en guerra. No hay día que no me lo repita luego de ver tanta destrucción. Nadie más va a creerme, así que por fin entiendo lo que se siente ser depositario de semejante secreto y que un tipo como yo llegara a pensar que eras un terrorista causante de todo. Ahora entiendo y no tienes que aceptar mi ayuda si no quieres pero comprende que quiero ayudar, no voy a delatarte y de ningún modo intentaré arrestarte.

El inspector se levantó de nuevo.

—Tienes mi palabra —dijo antes de partir.

—Creo que Severus tiene que saber esto —dijo Fred con la misma seriedad que caracterizaba a Snape y que se escuchaba tan rara a pesar de que en ese momento él era Snape.

En un parpadeo ambos aparecieron en la puerta de la casa de Harry en el momento justo que ésta parecía cerrarse, así que en un impulso Fred evitó se cerrara de un empujón que le valió ser sujetado del brazo y de un modo inexplicable para el mago quedar tirado en el suelo con una mano en la espalda en un posición muy dolorosa y su cuello aprisionado.

—¡Somos los gemelos! —escuchó a George y al momento sintió que un peso le era retirado de la espalda y la misma mano que lo lanzara al piso lo ayudaba ahora a ponerse en pie.

—¿Quién demonios les enseñó a entrar así a una casa ajena? —lo reprendió el verdadero Harry al tiempo que les mostraba el camino hacia el punto de reunión.

—Ahora no hay nada que me asombre —dijo Malfoy con sorna—. Dos Potter es más de lo que creo soportar.

Fred nunca antes estuvo más de acuerdo con él, aunque era una situación extrañamente divertida cuando escuchó a su anfitrión decir: —Arriba hay otro Severus.

—Como si uno no fuera suficiente —musitó el rubio encabezando la marcha a la planta alta.

Pronto todos estuvieron al tanto de los últimos descubrimientos, incluso Malfoy aunque nadie les explicó a los recién llegados cómo era que Potter tenía la información antes de que Lucius entregara su reporte.

—Veo que no era necesario mi espionaje.

—Por el contrario señor Malfoy, es vital. Necesito saber la ubicación exacta de la bendición y las personas que acompañarán a Voldemort —respondió Potter entre polvo de gis mientras trazaba complicadas fórmulas aritmáncicas en uno de sus pizarrones— y de ser posible el tipo de ceremonia que piensa utilizar. Además usted debe colaborar a que el peño proyecto de Voldemort sea un fracaso.

—¿También quieres saber lo que cenó él y su serpiente?

—Sólo si es necesario —respondió el joven ante el sarcasmo del viejo Lucius.

Honestamente a Fred y George les importaba muy poco el saber que sólo el fanático Crouch, la loca de Lestrange y él presumido de Malfoy estarían ayudando a Voldemort en su próxima empresa, era algo predecible y sin importancia, ¡tratar de conquistar el mundo!

Nada interesante junto a las gráficas mágicas que tapizaban las paredes del observatorio, ligeramente cambiantes ante los reflejos del brillo lunar.

—… dijo que sólo compartiría su nuevo poder con sus servidores más fieles.

—Lo que quiere decir menos que compartir y ayuda para cargar de poder su nueva súper varita —nuevamente Potter se alejó de la pizarra, consultó unos papeles y regresó a sus notas—. Necesito la hora exacta del conjuro.

—Nos las dará al llamarnos mañana, es un maldito paranoico que tema demasiado a la traición después de descubrir a un traidor dentro de su círculo.

George tenía ganas de recordarle a Malfoy que su hijo había sido ese traidor cuando Fred llamó su atención jalándolo de la manga.

—¿Y si no fuera necesario? —dijo luego de echar un vistazo a una de las gráficas de Potter.

—¿No quieres evitar que el Señor Tenebroso tenga más poder? —gruñó Malfoy.

—Va a ser casi imposible detenerlo, seguramente ya tomó medidas inimaginables de precaución para ser prácticamente intocable —dijo Fred por su hermano, acercándose a la gráfica que examinaba su hermano—. ¿Esto es un estimado de aumento mágico?

—Si, empecé a trazarlo después de lo de Glastonbury —respondió Harry al mirar la gráfica.

—¿Tiene concordancia con uno de esos mapas?

Como respuesta Harry tomó la gráfica y un marcador naranja y empezó a puntear en el mismo mapa que señalaba el último pentagrama de Voldemort. Pronto fue visible la figura de un triángulo de cuyas puntas parecían salir espirales formadas por otros puntos.

—Parece un triskel deshaciéndose —comentó George.

—O un triángulo con tentáculos. ¡Un triángulo pulpo! —bromeó Fred.

—Lo importante es que señala un sitio distinto al que espera "Cara de serpiente" —sonrió Potter y los gemelos por primera vez entendieron que este hombre si tenía lo necesario para enfrentar al Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Tenía en su rostro lo que definitivamente calificaba como una sonrisa Weasley.

—No creo que fallaran sus cálculos —Severus comentó estudiando al "triángulo pulpo", como si acabara de descubrir una bolsa llena de galeones.

—Conozco esa mirada, ¿qué es lo que sabes que nosotros ignoramos?

—¿No es evidente Lucius? Jugar con las corrientes mágicas tiene sus riesgos. Cuando son reactivados los ríos tienden a fluir con mayor fuerza, se desbordan un poco más de lo esperado y todo se altera. Es una suerte para nosotros que el mago que alteró todo su plan y salvó las corriente mágicas pueda calcular esos cambios.

—¿A qué te refieres Severus? —preguntó Potter por todos.

—Los gemelos tienen razón, no necesitamos saber la hora para prepararnos, sabemos donde estará y donde nosotros debemos estar. Si llegamos antes, evitamos que se de cuenta de nuestra presencia y tú sabrás la hora exacta gracias a esa conexión que tienen.

Entonces el color desapareció del rostro de Potter y regresó con tanta rapidez que Fred pensó iba a desmayarse.

—¡Quieres que yo haga esa súper varita!

—Eres el único de nosotros que no tiene una, creo que es… justicia poética que el mago que te impidió una vida normal sea quien te provea de la varita indicada para tu persona —declaró Severus.

—Un poder que él no conoce —musitó Remus.

—¿Para qué quiero una varita? —preguntó Potter claramente alterado— ¡No tengo idea de cómo usar una!

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso —Severus marcó el centro del triángulo—. Nadie te enseñó a dirigir corrientes mágicas, esto es algo natural para ti.

Potter tomó a Severus de la mano, estrechándola con tanto cariño que era meloso y hasta cierto punto indecoroso.

—¿Qué piensan hacer con el inspector loco? —preguntó George para distraer a la pareja antes de que todo fuera besos empalagosos. De inmediato Fred empezó a hacer el recuento del encuentro.

—Él no es una amenaza, sólo una distracción molesta —Potter regresando a sus notas luego de soltar a Severus.

—¿Cómo fue que logra recordar? —preguntó Hermione.

—Debieron designar para esa tarea al inepto más grande del Ministerio —desdeñó Malfoy aunque a los gemelos no se les escapó cierto temblor en su voz.

—Talvez esté volviéndose inmune —respondió Potter—. Ha estado en esta investigación desde el principio y es un hombre fuerte.

—¿Un muggle inmune a los _obliviate_? Como si eso fuera posible —dijo Malfoy con un elegante resoplido.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Por que es imposible Severus! —insistió el rubio con demasiada familiaridad.

—No si un poderoso mago inconscientemente le brindara una protección mágica en su rabia por no poder conseguir el apoyo de los muggles.

—¿Estás insinuando que yo le di inmunidad al _obliviate_ porque me enoja que después de todos estos años no me crea? En serio Severus, no soy tan vanidoso.

—Pero eres tenaz, Harry no te estoy acusando —dijo de inmediato Severus—, creo que es fantástico. Puedes crear una protección mágica personalizada para Lucius y los demás magos que te ayudemos en el conjuro de mañana.

—Inmunidad mágica —susurró Malfoy.

—Sólo para lo que Harry decida —agregó Severus con esa mirada seria que les decía a los gemelos el estricto profesor que había en su interior esperando salir.

Potter sonrió agradecido, se separó de Snape y tomó a Malfoy de las manos mirándolo fijamente mientras movía los labios sin que se alcanzara a escuchar nada, pequeños destellos dorados parecían chisporrotear de tanto en tanto y la visión de ambos tenía una movilidad estraña.

—Temo que no entendí nada —escucharon a Charle susurrarle a su novia.

—Ya somos tres —concluyeron los gemelos. 

Debía pasar de la media noche cuando los gemelos desaparecieron luego de prodigar muchos cumplidos. Ahora sólo quedaban en la casa Severus, Remus y el incompetente de Black.

Y parecía que no tenían ninguna intención de marcharse.

—Por cortesía diré "están en su casa" pero espero entiendan que ha sido un día muy extenuante y mañana no será menos difícil así que preferiría se marcharan, menos tú Severus que puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras —dijo intentando que sus duras palabras no sonaran demasiado agresivas pero con Black tan cerca sentía que el control se le escapaba de las manos.

Remus le dedicó una mirada ligeramente divertida antes de colocar una mano sobre el hombro de Black para llamar su atención, pero el hombre no se movió.

—Preferiría terminar la conversación de hace rato —se atrevió a decir—. No quiero dejar nada pendiente.

Harry contuvo las ganas de estrangular al hombre apretando los dientes. ¿Acaso se podía ser más obtuso? Severus dejó de apilar los papeles con runas que habían usado, iba a acercarse pero Harry decidió que era mejor detenerlo, necesitaba evitar esa discusión si querían el reto de la noche para ellos.

—Señor Black en verdad me encuentro demasiado cansado para esto…

—Harry, Harry…

—…simplemente no estoy de humor para soportar…

—¡HARRY!

—¡QUÉ! ¿Acaso crees que puedes arrepentirte de todo y buscarme un día esperando que me arroje a tus brazos? —estalló Harry— ¿Tan grande es tu ego o piensas que sigo siendo un niño esperando que aparezca su hada madrina? NUEVAS NOTICIAS, CRECÍ.

—Yo… lo sé…

—NO —la voz de Harry resonó con fuerza en el observatorio. Black pareció encogerse un par de centímetros completamente alejado de Remus que había optado por soltarlo cuando empezó la discusión.

—No, no lo sabes —repitió Harry. Sentía en el pecho una frialdad que contrastaba con el fuego en su mirada—. Quise que esto fuera más sencillo pero quieres saber así que te lo diré: Tenía como diez años cuando decidí que era demasiado estúpido para seguir deseando que alguien apareciera de pronto y me llevara lejos. Ese día era fin de curso en la escuela, lo padres acompañaban a sus hijos, le preguntaban a las maestras por la calificaciones y se enorgullecían de los logros.

Todos tenían a alguien a su lado, menos yo.

Tía Petunia no podía dejas de abrazar a mi primo y primero se habría congelado el Ecuador a que tío Vernon me dirigiera un halago. Yo tenía el mejor promedio de todo el salón, la señorita Walls me felicitó frente a todos pero nadie aplaudió ni hizo un comentario, los padres demasiado celosos y los niños demasiado asustados por los matones de mi primo.

Ese día supe que estaba solo.

Black lucía como un guiñapo, parecía que quería echarse a llorar y de algún lugar oculto dentro de su corazón Harry descubrió lo mucho que había deseado ese momento.

—He tenido amigos, pero nunca una verdadera familia. Hasta el día de hoy Severus ha sido el único que se ha acercado a mi corazón porque no quería que nadie me lastimara como lo hiciste tú estando ahí un día si ayudarme en nada para desaparecer sin que nada cambiara en mi vida.

Lo más raro de todo era que Harry no había buscado ese encuentro, lo había evitado al máximo y ahora descubría que no era él quien resultaba lastimado, sino Sirius Black.

—Sé que te fallé. Déjame intentar demostrar que no quería lastimarte entonces, por favor, no me alejes.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Harry—, pero no esperes que te abrace. 

**~* Continuará *~ **

**N/A:** Ya estamos en la recta final de este fic, me he retrasado un extra en subir este capítulo porque no me convencía, pero logré corregir lo que me desagradaba justo antes de subir el capítulo, así cumplo mi meta de antes que acabe el año y lo mejor aún es que casi tengo listo el siguiente capítulo n_n

De nuevo gracias por sus comentarios, son mis pilas y aliciente.

¡Beshos quetzalescos!

¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo!


End file.
